


Bring It [Shoot Me Before You Go]

by taimehosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Gangs & Mafia, Heir to the Mafia Lee Jihoon, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied bottom!Soonyoung, Implied top!Jihoon, Kidnapping, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon is a mystery Kwon Soonyoung wants to solve, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, basically he's the son of a mafia lord, basically svt being soff for hoshi, but please give this a chance !!, i promise you'll be in a whirlwind once it picks up, this is not a twilight reference but theres a lot of staring involved, verkwan are soff and protective for soonyoung, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 155,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taimehosh/pseuds/taimehosh
Summary: “Oh god” Soonyoung croaked, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh god, shoot me. Justshoot me.”“No hospitals…” Just as the male grunts quietly and closes his eyes, letting himself fall into darkness, Soonyoung begins to think of titles for the drama show he’s definitely staring in because there’s absolutelyno waythis wasn’t scripted.---Third-wheeling with the world's most disgustingly cute couple and struggling to stay afloat, Kwon Soonyoung likes to think he's normal. Clumsy, a little slow here and there, but overall your typical 22 year old guy that heads to work as a waiter every day and earns a salary like most normal people do. However, when a night suddenly goes awry and he's left in the parking lot to his apartment building holding a rather hot stranger, little does Soonyoung know his life is about to go to shit.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 67
Kudos: 202





	1. ⁰⁰¹ Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We never lose a thing  
> Don’t worry about that  
> If you think you can  
> Come shoot me"  
> SEVENTEEN — Bring it

Soonyoung knew life was full of mystery, wonder, surprises, and even a few dashes of chaos here and there. There’s nothing predictable about life and what it may bring to the table. One can only grab the bull by the horns and just pray they don’t get knocked off. There will be times where their grip loosens, where they don’t think they can hold on anymore, and some let go. Some let themselves fall off. Soonyoung, however, is definitely not like that. When he grabs on to something, he doesn’t let go. He refuses to.

Soonyoung knew that there was a fine line between right and wrong. He _knew_ this, now better than anyone, yet here he is, in the back of some van that he only caught a blurred second of before he was grabbed, tied up, and ordered to _shut up_.

Soonyoung, of all people, should have known better.

It’s hard to breathe with this sack placed on his head and it smells like copper or something sharp and metallic. He doesn’t pay too much attention to it and instead does his best to try to see out of the fabric, tries his best to get a gist of his surroundings, who his captures were. He tries his best to identify _something_. However he can barely make anything out other than basic outlines and fuzzy colors. Cursing quietly to himself, Soonyoung thinks back on all the wrongdoings he could’ve possibly done to be stuck in a situation like _this_.

Who else would get kidnapped by a group of men who seemed to be _familiar_ with him?

“So this is him, huh?” A voice finally breaks the silence.

Soonyoung feels his ears strain in an attempt to recognize the owner to no avail.

“The one and only.” Another voice. He doesn’t recognize either of them but the fact that they know exactly who he is only makes his heart beat even faster.

There’s some movement to his right and Soonyoung can barely react by the time the sack is suddenly yanked off of his head. Squinting his eyes to adjust to the bright lights being aimed at him—seriously, _why_ are they shining flashlights into his face?—he stares up at the group of men huddled in front of him, trying to make out their faces.

A scoff sounds, “This is him? _This_ is Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung feels his heart leap into his throat. “Y-You know my name?” His voice is more shaky than he intends for it to be.

“We know everything about you,” the flashlights lower, giving Soonyoung’s eyes a break, but then there’s more movement and the men are moving closer. Their eyes are scrutinizing him and he suddenly feels like a specimen being studied under a microscope. “Your name, where you live, your friends and where _they_ live… We even know your parents.”

Soonyoung reels in disbelief, throat clenching around nothing.

How could they know? _How could anyone know?_ He doesn’t ever recall breathing a word about his parents to _anyone_. Unless...

“You’re like an open book to us.” There’s a hand reaching out towards him, fingertips grazing the flesh of his cheeks. Soonyoung wasn’t even aware that he had begun crying until he duly registered the man wiping his tears away delicately.

“Even when crying he’s beautiful.”

“Goodness, you really are one gorgeous blossom.” 

The same hand that was wiping his tears pulls away and Soonyoung exhales shakily, “If it’s money that you want, I don’t have it… I have a shit job and a shit car and a shit apartment.”

“What part of you being an open book do you not grasp, darling?”

The way these men are talking to him makes his stomach curl into itself. It’s sickening. They have barely even touched him and Soonyoung feels _disgusting_.

“You work as a full time server at the casino, which is definitely _not_ a shit job, you just have poor money management skills.”

“You definitely don't live in a shitty apartment. Anymore, at least.”

“Your car is a piece of shit, though.”

“But don’t worry, we took care of that.”

Soonyoung felt more tears well up in his eyes as he clenched them shut, biting down on his bottom lip hard to try to suppress the sobs threatening to crawl out. There’s fingers against his cheeks once more and he immediately turns his head away however the gentleness of those digits soon turn harsh when they grasp his chin and force him to look up. A face is hovering mere inches above his own; eyes dark and dangerous, lips curled into a sinister Cheshire smirk.

A small sob finally breaks free. _“What do you want from me?”_

“We want _many things_ ,” the man cooed as his eyes flitted all over his features before landing upon his plush tiers. “Originally, we wanted the reign of one man to finally be over with but now?” Soonyoung tries to pull away, really he does, but the man has an iron grip on him and his squirming does no good when a pair of chapped, rough lips cover his own in a chaste, one-sided press.

“There’s been a change of plans.” One of the men grinned.

“Now,” the stranger finally pulled away, looking satisfied with himself despite Soonyoung’s clear disgust, “we wanna keep you to ourselves, just like he did.”

“The only difference is: we won’t be gentle.”

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut and let himself quietly sob, drowning out their mocking laughter as he curled into himself, wrists crying out in agony with how tight the zip ties are.

Soonyoung should’ve known better than to go meddling in a place where he knew, deep down, he didn’t belong.

Yet here he is.

 _Don’t come for me._ Soonyoung pleads silently in his thoughts. _Please. Do not come for me._

* * *

**_4 weeks earlier_ **

“Soonyoung!” A voice shouts from right outside his bedroom door, adding to the fist angrily pounding upon the frail door. He could hear it groan in irritation, threatening to pry loose from its rusted hinges and pathetically fall to the ground before the other male’s feet.

“Soonyoung, I’m _not_ going to stand here all day! Your shift starts in 20 minutes! We need to head there _now_! You can’t afford to be late again.”

“Alright, alright!” Soonyoung shouts and the pounding immediately stops. “I’m up! Geez, keep your pants on.”

An annoyed scoff replies followed by the sound of fading footsteps. “You should’ve been up 30 minutes ago. I’m not your personal alarm clock, dumbass.”

Soonyoung tosses his legs over the edge of his bed and exhales deeply, elbows resting on his knees. He takes a good look around his bedroom and with a small churn of his gut, he realizes that the place he lives in is no home. It’s just a building waiting to collapse. Any wrong move and _boom_. He’s honestly surprised it’s still standing. What a trooper.

Taking a glance over at his phone to check the time, he curses softly to himself and quickly yanks off the shirt he slept in so he could begin putting his uniform on.

Just like the pitiful door barely hanging on to its hinges, serving as a poor form of privacy to separate the hallway and his room, the apartment building was withered and dull. Sure there were people living inside it, but the building didn’t feel alive at all. 

The walls either had holes or severe cracks in them that looked like bolts of lightning; wallpaper chipping and peeling away like paper-mache. The floors creaked and groaned with every step you took, no matter how delicate and silent you tried to be. Every door whined, long and profound, whenever opened or closed; like it was painful for someone to even lay their hand on the rotted wood. The electricity barely worked. The plumbing was _scarce_. The teeny tiny furnace that was responsible for this rickety ol’ four apartment building went out every time the wind blew.

It’s almost like he lives in a haunted house or something. The house felt foreboding and eerie to look at from the outside but imagine living in it for the past two or so years. It was the only thing he and his room-mate could afford—well, if you would even call the guy a room-mate.

He loves the kid, don’t get him wrong, and he completely understands why the guy would rather swim with a pool of sharks than be stuck in this place. But the kid always abandons Soonyoung here in favor of staying at his boyfriend’s place down in the _nicer_ part of town, making it so that Soonyoung is responsible for _everything_.

Guess who is the one person being yelled and screamed at nearly every day because they’re so far behind in bills that they’re a week away from being evicted? _Soonyoung_.

Every part of Soonyoung is begging to give up, to just kneel down and admit defeat because there’s no use anymore. But, no. No, he’s not going to let his parent’s prediction come true. He has to continue fighting while there’s still some fight left in him.

_“Soonyoung!”_

“I’m _coming_!” Soonyoung spits back with vigor as he grabs his jacket and yanks his door open. It shrieks with the force, though he doesn’t quite care at the moment. He trudged down the hall and fixed his room-mate with a flat look.

“Why are you always so prissy in the morning?” Hansol sighs, turning away to begin heading out the door. “It’s like I’m babysitting a child.”

“What are you doing here, anyways?” Soonyoung asks calmly as he snags an apple from the little basket sitting atop of the counter. He bites into it and chews once, twice, before continuing, “Surprised you’re not with Seungkwan. _Again._ Ya’know,” he grabs a bottle of water before walking past Hansol, “I keep telling you to just move in with him. I don’t know why you keep coming back here. You spend more time with him than with me.”

He doesn’t see it but Hansol seems to falter behind him before scrambling to try to catch up with him.

“Soonyoung, I can—”

“Don’t bother.” Soonyoung cuts in. Not in a harsh way, though his disappointment shows. “It doesn’t matter. We’re getting evicted next week, by the way. So you might as well just get it over with.”

Hansol gaps at him, “W-What? How far are we—” At the term ‘we’, Soonyoung turns on his heel and gives him a pointed look, making Vernon stutter in his steps before stuttering, “I...”

Seeing the guilt on his face, in his eyes, Soonyoung feels himself sag. All of the anger and frustration he felt seconds ago seeps out of him. So he takes a second to gather himself before sending Hansol a small smile that he hopes comes off as reassuring and not forced. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll figure it out. So, for now, just…” Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, Soonyoung lets it all go. “I’ll figure out. Just focus on getting out of here.”

Hansol stays there in silence, watching his friend climb into his barely functioning car and driving off without so much of another glance. He feels the guilt dive deep into his bones, swirl through his rib cage, and make a home burrowed deep somewhere in his heart. Even as Soonyoung is long gone and no longer in view, Hansol so badly wants to reach out to him and pull him back. But it’s like his body won’t let him move so all he really can do is stare at the space Soonyoung had once occupied in vain.

* * *

“You know, if you would just talk to him,” Seungkwan whispers to him, careful and delicate, “then I’m sure the two of you can work things out.”

“There isn’t anything _to_ work out.” Soonyoung says, plain and simple. 

They’re all at work now. Hansol works the bar while Soonyoung is handing a second bartender the dirty dishes and utensils left on a table that a young couple just departed from. Seungkwan, a fellow waiter like him, hasn’t seen any new guests come to a table yet or any orders slide on the windowsill, ready to be delivered, so he’s by Soonyoung’s side trying to convince him to talk to Vernon for the past 10 minutes.

Seungkwan gives him a look like he doesn’t quite believe him. “Soonyoung, you’re not exactly as subtle as you think you are. You gotta stop bottling things up.”

Soonyoung sighs before turning to him, eyebrows raised. “Seungkwan, I appreciate you being worried about me and all, but I’m fine. Alright? Hansol is whipped for you and I’ve kept nudging him to move in with you for the past five weeks. I don’t know why he’s been refusing to.”

“Maybe he’s been refusing to move in with me because of you.”

“Me? What do I have to do with that?”

Seungkwan exhales deeply and reaches up to place a soothing hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “Just talk to him, you idiot. Talk to him, figure things out, and I’m sure you’ll get the answer you need.”

He leaves not a second later and Soonyoung is only left with more questions than anything. Shaking his head, he tucks it into the back of his head and instead puts his focus back on his job.

Working at a casino can be a difficult job, depending on where you live and the overall environment that surrounds it. Working at a casino that’s known to be a sort of “neutral ground” for gangs is definitely a lot harder to get used to. Sure, where there’s a casino, there’s gangs but Soonyoung came to learn that the gangs here at this casino are not the normal gangs he originally thought of. 

When he was told a few months ago upon getting hired that gangs came here as ‘peaceful guests’, Soonyoung kind of laughed to himself. He thought of the kind of gangs that you’ll see in the streets, talking smack and causing trouble; obvious, in plain sight, and noisy. Maybe some robberies here and there, some break-ins and window smashing. Nothing _too_ violent but still leaving their mark to anyone who dared to cross paths with them.

But, oh, how naive he was.

Soonyoung ended up learning the hard way that it wasn’t at all like he thought it was. Gangs came to the casino to play poker, to drink, to have meetings—sure, of course they did. But gangs and mafia are two _whole different_ ball games. The mafia came to the casino but they also owned it, and let’s just say that the memory of Soonyoung figuring that out still sends chills down his spine. He’s honestly lucky he didn’t get fired.

“Can we talk after work?” Hansol carefully requests once he gets a spare moment to approach Soonyoung, who is still left unoccupied also and is just calmly leaning against the bar. Sparing his room-mate a curious glance, he takes in the pleading look and the puppy-eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” he relents. This seems to appease Hansol enough to stop looking like a kicked puppy, shoulders releasing their previous tension and lips quirking up in a small smile as he mouths ‘thank you’. Something seems to catch his attention, however, for he pauses with a perplexed look.

“Ya’know,” leaning forward and lowering his tone, Hansol begins to delicately murmur to him as if confiding in a secret, “This is about the tenth time I’ve caught this guy staring at you. I think he’s checking you out.”

Soonyoung gives him a flat look. “Now you’re just exaggerating. He could be staring at anyone.”

Hansol’s eyebrow raises as he nods his head in the direction over Soonyoung’s shoulder. “See for yourself then.”

With a confused frown, Soonyoung spins around and immediately begins searching the mess of tables, the crowd of faces—some familiar, some not—in search of the one person being referring to. He’s about to ask when a hand is reaching over his shoulder to point at one particular table.

“Him.” Hansol guides, grin evident in his voice. It takes Soonyoung a few seconds to find the man that’s being pointed at but when he does, it’s like all the oxygen is knocked out of his lungs. Their eyes meet immediately and a spark of electricity surges through his veins, igniting something akin to white heat that bursts throughout his chest in flames.

The man is _breath-taking_ and Soonyoung can’t help but just stare. 

His eyes are feline like, dark and sharp; piercing through Soonyoung like blades and he never once imagined he'd enjoy being at the mercy of such a gorgeous knife. His hair, under-cut and carrying the darkness of midnight itself, professionally styled so that his bangs are curled _just right_ and falling over his forehead. The silk white dress shirt he wore had the first two buttons undone to give the tease of his smooth neckline, the sharpness of his collarbone. His jacket, a smooth shade of dark navy blue with black lapels, was hanging off his shoulders perfectly.

The male continues to stare at him, curious and intent like a cat eyeing its potential meal, and doesn’t break the little staring contest they have going on as he reaches for his glass. Whiskey, Soonyoung duly notices in his peripheral. 

(This man is gorgeous _and_ can handle whiskey? Soonyoung almost believed he was having some sort of wet dream right now.)

When the corner of the stranger’s mouth quirks up in a lopsided smirk over the rim of his glass and a wink is sent his way, Soonyoung’s cheeks set ablaze and he quickly whips back around and presses his hands against the cool mahogany wood that the bar was carved out of, duly hoping that it would offer him _some_ relief to his sudden, and drastic, rise in body temperature. Hansol notices the little crisis that he’s got going on and can’t help but laugh as he cleans a martini glass.

(Yup, definitely a wet dream.)

“Told you,” he chuckles, “The guy is totally eye-fucking you right now. Has been for the past like 3 hours.”

“Who has?” Seungkwan inquires curiously as he walks over, tray of dirty dishes in tow.

Hansol sends him a wicked grin. “Soonyoung’s got an admirer.”

“I do not!”

“Does he?” Seungkwan grins and looks over to where Hansol gestures to. He whistles in approval and leans against Soonyoung’s side. “ _Damn_ , Soonie. If I were single, I’d be _all over that_.”

“Except you’re _not_ single.” Hansol flatly reminds. Seungkwan sends him an innocent smile and blows a kiss.

“What’s the harm in window shopping, darling?” He reasons in a sing-song tone. “I’m taken but not blind, after all. Besides, I think it’s time our Soonie got laid.”

Whipping his head around so fast there should be whiplash involved somewhere, Soonyoung gaps at his friend. _“Excuse me?”_

“Now that I think about it,” Hansol ponders with pursed lips, “You haven’t brought someone to the apartment since I moved in.”

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. “Darling, Soonyoung has _never_ brought anyone home.”

Hansol seems genuinely surprised at this. “Wait, what? How come?”

With a wide grin, Seungkwan throws an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “That’s because our precious, delicate, little Soonyoungie over here… is a _virgin_.”

Hansol nearly drops his glass. Soonyoung just wants to get swallowed up by a black hole.

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” He gawks. “How has he—You’re kidding, right? There’s _no possible way_ Soonyoung is a virgin. No way. I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Tell ‘em, Soonie.” Seungkwan lightly nudges. “Tell ‘em.”

Clearing his throat, Soonyoung lowers his gaze to the ground, feeling hot with embarrassment. “I-I’m… It’s true.”

There’s a pause before Hansol is bellowing, _“Bullshit!”_ as he slams his hands down onto the counter. “Soonyoung, my dude, we need to get you laid!”

Panicking, Soonyoung quickly shakes his head with wide-eyes. “No, I don’t need—”

“And I believe we found the _perfect_ candidate.” Seungkwan squeals, clapping his hands together. “Oh my god, Soonie, I’m so happy right now!”

Soonyoung continues shaking his head, flailing his hands in front of him. “N-No, I don’t—there’s no way someone would want me that way!”

Hansol gives him a perplexed look before sharing glances with his boyfriend, who sighs and pulls him into a free stool.

“Listen, dumbass,” Seungkwan grabs his shoulder and forces him to look into the large mirror that’s placed in front of the bar, “I know what I said about the guy undressing you with his eyes, but look at you. If I had to be honest, Hansol and I have had a lot of debates about asking you to have a threesome with us.”

Soonyoung’s eyes can’t go any wider and he’s sure as hell his cheeks can’t get any redder either. “W-What..?”

“It’s true,” Hansol confirms as he joins them in the reflection. “You’re a catch, Soonyoung. You have a spectacular personality and although you can be a handful sometimes, it’s what we like about you.”

“Not to mention you have one hell of an ass.” Seungkwan provides a playful wink. 

Soonyoung groans and buries his face into his hands. “Can we _not_ talk about this kind of thing right now?”

“I’m just sayin’!” Seungkwan says defensively, moving away from him. “You need to stop overthinking. You’re beautiful, Soonyoung. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Both of them returned to their rightful duties; Hansol getting called over by a guest, Seungkwan taking an order that slid onto the windowsill from the kitchen and began making his way to deliver it. Soonyoung remained in the stool, staring at his reflection in bewilderment.

Sure, he admits he’s good looking. Average, at most. His eyes are small in his opinion and his cheeks are still full, baby-fat never going away no matter how many times he goes to the gym. And when he smiles, his cheeks sort of bunch up and it makes it hard for him to see. He didn’t even style his hair today, so his deep reddish hair was left tousled and hanging over his forehead lamely. His shoulders are broad and his torso is slim, hugged just right by the white uniform shirt he wore, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tie neatly done around his collar. Simple black slacks held up by a belt with a black apron tied around his waist, large pouch big enough to carry a notepad and a couple pens.

Soonyoung didn’t stand out. Never did and doesn’t really plan on it either. He likes the way he is right now: a wallflower. So he’s kind of having some trouble wrapping his head around this entire situation.

Peering up into the mirror, he notices in the reflection that the male had once again locked gazes with him. This time, something else surges through him when their eyes meet.

Maybe Seungkwan was right. 

Maybe he does deserve to stop being such a prude and let loose once in a while.

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung slowly stands from the stool while also never once breaking their eye contact through the mirror. Only he does a second later when he turns around, eyes easily finding him in the crowd, and offers a small smile. In return, the male raises his glass subtly in greeting, mirroring his soft smile. Giddiness fills Soonyoung’s veins but he doesn’t let it get to his head. He’s not some hormonal teenager anymore. He’s a 22 year old adult male that refuses to be made fun of just because he’s a virgin.

Hearing his being called, he knows it’s time to jump back into work.

The next few hours blow by pretty quickly. There’s a steady flow of guests that will appear at tables, coming and going without giving their waiter’s much of a break but at least they're leaving plenty of tips tonight. It’s not like Soonyoung minded, really. He prefers faster-paced days and days where he’ll come home feeling soreness gnawing at his hamstrings. It’s the slower days that kill him. He’s here because he wants to work, after all, not just stand around like some confused Sim character.

“Oh, god, it’s him.” Seungkwan bemoans, face twisted in disdain.

Soonyoung doesn’t even need to turn around to see who he’s referring to. “How many rounds has he had so far?”

“Well, he’s been coming to the bar nonstop all night.” Hansol replies. “When I refused to serve him more drinks, he plopped himself down at a table and got one of his buddies to order drinks instead.”

“This will be my fourth time going over there.” Seungkwan is looking at the platter containing five glasses of martinis in disdain. He reaches out to take it, reluctantly so, with a deep sigh. “Hansol, after this round, please get a hold of security. Let’s not have a repeat of last time, shall we?”

Soonyoung quickly shoots his hands out and takes the platter away, offering a compromise, “How about _I_ take this time then? I can stall him for as long as I can until security gets here meanwhile you two get a hold of our manager and bring him out in case he decides to cause a scene. Deal?”

Seungkwan looked as if he was about to either cry or kiss him. _Cry_ , he distantly thought to himself. _It better be cry._

“Oh, Soonie!” The younger male coos, hands cupping Soonyoung’s round cheeks and pressing them together. “What would I do without you?”

“Shrivel up and die,” Soonyoung muttered, mostly out of sarcasm. _Mostly._

After he’s able to pry himself away from Seungkwan’s rather grabby hands, Soonyoung is turning to deliver the drinks when he pauses. He catches the man off at a nearby table surrounded by his entourage of people he’s normally seen with. Even from all the way at the bar, he can visibly see that the guy is absolutely _plastered_. His friends aren’t that far gone either. Soonyoung knows the laws and he knows the limitations the bar has, so he sets the platter down with a pointed look towards Vernon before he’s making his way over to the table.

“Hyunjoon,” he greets with the most convincing smile he could muster.

“If it isn’t my favorite waiter!”

Soonyoung tries to contain the shudder that rakes down his spine. The way Hyunjoon talks to him always screams red flags and _bad touch_ vibes. The guy creeps him out. He creeps everybody out but despite mainly (and I mean _many_ ) complaints to management and security, Hyunjoon is still here so obviously nothing had been done about it. Seungkwan was a crying mess last time and Hansol had to be _restrained by security_ for over an hour before he remotely calmed down enough to not lunge at Hyunjoon’s throat again.

“Good evening,” Soonyoung says to the entire table, dipping his head in a small bow. “I hope this day is treating you well so far, gentlemen.”

“Oh, it definitely is now.” One of the men closest to him purrs, eyes trailing his figure up and down. “When does your shift end?”

“Yeah, tell us!” Another chorused. “You should come join us. We can take you out, treat you to some _actual_ food instead of whatever slab they make in the kitchen.”

“We also have a better selection of drinks back at our place.” Hyunjoon leans forward with a wink. “What do you say, Soonyoung?”

“While I am flattered by the offer, I’m sad to say that I’ll have to decline.” Soonyoung refuses as politely as he could. 

Hyunjoon was unpredictable. When he’s consumed so much alcohol, his mood shifts are drastic and spastic. He can be smiling one second then angry the next, throwing sexual remarks at you if you say something he doesn’t particularly like, no matter how small it may be. The last incident he had at the casino was with Seungkwan and Soonyoung, fiercely protective over his loved ones, has absolutely refused to let the other male tend to Hyunjoon. Since they’ve been switched, Hyunjoon’s little ‘freak-outs’ have slowly began to dwindle down. Although Soonyoung doesn’t like getting hit on and touched, he’d much rather prefer it was him if it meant he didn’t have to watch his best friend have an anxiety attack in the darkest corner of the employee lounge.

Hyunjoon, although visibly displeased, only leaned back in his seat with a loud whine, “Aw come on, Soonyoung! You always say no to us. Isn’t it company policy to never turn your _guests_ down?”

His words are followed by a chorus of voices, agreeing with him and trying to convince Soonyoung to come home with them. Nervously, he turns and looks over at the bar. Hansol is busily tending to some customers and occasionally flicking his gaze over to where he is but other than that, he’s unable to do much. Seungkwan must have dipped into the back to try to find their manager or grab a member of security. He doesn’t see him around.

A sudden hand touching the inside of his wrist has Soonyoung snapped his head around so quick he feels subtle tinge of pain run down his neck. He pulls back quicker than he intended as a spark of fear coils in his gut. The male scowls at this and _definitely_ looks like he’s about to start yelling at him any second now.

“Why’d you pull away?” There’s an arm reaching towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. He ends up bumping into the table with the pull, nearly toppling over on top of it if he hadn’t caught himself.

“You look like you have such nice skin.” Another comments. Then there’s a hand reaching out to his face and Soonyoung turns his head away, squirming out of their hold and taking a few steps back.

“Hyunjoon,” Soonyoung lets out a breath as he straightens his apron, “I do believe I reminded your friends of the ‘no touch’ policy, correct?”

There’s a flicker of both anger and amusement in the male’s eyes as he calmly affirms, “Correct.”

“Then I would appreciate it if your friends _followed_ said policy.” _Keep calm, Soonyoung. You’ve got to keep calm._ “I do thoroughly enjoy tending to your requests as far as bringing food or drinks to your table, however that’s as far as I will go.”

“Speaking of drinks,” the one closest to his right ponders aloud, looking behind Soonyoung’s shoulder towards the bar, “where are the ones we requested?”

Dread washes over him like a bucket of cold water. The mention of their request not being fulfilled grabs Hyunjoon’s attention and that hungry, almost predatory look in his eye vanishes in an instant. He’s sitting up, straight and taunt, as his eyes find Hansol working diligently behind the bar.

“Why do you not have our drinks?” He barks in anger while moving his attention back to Soonyoung. “ _Where_ are our drinks?”

“I’m sorry for the delay,” Soonyoung dips his head once again, trying his best to look apologetic, “but as you can see, the bartender is very busy. He is going to get to your drink as quickly as—”

“Do you take me as a fool?!” Hyunjoon raged, eyes wide with fury. “Do you honestly think I didn’t see you with a tray of drinks before you came over here?!”

“You purposely refused to serve us!”

“We’ve been nothing but loyal guests and _this_ is how you treat us?!”

He’s being hit with more and more accusations left and right. Soon, they’re all shouting at him and it’s gaining the attention of other guests at the nearby tables. Soonyoung feels the crippling anxiety wrap itself around his lungs, talons stretching around his throat and _squeezing_. He looks around for help—members of security, their manager, _anybody_. He spots Seungkwan and Hansol waving fervently at him from the bar, beckoning him to _get the hell out of there_ **_now_**. They’re clearly in distress as they mouth words at him, however Soonyoung’s never been good with reading lips. The hint is clear, however, and he quickly snatches it.

Just as he’s walking away, just as his body is pivoting around to make a quick getaway back over to the bar where the sanctuary of his two friends are—and his _manager_ finally stepping out from the employee entrance door behind them—there’s a hand on his wrist. And suddenly his world tips as he’s reeled back. His back slams against the table, knocking all of the contents off with the harsh jostle. There’s glasses falling to the ground and breaking, poker chips sliding across the wood and digging painfully into his back. There’s pain everywhere. He can feel it radiating through his back, seeping deep into his spine. His shoulders from slamming into the wood first and the back of his head from bouncing off of it. The pain in his wrist is worse; searing hot and shooting springs of agony up his arm. It’s fractured, _at least_ , and the hand that’s still enclosed around it is _so tight_ and refusing to let go.

“Where are our drinks?!” Hyunjoon shouts in his face, leaning over him and squeezing his wrist every second Soonyoung doesn’t answer. He can hear other shouts behind the noise above him, he can hear rushing footsteps gaining on them and he can hear crying. It’s only when he tastes the salt on his lips that he realizes he’s the one that’s crying.

“You’re _hurting me!_ ” Soonyoung cries out, trying to break free and squirm away.

Without warning, just as quickly as his world had tipped, the pressure on his wrist is gone and Hyunjoon no longer above him. There’s panic still flooding through his system when Soonyoung scrambles on the table, sweat slicked trembling hand flailing about for a few seconds before he’s pushing himself up. His heart hammers against his chest in fear but his face twists subtly in confusion.

What he expected to see when he sat up was security, finally deciding to show up and pull Hyunjoon off of him. Or maybe even Seungkwan, Hansol, or their manager—to their credit, _it did_ look like they were about to make a run for them but had suddenly stopped.

What Soonyoung saw instead was something that he caught him severely off-guard. The stranger from earlier, the one who Hansol had pointed out, was standing between him and Hyunjoon. Though the male was considerably shorter than Hyunjoon, it seemed that his presence was enough to make the other male take some apprehensive steps back.

“It’s casino policy to not touch any of the workers,” the stranger reminds. His voice sends goosebumps along Soonyoung’s skin. If it wasn’t for his wrist and the fat tears pouring down his cheeks, he’s sure he would’ve swooned. His voice is so smooth and calm, holding so much authority and command to it. It strikes Soonyoung but at the same time, he can’t help but be confused.

Hyunjoon is known to be loud and competitive when he doesn’t get what he wants. Because of him, many waitresses and waiters have quit. It’s why they’re such understaffed right now. His bad attitude and behavior, and the way he talks to everyone, drove all of them out. So Hyunjoon, seeing as he’s never been properly reprimanded for his actions, has continuously come back. His attitude hasn’t changed, only gotten worse. So to see him immediately silence and take careful measures to create distance between himself and the smaller male seemed quite curious.

“But he—”

The stranger takes a step forward and Hyunjoon is swallowing all the other words he was about to utter, flinching and scrambling backwards.

“I suggest you start following the policies.” His voice is eerily serene as he speaks slowly, enunciating every syllable to get his point across. “Or should I contact the owner?”

“No!” Hyunjoon interjects, desperately, as he holds his hands out in front of him. “N-No, that won’t be needed!”

Okay, now Soonyoung is _really_ confused. Hyunjoon was pissed, in _both ways_ to be frank, but be quickly sobered up the second this man right there decided to intervene. It was clear that they knew each other and it was clear that the smaller male had the upper hand.

“Good,” the shorter hums softly, pleased. “Know your place, Hyunjoon. Now get out.”

Hyunjoon's eyes take a fleeting glance at Soonyoung though he’s quick to push his way through his posse when the shorter male blocks the waiter from view; a warning, if he didn’t know any better. Once Hyunjoon is gone, and once all of those who accompanied him follow suit, the stranger slowly turns toward Soonyoung. His gaze is sharp but his eyes are soft once they land on his form. When he makes a move to come closer, Soonyoung flinches and pushes himself further back on the table, injured wrist cradled to his chest.

“Easy,” the male coaxes softly. His hands are held in the air, showing he’s not a threat and doesn’t have any sort of trick up his sleeve. “I know you’re frightened but I’m not going to hurt you, alright? I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Soonyoung watches him draw closer slowly, very slowly. The stranger maintains eye contact the entire time and once he’s in arm-length distance, he slowly reaches a hand out towards him. His palm is open, welcoming and patient. He can see that Soonyoung is still very apprehensive so he continues to stand there, not saying and not moving unless it’s clear that he isn’t wanted or needed any further. Just when he was beginning to think just that, Soonyoung shifts. A small movement before pausing, as if testing the stranger in front of him, then moving again. He’s moving forward instead of backward this time and once he’s on the edge of the table, a shaking hand is reaching out slowly. Tentative fingertips brush together like one would dip their toes into the water to test the temperature. Then, in a rush to feel some sort of comfort and warmth, the hand is moving more confidently as it slides into his open palm. In reward to his trust, Soonyoung is given a small but warm smile just before he’s being pulled to his feet. His thighs are like jello, Soonyoung soon figures out, and his knees are giving out before he could properly react. Thankfully, the stranger seems to have fast reflexes. With one hand still gingerly holding his, Soonyoung registers another palm steady and firm on his waist, catching him and pulling him close.

“I got you,” the words are a soft, comforting whisper close to his ear. “I got you.”

He’s only a few inches taller than him so it’s not like there was much of a height difference between the two of them. Regardless, Soonyoung can’t help but feel small in this man’s hands and he can’t figure out why he _likes_ _that so much_.

“How are you feeling?”

Soonyoung barely registers the question aimed at him and he definitely doesn’t trust his voice right now so all he can really do is dumbly bob his head in a quick nod. The male’s soft smile stretches into a full blown grin, eyes crinkling slightly due to his bunched cheeks. They’re not as full as Soonyoung’s but it’s still a smile that has his heart skipping _multiple_ beats.

“Cute,” the smaller male comments softly, “Though it doesn’t quite answer my question, I’ll take it.”

“Soonyoung?”

Their spell is broken when Seungkwan appears a few feet away from them, face filled with concern. He’s looking between him and the stranger holding him, who appears to get the hint that he should probably let go of him. 

“Apologies.” He says. “He’s all yours.”

Soonyoung barely suppresses the whine when those hands begin to pull away. “Wait!” He exclaims, turning to try to catch him before he could leave. “I-I… thank you. Thank you.”

The male smiles at him once more and gingerly cradles Soonyoung’s injured wrist in his hands. It oddly feels like he’s in some sort of Disney movie or walking down the red carpet in a kdrama and everything is slow motion and, oh look, rose petals are slowly flowing to the ground. Because with the way this man, this _breath-taking stranger_ that just saved him, is holding his wrist so carefully in his palms, raising it to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the hills of his knuckles, Soonyoung suffices he definitely saved a country in his past life.

“Good luck charm,” the man clarifies, adding a wink to the gist of it before he’s releasing his wrist and walking away.

As Soonyoung sits in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to return with the results of his x-rays as Seungkwan and Hansol anxiously sit in the chairs in front of him, he realizes he never got the man’s name.

* * *

He’s excused from the hospital after an unnecessarily long three hour wait. His wrist was fractured and his thumb had been sprained in the process so he was in one hell of a cast until his follow-up appointment. Which was scheduled to be two weeks from now. Until then, he was put on heavy restrictions. There was even ‘give less hours if possible for the next week’ on the doctor’s note he was handed.

His friends were fretting over him the entire time. Seungkwan refused to let Soonyoung return back to their dilapidated apartment so he allowed him to crash on the pull-out couch in the living-room. Hansol was oddly quiet during the ordeal, however that’s usually how he suppresses his anger or frustration. He was usually the one cackling loudly at Soonyoung's dumb jokes but when he’s upset, his silence carries the weight of it.

By the time they reached Seungkwan’s apartment, it was nearly midnight. Thankfully, there was a 24/7 pizzeria down the street since he lived on the busier side of the city. The food had just arrived a few minutes ago and Soonyoung was wrapped up in a rather comfy duvet, sitting cross-legged on the pull-out, and chewing slowly on some plain cheese pizza.

He was considered the odd ball for rarely ever wanting toppings on his pizza. He considered himself simple and easy to please, though he will occasionally want bacon or pepperoni if he was feeling frisky.

“I’m scared.” Soonyoung suddenly spoke up, interrupting the couple’s rather pathetic quarrel about what movie they should watch.

“Well, of course you’re scared, Soonie.” Seungkwan coos softly as he moves to his side, hand lifting to thread through his hair. “After what just happened to you? I don’t blame you.”

“Boss gave you the entire week off,” Hansol adds further, “You should take the time off to recoup.”

“It’s not that.” Soonyoung shakes his head and puts the slice of pizza back in the box. “I’m scared, Hansol. Of what’s going to happen next.”

Sharing confused looks with his boyfriend, Hansol stands to his feet and begins making his way over to them before asking, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“What I _mean_ is that I can barely even gather enough money to put some decent food in the cupboards! The apartment building is falling apart, nothing really works there anymore.” Soonyoung sniffles, tears pouring down his cheeks. “The furnace blows out every time the wind hits it just right so we’re left with no heat during the colder seasons, which means more money _wasted_ on medicine because I get sick too easily. There’s no basic ventilation at all throughout the building so it overheats so quick during the summer. The last time I tried to put an air-conditioner in, the window _shattered_ and glass went everywhere and Hansol had to be rushed to the hospital to get _five stitches into his palm_. And because we have no way to keep cool during the summer, I keep having heat-strokes and collapsing in the middle of the living-room. Most of the time I spend the night in the dance studio to avoid even going back there in the first place. The water doesn’t work either so we can barely take showers. I’m lucky the studio has one or else I’d be _screwed_. The plumbing rarely decides to work too so it smells _so bad_ in the apartment most of the time. It’s _humiliating_. And because I’ve been so focused on trying to catch up on bills and rent, which we’re _severely behind_ on by the way, I can’t even bring my car back to the repair shop! It’s broken down _seven times_ this week alone ! The times where I actually am home, I’m sitting at the table _crying my eyes out_ because I don’t know what to do and _I’m terrified._ I live in a slum because that’s the only thing I thought I could afford but I guess it turns out I can’t afford that either because we’re being evicted in the matter of days! Because our landlord has had enough of screaming in my face and demanding money that he doesn’t want us there anymore! He blames me for the apartment being so beat up! _Me!_ We’re being evicted and it’s _my fault_ because I have no idea what I’m doing and I have nowhere to go and—”

“—Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Seungkwan cuts in, gathering the blabbering boy in his arms and holding him tightly to his chest.

“It’s my fault.” Soonyoung sobbed. “It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Hansol frowns and reaches forward to grip his uninjured hand. “If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I haven’t been there, Soonyoung. I haven’t been there at all to help you. With anything. Groceries, bills, rent—it’s sad to say that I honestly can’t remember the last time I gave you _my_ half of the rent. You’ve been taking care of things on your own for over a year because of me, because I refused to help you shoulder the responsibility. I should’ve helped, not just as your room-mate but as your friend. And I wasn’t there for you as either of them. I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry.”

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything. He just continues to cry in Seungkwan’s chest until he’s managed to fall asleep. Movie and food long forgotten, the pair decide to call it a night instead. After carefully situating Soonyoung into the bed and covering him with the blanket, Hansol gazes down at his friend and the dried up tears on his flush cheeks. There’s a twist of guilt in his stomach that has him turning away with the sting of tears in his eyes.

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” Hansol whispers to him as he stands in the doorway of their bedroom, watching the boy sleep from across the apartment. “I should’ve been there.”

“Yeah, you should have.” Seungkwan says, not unkindly. “But it’s Soonyoung we’re talking about. Yes, he’s disappointed. Yes, he’s hurt and yes he’s upset. He has every right to be. But I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, babe.”

“He should.” Hansol snips, turning his head to look at him with a furrowed brow. “He _should_ hate me. I abandoned him, Seungkwan. I left him to deal with everything on his own for too long because _I_ simply just didn’t want to deal with it. I was being selfish. He should be screaming his head off at me and yet he just…”

Seungkwan smiles softly and reaches over to brush their fingers together. “Told you he missed you before falling asleep,” he finishes. “He doesn’t hate you, Hansol. He’s bitter and wondering why you weren’t there but Soonyoung is always filled with love. Have you ever known him to actually hate someone?”

Hansol exhales and looks back over to the living room. “I’ve never even heard say he _disliked_ someone.”

“Exactly.” Seungkwan reaches to gently grip his chin, turning his back so their eyes could lock. “He _doesn’t_ hate you. Your friendship has been strained, of course it has. His trust for you has dwindled but that doesn’t mean you can’t bounce back from this. Him saying that he missed you is your chance to make up for everything. I’m sure you can do it, Hansol. You two have been attached to the hip before we met.”

“What would I do without you?” Hansol grumbles, covering his lover’s hands with his own and closes his eyes. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow about it but,” a small pause and his eyes are opening, “what are we going to do about the eviction? Seungkwan, he has nowhere to go.”

“And it’s not like he can go back to his parents. I won’t let him.” Seungkwan declares firmly. He turns his head to look back at the pull-out couch and the bundled up lump that occupies it. “He can crash here. It’ll be a bit cramped but I’ve been meaning to expand to a bigger apartment anyways.”

“We both can talk to him tomorrow then.” Hansol agrees and kisses his cheek before heading towards their bed. “For now, let’s just get some sleep.”

Even as Hansol was busying himself with pulling the blankets back and climbing onto the bed, Seungkwan remained in the doorway, fond gazes lingering on his friend’s sleeping form. He smiles softly to himself before he reaches for the light-switch panel right beside the door. The lights in the living-room go out the second he flips the switch. The only light was the soft glow from above the stove, proving enough light in the kitchen in case someone needed a late night glass of water. There was also a faint glow down the hall, leading them towards the bathroom.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Seungkwan whispers. “I promise, Soonyoung.”

* * *

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” teased Hansol. Soonyoung shuffled into the kitchen, one eye barely open and the other squinted shut. His hair was _a mess_. Half of it was down and the other half stuck up in different directions. One hand was raised to sleepily try to tame the mess while the other had lifted to flip the bird in reply to his friend’s taunt.

“You have good timing, actually. Breakfast is done.” Seungkwan grins as he places the last dish on the table. “Scrambled eggs with your choice of bacon or sausage and toast or bagels. Do you want milk or coffee, Soonie?”

“Coffee,” he replies, still very groggy and trying to wake up. “I’ll add my own cream and sugar in it, though.”

“Hansol?”

“Oh, just milk, please.”

“So when’s the wedding?” Soonyoung remarks as he spreads some butter onto a slice of toast. Seungkwan lets out a noise and nearly drops the mug into the sink while Hansol gawks at him from the other end of the table. “What? Don’t give me that look. You guys are awfully domestic and I can’t tell if I wanna barf or be jealous.”

“What—we’re not even engaged!” Seungkwan squawks.

“Should be, though.” Soonyoung snorts, taking a large bite out of the crisp bread. “I call dibs on being the best man, though.”

“Whose best man?” Hansol asks, genuinely curious. “Like if we actually got engaged, whose best man would you choose to be?”

Soonyoung gives him an offended look. “ _Both of yours_ , you idiot. Do you honestly think I’d sit here and choose between you two like a moron?”

“Is that even possible?” Seungkwan wonders aloud, looking perplexed yet thoughtful. Hansol shrugs in reply. “Well, we sure as hell will make it happen so they’ll have to deal with it.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Soonyoung grins as he reaches to grab the cup of coffee. “Oh, thank you. What kind of creamer do you have?”

“French Vanilla, Chocolate Caramel, and Sea Salt Caramel.” Hansol lists off.

“Please tell me you have the liquid creamer and none of that powder shit—”

Seungkwan whips, face twisted in a disgusted grimace. “Do you take me for a mongrel, Soonyoung? Powdered creamer is _horrendous_!”

Soonyoung laughs. “I’ll take the sea salt one then.”

“So, Soonyoung, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Hansol leans his elbows onto the table and watches him intently for a few seconds. Once Soonyoung glanced up at him with a curious expression, signifying that he was paying attention, Hansol continues, “About last night… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just continuously abandoned you like that. It wasn’t fair to you. I should’ve helped with the bills and everything else, but I didn’t. I turned my back on you because I was too busy being selfish. And I know it’s not okay so don’t you dare try to interrupt me with some martyr speech about how much I deserve to be happy with Seungkwan and that you don’t blame me for not being there all the time. That’s no excuse. My name is on the lease, therefore I have legal obligations to help you out. I chose not to and because of that, I put you in a tough spot. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

“I don’t hate you or anything.” Soonyoung assures in a quiet voice, looking down into his mug as he swirls some sugar in. “I understand why you don’t want to be there, truly I do. I don’t want to be there either and if I had an excuse not to be, you know damn well I would snatch that up real quick. I understand some things here and there, but you’re right. It doesn’t excuse anything. I’m really disappointed, Hansol. I really am.”

“I know.” Hansol reaches across the table and places his palm over the hand holding the mug. “I know and I’m sorry for disappointing you. I’m sorry for hurting you and for every ounce of stress I caused. You’ve been nothing but good to me and I should’ve done more for you. I’m just hoping you’ll give me the chance to repent.”

Raising his eyes to meet the pair staring back at him, full of remorse and hope, Soonyoung offers a faint smile. “You have some homework to do then.”

“Now that we got that settled,” Seungkwan chimes as he plops himself down into a chair set between them. “I was wondering if you’d like to move in.”

Hansol gives him a wide-eyed look while Soonyoung spits his coffee out.

“What? There’s no point in sugar-coating it, Hansol.”

“You could’ve _eased_ him into it, though!”

Seungkwan scoffs, waving a hand dismissively. “Oh, please. When have you ever known me to be something else _other_ than blunt?”

“Okay, rewind,” Soonyoung holds up his hand in a mock surrender motion, “repeat that?”

“I want you to move in.” Seungkwan says, casual and simple. “Both of you. Do you want me to spell it out for you, or what?”

“How is that even gonna work?” Soonyoung sputtered. “I mean, yeah, your place is bigger than ours but will it hold three people?”

“It seems to be doing just fine right now.” Hansol pointed out with a shrug.

“Hansol will obviously share the bedroom with me. You can claim the living-room as your little area. We can even rearrange it so the couch is in the corner, the TV stand right in front of it so you can watch something easily and we can hang some curtains or something to give you some privacy and seclusion so when we come back from our late shifts, we don’t disturb you.” Seungkwan was really painting a vivid picture in Soonyoung’s head, he’ll give him that. “There’s a closet down the hall that only has a vacuum in it so you can just put your clothes in it. Simple as that, really.”

Hansol takes a glance over at Soonyoung and laughs. “I think he’s sold, babe.”

“I mean—yeah, well—I would love to, Kwannie, but I—”

“So it’s settled then.” Seungkwan beams. Soonyoung knows better to clamp his mouth shut than to try to argue against him. “You’re moving in then!”

“It’s not as simple as that, though.” Hansol sighs. “We gotta have a long chat with the landlord and he’ll probably demand to be paid his debt before we break the contract. There’s a lot of talking we gotta do.”

“Then _you_ call your landlord and you talk to him.” Seungkwan pointedly stares at Hansol as he speaks. “Soonyoung can focus on bringing your guys’ stuff here and I’ll handle the back payments.”

Soonyoung choked on his eggs and starts hacking out a lung, fist pounding against his chest as he rasps out, “Y-You ca—Kwannie, that’s like, well over two thousand—”

“Soonyoung, did you forget that I drive a Mercedes?” Seungkwan deadpans. “You don’t even want to know how much I have in the back. I’m sure I can handle it.”

“I’m not about to let you just—”

“Soonyoung,” Seungkwan cuts in. The tone he uses has Soonyoung shutting up quickly. It sounds as if he was a mother scolding her two year old for smearing peanut butter all over the walls. “You helped me land this job. The least I can do is help you out of that place.”

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Soonyoung leans back in his chair and tips his head back with a loud groan. Seungkwan grins over at him then turns back to his plate to finish up the remaining food.

It wasn’t that much longer that Soonyoung was bidding them goodbye as the couple left for their shifts. It was nearly noon by now and while Seungkwan’s shift starts an hour after Hansol’s begins, it was just better to save on gas and time if they traveled together. Deciding to lounge around for a little while longer to let the two cups of coffee settle in, Soonyoung wanders around the apartment just for the sake of familiarizing himself with it.

The first thing he noticed when he stood at the front door was the entrance hallway. It was short but long enough to give a sort of ‘grand entrance’ to the rest of the apartment. Lining both sides of the walls were a few framed pictures of either Seungkwan and his family or candid photos of him and Hansol together—give or take one or two being pictures of family pets. There was a small rug at the door followed by a shoe-rack to the right and a coat-hanger on the wall to the left. 

As Soonyoung walked down the hallway and stopped once it ended, he was presented with the rest of the apartment. It was spacious and open, a sort of medium size small apartment. To the right was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen had plenty of cupboard space for Seungkwan’s spices and herbs (he had a habit of baking as well so there was more than enough flour and sugar in those bad boys). Teamed up with a very nice electric stove, dishwasher, a very modern sink and strainer was a two-door steel refrigerator with an ice maker. There was even an island with a secondary, but significantly smaller, electric stove and some basic counter top. The dining room attached to it consisted of a decently sized table with a decorative vase filled with some roses and three chairs neatly tucked in.

The living-room was to the left. It was the only part that was carpeted except for the bedroom. Before they had left for their shift, they took the time to rearrange the space to what Seungkwan had spoken about during breakfast. Now the couch was against the same wall where the large glass sliding doors lead out to a balcony. The TV stand was moved to be a good distance from the couch so they could pull the futon out without any trouble. There was also a coffee table that was light and easily moveable. All of the movies were encased in the TV stand along with both a PS4 and an XBox One, courtesy of Hansol. There were also a few games but none of them were the type Soonyoung played often. Just like the entrance hallway, there were plenty more pictures hanging on the walls along with a mirror that was placed directly above the couch.

Straight ahead would lead someone to three doors. Door on the left was the closet that Soonyoung would be using to keep his clothes in. Thankfully, it was spacious enough to put a dresser in. Though he’ll definitely buy a new one and not risk hauling his old own over. 

The door on the right led to the bathroom, which consisted of everything one would need. A sink, a toilet, and a walk-in glass enclosed shower with a small closet for towels and basic remedies. There was also a window right beside the toilet and thankfully the bottom half of it was tinted to make it look foggy so no one could peer through.

The final door was obviously the master bedroom and Soonyoung respected Seungkwan enough to not go snooping around in his space.

The walls in the living-room, dining room, and kitchen were all one color. A smooth shade of royal hunter green. The carpet in the living-room with a very soft color of beige that fit in with the green perfectly. And in the kitchen and dining room, there was vintage grey wooden plank flooring that definitely looked as if Soonyoung could easily ice-skate across in his softest socks.

The bathroom was a completely different situation color oriented and flooring wise. With walls a shade of chalky blue and floors a faux marble tile, Soonyoung definitely concluded this apartment made him feel more poor than he'd ever felt in his entire life. It wasn’t overly fancy but it’s definitely on the _‘I’m more financially stable than you’_ kind of level.

Having enough of exploring, he decides it’s time to head back to the apartment and start gathering some of his belongings. For now, just to start everything off, he would only bring his wardrobe and the smaller easier things. The bigger items can wait until Hansol has a day off in upcoming days.

Driving out of this part of town and into the part where the apartment building was a vast difference and oddly enough, Soonyoung would kind of miss living down here. Sure, the place was a dump but the people living around him were super friendly. The elderly woman across the street baked some really good oatmeal raisin cookies. She would occasionally come over with enough food to feed an army because she knew damn well that Soonyoung was young and struggling. God bless her heart.

“Well, that’s all my clothes,” he mumbles to himself, tossing the last duffel bag into the trunk. Just as he closes it, he ponders if he should just go and grab Hansol’s clothes so the other doesn’t have to worry about it later. Double checking the space in the back seat, he decided to just shove the bag into the passenger seat. However, when he went back inside and searched around Hansol’s room for some sort of duffel bag or even a suitcase, he didn’t find any.

“How the hell does he not have any suitcases?” Soonyoung gawks in bewilderment before pausing. Hansol had already packed half of his wardrobe in the only suitcase he had to bring it over to Seungkwan’s apartment, just so it would be easier for him in case he had an ‘extended stay’.

Shaking his head in mild annoyance, he sets out of the apartment and starts walking down the street towards the nearest thrift shop. He’s been there frequently. They always have the things he’s looking for and as far as he knows, there was a nice looking set of suitcases for a really good price. Thankfully, the set is still there and, even better, the price dropped since no one was seemingly interested in it. He buys it, waits patiently for the worker to stuff the other two smaller suitcases into the larger one before thanking them and walks out the door, hearing the bell ring above his head.

This little part of town is something Soonyoung will definitely miss. It reminds him of Busan, with how all businesses and barber shops lined both streets. There was a laundromat, a grocery store, and a rather dull arcade but he still saw kids flocking the place on hot summer evenings. There wasn’t much to do in this place and the parents never wanted them to be cooped up indoors all the time.

While Soonyoung admires the quiet and finds peace within it, it also makes him uncomfortable as well. Knowing that they were in a bad place where frequent robberies and break ins were reported, the silence would sometimes cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up straight. There’s always something happening here and that’s definitely something Soonyoung will never miss. Soonyoung was always paranoid that someone would break into the apartment when he was asleep and he'd either wake up to a knife at his throat or to see his belongings gone. At least the neighborhood Seungkwan lives in is crime free and peaceful.

Soonyoung barely notices it when he enters the parking lot leading to the apartment building. He barely notices it even as he’s walking right along to it, passing his car in the process. He still doesn’t notice it when he’s walking away and heading back into the building, door falling shut behind him.

Puddles. Little puddles of a dark liquid leading up to his car.

Turns out, Hansol has a lot more clothes than Soonyoung anticipated. Seungkwan must be rubbing off on him because he definitely can’t fit all of that in one lousy suitcase.

“Okay, he’ll just have to figure it out on his own.” Soonyoung scoffs, setting the suitcase on to the bed. “I’m not about to stand here for another ten minutes to figure out his wardrobe malfunction. He’s lucky I even bought him this. You’re welcome, bud.”

Grabbing some of the shoes he often used for dancing, Soonyoung takes one last look around the apartment. He wants to be able to tell himself that he’ll miss this place, but then he’s out the door in one second with a giddy grin plastered on his face. There’s no way in hell he’ll ever miss that apartment. He’ll miss the lady across the street although that would be as far as he’d go.

“Speaking of her,” Soonyoung pauses and looks across the roof of his car to the worn down, dull yellow house beyond the parking lot. “Maybe I should go say goodbye.”

Only when he was about to make his way around the car did he end up noticing the puddles. When he heard a faint splash, he looked down at the ground with a confused scowl on his lips. As far as he could tell, it hadn’t rained yet in several days. The grass was beginning to look like hay now that he thought about it. So his first instinct was a gas leak and that’s definitely not something his poor _dry as the Sahara desert_ wallet can handle. However, he didn’t smell gas in the air.

Slowly bending down to the ground, he dips a fingertip into the liquid then turns his hand over to examine it. Red. Whatever the liquid was, it was red.

“Kind of looks like,” Soonyoung muses thoughtfully, “blood, actually. It looks like blood.”

The fact it’s blood doesn’t entirely bother him as much as it should. It’s just the fact that it’s _fresh_ that has his stomach turning in knots.

Looking back down at the ground, he notices the small trail of little puddles coming from behind him. So he follows the trail with his eyes, watching how it leads around the back of his car towards the passenger side. Swallowing thickly, Soonyoung gathers whatever courage he could muster and secretly sends a prayer to whatever God there is up there. He adjusts his body so it’s leaning against the bumper and takes a deep breath.

“I swear to god, if there’s a dead body…” He trails off through gritted teeth. Soonyoung closes his eyes and takes a few more deep breaths before he’s then easing himself to peer around the vehicle. The trail of blood continues on the ground and his eyes remain glued to it the entire time. Eventually, the trail ends and Soonyoung is barely breathing when he noticed that there was, indeed, someone laying beside his car. He’s frozen in his spot as he stares at the fallen figure. Thankfully, he can tell they’re breathing even from this distance however he can definitely tell the guy is unconscious from how still he was.

It only clicks that he’s looking at a _bloodied victim_ a minute into staring before Soonyoung is scrambling towards the driver’s side, hands fumbling with his keys. There’s raw fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins, making it a lot harder for him to be able to unlock the car, get in, and turn the key in the ignition. The tires squeal against the pavement as he peels away and pulls up to the stop sign leading out of the parking lot.

“Oh my god, what the fuck.” Soonyoung pants heavily, waiting for the truck to pass by. The second he looks into the mirror and sees the figure still laying there, it’s the second he just sits there idly as the truck passes by, either ignorant to the current situation or just generally not paying much attention.

 _Are you_ **_really_ ** _just going to leave them there?_ A voice resonates in the back of his head. _That person right there is someone’s_ **_something_ ** _and you’re just going to leave them there to die?_

The next thing he knows, he’s slowly backing up to help shield the body from the road. Whoever it was, it definitely seemed like they were deliberately trying to hide from traffic by taking shelter behind his car. They must’ve shown up when Soonyoung had left to go to the thrift shop.

“Oh god,” Soonyoung flips the visor down and looks at himself in the teeny tiny mirror on it. “Are you really gonna do this? Are you? Yeah. Yeah, you’re gonna do this. You’re gonna make sure that person is okay and then you’re gonna call an ambulance and then you’re gonna wait until they show up and then you’re gonna go back to Seungkwan’s apartment and _drink yourself to sleep_.” He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. “Sounds like a plan.”

Climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind him, he stares over at the unconscious figure for a moment, as if trying to talk himself out of it. Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, Soonyoung dashes over to them and presses his knees into the rough pavement.

“Hey. Hey. Can you hear me?” He calls out, offering the shoulder a small shake. “Hey! Hey, are you alright? Hello?”

There was nothing at first. No reply, no reaction to Soonyoung’s nudges. But then there’s a faint groan that has him yanking his hand back like he had been burned. The person is moving then, slowly with a few sharp intakes and pained grunts.

“H-Hey, maybe you shouldn’t move too much,” Soonyoung stutters out, shifting closer and steadying his hands on their shoulders. “I’ll call and ambulance and you can go to th—”

“No,” the stranger rasped. “No hospital… No ambulance.”

“But you’re badly injured!”

“No hospital!” The guy is sitting up by now, back at him and struggling to try to stand. Soonyoung emits a small shout as he dives forward to catch them just as they're staggering backwards. At first, the guy struggles weakly against the hold before eventually falling limp with a faint groan. He just sags into Soonyoung’s hands, head lolling against his shoulder. 

Soonyoung feels as if he just got punched in the gut. There’s something painful wrenching in his stomach and he feels like he’s about to vomit. The oxygen gets ripped out of his lungs and he feels his heart palpitate in his chest.

There in arms was the same stranger from the other day. The same stranger who winked at him over the brim of his whiskey. The same stranger with sharp eyes and a smooth voice that could put Soonyoung to sleep. The same stranger that stood between him and Hyunjoon. The same stranger that smiled at him like he was the most charming thing to ever stumble into his life. The same stranger that kissed his knuckles as ‘good luck charm’ as if it would help heal his fractured wrist.

There he was, torn clothes stained with blood and dirt. There he was with a trickle of blood rolling down the side of his face. There he was, limp in his arms and barely conscious, clearly not aware of who is holding him.

“Oh god” Soonyoung croaked, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh god, shoot me. Just _shoot me._ ”

“No hospitals…” Just as the male grunts quietly and closes his eyes, letting himself fall into darkness, Soonyoung begins to think of titles for the drama show he’s definitely staring in because there’s absolutely _no way_ this wasn’t scripted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note, in case it isn't obvious: Hansol, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung are the same age.  
> Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope it was interesting enough to have you guys stick around for the upcoming ones. Things get more interesting in the second chapter as things begin to start kicking in. But I can't promise fast uploads so hopefully you guys will be patient. Thanks again and I'll see you guys next update! ♥


	2. ⁰⁰² Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Breathlessly, breathlessly  
> Breathlessly I want you  
> Zooming on you, getting closer  
> Breathlessly I want you"  
> SEVENTEEN — Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/WgN3OxA.jpg  
> The mark of The Beta is a message, a warning, displayed to the ones who try to set harm to something that has already been claimed.

Soonyoung’s panicking. Actually, scratch that, he’s _beyond_ panicking. He’s just straight up _losing his goddamn mind_ right now. How did he get here? How did he get in this sort of situation? Why is he too nice for his own good and why does he not take a second to just think and be logical instead of being impulsive? Because now he’s just sitting there on the coffee table with his hands all bloody, eyes as wide as saucers, and a _stranger_ is in his apartment, unconscious on the barely-functioning couch—and Soonyoung just wants to _die_.

He’s spent the last two hours doing his best to patch the guy up, and it definitely wasn’t as easy as the movies made it out to be. He had to _undress a fully-grown man_ (a man that Soonyoung is _painfully_ attracted to, by the way) to get him out of his original clothes just so he could actually get access to the injuries. Poor guy had plenty of bruises and some non-serious gashes, probably from close-calls. Thankfully, there wasn't a bullet wound, though there was a stab wound to his shoulder that Soonyoung had to stitch up. 

A _stab wound._

The guy had been _stabbed and beaten._

(Don’t look at his chest, Soonyoung, don’t look at his che—holy crap, is that a _nipple piercing_?)

The way Soonyoung’s emotions kept flitting about, bouncing off the walls and switching around was horrifyingly amusing. In the parking lot, he was absolutely terrified. Hauling the unconscious male into the apartment, he was anxious knowing that the male’s life was now in his hands. Undressing said male and tending to his wounds, he was now terrified, anxious, _and_ determined all at once.

The past two hours have been a whirlwind and Soonyoung could definitely use a drink right now. Preferably the strongest one around.

He actually did pretty good, if he may say so himself. He hasn’t had much experience when it came to the medical field and he nearly cried when he saw the basic first aid kit he stuffed in one of the kitchen cabinets. The stitching took the longest time because Soonyoung, unfortunately, had to look into the wound to see if there was any damage to the muscle or bone there. He’s lucky he isn’t squeamish when it comes to blood.

Deciding he doesn’t want to be covered in blood any longer than he should be, it’d probably be best to get up and wash his hands. It takes a few seconds for the water to begin sputtering out of the faucet, which groans and moans noisily while he scrubs the blood off. Even when the blood is gone, Soonyoung continues scrubbing his hands raw until he himself nearly begins to bleed. There’s tears pouring down his cheeks as he steps away from the sink, breathing jagged and uneven, and his hands just won’t stop shaking.

Anxiety attack. He’s having an anxiety attack.

He hasn’t had one in so long that as he stands in the middle of the kitchen, he has no idea how to calm himself down. The remnants of the blood are still staining the bowl of the sink, he can see it clearly and his mind can’t erase the image of stitching that wound up. Every time he blinked, all he saw was red stained hands and a red stained sink and red stained walls and red _everything_. It’s almost like there’s a red tint painted over his vision and that’s the only color he can see. That’s all he can see, that’s all he can—

There’s a sudden and sharp stinging to his cheek that reels him back. He wasn’t even aware that he had sunk to the ground, and he didn’t even notice the knife he was gripping tightly in his palm as another set of hands desperately held it away from him. All his mind allowed him to focus on was the face hovering in front of him, eyes wide with worry and lips moving. He was talking, Soonyoung knew this, but he couldn’t hear a single word he said. It was like every sound around him had been muted. The male must’ve realized that Soonyoung was still wasn’t registering anything because he pauses with this troubled scowl on his lips. Then there’s hands, warm and calloused, framing his face and tilting his head up. There’s eyes boring into his and there’s a noise slowly scratching at the void numbness filling his ears. He can duly hear a voice, calling to him, but it’s like he’s underwater.

“...ou hear me? Hey!”

The voice starts to become clearer and more defined. He can start making out words now.

“Hey! C’mon, Soonyoung, focus. Focus! That’s it! Come back to me, come back to me. That’s it!”

His lungs ache and his ribs groan with every breath he takes. He must’ve been hyperventilating because now it’s suddenly like he forgot how to breathe. It hurts to even try to inhale and he tries to speak, try to say _something_ , but all he can manage is a few random words.

“Red,” Soonyoung babbles. “Red. Sink. Hands. Red—”

“Soonyoung, look at me.” The man orders firmly, palms turning his head back. “Look at me. Do you know where you are? Answer me. Do you know where you are?”

“I-I’m… My apartment. We’re at m-my apartment.”

“What kind of car do you drive?”

“Saturn… I drive a Saturn.”

“Good, good,” the man seems relieved as he takes one of his hands away. Soonyoung duly registers fingers carefully crazing along his as the knife is taken out of his grasp. “Do me a favor, okay? Focus your breathing on the movement of my hand. Do you think you can do that?”

Swallowing thickly, Soonyoung bobs his head in a slow nod. The hand then lifts slowly so he takes a deep breath. The hand pauses and he holds his breath. It then lowers just as slow and Soonyoung exhales through parted lips. The motions continue a few more times before eventually stopping once he’s able to control his breathing again.

“What happened?” Soonyoung mumbles, mouth dry. “I-I remember standing in front of the sink and then…”

“You blacked out,” the stranger replies in a sigh, plopping down on his butt and leaning against the fridge behind him. “When I woke up, you were on the ground hyperventilating. You wouldn’t respond to anything I was saying so I, uh, I’m sorry but I had to hit you. It was the only way to get you to focus on me.”

Reaching up to touch the tender flesh on his right cheek, Soonyoung flinches slightly when it's met with a dull sting. “Right…”

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be.” He shakes his head and stands up to his feet, having to lean against the counter for a few seconds so his head stops spinning. “Come on, let’s move back to the couch. Can you stand okay?”

Soonyoung watches the male struggle to stand and moves forward, reaching out to gently take his hand and pull him up. He murmurs a quiet apology when the pull seems to jostle his other injuries, making the man inhale sharply through his teeth.

“Did you do all this? Like… did you stitch me up and everything?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I did.” Soonyoung guides him onto the couch first before he makes his way back into the kitchen. “I wasn’t about to let you bleed out, ya’know.”

“How did you learn to do this kind of stuff?”

Soonyoung sighs quietly, returning with two glasses of water and handing him one. “I learned it a few months ago. I don’t have health insurance and I can’t afford a trip to the emergency room every time my clumsy ass decides to accidentally jab a knife into my palm.”

“Speaking of knives,” the man sets the glass down and fixes him with a pointed look, “were you aware that you were holding a knife in your hand just a moment ago?

“I was?” Turning his head, he spots a knife sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. “Oh… I don’t know why I was holding a knife, honestly.”

There’s a brief pause before a quiet, careful voice asks, “Are you okay? You were really freaking out back there. You had me worried for a bit.”

“Oh, uhm… I guess it all just got to me?” Soonyoung chuckles sheepishly and rubs the side of his neck. “Just a whole lot of stress and anxiety that's been piling up over the past few weeks. It’s not like I’m uncomfortable around blood or anything. It’s just that I didn’t expect to find you bleeding against my car and having to take you in and tend to you—which, by the way, I’m sorry but I had to undress you. I promise I didn’t do anything but I do really like the tattoo.” The male’s eyebrows raise. “On your side. The tattoo. On your side—it’s a cherry blossom tree. I like it. Just wanted to—yeah, just wanted to, uh, let you know. I guess. I’m sorry.”

A laugh. “It’s alright. Thank you for liking it. Also, I’m sorry that you suddenly got handed this entire mess. I wasn’t expecting it either, honestly.”

“So,” Soonyoung purses his lips and dares to sneak a peek at him, “what _did_ happen, anyway? One doesn’t just appear out of nowhere bleeding all over the place.”

“Just a miscalculation on my part.”

“A miscalculation that costs you a stab wound to the shoulder and multiple bruises?”

A muscle in the man’s jaw flexes as he looks away. “Yeah. I let my guard down.”

It’s a vague answer and he definitely doesn’t seem willing to elaborate any further. Frankly, it really is none of Soonyoung’s business so he doesn’t pry any more than he already has.

“Is this where you live?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I know it’s a dump but it was all I could afford.” Soonyoung admits shamefully. “I don’t have much money nowadays.”

The man frowns at this and turns to look at him. “But you work at the casino and from what I could tell the other night, you get tipped a lot.”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Doesn’t mean anything, though. The tips are split so that everyone working that night gets a portion of it. We do that so it’s fair for everyone because it’s clear that some of the guests have favorite waiters that they tip the highest. If I’m lucky, I’ll have at least $30 left out of my paycheck.”

“Is it that bad here..?”

“Everything breaks all the time.” He scoffs, nose scrunching up and hands gesturing to all around him. “If it’s not one thing, it’s another. Most of the time, multiple things break at once so I’m stuck shoving my money into repairs since the landlord refuses to do it himself. If it’s not issues with the apartment, I’m spending every penny I can muster on basic groceries or towards bills and rent. Though it’s never enough to pay off the full amount anyways, so sometimes I wonder why I bother trying.”

“Looks like you’re a busy guy, Soonyoung.”

Frowning softly in confusion, he looks over at the stranger occupying his couch. “How do you know my name?”

“Your name tag.” he answers, pointing to his own chest. “The other night, I caught a glimpse of your name-tag.”

“Well, I think it’s unfair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” Soonyoung retorts as he sticks his bottom lip out in a small pout. “I did stitch you up on my couch, after all. You owe me that much.”

The man chuckles softly. “You’re right. You can just call me Woozi for now.”

“Woozi?” Soonyoung blinks over at him. “That can’t be your real name.”

“It’s not.” Woozi grins at him.

“But that’s not fair—”

“—Nu-uh. No whining or else you’ll never know my real name.”

Soonyoung whines loudly despite the warning and throws one of the couch pillows at him. “You’re so mean!”

Woozi only laughs, easily catching the pillow with his good arm then places it aside. “I may be mean, but I am also grateful. You don’t even know a thing about me, Soonyoung, yet you helped me.”

“Did you honestly think I’d just let you die there?” Soonyoung scoffs. “I’m not like that and I’m _definitely_ not like the person who did all of that to you.”

“That I can tell,” Woozi muses, eyes softening as they look over towards him. “Well, thank you for patching me up. I should get going, though.”

Soonyoung quickly stands to his feet with a soft exclaim, “What? No, you can’t just leave! You’re still injured!”

“I’m expected back home—”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll understand why you’re out for a little longer.” Making a quick dash towards the door and successfully blocking Woozi from leaving, Soonyoung gives him the best pleading look he could muster. “Please? At least stay for dinner.”

Woozi raises an eyebrow. “Dinner? And what do you plan on having for dinner?”

There was a brief pause and then Soonyoung was digging into his pocket for his wallet. He opens it and flicks through the small amount of bills folded between the faux leather. “Um, well… I think I have enough to order some takeout—”

A hand is suddenly reaching out to take the wallet out of his grip. “How about you put that wallet away and _I_ will pay?”

Soonyoung gawks at him for a second before reaching out to try to grab it, whining when Woozi pulls it away from his reach. “But you’re—”

“If you use the ‘you’re injured’ card on me one more time, I’ll walk right out that door.” Woozi warns, eyebrows raised. “ _With_ your wallet.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m not. There’s a difference between a promise and a threat. Shall I give you a demonstration?”

Soonyoung squawks and scrambles towards the door, pressing his back against it. “No, no! No need! I get it! I get it—you win, Woozi, you win.”

The other male grins over at him, thoroughly amused, and tosses the wallet back before making his way back into the living-room. “You’re fun to mess with, ya'know that?” He calls from over his shoulder. “It’s cute, the way your cheeks get so red and all.”

After nearly missing his chance to catch the wallet due to his flailing limbs, Soonyoung watches him leave wide-eyed and mouth agape. His already flushed cheeks are now a deeper shade of red. He hesitates in the doorway for a little longer before his feet are scuffling forward, following the shorter male. Once he’s in the living-room with a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, Woozi is just sitting there on the couch wearing this smug smirk and it’s like he’s _expecting_ Soonyoung to try to say something with the way his head tilts in a sort of _‘well?’_ motion.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung oh-so smoothly says instead. At least it earns another fit of laughter.

They eventually settle down soon enough and Woozi finally relents with his teasing so that Soonyoung can place an order in peace. He comes to realize that Woozi can really pack some rice, for he pretty much ordered a giant bulk of it along with two bottles of cola. Soonyoung can’t help but be impressed as he watched the other scarf down each bowl like it meant nothing. To him, rice was always very filling and satisfying to eat. He would barely even be able to finish off two bowls let alone seven _plus_ sweet and sour chicken. Kind of makes him wonder just where the hell Woozi packs all of that food.

(It wasn’t supposed to happen but he _did_ see him naked and he _definitely_ saw those abs.)

(It’s also completely ludicrous that Woozi can have that kind of body while _drowning_ in the clothes Soonyoung put on him. Absolutely ludicrous.)

“I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was,” Woozi realizes once he finally finished eating. He had ended up eating the rest of Soonyoung’s food on top of his own. “Feels like I haven’t had a decent meal in ages.”

It’s not that Soonyoung got full. It was that he felt a little self conscious watching Woozi eat like that. Normally it would be the other way around but Soonyoung can’t help but feel a little envious. He works out nearly every day and yet he isn’t even close to earning that kind of body. He just knows that it’s because he doesn’t quite care about what he eats and just how much. That’s probably why he breaks out so easily.

He really does need to take better care of himself and seeing Woozi indulge like that and look like that made Soonyoung so self-conscious of his own skin.

“Have you?” Soonyoung curiously asks, eyebrows pinched together. “You definitely act as if you haven’t.”

Maybe it was a touchy subject because he definitely caught the way Woozi faltered and looked down at the trash littering the coffee table in front of them.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry—”

“No, it’s okay,” Woozi reassures. He doesn’t take his eyes away, though. Doesn’t even look at him as he continues, “My mother died a few years ago. It’s been kind of hard to adapt without having her around. She was kind of… the rock that held all of us together and losing her made us all crumble. She kinda kept us anchored to our humanity and when she passed, it felt like she took that with her.”

“I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung laments, reaching forward to place a careful hand on his shoulder. “She must’ve meant a lot to you.”

Woozi nods, almost numbly, stoically. “She did.” Then he seems to have snapped out of his reverie not a second later, head lifting to look over at him with a tight-lipped smile. “Sorry about that. It’s just… remembering how she died and when is always something that will haunt me.”

The way Woozi talks about her passing makes Soonyoung think her life had been _taken_. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologizes, “I didn’t mean to trigger an unwanted memory.”

“Don’t apologize. You couldn’t have possibly known.” Thankfully, Woozi’s smile turns into something more genuine as he speaks. “How about you? Don’t you have fond memories with your mom?”

Now _that_ is a topic Soonyoung definitely is not ready to discuss. Woozi notices the change immediately, even before the hand slips away from his shoulder. With a concerned frown, he shifts closer and places a hand on Soonyoung’s knee.

“Did you lose her too?”

Soonyoung shakes his head and takes a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut. “How could you lose someone you never had in the first place?”

“I… I don’t quite understand.”

“I don’t think you will.” Soonyoung replies as he opens his eyes, looking down into his hands. “Your mom, I can tell everyone loved her and she loved everyone right back. I can tell she meant a lot to you and I can tell you meant a lot to her. You lost her in a horrible way and I’m sorry that you did, but… sometimes I wish my mom was dead.”

Woozi looked confused, angry even, and Soonyoung understood why. Every time he said this to one of his friends, they’d have the same exact reaction. But they’ll never understand Soonyoung. No one ever will.

“I know what you’re about to say,” Soonyoung’s bitter laugh cut off whatever Woozi was going to say. “That she’s my mom? That I shouldn’t ever say that kind of thing about anyone, especially my own parent? I told you you wouldn’t understand. Not a lot of people seem to grasp the idea that loving parents _don’t_ come in every family.”

There. He said it. It’s not direct enough to reveal anything but it’s enough to floor Woozi into just sitting there with a stunned look on his face.

The only person who actually knows what happened is Seungkwan. Vernon knows a little by default but not the entire story. He knows it _wasn’t_ good and he knows _not_ to pry for details and he knows enough to take Soonyoung seriously whenever he says something like that.

“It’s getting late.” Soonyoung points out, trying to ease some of the tension away. “Although I don’t have work tomorrow, I do have a lot of university stuff to catch up on. Besides, I kept you here long enough, don’t you think?”

He’s getting to his feet before Woozi can say anything, hands reaching out to grab as much garbage as he could in effort to clear off the table. It’s quiet now, eerie and uncomfortable as Soonyoung moves about to clean everything up. By the time he finishes, Woozi is still sitting there with shoulders slumped and head hanging low.

“There’s no need to feel bad.” Soonyoung says while grabbing the empty soda cans. “Some lessons are meant to be learned. And I learned mine.”

“Doesn’t mean you deserved them.” Woozi retorts flatly. “There are some lessons _no one_ should ever be taught. Burying a parent at an early age is one of them.”

“Some lessons can’t be helped.”

A hand shoots out and gently wraps around the cast on Soonyoung’s left wrist. He freezes as he watches the way Woozi’s fingers trail up his knuckles before grazing over the hardened gauze.

“Even this one?” Before Soonyoung could pull away, those fingers quickly lowered and lace together with his, as best as they could since the cast was in the way. Woozi offers a soft apologetic smile as he quietly requests, “Walk me out?”

Replying with a stiffly slow nod, he lets Woozi walk past him first before he gathers himself in the series of several deep breaths and rapid blinking to get rid of the tears in his eyes. Once he deems himself to be more presentable than he was five seconds ago, Soonyoung walks towards the door and sees Woozi patiently waiting there with a hand on the doorknob.

“I’m sorry,” Woozi says sincerely once they’re outside. “I went too far.”

“It’s not like what I said back there was anything short of praise either.” Soonyoung conceded with a sigh. “We both kinda got a little too into it. Neither side was right or wrong.”

“We just have different experiences.” Woozi acknowledges.

Soonyoung nods in agreement. “Different experiences mean different mindsets. While you had fond memories, I did not. That can not be helped or changed. And that’s okay. It just shows no one is alike and everyone has their own story to write.”

Woozi’s eyes are soft as they look back into his. “It just depends on how open-minded the reader is.”

“Exactly.”

They stare into each other’s eyes longer than necessary. Soonyoung’s propped up against the decaying hand-rail with a foot planted on a higher step and the other one on a lower step. At this height, all Woozi needed to do was take two steps forward to kiss him. Soonyoung didn’t know why he suddenly craved the taste of those lips but he couldn’t help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

Maybe if he were in a kdrama, Woozi would kiss him under the stars before bidding him goodnight, leaving Soonyoung in a flustered state with butterflies in his stomach. It would be majestic and beautiful in every way and _wow_ he really needs to stop watching so many soap operas. The fact that he’s craving this from a mere _stranger_ has Soonyoung reeling himself back and internally banging his head against the nearest wall.

“Well, thank you for the company, Woozi, but I think—”

“— _Shit._ ” Woozi’s sudden curse has Soonyoung stumbling back, though it’s not like he had much room to begin with. Not only that but the short male was suddenly up in his bubble, popping the hood over his head and trying to pull Soonyoung in front of him in a way so that his own back is facing the parking lot.

“W-What’s wrong?” Soonyoung sputters, looking over Woozi’s shoulder to try to get a glimpse of what he was trying to hide from. He couldn’t see much, not when the other male grabbed his jaw and made him turn his attention back towards him.

“Kiss me.” Woozi orders firmly.

He swears his heart stops beating the same time his mind shuts down. “I-I... _what?_ ”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

Soonyoung sputters in disbelief. “I-I mean, yeah, you’re not wrong but—”

Those lips he was just staring at moments ago were on his, shutting down the excuse crawling over his tongue. The gears in his head whir loudly and all his thoughts go haywire, spinning around and around until it renders him completely incoherent. He barely even registers his back hitting the entrance door or the hands grabbing his waist, barely feels the way he parts his own lips to let something warm and slick slip past.

The kiss is something _intense_ and Soonyoung was not prepared for it. His toes are curling and his hands are shaking as they reach up to grip on to the male stealing the air from his lungs. He feels those silky locks in his right hand and can’t help but grip, soft but firm; as if grounding himself to this very moment. His other hand, the one with the cast half engulfing it, curls into the collar of Woozi’s hoodie— _his_ , actually—and holds on for dear life because _wow_ does this guy know how to kiss.

Soonyoung is the first to pull away when his lungs are burning for their right to breathe fresh air. Woozi is panting heavily against his lips and doesn’t seem to have any intention of pulling away.

“Was that your first kiss?” Their lips brush together when Woozi addresses the elephant in the room and Soonyoung cringes quietly.

“Was it that bad?”

“No,” Woozi lightly chuckles as he presses closer, fingertips dipping underneath Soonyoung’s shirt to touch warm, caramel skin. “A little uncoordinated but I think that was my fault.”

“Definitely your fault.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Soonyoung can feel the grin appearing on Woozi’s lips before he can taste it and this time, despite his inexperience, he’s prepared. Giving him back the same amount of intensity, Soonyoung tightens his grip on those midnight locks and offers just enough momentum that Woozi’s head tilts back with the subtle pull. This time he’s gained the tiniest bit of knowledge to know what to do when a tongue is sliding past his lips and he can tell that it’s affecting Woozi just as much as it’s affecting him. The way Woozi’s blunt nails dig into his lower back before his hands are grabbing at him, pressing even closer so there’s nothing between them except for the clothes they’re wearing. The soft growl reverberating against his lips in response to Soonyoung flicking the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip is worth the bruises that are no doubt forming on his hips.

Soonyoung likes to admit that he’s a fast learner. He’s watched enough soap operas to know where to put his hands and he’s watched more than enough kissing scenes to know how much is _too_ much and how much is enough to make the other want more. And with the way Woozi is reacting to his touch, to his kiss—(Soonyoung can’t bite back the soft mewl that slides up his throat as he feels hands slip underneath his sweats and grab at his ass)—has Soonyoung realizing that he’s doing this too well.

“Fuck, Soonyoung,” Woozi pants against his jawline, pressing a few lingering kisses there. “You are _way_ too tempting for your own good.”

Soonyoung laughs, though it comes out more like gasps for air. “Speak for yourself.”

“You kiss like you’ve kissed a thousand times before. Like you know what you’re doing.” A brief pause then Woozi is pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. Soonyoung can’t help but feel a burst of pride bloom across his chest when he spots those dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. “If that was your first kiss then that must mean you’re…”

“A virgin.” Soonyoung confirms his thoughts as a small grin tugs at the corner of his lips. He watches the way his words sink into Woozi’s very foundation and he watches the way his eyes darken. The fingers grip harder at his flesh and there’s another growl, something animalistic and predatory behind it that has Soonyoung emitting a tremble. Woozi tips his head back with a low groan, eyes closing, and the struggle of trying to contain himself is obvious.

“You’re _killing me_.” Woozi’s head is moving forward suddenly, a hand lifting to grab the collar of his shirt and yank to the side. A warm mouth attaches itself to his collar and Soonyoung _keens_. If he thought Woozi was good at kissing then he clearly wasn’t ready for the feeling of his mouth on him, teeth and tongue pressing into his untouched skin. There's a pressure against his groin and he doesn't even need to look down to know that Woozi had pressed their hips together. He could feel the outline of his cock—he is _so hard_ and _so big_ —pressing against his every time Woozi rolls his subtle grinds.

He’s moaning before he can get in the right mind to _shut the hell up_. It makes it hard, though. Woozi is busy marking up every inch of his collar that he can reach as if _branding him_ and the way their hips grind together—it’s making it hard for Soonyoung to focus on anything. He swears he's about cream his pants any given second. It only gets worse when the hand that was tugging his shirt to the side is grabbing a fistful of his hair harshly, keeping his head in place as their lips meet once more.

“How long have you been living here?” Woozi asks once they pull back for air.

It takes a minute for Soonyoung’s brain to reboot enough for him to reply coherently. “A-About two years… But me and my roomie, we’re—we’re moving out really soon if the talk with our landlord goes well.”

“Good.” Woozi leans to offer another press to those cherry, kiss-swollen lips. “It’s not a good neighborhood to live in. You should’ve left long ago.”

Soonyoung whimpers quietly as he registered teeth pulling at his bottom tier. “I-If I did, I wouldn’t have found you in the parking lot, now would I?”

Woozi emits a soft chuckle. “I suppose you’re right.”

The next kiss is the last one and Woozi definitely wants to let this one drag out. His kisses are slower, softer, and less hungry. His hands gradually retreat but not without leaving trails of heat licking at Soonyoung’s skin and he begins to implement some space between their bodies.

“You should go.” Soonyoung murmurs into the kiss. Woozi only grunts in reply and presses in for a few more toe-curling kisses.

“I should,” he says after a moment. “I _really_ should.”

“Woozi.”

“Right,” Woozi laughs against his lips. “I’ll leave now. Sorry.”

Contrary to what he claims, the other doesn’t end up leaving for another few minutes, too content with stealing more kisses and swallowing the soft, stuttered noises Soonyoung emits. He only pulls away when Soonyoung begins to writhe as hands are pushing at his shoulders. When Woozi winces, Soonyoung apologizes profusely and quickly checks to see if the injury had been jostled. Thankfully, it didn’t look like any of the stitches had been dislodged.

“Don’t tell anyone I was here.” Woozi says softly as he runs his thumb against Soonyoung’s bottom lip. “I’m serious, Soonyoung. Don’t tell anyone about tonight. Can you promise me that?”

“Only if you promise I’ll see you again.”

A small smile dances on his lips as Woozi’s expression morphs into amused fondness. “Of course you’ll see me again. I’m a regular at the casino.”

Soonyoung whines quietly. “I meant _outside_ of work!” 

Woozi is silent for a moment. “As much as I would love to, I don’t think that’d be wise, Soonyoung.”

He could never ask him what he meant by what he said, and why he looked so sad saying it, because his lips are claimed once more in a fleeting caress. Just before he goes, Woozi gently grabs his injured wrist and presses a few kisses against the cast then lands one final peck against his knuckles.

“Get well soon charm.” Woozi winks playfully at him then he’s pulling away, ascending down the stairs and making his way through the parking lot. Soonyoung watches him go, remaining pressed against the door until Woozi is no longer in sight. Only then does Soonyoung decide to head back into the apartment. He stumbles up the stairs, still locked in a state of euphoria that he isn’t quite paying attention to his own surroundings. His head bonking against his own door snaps him out of his thoughts and he quickly opens the door, shuffles inside, and slams his back against the slab of wood. It rattled angrily under his weight and the hinges creak ominously though he ignores it all.

His first kiss. Soonyoung _finally_ got his first kiss, after all this time, and it was by someone that is clouded in such a thick cloud of mystery that he can’t see an inch in front of him. His fingers itch to text Seungkwan and Hansol, to brag about how _good_ it felt but then he remembers Woozi’s request. 

Maybe it was the fact that tonight will be their own little secret that has Soonyoung smiling like a fool or maybe it was the fact that Woozi looked like he was ready to _take him_ right then and there—or maybe it was both.

Idly tracing the splotches left on his collar through the thin fabric of his shirt, Soonyoung decides it’s definitely both.

Soonyoung feels his phone vibrate and quickly digs it out of his pocket. It was a text message from the group chat that he’s in with Seungkwan and Hansol.

> **[Seungkwan]**
> 
> _Soonie, you’re so lucky you’re not here tonight..._
> 
> **[Hansol]**
> 
> _It’s gonna be a slow night [eye roll emoji]_
> 
> **[Seungkwan]**
> 
> _How’s it going on your end? How’s your wrist doing? Did you take any of the pain medicine the doctor prescribed yet?_
> 
> **[Soonyoung]**
> 
> _One would think I’m Steve Rogers with the amount of Captain America quotes I get thrown at me on a daily basis._
> 
> **[Hansol]**
> 
> _Yeah, he’s fine._

* * *

Soonyoung did his best to hide the marks left on his collar so that Seungkwan and Hansol wouldn’t notice them when they got home several hours later. While he himself enjoys wearing bagging clothes, he had to suffice with a fitting shirt so that he didn’t risk having the shirt hang down or casually slip off his shoulder to reveal the remnants of his _very_ heated and _very_ satisfying make-out session against the apartment building’s entrance door.

(And no one needed to know about him jacking off in the shower earlier, eyes clenched shut as he recalled the way Woozi’s fingers slid into his hair and glided across the skin of his back. Trying to stifle his own cries by biting down on the back of his hand had proved to be a lot harder than he originally predicted. The least he wanted was to have his neighbors hear him through the thin walls.)

Seungkwan, ever-so perceptive and keen, had noticed something was off immediately when he first laid eyes on Soonyoung. The boy was trying to play casual and nonchalant on the couch, divulging himself into some anime he’s watching on Netflix. Seungkwan notices the fitting shirt and the thick blanket wrapped around his body like it was extra security. He eyed Soonyoung warily while Hansol, completely oblivious, ventures further into the apartment, asking Soonyoung various kinds of questions about what he’s watching. Soonyoung, having finally torn his gaze away from the television, gives him a subtle look that’s enough for Seungkwan to get the message hidden underneath it.

_Don’t ask._

He lets it go with a small huff and follows Hansol towards the bathroom, announcing that they will be taking a quick shower before ordering some food.

“So I scheduled a little appointment with the landlord tomorrow,” Hansol announces, though his words are a little slurred due to the rice he’s currently stuffing in his mouth. “That way we can get the talk with him over and done with as quickly as possible.”

“And I’ll be going with.” Soonyoung pips up before Seungkwan could say anything. “Listen, Kwannie, I appreciate you offering to pay what we owe but I can’t let you do that. I’ll stay here, I’ll move in with you guys, but I won’t let you take responsibility for the money we owe.”

Seungkwan looks like he wants to protest and Hansol quickly adds further, “He’s right, babe. You’ve done a lot for us already. The least we can do is take responsibility for our own actions. I already took out a majority of the money out of my savings account anyways.”

“But you were saving all of that for college!” Seungkwan whines, setting his chopsticks down. “You worked so hard to save up all that money!”

“That money should’ve been used to help pay for bills and rent.” Hansol counters flatly. “College can wait a little longer. Besides, supporting Soonyoung is a lot more important than my education.”

Soonyoung falters, “Hansol, you’ve been dreaming about majoring in criminal justice for years now.”

“And I have all the time in the world to do that,” Hansol reasons and looks up at both of them with a frown. “Look, guys, I have more important priorities and responsibilities that should’ve been at the top of my list. Getting a car of my own, getting that promotion that was promised to me, moving in with my boyfriend and my best friend—point is, I’ve been too busy focusing on what _may_ happen instead of focusing on what _was_ happening. There’s a time to be planning the future and there’s a time to be nurturing the present so that you _can_ have a future and that’s not something a lot of people tend to realize nowadays.”

Seungkwan leans back in his chair and whistles. “Damn, babe, since when did you become so wise?”

“I guess I’m channeling my inner Uncle Iroh or something.”

Grinning from across the couch, Soonyoung leans forward to give Hansol’s knee a playful nudge. “See? I told you you’d like that series.”

“Zuko’s struggles through his own journey is the only character development that matters and _nothing_ can convince me otherwise.” Hansol jabs one of his chopsticks in Soonyoung’s direction with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Soonyoung lets out a cheer and reaches out to give him a high-five. “That’s my boy!”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, trying to mask his endearment with annoyance. “You guys are idiots.”

Soonyoung ends up beginning to doze off before they decide to call it a night. Hansol clears the table and puts everything away while Seungkwan guides a very sleepy Soonyoung over towards the couch. They don’t bother pulling the futon out this time so he allows the other to climb onto the large couch and bury his face into the pillow. Seungkwan grabs the blanket that had been folded neatly under the table, shakes it about for a second or two so that it could be spread out, then drapes it carefully over his friend. He spots the hint of something dark purple on the edge of Soonyoung's collar, peeking out from underneath the shirt, and can’t help but chuckle quietly to himself.

“Whoever it was, I hope they make you happy.” Seungkwan murmurs, reaching up to gently push the hair away from Soonyoung’s forehead. “And I hope they’re happy to have you in their life, my dear friend, because I sure as hell am happy you’re in mine.”

After pressing a good night kiss to his forehead, Seungkwan gets up to his feet and adjusts the blanket so it's covering Soonyoung’s shoulders. He smiles fondly when the male shifts in his slumber and nuzzles into the pillow with a small groan. With another small brush of his fingers through those dark silky locks, Seungkwan finally turns away and heads towards his bedroom. He spots Hansol already situated in the bed, lights off with only the dull glow of his phone exposing his features while he idly scrolls through Facebook, he presumes, or possibly even Twitter.

“Is he knocked out already?” Hansol asks, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look over at him.

“Yeah, he was out the second he sat on the cushions,” chuckles Seungkwan, taking a second to flick the other lights off before making his way towards the bed. “He must’ve been exhausted.”

Hansol hums thoughtfully as he shifts his body towards the side so his lover could have more room. “He deserves some rest. Especially for tomorrow. We’ll be facing our already furious landlord and if things go well, then we’ll just need to start moving the bulkier items so he’ll need his strength.”

Tilting his head up to peer at him with mischief gleaming in his dark orbs, Seungkwan grins almost triumphantly; like had won a bet. “He has bruises all over his shoulder.”

Hansol looked as if his eyes were about to bulge out of his skull. “He has _hickies_ on his shoulder?” He exclaims, bewildered. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not,” Seungkwan breaths, laughing. “I saw them with my own eyes when I was tucking him in just now.”

“So… that must mean he met someone when we were away at work.”

“That he definitely did.”

“And they clearly had more than a ‘friendly confrontation.’”

“Oh, by far.”

Hansol pauses, face scrunching together as he lowers his voice to a whisper. “Do you think he lost his virginity?”

“Heaven’s no.” Seungkwan scoffs, waving a dismissive hand. “He was walking perfectly fine. If he lost his virginity, he wouldn’t be able to stand.”

“So then he got his first kiss.” Another pause and Hansol is whipping his head around to give his boyfriend a baffled look. “Wait, are you implying that Soonyoung is a _bottom_?”

Seungkwan doesn’t reply verbally. He just slowly turns his attention away from the story he had begun reading on his phone and levels the other male with a cocked brow.

“Okay, no, you’re right. He’s totally a bottom. Who am I kidding.”

“Thought so.”

Leaning back into the sheets, Hansol lets out a deep breath as he slides an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders to bring him even closer. They both fall into comfortable silence; Seungkwan glued to the story Hansol duly noted was on a site called ‘archiveofourown’ while he himself was looking out of the doorway, down the hall, and where his friend was bundled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

“How long are we going to keep this from him?” Hansol questioned, an odd stillness to his tone. “Seungkwan, I can’t keep doing this. It’s killing me.”

It takes a while for Seungkwan to reply and the silence is deafening. With a quiet, almost inaudible sigh, he locks his phone and sets it down on the nightstand and looks off into the distance where Hansol was peering.

“Do you think it’s any easier for me?” He counters softly after a moment. “There have been many moments where I itched to sit down with him and have a long chat about it, but I can’t. Keeping our distance from him was what was best. Not for us, but for _him_.”

“And you think having him move in with us is a good decision?” Hansol scowls. He’s angry, frustrated, and defeated—and Seungkwan understands. He really does.

“With the sudden spike of activity, yes. I do think it’s the best decision. The apartment should’ve been torn down long ago. He didn’t deserve to be in there any longer than he already has.” Hansol opens his mouth to protest however Seungkwan cuts him off, venom on his tongue. “Have you _seen_ him, Hansol? He’s innocent. _Too_ innocent. That type of innocence can and _will_ get him in places he should never be. Getting him out of there prevents him from running into the wrong people.”

Hansol growls impatiently. “He _deserves_ to know.”

“And he will,” Seungkwan affirms, eyes lifting to meet the pair beside him. “When he is ready.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” asks Hansol, hovering in the doorway while watching Soonyoung bounce around with one shoe on. He finally finds the matching pair that had been buried in a box full of the items he had brought in the other day. Sending a wide smile towards his friend while shoving the shoe onto his foot, Soonyoung quickly snatches his phone and wallet on his way over to him.

“Ready!” He chirps. “Let’s go.”

Seungkwan had an early shift today and had already left for work hours ago. It took Soonyoung at least three cups of coffee in order to function properly before he even considered being ready to tackle their plans head first. Hansol can’t help but be endeared and annoyed that it takes Soonyoung so long to adjust once he wakes up from a deep sleep.

“I’m sorry about my car,” Soonyoung mumbles sheepishly. “I know it’s a piece of shit. I’m working on it.”

Hansol cringes when the engines rattles noisily to life. That didn’t sound healthy. “We’re definitely bringing this to the shop once we get everything else settled.”

“Agreed.”

The drive back to their old apartment didn’t take long. Both men were silent the entire drive, letting the music resonate through the air be the only noise they needed to help ease their worries. Soon enough, Soonyoung is pulling into the parking lot and carefully parking into an empty space before shutting the car off. He looks over at Hansol as he takes the keys out of the ignition.

“You seem tense,” Soonyoung observes with a concerned look. “Are you feeling okay, bud?”

Hansol runs a hand through his tousled hair with a sigh, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just worried, I guess. What if the landlord doesn’t let us move out even after we pay him what we owe?”

“Well,” Soonyoung starts as he climbs out of the car, only continuing when Hansol follows suit, “he can’t legally keep us bound here. Our contract ended about two months ago so we have every obligation to move out if we so choose to without having to pay any additional fees or anything. As long as we pay what we owe, I don’t think he’ll give us any more hassle.”

“Always the optimistic.” Hansol mutters under his breath. Soonyoung only grins cheekily at him and throws an arm around his shoulders. They make their way into the first floor of the building with Soonyoung having to practically drag Hansol the entire way.

“Just so you know, if he says anything to you, I’m not keeping my mouth shut.” Hansol warns, glancing at his friend in his peripheral. “You’ve relayed enough to me about what he’s said and I don’t think I’d be able to keep myself still if I end up having to witness it.”

Inhaling through his nose and exhaling slowly out of his mouth, Soonyoung turns and gives him a closed smile that he hopes off as reassuring and not worried. “He hasn’t said anything that bad to me in a while, Hansol. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Hansol has this look like he doesn’t believe him though he doesn’t make any other comment. He lingers behind for a couple seconds, watching Soonyoung knock on the door before pushing it open upon hearing a ‘come in’ in reply. With a small shake of his head, Hansol removes his hands from his pockets then follows suit.

“Hello, Mr. Kim,” Soonyoung greets politely, bending his upper torso in a near 90 degree bow. “Hopefully we didn’t disturb you too much.”

While Soonyoung was all polite words and kind smiles, Hansol stood beside him looking indifferent and bored, only dipping his head in a barely convincing bow. 

Mr. Kim, who hadn’t looked up from whatever he was writing down in his notebook, suddenly jolts when he hears Soonyoung’s voice. His head snaps up and his wide eyes look over at the two of them. He looks more than just shocked to see them and the sight of fear being recognized in his expression has Hansol straightening his posture, the nonchalant and bored look he wore hardening almost immediately.

“No, I wasn’t doing anything too time consuming!” Mr. Kim rushes out, slapping his notebook shut and shoving it aside. The smile he wore was forced and Hansol could see his hands shaking as he linked them together in front of him.

“What can I help you two with on this fine day?”

Soonyoung turns to look over at Hansol with a confused frown tugging at his lips before looking back at their landlord. He reaches into his back pocket to hold up a white envelope, thickened with the wad of money that both of them had stuffed in it.

“Um, we’re just here to give you what we owe in back payments—”

“—And we’re moving out.” Hansol adds further. “So we’re also here to notify you that we’re not extending the contract.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Mr. Kim dismisses, pushing the envelope back towards Soonyoung after it was placed on his desk. “All debts are forgotten! You’re more than welcome to gather the rest of your belongings. Just remember to give me the keys before you leave!”

Hansol scowled. “That’s it? It can’t be that easy. We’d normally have to go through our contract and—”

“Don’t worry about it.” The older man repeats, firmer this time. “Like I said, all debts are forgotten and the contract we agreed on is no more from here on out.”

Soonyoung gaps at him. “But sir—”

“Call me Dean.” The man insists with a warm smile. Hansol didn’t like the way his voice suddenly smoothed over and he showed it by taking a step closer to Soonyoung, draping an arm over his shoulder and cocking an eyebrow.

“Alright, _Dean._ ” Hansol grits out while staring him down. “Want to tell us what’s going on? Nearly three thousand in debt can’t just be ‘forgotten.’”

Dean’s eyes narrow slightly when they stare back at him. “Nothing is going on,” he denies. “I simply came to realize that I’ve been too… _harsh_ on both of you. Sure, I have my responsibilities as the landlord but to come barging into your apartment unannounced to remind you—”

“—You _threatened_ Soonyoung that if he didn’t pay rent, then you’d assault him in his sleep.” Hansol snarled, removing his arm to take a step forward. “I don’t think that’s the proper way to ‘remind’ someone of their debt.”

Soonyoung gasps quietly and tries to pull him back. “Hansol—”

“I’m sorry. That was improper of me.” Dean confesses. He doesn’t quite sound as sincere when he apologizes, though.

“A simple apology isn’t going to fix it!” Hansol bellows and slams his hands on to the desk. “He spent an entire two weeks wide awake at night, crying every time he heard the slightest of creaks, because he was _petrified_ that you’d actually come for him! That kind of shit can’t be fixed by slapping a half-assed apology on it!”

“Like I said,” Dean keeps his tone even and calm as he slowly gets to his feet, grabbing the envelope and handing it back to Soonyoung. “All debts are forgotten. Our contract has been nullified. I have apologized about my behavior and you both are welcome to move out whenever you’re able to. Just drop the keys off.”

Hansol opens his mouth, more rage laced on the tip of his tongue, but then Soonyoung is intervening with a quick ramble of, “Thank you, we’ll drop the keys off tomorrow!” He’s then being tugged out of the office and up the stairs to the second floor, where their old apartment had been located.

“I’m going to kill him.” Hansol seethed. He was pacing back and forth in the middle of the living-room. “I’m going to kill him, Soonyoung, and I’m going to make it look like an accident.”

“Hansol, it’s fine.” Soonyoung assures, sounding broken and defeated. “We should just be thankful he let us go easily. We should just pack the rest of the stuff we want to take with us and get out of here as fast as we can.”

“Soonyoung, how can you be this calm?” Hansol whips around to face him with an arm extended towards the door. “The guy threatened to do some nasty shit to you and you’re not doing anything about it?”

“What _can_ I do?!” Soonyoung suddenly snaps. “Run to the police to tell them I was threatened because I owed someone money? They’d laugh in my face, Hansol! They’d tell me ‘well, if you weren’t stupid enough to owe someone that much money then you probably _deserve_ to be threatened.’ They’re just as corrupt as Dean is. There’s nothing I could’ve done and nothing I _can_ do except pack my stuff as fast as I can and leave as fast as I can.”

“Soonyoung, I can’t just—”

“Hansol.” The way his voice breaks has Hansol turning towards him immediately. Soonyoung just looks so small. So small and so scared as he stands there with shaking hands, trying to pick up a framed photo that he had dropped.

“Please just… Just help me pack, okay? I want to get out of here.”

Hansol feels his shoulders sag as all the anger seeps out of him. He slowly approaches the other male and takes the frame out of his hands, setting it into the box before gathering Soonyoung into his arms and pulling him close. Soonyoung easily sinks into his chest, face pressed into the crook of his neck, and Hansol holds him tightly. He holds him tightly even as Soonyoung’s tears soak into the collar of the expensive sweater Seungkwan had bought him last Christmas. He continued to hold him when Soonyoung couldn’t hold himself together anymore. One arm protectively wrapped around his waist while the other was around his shoulders with a hand giving occasional strokes to the back of his head.

“It’s okay, Soonyoung. It’s okay,” Hansol coaxes softly, lips brushing against his temple. “I got you, Soonyoung. Alright? I got you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? Nothing’s going to happen to you. I promise.”

He feels Soonyoung nod against his shoulder as he hiccups between quiet sobs. His entire body is trembling in Hansol’s hold and it breaks his heart that someone so pure, someone so _pulchritudinous_ as Soonyoung has been through so much stress and fear. It breaks his heart to hear him unfold and crack open in his embrace. However, it ignites a newfound fury deep within his bones. He feels it spread like wildfire, gradually slow yet overbearingly hot as it expands throughout his limbs.

Even though his eyes are angry as they stare out of the window that had been broken a few months prior, even though the kiss he presses to Soonyoung’s temple is gentle and soothing, Hansol feels nothing but raw _rage_ pumping through his veins.

* * *

“I can’t keep quiet any longer.” Hansol says when Seungkwan joins his side. “I’m not letting this slide.”

Seungkwan is silent while observing Soonyoung, who was settled on the futon with headphones over his ears as he immersed himself into a video game. Shadow of the Tomb Raider. One of Hansol's personal favorites that Soonyoung finally decided to try out. He’s been glued to the game for the past two hours now. Barely set the controller down for anything.

“I’ve never seen him like that before.” Hansol continues, “He’s _never_ cried in front of me before.”

“He hasn’t let himself cry in front of anyone in years.” Seungkwan huffed. “He never lets anyone see him when he's that vulnerable.”

The only noise that they hear through their own silence is Soonyoung’s annoyed shout when he gets killed by an enemy, failing in his goal to remain stealthy and hidden throughout the game. He immediately quiets down afterwards and bites on his bottom lip, eyes wide with concentration.

“I’m telling him.” 

Seungkwan frowns softly and turns to look over at his boyfriend. Hansol doesn’t tear his gaze away from the figure occupying the couch. Instead, a muscle in his jaw flexes and he leans off the doorway before turning to retrieve his phone from its charging stand.

“No, you aren’t.” Seungkwan interjects, snatching the phone away before Hansol could access his contacts. He puts the phone back into its stand and digs his own device out of his pocket, making a point to completely ignore the flabbergasted look being aimed at him. “‘Cause I’ll tell him myself.”

* * *

Lifting his hand to gently rasp his knuckles against the door, Soonyoung takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. It’s about ten o’clock in the morning when they had managed to finish gathering everything they needed from their old apartment. Seungkwan and Hansol had already begun making their way back to the other apartment with the uHaul in tow so now it was up to Soonyoung to account for the remaining things then hand in both sets of keys. There wasn’t much left in the apartment, at least much that they wanted to take with them. Most of the things had fit into the uHaul so Soonyoung was only left with a small end table that was in his back-seat.

“Come in.”

Soonyoung has to bite back the groan bubbling up his throat because _of course_ Dean is in his office. _Of course_ he couldn’t just drop the keys into the mailbox and be on his merry way.

Thinking back at it now, he should’ve just plopped those keys into the mailbox anyways instead of risking a knock on the door.

Slowly pushing the door open, Soonyoung hesitantly made his way into the office. If he wasn’t so worried about settling his own anxiety, then he would’ve noticed the tension lingering in the air and the way Dean’s hands shook against the desk.

“Soonyoung. Good morning!” Dean’s voice was high-pitched and overly friendly. Overly friendly in a way that it was definitely not as natural as the other tried to make it out to be. It made Soonyoung pause and give him a weird look.

“I’m here to drop off the keys. Um, is everything okay?” Soonyoung eyes the man suspiciously. “You look a little… Your shirt is all messed up—did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Dean exclaims and shoots up to his feet. The action was too quick and Soonyoung couldn’t suppress the flinch, taking a step backwards. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You didn’t interrupt anything, Soonyoung. It’s alright. But, yes, I’ll gladly take those keys from you.”

Even more hesitant than he was a few seconds ago, Soonyoung ends up just tossing the keys at him regardless of the out-stretched hand. Dean fumbles a little and ends up dropping one set in the mess. Soonyoung doesn’t plan on sticking around any longer than he should so he turns around and pulls the door open without another word.

“Soonyoung, wait!” Dean suddenly cries out, rushed and panicked. The said male freezes in the doorway then slowly turns to face him. “I just wanted to apologize. For my behavior. Towards you. The things I said were—”

“—Forget it.” He interrupts. “Forget about it like you’ve _conveniently_ forgotten about our debt.”

Dean frowns. “Soonyoung, what I did wasn’t right. I just want to make amends for it.”

“And I won’t let you,” Soonyoung rejects firmly. “I want nothing to do with you from here on out, Mr. Kim.”

“And I don’t blame you, just please at least hear me out before you go!” The way Dean is persisting— _begging_ Soonyoung to listen to what he has to say has him lingering in the doorway. Curious yet still very annoyed. He wonders what lame excuse the man has up his sleeve this time.

“I’m sorry.” Dean placated. “I’m really, _really_ sorry for what I put you through. You didn’t deserve it and I deserve every ounce of hatred and anger Hansol has towards me. I truly do. I know I won’t ever be given the chance to make it right, because I know something like that can never be fixed once the trauma has settled in but I just hope you walk out of here knowing that I’m at least sincere in my last words to you.”

Soonyoung frowns. He knows that today is the day that they part. He knows that he’ll never have to deal with Dean ever again after this point and he knows this conversation will be their last. But the way Dean said those last few words made Soonyoung’s stomach churn. He said it in a way that suggested it had some sort of double meaning.

Something catches his attention. Off to the left, there was a doorway that led into another portion of Dean’s office. The door was open ajar but it was enough for Soonyoung to catch subtle movement in the corner of his eye. He immediately turned his attention to the doorway as every hair on the back of his neck and arms stood up. That small flash of movement looked oddly like a dark figure moving past the doorway.

Were they being watched?

“Soonyoung.” Dean calls out. He suddenly sounds a lot closer than he was earlier and Soonyoung nearly ends up tripping over himself in an attempt to back away once he realizes the man was only a few feet away from him.

“Don’t.” Soonyoung holds a hand out in front of him. “ _Do not_ come any closer. I don’t want you near me.”

“Soonyoung—”

Something in Soonyoung snaps at that very moment. “Don’t say my name! I don’t want to hear my name on your tongue for another second. While all of this is _weirdly convenient_ for no reason and I have _a lot_ more questions than I do answers, I would much rather have someone cut my ears off if it meant I didn’t hear your voice anymore. You’ve done enough, Mr. Kim, and I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth. I don’t want your stupid apology and I don’t want anything else but to leave this damn place, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be going.”

Dean watches the younger male leave, words caught in his throat. With a shaky breath, he sets the keys down on to his desk while making his way around it, easing himself into the chair then burying his face into both of his hands. He doesn’t even look up when he hears the soft creak of a door opening followed by footsteps then the sound of another door closing.

“Well,” a voice speaks, soft and husky, “that went well.”

“I told you he wouldn’t listen to me.” Dean exasperates into his palms. “And he has every right not to.”

“That he does.”

“Lift your head.” Another voice commands, dominant and firm. It has Dean immediately sitting up in his chair and looking at the two figures in front of him. Both of them were dressed in the exact same attire; black shoes, black jeans, a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, black leather gloves. They both even had the same black wolf masks hiding their features. Even their eyes couldn’t be seen behind the plastic. They looked nearly identical side by side but even Dean could tell the difference between the two.

The one on the right was only an inch or two taller than the one on the left. His shoulders were wide and his chest was broad. Thick arms being hugged just right through the sleeves of his hoodie. His entire stature seemed more muscled, more toned, and the other male. He was also the male that spoke first but also spoke the least. His tone of voice was quiet, almost empathetic.

The figure on the left was only a little smaller in comparison to the one that stood beside him. His body proportion was slimmer. He had shorter legs and his chest was less broad. However, his tone of voice was demanding and full of authority. It was clear which one of the two held the reins.

The figure on the right chuckles quietly, arms folding across his chest. “He’s quite alluring. At first I questioned it all but I think I can see it now. I can see why he’s so interested in him.”

“Do _you_ understand now?” The one on the left asks curiously, taking slow steps forward.

“I do,” Dean babbles out quickly. “I do understand!”

“Then you must understand why we’re here.”

Inhaling sharply, Dean sinks further into his chair as both figures approach his desk. He watches the one of the right slowly make his way around it while the other decides to take a set on the edge.

“Because I provoked.” Dean swallows thickly. “Because I touched something that wasn’t mine to touch.”

“Oh?” The figure to his right exclaims pleasantly, looking over at his companion. “He admitted to his sins rather quickly.”

“How anti-climatic.” The other comments in a bored tone. “Here I was thinking that he’d get on his knees and deny everything he’s ever done wrong in his miserable life.”

Letting out a thoughtful hum, the hooded figure to his right turns towards him and places his hands on the back of Dean’s chair. “Tell us, Dean, what _exactly_ did you do?”

Before Dean could begin speaking, the figure perched on his desk holds up a hand before placing a cellphone down in front of him. He gestures towards it when it begins ringing, hinting that he should answer the call. However, when Dean spots the caller ID— _Beta_ displaying across the screen with the photo of a sleek black wolf as the caller’s contact photo—he doesn’t move an inch towards the phone. The man behind him clicks his tongue in annoyance and reaches out to answer the call, putting them on speaker immediately.

 _“Talk.”_ He orders, pushing the chair closer to the phone. “He doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

“I threatened him inappropriately.” Dean stammers.

 _“Stop beating around the bush.”_ The voice from the other end will always send chills down his spine now matter how many times he hears it. _“I’m not in the mood for your little games, Dean. You’re pissing me off.”_

Clenching his eyes shut when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder, Dean immediately begins to ramble. “I cornered him several times. I kept telling him that if he didn’t give me the money he owed, then he’d have to pay with his body. Every time he’d try to tell me off and every time he’d tell me he’d have it by the next day, I-I would… I would touch him. Nothing major! I swear! I-I just would run my hand through his hair o-or trace his lips with my fingers but it didn’t progress to anything further!”

_“Did it need to be? You proved your point simply by lifting a hand towards him. You didn’t need to do anything else to instill fear.”_

“Please, sir, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 _“You’re damn right it won’t.”_ The voice seethes. _“I won’t let you so much as_ breathe _the same air as him. You’ve embarrassed me long enough, Dean. You had_ one job _and that was to keep watch. That’s all you had to do. All you had to do was make sure no one else was coming to_ my _streets. You were my eyes, Dean. I trusted you to at least live up to one simple expectation. But you failed.”_

The male perched on his desk gets to his feet and digs out a pocket knife from his pocket while the other grips the back of his chair and turns him around.

_“You failed one simple task, Dean. And you’ve disappointed me. Do you understand? Do you now see that there are consequences you must face?”_

“Please, sir, don’t kill me! Please—”

The voice chuckles. _“Oh, darling, I won’t kill you. Of course not. I’ll just have my men teach you a lesson. Boys. Introduce yourselves, why don’t you.”_

“Min.” The one behind him mutters.

Twirling the knife delicately between his fingers, the other figure makes his way around the desk until the tips of their shoes are touching. “Won.”

_“Good. Now, boys, just rough him up a bit, will you? Don’t kill him. Just get the message through.”_

Won snorts softly. “Oh, we’ll get the message through alright.”

_“That’s what I like to hear. See, Dean? Do you see how easy it is to please me? Now, while I’d enjoy listening in, I have much more important matters to deal with. Bye bye, now.”_

The call is ended a second later and Dean can only stare up at the glinting knife held in Won’s grip. Letting out a sigh, he closes his eyes and accepts what’s about to be enthralled on him.

* * *

A black SUV hung back a good distance away, camouflaged with the other cars in the parking lot leading to the supermarket. All lights were off and the windows were tinted a deep black, making it impossible for anyone to peer through the glass. They were still in plain sight, however, too plain for anyone to really take notice unless they squinted. Right across the street stood a tall, prominent apartment building. Sleek and modern. Several cars were parked there and the occasional appearance of tenants leaving the building to attend for work or other duties would be noted by the car’s occupants. They didn’t seem interested, though. Only when a beat up rusted blue Saturn pulls into the lot did the SUV thrum to life, though remaining parked for a few seconds. The back window on the driver’s side rolls down a few centimeters, enough for a pair of lined feline eyes to peer out and watch as the driver climbs out of the barely held together vehicle.

“Now,” he softly orders. The SUV then begins pulling out of its parking space before crossing the street once a few cars pass by. It pulls up close to the battered blue car then eases to a halt. The pair of eyes peering out of the window were too busy keeping an eye on the vehicle’s driver—who had wandered into the building already and was approaching the mail slots—to really pay attention what his own driver was doing, which was approaching the blue car and bending down to be leveled with the bumper. Instead, he watches the boy pull out a few envelopes out of the mail slot then closes the hatch. Before he could make his way towards the elevator, it seems that someone had caught his attention. Turning to face the person hidden behind the reception desk, the boy has this confused look pinched on his face as he bobs his head slowly to whatever is being said to him.

“All done, sir.” His driver makes his way back into the car. Once he shuts the door, the driver peers at him through the rear view mirror then asks, “Shall we head back home?”

“Not yet.” He answers.

The driver nods obediently and waits for his cue to begin driving. Meanwhile, those eyes peering out of the gap didn’t look away from the boy for even one second. They watch as the boy grows more confused by the second before appearing startled as a large, beautiful bouquet of roses are extended towards him. The boy looks between the bouquet and the person holding it for a few seconds then he’s reaching out meekly to take it into his hands. Now satisfied that his gift had been safely delivered, the mysterious male emits a low hum as he rolls the window up.

“Let’s go home.”

They pull away just as the clouds clear away from the sun, lettings its rays slowly begin to illuminate everything in their wake. Shining down upon a small blue car that needed more than just one visit to the car shop, it revealed a newly placed bumper sticker.

Black and white. Two wolf heads. The black wolf’s circle looked more like the moon while the white wolf’s circle had the appearance of a sun.

Day and night. Yin and Yang.

* * *

“So, the receptionist didn’t give you a name on who sent you these?” Hansol scowled at the bouquet, studying it like it was some ticking time bomb. “That’s totally not creepy.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Seungkwan coos as he sets the roses up into a delicate glass vase. “Looks like Soonyoungie has an admirer.”

Soonyoung’s whine is muffled by the pillow he burrowed his face into.

“Maybe it’s the lucky guy that gnawed at your shoulder the other night.” Seungkwan grins to himself when he hears Soonyoung let out a high-pitched _‘what?!’_ He finished arranging the flowers and replaced the old vase in the middle of the dining table with the new one. The flowers were dying already.

“How do you know about that?” Soonyoung squawks.

“I think you need to do more than just attempt to cover them with a tighter shirt, darling.”

There’s a beat of silence before Soonyoung is whining once more and flopping down into the couch cushions face first, legs kicking in the air behind him.

Hansol snorts in amusement before reaching forward to flick Soonyoung’s ear. “Well? Did it come with anything? A card? A note? Anything?”

“It came with a card,” Soonyoung mumbles.

“Can I see it?”

Soonyoung refuses to move for a few seconds before he’s reluctantly sitting up. His face is beat red and his lips are curved down in a puffy pout. Hansol can’t help but laugh as a business-like card is shoved into his chest.

“So dramatic.” He teases, taking the card between his fingers and turning it so he could read the short message that was written.

_Consider this another get well soon charm. Hope you like them._

There wasn’t a name signed or even so much as an initial anywhere. However when Hansol turned the card over to look at the back, he spotted a yin-yang symbol with two wolf heads. Raising an eyebrow, he turns his head to look over at Seungkwan, who simply just smiles at him before offering a mediocre shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Hansol hands Soonyoung the card. “Alright, well, that’s interesting and all but I’m hungry so I think dinner is in tow. What are you cooking tonight, babe?”

Seungkwan’s features light up instantly and he beckons for him to follow him into the kitchen. “Well, I was thinking something like salmon, actually! I just can’t decide what sides to have with it, so that’s where you come in. Think you can help me out?”

“You actually told him?” Hansol says in a hushed down once they’re out of hearing range.

“Of course I did.” Seungkwan sends him a questionable look then returns his attention back towards the fridge. “He said he’d handle it and send someone out.”

“Yeah, but _him_? Seungkwan, the symbol is the mark of The Beta.” Hansol gestures behind him at the roses sitting innocently on the table. “Beta hasn’t been seen for years. He is Alpha’s second in command yet he is a complete mystery to everyone. _No one_ even knows who he is. Why would Alpha decide to send him out after all this time?”

Seungkwan stops rummaging through the frozen packages of vegetables in favor of pivoting around to level his boyfriend with an unamused stare. “Does it look like I have the answer to that, Hansol? I called Alpha and I told him about Dean. He said he’d handle it and it was handled.”

Sighing in defeat, Hansol tips his head back as he runs his hands all over his face. Seungkwan chuckles and presses closer, leaning up to press a few kisses to the back of his hands.

“Settle down, my love. Just be patient.”

Hansol only scowls in irritation before slipping an arm around Seungkwan’s waist to pull him closer. He leans down for a proper, more passionate kiss and swallows the surprised gasp.

“I don't think I can be.” He mutters against his lover’s lips. “We’ve waited long enough.”

“H-Hansol—”

Seungkwan’s stutter is cut off when Hansol swoops down for another kiss. He lets himself be backed up against the counter, barely able to contain the faint mewl as a tongue slips past his lips. Seungkwan winds his arms around Hansol’s neck and presses even closer.

“Ew!” Soonyoung shrieks, covering his eyes and stumbling out of the kitchen. “My eyes! Can you guys _not do that_ when I’m here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /stares off into the distance  
> well ,,, that just happened


	3. ⁰⁰³ Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you won’t disappear  
> I’ve never doubted by faith  
> I may be thirsty and cold  
> But I’ll be here"  
> SEVENTEEN — Lilili Yabbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/m0PJMOG.jpg  
> The mark of the Blood Dragons. A reminder of the red that painted the streets, splattering walls and sticking to once clean hands. A symbol of war.

The next few days go without incident. Soonyoung kept to himself in the apartment by occasionally submerging into a video game or lounging around watching a movie. It was uneventful but he enjoyed the peace. Living back at their old place, it was noisy constantly and Soonyoung often went to bed worried he might get attacked in his sleep. It’s nice to actually be able to lay his head down on a pillow and not have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore. The first few nights were rough, though. Having been so used to being paranoid and insomniac all the time, he didn’t allow himself to sleep for the longest time because he was suspicious of the quiet. He didn’t trust it. However the silence only meant that he was safe and sound.

Halfway through the week, Soonyoung realized he was becoming restless. Sure he enjoyed his ‘mini vacation’ and it helped him catch up on many things he hasn’t gotten a chance to finish but now that everything’s done and over with, he’s got nothing to do. He’s tried going out for jogs in the morning, spending countless hours cooped up in the gym to take advantage of his high energy and seemingly never-ending stamina so he could burn some calories. Hell, he’s even buried his face into a few books Seungkwan had laying around though it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

Being able to work put his busy body at ease. It gave him countless tasks to do. He had a routine, he had balance. The injury had strained that balance so now most of the time, he finds himself sitting on the couch glaring angrily off into the distance.

“I plan on calling my doctor to reschedule the check-up appointment.” Soonyoung says into the phone, holding it between his shoulder and his cheek so he could stir the noodles he was currently boiling.

 _“What? Why?”_ Seungkwan exclaimed. _“Is your wrist still bothering you?”_

“My wrist feels fine, that’s the thing. The only ache I feel is in my thumb.”

_“Soonyoung, don’t tell me you pushed the check-up date just so you could get out of the cast.”_

“Actually, I wanna be put in a lighter cast.” Soonyoung counters with a grin. He raises a noodle up towards his mouth and blows on it for a few seconds before plopping it into his mouth for a taste test. “Not being able to work is killing me. I want to be able to at least return to work and have something to do.”

There’s an amused snort and Soonyoung knows for sure that was Hansol.

_“See? I told you he’d only be able to sit still for so long before he grew annoyed.”_

_“I still don’t think he should do it. How will you know that the doctor will even change casts? Soonyoung, I don’t think it works that way.”_

_“Seungkwan is right, Soonie. You only got like two more days left before you return to work anyways. Can’t you just hold out for a little bit longer?”_

Soonyoung groans as he turns the stove off, deciding to set the phone down on the counter and put them on speaker so he’d be able to continue making himself a serving of black bean noodles. “That’s asking a lot from me, Hansol, and I think even _you_ know that.”

Hansol chuckles. _“You got me there, honestly.”_

 _“Soonyoung,”_ Seungkwan sighs, exasperated. _“Just hold out for a couple more days then you’ll be able to return to work just fine. I know it’s annoying and I know you’re restless but you have a cast on for a reason. I think it’s best to not jostle your injury by taking it off just because you have too much energy.”_

_“Have you tried doing other things to put your energy elsewhere?”_

“I’ve been going to the gym every afternoon for about five hours. I do daily morning jogs. I even did some puzzles, read some books, all the like. I got caught up on all of my homework for my classes already, too. Everything’s set.” He frowns to himself and begins carefully pouring the noodles into a bowl. “I don’t know what else I could possibly do, Hansol.”

 _“Why don’t you dance?”_ Seungkwan sounds like he’s stating a fact and not making a suggestion. _“You love to dance, right?”_

Soonyoung pauses, frown deepening. “I mean, yeah, but… I haven’t danced in years, Kwannie. I don’t think I have it in me anymore.”

 _“Sure you do!”_ Hansol asserted. _“I know you still have it in you, bud, you just haven’t_ allowed _yourself to confront it.”_

“I don’t know—My rhythm is—I-I just don’t think I can do it anymore. And the cast, I—”

 _“Soonyoung, you never let anything stop you from dancing.”_ Hansol interrupts and the frown could be heard through the phone. _“You always found inspiration in the smallest of things.”_

 _“Don’t let what happened to you take away the only thing you’re passionate about.”_ Seungkwan coaxes gently. _“You_ loved _to dance, Soonyoung. So go. Dance.”_

Soonyoung ends the call a few minutes later feeling something bubbling in his veins. He can’t shake it even when he sits down on the couch, bowl in hands and Inuyasha playing on Netflix. Each time he chews another mouthful of the noodles, the more his stomach clenches. There’s a buzzing underneath his fingertips and it’s making his focus waver. He can hardly keep his attention on the show. Instead, his gaze is elsewhere.

There’s a tune in the air. Faint but Soonyoung’s attentive ears picked it up in the wind passing through the open window in the kitchen. Music. He recognized the beat even though he could hardly make it out.

He’s shoving a pair of shoes on and slamming the door behind him before he can really think about it. He hadn’t even bothered to turn off the television or put away his barely touched food sitting pathetically on the coffee table. 

The tires squeal against the pavement as he speeds off down the road, impatient and riled up. Though traveling blindly, he keeps the windows down and simply follows the tune. Each turn he takes, it gets louder and louder. Eventually, he spots a large crowd far off to his right; smack dab in the middle of what looked like to be an empty outdoor farmers market. There were several stalls all around the crowd and a big open space in the middle of it where they all were currently standing. Soonyoung parks his car on the side of the road and barrels out of the vehicle. The music is deafening now as he weaves his way through the crowd.

“Wow, I didn’t think this many people would show.”

It’s a familiar voice speaking into a microphone, drowning out the music as it's turned down to a more susceptible level. Soonyoung didn’t particularly know them, of course, but he knew them enough to study all of their performances for years on end. He knew them well enough that he’d recognize them anywhere, even after all this time and only having seen them through his laptop screen.

The videos he watched didn’t do them justice.

“It’s been a while!” One of them shouts into their own microphone, smile boisterous and wide. The crowd cheers loudly in response.

Soonyoung knew all of them. He knew their names, the songs they covered, the songs they _made_ , and every step of the choreography.

They were a famous dance group called _HIGHLIGHT_. They had a Youtube Channel that Soonyoung spent his entire childhood glued to for countless nights. They made their own choreography and did covers of random songs. While they rarely ever produced a song of their own, it was considered a treat for their fans whenever they would release one. They never released any albums since they didn’t produce enough songs to even do that but the lyric videos would garner hundreds of thousands of views. The group consisted of four men, all talented and creative and so far out of range that Soonyoung can only stand there and watch them in awe.

Soonyoung had always dreamed of meeting them and now that he had the sudden inspiration to follow the familiar tune and was standing mere feet away from them, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” The tallest one of them bowed deeply at the crowd, smiling as he spotted several cameras being aimed at him. “My name is Junhui.”

“Forgive me if my Korean is a little broken,” Minghao addresses the crowd next with a sheepish cringe twisting on his face. “It’s been a while since I’ve returned here and I never practiced back home. My name is Minghao and this guy over here is named Chan.” Chan lifts a hand and offers a bashful wave. “Now you’re probably wondering where the fourth person to our group is and I’m sad to say that he is no longer with us.”

There’s a few sounds of protests coming from the crowd along with exclaims of shock. Junhui steps forward and slides his arm around Chan’s shoulder.

“He discovered that he wanted something more, something we weren’t able to give him. He wanted to be more famous and to travel the world while we were content with what we got here. Kudos to him, I sincerely hope he succeeds in whatever he’s out there pursuing and I have no disrespect towards him. However,” Junhui pauses his speech and looks over at Chan with a cocked brow. “I can’t say that Chan here feels the same about his departure.”

Chan sputters in bewilderment, “Junhyung said we weren’t talented enough to make it big! Of course I got angry! He basically called us lazy and unmotivated!”

_“Anyways,”_ Minghao gives both of them a pointed look then continues, “we decided to tweet out about this gathering for a specific reason. We’re looking for a replacement.”

Soonyoung’s heart rate skyrockets and the thrumming in his fingers become so loud that his hands begin to shake. He registered shouting all around him from eager volunteers but he tunes it all out. Out of the entire crowd, Soonyoung’s the only one not trying to make himself be noticed by flailing his arms around to gain their attention, shouting _‘Me! Me! Pick me!’_ Instead, he stands there as calm and collected as can be. The three males look amused by the crowd’s enthusiasm, sharing grins with each other all the while listening to the various kinds of shouts.

 _“You_ loved _to dance.”_ Seungkwan’s voice echoes in Soonyoung’s head.

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung gathers the small amount of courage pitter-pattering around in his chest and steps forward. The small movement seems to catch Minghao’s attention and he glances over at him curiously, eyeing him head to toe before nudging his comrades. There’s a finger aimed at him before Jun is beckoning at him to come closer. Chan laughs when he sees the deer in headlights look Soonyoung wore and walks over to him instead, sending him a wistful smile before dragging him away from the crowd and into the center.

“Well hello there.” Junhui greets him, lips stretched in a friendly grin. “And who might you be?”

“S-Soonyoung,” he stammers into the microphone. “Kwon Soonyoung.”

Chan’s smile widens and he quickly extends a hand out towards him. “Well, Soonyoung, it’s nice to meet you! Do you know who we are, by chance?”

Accepting the handshake, Soonyoung swallows thickly and bobs his head in a quick nod. “I’ve been watching your guys’ videos since 2013.”

Junhui let out an impressive whistle. “You’ve been around before we even _created_ our Youtube channel? Wow, that dedication.”

“Do you think you have what it takes to join us?” Minghao challenges. His gaze is firm and unwavering and Soonyoung doesn’t dare break eye contact.

“No,” he answers simply. There’s a flicker of surprise in Minghao’s expression. “I _know_ I am.”

There’s loud cheering and excited shouts. Junhui makes a face like he’s pleasantly surprised and Chan is just standing there grinning at Minghao, who slowly allows a lopsided smirk to tug at the corner of his mouth.

“I like your confidence, Soonyoung,” Minghao muses thoughtfully. “Tell you what, we’ll give you a chance. Do you know the choreography we did as special guests at an award ceremony last year?”

“Yes, I do.”

There’s suddenly a silk white robe being tossed at him and Soonyoung fumbles to catch it. Junhui sends him an encouraging thumbs up before turning towards the stereo to select the correct soundtrack.

“If you can pick up Junhyung’s parts well enough,” Chan starts from behind him, helping Minghao set up a head worn condenser microphone on Soonyoung, “then we’ll take your contact information and give you an answer by tomorrow. Does that sound fair?”

He’s only seen idols use these kinds of equipment when they’re performing and it makes him feel a little weird now that one is being applied to him.

“You want me to sing his parts, too?” Soonyoung asks in confusion. Minghao simply smiles at him as he presses the earpiece into his right ear, adjusting the microphone until it’s only a few centimeters from Soonyoung’s lips.

“Well, we did create both songs so it would only make sense that you do _both_ parts, don’t you think?”

Soonyoung considers it for a moment before shrugging. “Alright, well, you’ve been warned. I’m not that good of a singer,” he admits and slides his arms through the robe that was tossed to him earlier. “I sound very nasally.”

“So did I when I first started out!” Junhui laughs off to the side. “Don’t worry about trivial things like that. If I can pass vocal training, so can you.”

The music begins playing a second later. Soonyoung recognized it as the tune from the VCR and watched as they all got into place. Digging his teeth into his bottom lip to ground himself, offer some sort of console in this moment of tension, Soonyoung steps into the open space where Junhyung should have been. He looks off to his right and spots Chan giving him an encouraging smile. Returning the gesture, Soonyoung lets his mind focus on the delicate music playing out of the speakers. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly through pursed, parted lips.

_“So go. Dance.”_

It’s been years since Soonyoung let himself feel the beat of a song and move to his heart’s content. It’s been years since he allowed himself that sort of freedom, that sort of expression and simply buried the burning passion deep into his rib-cage. His parents had stomped out every lingering flame of hope that he had of pursuing his dreams and eventually, he had to let a major part of him go. Sure, he’s away from them now—and he sure as hell doesn’t intend on going back—Soonyoung thought the lingering embers of a once beautiful fire had been smothered out long ago. While he doubted he had the same rhythm he once had as a teen, Soonyoung stands there confidently as a man holding a match tightly in his grip.

He forgot how good it felt to dance. The rush of emotions, the pulse of the beat sending waves of energy and adrenaline surging through his veins. He forgot how free he felt whenever he tuned the world out and instead let his body become one with the music. Soonyoung forgot what it felt like to let himself unravel, to let every emotion he kept bottled up unleash in powerful moves and sharp turns.

 _HIGHLIGHT_ had done two songs compiled together a year ago for their performance. Both songs just so happened to be Soonyoung’s top favorites of theirs. _Lilili Yabbay_ and _Shhh_. If he had to choose between the two of them, _Lilili Yabbay_ held the most meaning. From the choreography itself to the lyrics, that song in particular stood out to Soonyoung. It sounded almost as if they were preparing for a ritual or a ceremony. Whenever he listened to the song and closed his eyes, he imagined himself dancing around a pit of fire in an empty, open field. The outline of trees in the background, the gentle wind, and stars twinkling up in the midnight sky. Soonyoung imagined himself dancing to the beat, lyrics on the tip of his tongue, and the flames only grew hotter and hotter the more he moved.

Everything was long forgotten as the music flowed into him. All the anxieties he faced—from his parents to Dean to the cast protecting his wrist to looking back at his youth and wondering where he went wrong—it all vanished. Even when the song ended, even when they stood there out of breath and letting the roar of the crowd slowly pull them back to reality, Soonyoung couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m speechless.” Junhui pants heavily. “I… Wow, honestly, I feel like that was the most in-tune we’ve ever been.”

“We were so synchronized!” Chan cheers in excitement, dashing towards Soonyoung. “It was like we were one! I’ve never felt like this before, not even when Junhyung was with us.”

“Isn’t that what dancing is supposed to be like?” Soonyoung inquires as his eyes dart between the three males in front of him. “Being in-tune, being synchronized not only with the music but with each other. When you dance, you’re supposed to become one.”

Minghao emits a low hum and studies him once more, arms crossed across his heaving chest. “How long have you been dancing, Soonyoung? You’re really good.”

“I’ve been dancing since I was young. I taught myself how to dance when I first stumbled across your videos.” Soonyoung feels his cheeks heat up when Junhui lets out a loud ‘no way!’ in disbelief. He shows a timid smile. “No, I’m serious. You guys inspired me. I’ve been dancing ever since and although I haven’t danced in a couple years due to some personal reasons, I’m currently a dance major in Seoul’s Academy of Arts. I’ll be graduating in a month with my degree.”

Minghao looked so genuinely touched that Soonyoung actually wondered if he was about to cry. “Oh my god, I wasn’t aware we have such an impact like that.”

Soonyoung’s smile grew. “That’s the thing about life. You never know about your impact on other people. You guys helped me create my future and chase after it despite the hurdles I faced and who knows? Maybe I’ve inspired a few people on my way and I just don’t know it yet.”

“I know we said we’d contact you by tomorrow if you were chosen or not but,” Junhui pauses and shares a secretive look with the other two males before smirking at Soonyoung. “I think it’s pretty obvious that you belong with us.”

“What?” Soonyoung exclaims as his eyes widened. “Wait, are you serious? That quick?”

“You’re a born dancer, Soonyoung.” Chan praises and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “We’d be lucky to have you. In fact, I kind of want you to replace me as main choreographer.”

There are tears springing in his eyes before he can fully control his emotions and his voice wavers as he stammers, “Y-You’re not lying, right..? You actually mean all of that?”

Rushing forward with a loud coo, Minghao quickly engulfs Soonyoung into a tight hug. “Of course we mean it, of course we do!”

“Don’t cry!” Chan whines as he joins the embrace, wrapping his arms around both of them. “We’ll all start crying and then it’d be a mess of four grown men crying and it just wouldn’t be appealing.”

“Welcome to _HIGHLIGHT_ , Soonyoung.” Junhui approaches them and holds something out towards him. “I hope you wear this proudly.”

Looking down at the item that now sat in his hands, Soonyoung lets his eyes trail along the silver ring. It was simple yet elegant. It had a small crystal embedded into the metal and a small engraving on the inside.

_You are my HIGHLIGHT._

The tears are pouring down his cheeks by the time he looks up at them—at his new _friends_. They’re all smiling at him, warm and welcoming. Minghao is the first to move and holds up his hand, extending his pinky out to show the identical ring.

A pinky promise. To seal the deal. Soonyoung had always watched them do just this at the end of every dance practice or performance and he feels his heart swell when he realizes that he is now a part of it.

Sliding the ring on to his pinky, a perfect fit, Soonyoung reaches out to firmly hook their fingers together. Minghao’s smile broadened, eyes crinkling and if he looked closely, he could see the twinkle of tears in his eyes. Chan eventually moves to Soonyoung’s left to hook his pinky underneath the conjoined fingers. Junhui does the same on his right, pinky laying on top of the small pile.

The large crowd begins to slowly dwindle down minutes later but Soonyoung lingers. He's perched on the large speaker and watching Chan fool around with Junhui while Minghao busies himself with gathering their equipment. He’s happy and the smile has never left his face for even a second. With three new contacts locked in his phone, a ring holding so much promise on his pinky, and the fire in his ribs now raging like wildfire, Soonyoung feels light and he feels free. For the first time almost eight years, he feels like he can take on the world.

Maybe if he paid enough attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the pair of sharp feline eyes watching him from the crowd that was dispersing. Features hidden by the lack of proper light from the street lamp behind them, the figure slowly turns on their heel and walks away; joining the crowd and blending in as if they were never there in the first place.

* * *

Soonyoung couldn’t stop talking about what had happened hours prior. When Seungkwan and Hansol returned from their shifts, he bombarded them by dragging them to the couch and making them listen to his excited rambling. He told them about how he heard a tune in the wind after ending the call. He told them about how he followed it and ended up being _face to face_ with the people that inspired him. He told them about Junhui, about Chan, and about Minghao. He told them about the ring, how he is now _the_ main choreographer of his _very first team_ and he told them how he hasn’t been able to calm down his erratic heart.

Although completely winded by the drastic news, his friends are ecstatic for him. After several long minutes of crying happy ears in Seungkwan’s arms, Hansol departs with the mission of buying drinks in the means of celebrating.

“See?” Seungkwan soothes back Soonyoung’s bangs, staring at him fondly. “I knew you still had it in you, Soonie. And now look at you. One step closer to your dream. I’m so proud of you.”

Those five words, those simple five words, sets Soonyoung back into another crying mess. Seungkwan just laughs and tugs him back into his embrace once more.

“You’re such a crybaby. Oh goodness, look at you. Such a mess.”

* * *

The sound of footsteps clacking against marble floors echoed through the polished hallway as a figure ascended closer and closer towards the only door the hall had to offer. A simple black door at the end. Once in front of the door, the figure fixes the lapels of his suit, lets out a deep breath, then gently knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

Pushing open the door and gently shutting it behind him, the male approaches the desk and bends his body in a deep bow.

“Thank you for having me, sir.”

The man being addressed was seated behind the desk, sitting in the chair in the way that the back of it was facing his guest.

“What is your report?”

Standing up straight and reaching into his suit, he pulls out a medium sized dull yellow envelope and places it onto the desk. “I followed the target like you had ordered. There are photos inside the envelope and other notes I took in my observation. So far, it seems as if he’s completely oblivious to what’s going on. I don’t even think he knows about him.”

“It doesn’t matter if he does or doesn’t.” The man drawls as he slowly turns the chair around. It’s a middle aged male with a balding head of grey, almost white, hair and a goatee. He’s dressed in an expensive black suit with several gold rings clasped on his fingers. “He’s associated with him by fault. Therefore, he’s one of them even if he doesn’t know it. What else have you found?”

“He’s like an open book, really.” The other laughs. “He doesn’t shy away from attention but he does when it comes to praise. His 23rd birthday is coming up in five days and he just recently relocated to a different part of town. I also found something that proves your point. About him being claimed.”

The man’s eyebrow raised, interest piqued. He watches his guest grab the envelope and open it, pulling out a thick stack of papers and photos. Setting down the papers before going through the photos, he seems to find what he was looking for and extends the single Polaroid towards the man. It had been a photo of what looked like the bumper of a blue car and the sticker of a yin-yang smacked on the rusted metal.

The man sneers. “Just like I thought. You did good, Junhyung. Your reward will be handled shortly. Dismissed.”

Junhyung dips his body in another deep bow then pivots around to walk out of the door, a secret smile dancing upon his tiers. The man stares at the photo left on his desk before diverting his attention to the stack off to the right. He reaches out and shuffles through it, studying each candid closely. He suddenly stops at a particular photo and gently places the others down. Leaning back in his chair, he can’t help but laugh to himself.

“So you’re him, huh?” He muses softly. “You don’t look like much.”

It was a full body photo of their target. Long legs covered in faded, ripped blue jeans and a pair of grey Converses. Lithe waist and torso covered by a form-fitting white shirt that was tucked in and an unbuttoned burgundy flannel shirt that hung low enough to touch the back of his knees. His hair has some clear deep red undertone behind the black streaks. He’s smiling, cheeks bunched up and eyes forming to slits. And he’s just sitting there watching someone else in front of him, completely unaware of the person that had been following him around.

“But I can see it,” the man observes after a moment. “I can see why there’s been so much interest in you. You have no idea what kind of buzz you’re creating but you’re going to regret ever mingling with those dogs.”

“What are your orders, sir?” One of his personal guards asks from off to the side

“For now, we’ll continue to observe in the shadows.” He places the photo down on his desk and instead reaches for the stack of papers. “We’ll know when the time to strike will be. For now, patience. I want to see how far he will go.”

A name had been printed at the very top of the page along with a small photo that was attached by a paperclip. _Kwon Soonyoung_.

* * *

“Are you really sure about this?” Seungkwan had asked the same question about ten times already. He could tell Soonyoung was growing impatient but he just wanted to make sure that this was something the other was 100% sure about.

“You’re just dying my hair,” Soonyoung flatly reminds. “So stop acting as if you’re shoving a piercing through my skin.”

Seungkwan sighs and looks down at the box of hair dye in his hands. “I know, but blonde? Are you sure you want to try this color? You’ve never strayed from darker colors before, so why start now?”

“I want something new.” Soonyoung says after a moment, combing his hands through his locks. “While I like the darker colors, I just… I don’t know, it just seems boring to me now. I want to try a different color and decide for myself if it suits me or not.”

“So you thought platinum blonde would work?” Seungkwan eyes the box skeptically before looking over at his friend with an eyebrow raised. “I’ve seen people do bolder colors when they were just trying to experiment.”

Soonyoung turns around in his swivel chair and blinks up at him. “Should I try a bolder color?”

Seungkwan is making this face like he’s really considering this option. He takes a step back and a hand lifts to fluff Soonyoung’s hair in different directions, as if picturing various kinds of colors flowing around his fingers inside of the dull crimson.

“Lavender?” Hansol offers from his perch on the kitchen counter, looking just as invested as his boyfriend. Seungkwan shakes his head with a scrunch of his nose. “Lavender _and_ silver?”

This one definitely seems to weigh in Seungkwan’s favor. He looks pleased as his fingers comb Soonyoung’s bangs away from his forehead. Then he turned around quickly to face Hansol, blocking his expression change from Soonyoung’s view but he could hear the grin in his voice.

“What about platinum silver blue with a green ombre effect?”

Soonyoung watches the couple stare at each other as the seconds tick by. He grows a little wary, suddenly feeling like leaving this decision in Seungkwan’s hands was probably a bad idea — and the grin pulling at Hansol’s lips only confirms it. He knew he was doomed before Hansol suddenly leaps off the counter and dashes out of the apartment, keys and wallet in hand. Seungkwan ignores the low whine and turns Soonyoung back around to face the body length mirror in front of them.

“Don’t complain,” he scolds, “I’m doing you a favor. Has my fashion sense ever disappointed you?”

“I mean, no, but do you honestly think this will look good on me?”

 _“Correction.”_ Seungkwan reaches and boops Soonyoung’s nose. “I _know_ it will look good on you. The platinum silver blue will compliment your tan skin and the darkness of the green ombre will bring out your features. Especially those eyes of yours.”

Sooyoung's bottom lip juts out in a small pout and their eyes lock in the reflection. “You always say my eyes are too tiny for people to notice.”

A wicked grin stretches on Seungkwan’s lips. “Oh, trust me. I’m sure I can fix that, too.”

Soonyoung is doomed.

Nearly three hours, two bottles of hair-dye, and multiple whines and curses later, Seungkwan is looking as triumphant and smug as he’s ever looked before. He’s watching Soonyoung admire his new look in the mirror, chest puffed out with pride. The platinum silver blue was the perfect color to use the green ombre with. When the two colors met, it turned into a green-blue before darkening into a deep mossy green at the ends.

“Wow,” Hansol exhales from Seungkwan’s side. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Soonyoung the entire time. “You really outdid yourself, babe.”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Both Soonyoung and Hansol turn around once they hear the cheeky remark only to spot the other male standing there with a rather large bag in his hands. Seungkwan just grins at both of them and lifts the bag up, shaking it about for a second. The sounds of its contents rattling about has Soonyoung swallowing thickly. 

He knows exactly what the bag is. Seungkwan takes with him nearly everywhere they go.

It’s his _make-up bag_.

Soonyoung, it turns out, is not as doomed as he thought. Sure Seungkwan has been known to be incredible with makeup—that’s a given due to the two million subscribers on his Youtube channel—and has pretty much made a living off it, but Soonyoung never once looked himself in the mirror and ever considered wearing make-up. Until now.

He always had a good skincare routine that even Seungkwan was envious of, so it’s not like there had to be much correcting. There was only a light layer of foundation just to even the skin-tone, a good dash of highlighter around his most prominent facial features followed by some pink lip gloss to add more color and definition to those plump tiers of his. There was a brown smokey effect with hints of black around his eyes and it kind of hurt when Seungkwan nearly stabbed him in the cornea with tweezers while attempting to put in eye contacts.

“The reason why it’s hard to see your eyes is not because they’re small.” Seungkwan placated as he eases the second contact in. “It’s because your eyes are too dark, Soonie. These contacts and the make-up will help make your eyes more noticeable.”

“You should do his make-up more often.” Hansol suggested. “He looks really good.”

Seungkwan turns his head to give his boyfriend an amused stare. “Still against the idea of asking him about a threesome?”

“First off,” Soonyoung chimes in before Hansol could reply, “there’s no need to talk about me when I’m right here. Second off, I’m not about to hand my virgin ass over to you two. I love you guys, we’re truly the ‘ride or die’ friends, but even the thought of it gives me the heebie jeebies.”

Hansol gestures to Soonyoung in a rather aggressive _see?_ kind of motion and Seungkwan had to laugh.

“Not to mention I’d rather not fuck this friendship up.” Soonyoung mutters, pushing the curtains back so he could step out of his little ‘bedroom’ area in the living-room. He was now fully dressed in his work uniform. “It could get awkward afterwards, for all we know.”

“You’re right.” Seungkwan mocks a defeated sigh. “But, just in case you’re ever interested, the offer will always be up on the table.”

Soonyoung’s nose scrunches up in disgust. “Pass.”

Rolling his eyes and slinging an arm around the shoulders of his best friend, Hansol spares both of them a grin full of excitement. “Shall we get going then? It’s time for Soonyoung’s first day back on the job after one oh so long and grueling week.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Soonyoung squints.

“Think of it this way,” Seungkwan holds the door open for them then lets it close behind himself, taking a quick second to lock it before pivoting around. “Your doctor caved and now your appointment is set for tomorrow! Who knows? You could get out of that hideous cast sooner than you think.”

“God I hope so.” Soonyoung wails in frustration as they make their way towards the sleek black Mercedes. “I never knew how much I needed my left hand until recently. It’s so hard to even do the simplest of tasks with this damn thing on.”

“What if that guy is at the bar tonight?” Hansol wonders, sliding into the passenger seat.

“What guy?” Seungkwan asked in confusion. “The prick that hurt his wrist? I sure as hell hope he’s not back there! I’d get fired if he actually showed up.”

Hansol rolls his eyes a little and lets out an exasperated sigh. “No, not _that_ guy. I mean the guy that was undressing Soonyoung with his eyes the other night.”

A grin full of wicked amusement twitches itself on Seungkwan’s lips. “Oh. _That_ guy.”

Groaning loudly, Soonyoung could feel his cheeks grow hot with humiliation. “Can you guys not? Please? You guys are more interested in my sex life than I am and it’s beginning to scare me.”

Hansol clicks his tongue, wagging a finger at him while he playfully scolds, “You can’t stay a virgin forever, Kwon Soonyoung. Sooner or later, you’re going to give that fine ass up to someone lucky enough to get your attention.”

Soonyoung heaves a sigh and looks out of the window. “You guys are making me question my sanity, you know that?”

* * *

“You know, maybe Hansol was right.” Soonyoung leans across the bar and lowers his voice. “Maybe I _should_ wear make-up more often.”

Seungkwan sends him a smile as he tends to dry off some plates. “I told you you’d like it. But I’m not going to spend every day applying your make-up for you.” At Soonyoung’s pout, he chuckles quietly then explains with mirth lacing on his tongue, “Everyone does make-up differently, Soonie. Think of it this way; it’s much like you and dancing, right? Dancing is your way to express yourself. It’s also a form of art. And so is make-up. Treat make-up like you treat dance.”

“But,” Soonyoung hesitates, “I don’t know anything about make-up.”

“I’ll teach you what to do and what not to do.” Seungkwan offers, smile growing wider. “However that’s as far as I’ll go. After that, you should be the one to set your own routine. Follow make-up tutorials on Youtube or look at my videos for inspiration if you need to. I don’t mind. But the only one who should spin the wheel of your creativity,” he pauses only briefly and leans over the counter just so a fingertip could boop Soonyoung’s button nose, _“is you.”_

Soonyoung sets back to work with a faint glow to his cheeks and a newfound pep in his step. Work is steady and slow, which is quite odd for a Thursday night. It’s getting closer to the weekend which means it’s normal for business to be booming. Although Soonyoung is a little glad that it’s not that heavy tonight. This way, it’s allowing him to be able to take a moment and observe the casino; eyes darting to and fro like he’s looking for something.

Looking for some _one_.

But, alas, the sight of the short male with midnight locks doesn’t come into sight for several hours. Soonyoung can’t help but feel disappointed.

“Soonyoung.” Hansol’s tight voice, full of grit and venom, catches the said male off-guard. “He’s here.”

It confuses him for only a split second though with a quick glance at his friends, and his fellow coworkers, he sees how stiff and rigid they are. He also takes note of the way they all were looking in one direction.

He didn’t even need to turn around.

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung reassures quietly. “I’m not going over there.”

“You don’t need to.” Seungkwan mutters through gritted teeth. “Because he’s making his way over here.”

_What._

Soonyoung hesitates for a second before whipping around, eyes wide. Hyunjoon is already mere feet away from him by the time their eyes lock. He realizes it’s a little too late to turn and make a run for it because the only escape route is _behind_ Hyunjoon. That and he’s not a coward. He can handle this. If he can handle Dean, he can handle Hyunjoon.

It’s a tense first few minutes. He can see his friends staring the guy down out of his peripheral and his manager already lingering at the side with two members of security. Hyunjoon looks more nervous about confronting Soonyoung than he is about the attention.

“You got a new look.” Hyunjoon observes. A lame attempt on making small talk to try to appease the tension in the air. “It… You look good, Soonyoung.”

“Don’t say my name.” Soonyoung curtly instructs, managing to keep his tone calm and professional. He is at work after all.

“Right, sorry.” Hyunjoon sighs and rubs his face out of frustration. “Look I wanted to apologize—”

“—And I also don’t want your apology.” Soonyoung’s getting good at this. Hansol’s been teaching him well. “You do owe the casino damage fines, though, from what I hear.”

Hyunjoon opens his mouth to speak but Seungkwan cuts in. “Why are you even here? You’ve been banned from the casino.”

“I was let in for a few minutes so I could apologize—”

“—You’re wasting your time.” Hansol chuckles. Bitter and angry. “ _And_ ours. So I suggest you leave. Now.”

Hyunjoon looks torn for a second and it looks like he’s about to take a step forward when something seems to gain his attention in the mirror behind Soonyoung. Whatever he sees, it causes his eyes to widen and then he’s gone. Hightailing it out of the casino before the guards could escort him out themselves. Soonyoung watches him leave then slowly turns around to lean against the bar counter. He hangs his head, closes his eyes, and just _breathes_.

“You did good.” Hansol assures softly once everyone begins to return back to what they were doing. “You held your ground.”

“Guess your teachings have finally kicked in, huh?”

A chuckle resonates between them. “Yes, I guess so.”

An arm suddenly appears around Soonyoung’s shoulders but he doesn’t flinch. He could already smell Seungkwan’s chamomile fragrance before any contact was initiated.

“He’s here,” Seungkwan sings cheekily. “And he’s _staring_ again.”

Soonyoung doesn’t reply but he doesn’t need to. Hansol is already snickering at his reddening ears.

“I guess he watched the little showdown just now,” Hansol muses teasingly. “‘Cause he has not looked away from you since he came in.”

This causes Soonyoung’s eyes to open and his head to lift. There’s a subtle strain on his neck but he ignores it. He doesn’t even bother looking in the mirror. He can feel the tingle crawling up on his spine, can feel the hairs on his nape slowly standing on end.

“Good.” Turning around with hands bracing against the bar he leans on, Soonyoung’s eyes automatically lock with the only pair of eyes that could ever render him weak in the knee. The tingles turn into sharp jabs. “Let him stare.”

Seungkwan starts laughing while Hansol is making suggestive whistles at him. He turns a blind eye to his embarrassing friends and instead maintains the stand off he’s currently having with the male that can’t seem to get out of his head.

Woozi looks calmed and collected on the outside as he’s seated at a booth, surrounded by people on both sides that are happily conversing to each other; completely oblivious to the _staring contest_ he’s participating in. He’s wearing a completely different outfit this time, which makes Soonyoung wonder if the night prior happened to a business meeting of sorts.

His dark hair didn’t seem to be styled much, but Soonyoung could tell there was a little hair mousse involved to get that tousled look. The strands fell over his forehead, over his eyebrows, and nearly completely covering his darkly lined eyes. His neck was slender and adorned with several silver necklaces. The black button-up shirt, with large images of cherries printed all over, had the first few buttons undone, revealing the smooth expanse of his collar and the subtle dip of his chest. Woozi also was wearing what looked like a dark grey jean jacket as well but Soonyoung couldn’t make out the rest of his outfit due to the table he was seated behind.

Woozi was leaning forward with his elbows pressing into the wood, hands linked together in front of him. It’s like he isn’t even blinking. His stare is unwavering and sending goosebumps all along Soonyoung’s skin. It’s intimidating. He feels like a specimen under a microscope but it’s like Woozi is trying to _provoke_ him. It’s like there’s a silent challenge behind his hooded gaze.

Hansol was right. Woozi hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Soonyoung even as someone beside him began talking. He was responding back though he didn’t even look at the person speaking to him. His expression was neutral and stoic, however even Soonyoung could see the emotions flitting about in his eyes.

Woozi looked like he was two seconds away from plunging a hand into his newly dyed hair and pulling to hear those _beautiful_ sounds of his.

The sexual tension between the two was electric and palpable. It certainly didn’t go unnoticed by his friends either.

Eventually, the staring contest ended with Soonyoung sending a wink at him, lopsided smirk tugging at his mouth. He leans away from the bar and starts heading towards a table that just got occupied by a young couple.

“Good evening.” He greets warmly, all friendly smiles and innocent aura. There’s a small notepad in his left hand and a pen in the right. “Do you know what you would like to drink while you read over the menu?”

After scribbling down their chosen drinks, Soonyoung walks back to the bar and calls out the order. "Two martinis, dry, with two olives."

“Soonyoung?”

Pivoting around once he hears his name, the said male’s eyes soon lands on the trio of men that he had met merely days ago. Soonyoung beams and slams the notebook down onto the counter before racing towards Junhui with an excited cheer. Junhui catches him with arms wide open, laughter filling the air. There’s a hand combing through his hair and when he looked off to the side, it was Minghao admiring the way the locks fell through the gaps of his fingers like silk ribbons.

“You dyed your hair!” Chan exclaims, stunned. “And you have make-up on! Oh my god, you look so good!”

“Your hair is so soft, Soonie.” Minghao marvels.

“Move, Hao. I want to feel it, too.”

Laughing, Soonyoung yanks away from the prying hands. His cheeks are bunched up and he can barely see while dodging their attempts to try to touch.

“Stop it! Hey! Hey, come on—Ah, hey now, that tickles!”

“Are these the new friends you wouldn’t stop ranting about?” Seungkwan joins in. He looked amused as Chan trapped Soonyoung in his arms, hands tickling his sides, while Junhui was busy taking a video of them acting like idiots. Minghao was cooing and pinching those pink cheeks of his, complimenting how pillow-y they are. The three males finally give Soonyoung some mercy after a moment of loud giggling and flailing around.

“Seungkwan,” Soonyoung heaves, winded from the onslaught, “this is Junhui, Minghao, and Chan. Junhui, Minghao, Chan, this is my best friend Seungkwan that I just moved in with. The tall bartender over there is his boyfriend, Hansol.”

At the mention of his name, Hansol shoots his head up and offers a friendly wave before returning back to the drink he was mixing.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Minghao smiles while shaking Seungkwan’s hand. “Soonyoung mentioned you and Hansol to us earlier. I didn’t know you all worked here.”

“It’s kind of something we don’t really tell everyone.” Soonyoung admits with a sheepish laugh. “This casino has a reputation for gangs and the like so we often get accused of ‘soliciting’ with them or helping them cheat at poker.”

Junhui frowns. “Why do you say that as if it’s a daily thing?”

“Because it is.” Seungkwan sighs as he moves to grab a platter of food that appeared on the service window. “We deal with a lot of things everyday. It’s the perk of being a waiter.”

“What are you guys doing here, anyways?” Soonyoung inquires, curious. “I never pegged you for the casino type.”

“We heard a lot about the bar here.” Chan grins and sends a wave to Hansol. “So we decided we wanted to check what the buzz was about.”

“Well, come on over then!” Hansol beckons at them, teeth showing in a wide smile. “Order up! It’ll give us some time to get acquainted with one another.”

The three males don’t hesitate to climb into some empty stools. When Minghao passes by him to sit down, he reaches up to pinch Soonyoung’s cheeks once more. Soonyoung can’t help the hitched little giggle that escapes him, shying away when he starts hearing cooing sounds.

Soonyoung’s eyes soon found Woozi amongst the crowd of patrons. He was still tuckered down in the same booth but something seemed _different_. When their eyes had met, Soonyoung once again felt that prickling feeling along his spine, though it was more intense. It was like a tattoo gun embedding ink into his skin.

Woozi was now leaned back and had an arm resting on the back of the booth behind him. His free arm was raising a glass half-full of whiskey to his lips. His posture seemed rigid, taunt. Like he was holding himself back. Like he was holding some _anger_ in. His eyes were still trained on Soonyoung, however they appeared to be darker than before.

It took a second or two of slightly freaking out for Soonyoung to realize that he wasn’t actually mad at _him_ , per say. No, Woozi wasn’t even looking— _glaring_ —at him.

Minghao.

He was glaring at _Minghao_.

“Bring this to him.” 

Seungkwan’s voice startles him out of his stupor. He looks over at his friend before looking down at the small platter that contained a single bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey. There was a small, but obvious, slit of paper underneath the bottle. A grin stretches on his face and the platter is already being balanced on his palm not a beat later. He keeps his pace slow and steady, taking his time to make his way over to the booth. Apparently, Woozi hadn’t noticed him advancing closer because he was too busy _sending daggers_ to Minghao that he flinched slightly when Soonyoung appeared in front of him.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill him with your eyes, _sir_.” Soonyoung ribbed lightly as he placed the platter down on to the table. “It would be a shame to lose someone I just became friends with.”

Woozi’s eyebrow cocks in mild annoyance but his face otherwise remains neutral.

“What’s this?” One of the people accompanying him asks. A woman. She was pretty, Soonyoung had to admit, but it was obvious with the way Woozi had been ignoring her attempts to flirt earlier that he was clearly not interested in _her_.

She reaches for the bottle when Soonyoung reaches out and places a protective hand over it before her fingertips could even graze it.

“It’s not for you, miss.” He then nudges the platter closer to Woozi while a smile stretches on his lips, feigning innocence. “It’s for _him_. Don’t worry about paying for the bottle. It’s on the house.”

Woozi’s eyes narrow subtly as they slowly scan him head to toe then back up so their eyes could lock. Soonyoung tries to ignore the way his heart is skipping several beats in his chest at the way Woozi looks _so pissed_.

“Thank you.” Woozi says, voice void of any emotion. He reaches for the bottle and secretly slides the slip of paper into his palm before anyone else could notice it was there. “How kind of you.”

The smile Soonyoung wore broadened. “It’s the least I can do for what you did for me the other day. Take it as my token of appreciation charm.”

A muscle tenses in Woozi’s jaw and his knuckles turn white in their grip on the bottle’s neck.

(Oh, how Soonyoung wishes that hand was wrapped around _his_ neck instead.)

The little reaction he got was enough to satisfy him. So he bids the table farewell then turns around to saunter back towards the bar, making sure to sway his hips as he goes.

* * *

“Aren’t you being a little reckless?”

There’s no reply to the question being tossed at him. He doesn’t care enough to reply and he certainly doesn’t care enough to admit that he actually _is_ being reckless.

“I thought I told you that you should keep your distance.”

“What’s a little harm with playing a little game?” He counters instead, too focused on the slit of paper between his fingers to pay attention to the figure leaning against his doorway.

“Father better not catch wind of your _little game_.” The figure hisses out. “Need I remind you of what happened last time?”

Flicking his eyes up to finally address the other person, he scowls deeply and lowers his hand. “Last time was different. Back then, I was more reckless and ignorant. Back then, I didn’t care about consequences and rules.”

“And now?” The figure leaned off the doorway and slowly walked further into his office. Stepping out of the darkness from the unlit hallway behind the figure, features began to come to light the closer they got. Even though his office didn’t have any lights on either, the moonlight that was shining through the ceiling-to-floor windows that spanned across the entire wall behind him was enough.

Similar features to his own. Cat-like eyes, round nose. The only difference was that the other had thinner lips and mint-green hair.

“And now I have respect for them.” He answers and looks back down at the paper. “I’ve tried to create distance. But it’s hard to. He keeps drawing me back and I can’t figure out why.”

The other male is silent for the longest time before he’s leaning forward, placing his palms flat on the desk that separates both of them. “Jihoon, you are aware that he’ll end up getting dragged into _our_ mess eventually. And we both know he won’t like what he’ll see.”

“He won’t get dragged into _anything_.” Jihoon grabs his cellphone and begins typing something. “No one knows who I am. No one knows the place I call home. Besides, I’m not dumb enough to let this game drag on longer than it should.”

“So just fuck him and get it over with.” The other male growls. “Why prolong this? Why play this game of cat and mouse?”

Jihoon’s eyes lift once more as he digs a lighter out of his pocket—a habit he hasn’t been able to shake since the incident. “You haven’t met him. So of course you wouldn’t understand my reasons. If you did, then I’m sure you’d want to play, too.”

“You and I have different definitions of the word ‘play’, Jihoon.” The man reminds curtly and leans away from the desk. “You’ve never liked the way I play, so I don’t think you should challenge me to something like that.”

“Lay a finger on him and you’ll witness my _other_ way of playing.” Jihoon warns. He flicks the lighter on and hovers the paper above it, letting it catch flame. Their eyes remain locked in a heated stare while the splashes of orange and yellow reflect in Jihoon’s irises.

“And you’ve never liked that side either, now have you, _brother_?”

His brother says nothing in response. He simply stares him down in silence as the paper succumbs to the flame. It’s now nothing but a pile of ash in his palm. Encasing his hand around the pile and feeling the dull sting of the lingering flame dig into his flesh, Jihoon lowers his hand and sinks back in the chair.

“Staking claims so easily already?” His brother scoffs after several moments of silence. “That’s another rule you’re breaking, Jihoon. Staking claims only brings more baggage to your door. I thought you would’ve learned your lesson by now.”

“Some lessons can’t be helped.”

“Even this one?”

It’s a brief lapse of deja vu that floats through his head and Jihoon can’t help but smile softly to himself. “Even this one.”

His brother's eyes narrow. “You’re really infatuated with him, aren’t you?”

“Like I said,” Jihoon glances down at his phone when he hears a small _ping._ “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Love will get you nowhere in this field, Jihoon. It makes you weak.”

“You sound just like father when mother died.” Jihoon quipped, irritated with his brother’s nagging. “Suddenly it feels like I’m the only one holding on to the humanity she so _desperately_ fought to remind us of.”

Something flickers in the other male’s eyes and he falters considerably. For a second, he almost looks guilty.

_Good._

“Does he remind you of her?” His voice is soft, barely audible. It’s like he was afraid of asking the question, afraid of setting something aflame. Or afraid of hearing the answer.

It was no lie that Jihoon was the closest to her and as a way of standing his ground against his own brother, he’d use that to his advantage. His brother _did_ abandon them after all so he’s still full of spite.

 _Ping._ Another notification.

Jihoon is silent for a short moment before he whispers, “More than you’ll ever know.”

The tension that was once thick in the air around them began to slowly fade away. His brother was no longer looking at him like he murdered some innocent civilian and left a trail, no longer speaking to him in an accusatory tone like he was some ignorant child that had no idea what he was doing. Instead, he’s looking at Jihoon just like how he used to; like he was gazing at his younger sibling.

He doesn’t say anything else. Just dips his head and silently shuts the door behind him when he leaves. Jihoon remains in his chair, unmoving, and staring at the vacant spot where the older man once stood. The moment is interrupted by another _ping_ and he can’t help but chuckle quietly to himself, hand reaching out to take the device.

> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _You know, you’re awfully brave for leaving your number like that._

> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _Yeah, but you still texted me. So I’ll count that as a win._
> 
> _I honestly didn’t think you’d reach out to contact me. I don’t think I’m as interesting as my friends say that I am…_
> 
> _Woozi? Are you still there? Did I scare you off? I’m sorry......_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _If I wasn’t even the slightest bit curious about you, I wouldn’t have saved your number in my phone, now would I?_
> 
> _Besides, I think I’d end up being the one to scare you off instead._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _Are you doubting me?!_
> 
> _I’ll have you know I have nerves of steel!!!!_
> 
> _I’m called Kwon Fire for a reason, ya know!!!!!!! (angry emoji)_

There’s a loud cackle of laughter that resonates through the air, bouncing off the walls.

“Kwon Fire?” Jihoon says aloud to himself. He looks way too amused and entertained by a simple yet _embarrassing_ nickname. More messages pop up. A spam of more emojis.

> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _I’m guessing you really like tigers…_
> 
> _How am I not surprised at how childish you are…_
> 
> _But I’m being serious, Soonyoung. You really shouldn’t have given me your number._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _Oh my sweet summer child_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _Actually, I wasn’t born in the summer._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _Doesn’t matter_
> 
> _My point is !!_
> 
> _I’m not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. Unless you tell me to go away, well then I guess I’ll have to ignore you and stay anyways._
> 
> _Even if you have some major secret or alter ego, you won’t scare me away, Woozi_
> 
> _You can’t get rid of me that easily !!! (tiger emoji) (tiger emoji) (tiger emoji) (blue heart emoji)_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _You’re an idiot…_
> 
> _Why so many emojis, geez…_
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _AM I A JOKE TO YOU ???_
> 
> _I’M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _Alright, alright. Calm down._
> 
> _Stop it with the caps lock._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _ >:( _
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _I hope you mean it._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _I always mean what I say._
> 
> _You can’t scare me away, Woozi._
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _I hope so._
> 
> _Now go to bed. It’s late._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _Alright !! u w u_
> 
> _Goodnight, Woozi !!!! (heart emoji) (heart emoji) (heart emoji)_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _Stop using so much emojis._
> 
> _Just one is enough._
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _(puppy eyed emoji)_
> 
> **[Woozi]**
> 
> _. . ._
> 
> _Goodnight. (heart emoji)_
> 
> **[Rice Cake Emoji]**
> 
> _:)_
> 
> _Good night_

Placing his phone down on to his desk and getting up from his chair, Jihoon lets out a deep sigh. He turns towards the windows, stuffing his hands into his suit pockets and stares longingly at the view presented to him. His office had been at the very last level of the building, providing the best view on Seoul. From this advantage point, he could see half of the city. Other skyscrapers, hotels, and other buildings Jihoon didn’t care enough to know about.

The view looked especially beautiful during winter nights. With all the decor and various colored lights twinkling up at him, Jihoon could just sit here in the dark office all night and be at peace.

However, a view as beautiful as this is better when you share it with someone.

“I hope you’re right.” Jihoon whispers to himself as his eyes land on a certain building just a few blocks away. “I really hope you’re right.”

The sound of his phone pinging with another notification has him turning around, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. At first, he thinks it’s Soonyoung again, ready to spam him with more emojis before _actually_ calling it a night. But when he picks the device up and checks the notification, he’s quick to open the message once he sees just _who_ contacted him.

> **[Wu]**
> 
> _We have a problem._
> 
> **[Beta]**
> 
> _What is it?_
> 
> **[Wu]**
> 
> _(photo attached)_
> 
> _I think you should report this to Alpha immediately._

When Jihoon opens the attached photo, it’s like all of the air is punched out of his lungs. He immediately stands up straighter at the sight of the very symbol that plagued his nightmares for years on end. The very same symbol that had been spray painted on the side of the same exact building he was currently standing in.

The symbol of two dragons covered in blood.

> **[Wu]**
> 
> _They’re here._

* * *

“Well, good news is that your wrist is healing a lot faster than expected.” The doctor begins once he steps foot back into the room, x-rays attached to the clipboard he was carrying. “Your thumb is still in bad shape. It seems to be healing the slowest.”

Soonyoung frowns. “Does that mean I won’t be able to get out of this cast?”

The doctor spares him an amused smile and places the clipboard down. “Now, I didn’t say that, did I? We have other forms of casts laying around and I already have one in mind.” The doctor approaches while digging into his lab coat pocket, pulling out a brand new black brace that was still in the bag. “This is called The OTC Wrist and Thumb Spica Splint. It offers support to the wrist and security to the thumb all the while giving you the ability to use your hand. Usually, this is used for Carpal Tunnel though it can be easily used for fractures to the wrist or thumb. I’ve used it plenty of times on my patients who always reported back saying that it feels much more comfortable than the cast. What do you think? Do you want to try it out?”

Bobbing his head in a far too quick nod, Soonyoung sits up straighter on the bed as the doctor rummages around for some tools and equipment. He’s never had a cast on before to see the doctor use a mini saw to cut through the tough layer kind of sparked his anxiety for a few seconds. It didn’t last long and Soonyoung was allowed to relax once the machine had been turned off.

“Luckily, this new brace is removable and adjustable to give you the max amount of breathing room.” The doctor explains, carefully sliding the brace over Soonyoung’s wrist and making sure his thumb fits into the sleeve. “However, I don’t recommend you leave the cast for a long period of time. You can take it off to shower but until you get the all clear from me next week, I suggest you keep it on at all times. If you run into any issues or start feeling pain or discomfort, don’t hesitate to contact me right away, alright?”

“Got it!” Soonyoung beamed. “Thanks, Doctor Kim!”

He ends up leaving the doctor’s office about ten minutes later with a new doctor’s note and a new set of restrictions. He’s allowed to have the original amount of hours he had before although the whole not being able to carry or lift a certain weight is still in effect. No matter, though, Soonyoung feels free enough with this new brace on.

> **[Soonyoung]**
> 
> _Hey guys!!_
> 
> _I just got out of the doctors office. I’ll be at the studio shortly!_
> 
> **[Chan]**
> 
> _Tell us all about it when you get here!_
> 
> **[Minghao]**
> 
> _Do you mind running to the supermarket on your way here? We’re running low on bottled water so if you could buy a pack, that’d be great! I’ll buy you dinner later tonight in return :)_
> 
> **[Junhui]**
> 
> _Hao, stop flirting with Soonie._
> 
> **[Minghao]**
> 
> _Hey, who said I was flirting ???_
> 
> **[Chan]**
> 
> _Do you take us as fools, hyung?_
> 
> _Actually, no, don’t answer that._
> 
> **[Soonyoung]**
> 
> _I’m sure he wasn’t flirting with me guys !! Stop picking on him >:( _
> 
> _But yes I’ll pick up some water. Does anyone want something while I’m there?_
> 
> **[Junhui]**
> 
> _My sanity._
> 
> **[Chan]**
> 
> _My will to live._
> 
> **[Soonyoung]**
> 
> __

* * *

Although Soonyoung doesn’t know them quite well yet, he’s attentive and keen in his own unique ways. He pays attention to small things, including mannerisms and speech patterns. He even notices the key chain Minghao has attached to his wallet that is identical to the key chain on Junhui’s backpack. Or the way Chan gets frustrated with himself whenever he struggles with saying what he actually means.

Point is; Soonyoung is often looked at as the _hyperactive nutjob_ in his group of friends but even they’ll admit that they’ve never met someone as thoughtful and gentle as him.

So with that said, loading up his friends favorite snacks and energy drinks into the cart is easy peasy. But when he strolls up to where the cases of bottled water were, there was a dilemma that he’s now facing. The only pack available is a 24pack and Soonyoung is obviously unable to lift it into the cart due to his injury. Just when he’s about to go looking around for an employee to help him out, someone approaches.

“Need a hand?”

Soonyoung blinks up at the male—er, well, stares _down_ at him. This guy is at least a head or two shorter than him with features that are strikingly familiar. Those cat-like eyes remind him of a certain someone.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He stammers once he realizes he’s been staring too long. “Sorry, you just looked like someone I know. I didn’t mean to stare.”

The stranger’s lips quirk up in a faint smile as he moves to grab the pack of water. “I get that a lot. Is it the nose?”

“The eyes, actually.”

After plopping the case into Soonyoung’s cart with a small grunt, the stranger pauses briefly and fixes him with an unreadable gaze. He looks a little surprised though it quickly washes away.

“How’d you hurt your wrist? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, uh—an incident at work.” Soonyoung supplies awkwardly, shifting on his feet. This guy's stare was _really_ making him uncomfortable. “A guest had too much to drink and it escalated.”

The stranger emits a low, thoughtful hum while examining the brace for a short second. “I take it it was handled though? An incident like that certainly wouldn’t be left unnoticed by your bosses.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t. The guest was banned from the place. I’m kind of pissed, honestly. He should’ve been banned a _long_ time ago.” Soonyoung’s bottom lip juts out subtly in a faint pout. “To think that my bosses put up with him sexually harassing my friend for so long still pisses me off. He should’ve been gone the second he laid hands on an employee!”

Silence. The man is just blinking slowly at him with a lost look on his face. Soonyoung grows hot with humiliation and cringes at himself.

“Sorry, I uh—I got a little passionate there. My bad.”

“Understandable,” the man assures with a soft smile. “I would’ve been upset too if I were in your shoes. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s your name?”

“Soonyoung!” He chirps and extends his arm for a handshake. “Kwon Soonyoung. Thank you for helping me with the case of water.”

Chuckling, the stranger reaches out to accept the handshake. “It’s not a problem. I wasn’t about to witness you struggling to lift it with that thing on your wrist. My name is Suga. It’s nice to meet you, Soonyoung.”

“Suga?” Soonyoung repeats. “That’s an odd name.”

“We live in an odd time.” Suga shrugs and pulls his hand away. “I would love to chat a little longer but I gotta head out. I swear, I only came here for milk but now I have more junk food than I need so I should leave before I grab anything else off these damn shelves.”

Soonyoung laughs and waves goodbye while pushing his cart away. Suga had done the same but only he moved a few inches in the opposite direction before eventually stopping. He turns around and looks in the direction the other boy went, spotting his retreating back heading off towards the candy aisle. Only when Soonyoung is completely out of sight does he reach into his pocket and begin typing a text message.

> **[Suga]**
> 
> _I have completed the observation you had ordered._
> 
> **[Alpha]**
> 
> _And?_
> 
> **[Suga]**
> 
> _We have a problem._
> 
> **[Alpha]**
> 
> _Spit it out already. I’m low on patience._
> 
> **[Suga]**
> 
> _I followed him to the supermarket. He’s buying a lot of things and I’m going to assume he’s about to go meet up with some friends. That’s not the only thing, though. He’s talking to someone now._
> 
> **[Alpha]**
> 
> _Does it matter?_
> 
> **[Suga]**
> 
> _(attached photo)_
> 
> _It should._

Lowering his phone after sending the last message, Suga looks back over at the cashier counter with a frown tugging at his lips. Soonyoung is there, standing patiently in line and chatting away with someone that Suga knows all too well—however it seems that Soonyoung had no idea who this person was but was friendly and pleasant nonetheless. The guy had ‘accidentally’ bumped their carts together while attempting to move around people.

> **[Alpha]**
> 
> _This is quite interesting indeed..._
> 
> **[Suga]**
> 
> _What would you like me to do?_
> 
> **[Alpha]**
> 
> _Come back and find any formation you have about the boy he’s speaking to. We’ll figure out where to go from there._

Casting another weary glance to Junhyung, watching the way his hand lingers on Soonyoung’s shoulder and how Soonyoung eyes it suspiciously while still maintaining the friendliest smile he could muster, Suga lets out a soft growl through gritted teeth. He flips through his contacts with a muttered _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ underneath his breath.

_“Hello?”_

“Jihoon, we need to talk.”

The other male sighs heavily. _“Look, if you’re going to lecture me about—”_

“Shut up and listen to me for once.” Suga snarls in a hushed tone, moving to hide behind a nearby shelf when Soonyoung suddenly turns his head. “Father sent me out on an observation mission.”

_“Did you tell him about—”_

“No, I did not.” Suga groans and runs a hand through his hair. “He has no idea about your _precious_ little toy. But he’s about to.”

A pause before Jihoon is hesitantly asking, _“What do you mean by that?”_

“The person I was sent to observe?” Shifting his body so he could peer around the shelf, eyeing the two males still conversing by the counter despite Soonyoung not really paying attention. “It’s Choi Junhyung.”

 _“That piece of shit.”_ There’s rummaging around, sounds of a file being slapped shut and a chair being pushed back. _“Where are you? I’m on my way.”_

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

_“Yoongi, what are you talking about? That fucker is the son of—”_

“—He’s talking to Soonyoung.”

There’s eerie silence coming from the other end and it makes his skin crawl.

“Jihoon, he’s talking to Soonyoung and you know that can mean only one thing.”

_“...He’s being targeted.”_

“Which _means_ you weren’t being as careful as you thought you were.”

_“Brother, I’m not just gonna let this—”_

“—I know.” Yoongi exhales and reaches out to grab his cart, moving quickly towards the line. “Which is why I suggest you _do something_ if he means this much to you already.”

_“Why are you telling me all of this?”_

“Because I understand now, Jihoon. That’s why I’m about to get it started for you.”

Yoongi hangs up quickly while making a point to budge ahead of the other people waiting in favor of knocking Junhyung’s cart away from Soonyoung and wedging himself between them. Junhyung scowls and shoots him a dirty look while Soonyoung appears more relieved than confused.

“What?” Yoongi mutters, eyebrow cocked. “My friend here was holding a spot in line for me.”

Junhyung doesn’t budge for several intense seconds. Yoongi remained nonchalant and unbothered by his harsh staring, instead busies himself with distracting Soonyoung by asking him about the frozen Hawaiian pizza sitting in his cart. When Soonyoung begins ranting about how much he _loathes_ pineapple on pizza but his friends adore it, Yoongi turns his head slowly and fixes Junhyung with a pointed stare.

“I hope this message gets the point across.” He mutters quietly, low enough for Soonyoung not to hear over his passionate rambling but loud enough for Junhyung to catch. “So I suggest you back off.”

“This is only the beginning.” Junhyung replies. “The mark has been staked. Even your little symbol on his bumper won’t protect him.”

“The Beta is back in town.” Yoongi informs suddenly. Junhyung immediately grows tense. “Does that say enough or need I repeat myself?”

A muscle flexes in Junhyung’s jaw and just before he angrily yanks his cart away, he snarls a warning; “War is coming. Choose which side you’re on before it’s chosen for you.”

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Soonyoung’s voice snaps Yoongi out of his reverie. He looks over at the taller male in blank confusion. “Are you all for it or against it?”

Flicking his gaze down at the frozen pizza in question, Yoongi finds himself hesitating. It was a simple question in Soonyoung’s point of view but it was a waging war in his own head.

“I’m not sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what performance I'm referring to when describing Soonyoung's dance with HIGHLIGHT, I bless you with this gorgeous video. Enjoy.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-yswubSnQw
> 
> On comes in some more mysterious characters.. I'm kind of curious on what you guys think of them. Let me know in the comments?


	4. ⁰⁰⁴ Make A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tangled up in lies, only for you  
> Sounding like a whisper  
> My heart, my heart  
> I want to tell you please don't go away  
> Hold on"  
> SEVENTEEN — Shhh

“Never thought I’d see you here.” Soonyoung exhales against the pair of lips hovering just a centimeter above his own. “But I’m kind of glad I did.”

“Why’s that?” Woozi muses, amusement floating around in those dark eyes as his hands—strong and calloused—pinned him against the wall of the bathroom stall they had stumbled into just moments ago.

“I don’t know,” Soonyoung’s breath hitches and his back arches when he feels blunt nails drag down his spine. “Just never thought I’d see you in a place like this.”

Woozi chuckles against his jawline. “Should I be a little offended that you’re surprised to see me in a gay club despite the little moment we had a while ago?”

“If you’re talking about how you took my first kiss—”

“Which is something I’ll _forever_ be proud of.” Woozi grins and presses a fleeting kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, emitting a soft laugh when the other whines and tries to chase his lips. “But, no. I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about when we were dancing together just now. Do you honestly think I’m straight after all that?”

Soonyoung swallows thickly. “You could be _a little_ straight for all I know.”

A well groomed eyebrow lifts up in response. Woozi looked slightly annoyed for a few seconds before his expression morphs into something darker. His hands suddenly grab Soonyoung’s lithe waist _hard_ and with one mighty lift, the other male is hoisted off of his feet in a split second. Soonyoung can only gasp, can only stare down at him wide-eyed and very turned on as Woozi quite literally manhandles him around like he weighed nothing. With meaty thighs caging his waist, Woozi was now able to slide his hands around Soonyoung’s hips and dip them into those tight jeans all the while sandwiching the boy between his own body and the wall.

“Does this _look_ straight to you, Soonyoung?”

Choking on a moan, Soonyoung scrambles against the wall before settling his hands on Woozi’s shoulders, gripping onto him like a lifeline. Those same hips that he was rubbing his ass against on the dance floor minutes ago were now grinding against his, sending sparks of blinding pleasure throughout his entire body. He could feel Woozi’s cock, so hard and _so damn thick_ , through the outline of those sinful leather pants, pressing against his own erection and now it’s suddenly ten times harder to hold his own orgasm in.

Let’s _not_ cream your favorite pair of jeans in some shitty bathroom of a gay club whose name slips away from memory, shall we?

“Does this _feel_ straight to you, Soonyoung?”

Those hips are still grinding at a steady pace, creating delicious friction. Soonyoung can barely keep the noises to himself so he allows Woozi to shoot a hand towards his mouth and shove two of his fingers between cherry tiers, pressing down against his tongue. Moaning around the digits, he doesn’t even even hesitate to swirl the muscle around and in between them. The groan he hears is enough encouragement to lift his eyes and bat them innocently at Woozi.

“ _Fuck_ , Soonyoung.” Woozi growls, sounding almost feral. His eyes are dilated, blown wide with desire and lust, and are trained on the way Soonyoung’s pretty lips wrap around his fingers. “Look at you. So eager already and I’ve barely even touched you.”

Soonyoung can only whine against the fingers, body writhing against the wall in an attempt to recreate the friction of their hips once more. But Woozi’s free hand grabs his hips and slams them against the wall, eliciting a loud moan that bounces off the wall. Surely anyone standing remotely two feet near the men’s bathroom would have heard that one.

“Oh?” Woozi looks far too entertained at the reaction he was given. “Does someone like it rough?”

There’s tears in Soonyoung’s eyes and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide just how _desperate_ he is for this man. Woozi laughs and removes his fingers, admiring the saliva glistening off of them for a second or two longer than normal.

“So how do you want this?” His voice is like velvet against Soonyoung’s lips. Soft, smooth, delicate. But beautiful erotic in every way and it makes his head spin.

“I-I just…”

“You just what, hm?”

“Wooz—God, please… Please. I want you so bad.”

“ _How_ bad?” Woozi demands and bites down on Soonyoung’s bottom lip. “So bad that you’re so willing to give up your innocence to me? Just like that? All I have to do is stare at you and you’re putty in my hands. Do you know how hot that is, Soonyoung? Do you know how hot _you_ are? You’re driving me insane even if you’re just standing there at the bar talking to Hansol. You look so effortlessly good no matter what you do and it makes me want to _tear you apart_.”

Soonyoung moans, loud and unabashed despite just how vulnerable they were. Anyone could walk in and hear them. Anyone could walk in, push the stall door open, and _see_ them. Maybe it was the thrill of getting caught that made Soonyoung’s heart jump.

“You can’t seem to keep your mouth shut, can you?” sneered Woozi, watching him squirm against the wall. “Not even with my fingers in your mouth—makes me wonder if having a dick in your mouth would be able to satiate you.”

“I-I don’t… I don’t think I’ll ever be satisfied.” Soonyoung admits weakly. His eyes flutter in their attempt to peer at the male before him.

Woozi laughs. He actually _laughs_. “So greedy. But that’s what I like about you. Can’t tamper down, can’t settle down until it’s given to you, until all you see is black. Love that you’re _always_ coming back wanting more and more each time. Love that you never get tired of it.”

“Will never get tired of _you_. Especially you.”

Mirth glows in those dark eyes that Soonyoung oh so adores. “Is that a confession?”

Soonyoung lets out a shaky breath and tries to speak confidently, though it only comes out as a meek croak. “It’s definitely getting to a confession. You occupy my mind so much you might as well just move in.”

The shorter male laughs once more, although it sounds different this time. Real and swimming with amusement and something lighter. It reminds him of summer days, when he was young and running through a meadow, letting the tall unkempt grass brush against his fingertips as he felt the sun beat down against his back. His laughter sounded yellow, like something bright and beautiful and _full of life_. Like when Soonyoung would sit on the porch of his grandparent’s house and gingerly sip on a large cup of pink lemonade before deciding to jump into the pool once more.

A part of Soonyoung wanted to whip out his phone to record the laughter and make his own personal ringtone so that he could hear it every day.

“Well,” those hands are sliding up to frame his face between his palms, touch delicate like Woozi is holding something fragile and sensitive and Soonyoung has never felt so _safe_ in someone’s hands before. “I guess I should, huh?”

But before Soonyoung could reply, before he could digest the adoration glowing in Woozi’s eyes and sink into the warm touch against his skin, the stall door suddenly slammed open and the moment was broken.

“What are you doing?!” A woman bellows out, full of anger and venom laced on her tongue. Soonyoung freezes when he hears her voice. Familiar yet _terrifying._

He knew that voice. It was a voice he’s spent years running away from. A voice that he _thought_ he finally escaped from.

His own mother.

“W-What?” Soonyoung stammers and stares over at her with wide eyes. “How did you—”

He’s out of Woozi’s hold in a split second, stumbling over his own two feet in an attempt to catch himself. By the time he raises his head, he’s no longer cooped up in the stall. He’s no longer in the bathroom. He’s no longer in the club at all. He’s kneeling in a patch of dead grass, texture more like hay or paper mache than anything else. There’s a house in front of him. Two stories, blue paint chipping off along with the sidings. A window on the first floor was smashed in (that’s not a memory he wants to be reminded of) and the front door had been yanked off its hinges, laying pathetically on the barely held together pair of wooden stairs (Soonyoung has to clench his eyes shut to fight the resurfacing memory).

_“Mom… Dad…”_

“Stop it.” Soonyoung sobs quietly. He hears his own voice, present echoing off of the blackness surrounding him, and his past voice echoing in his own head.

 _“This is a phase.”_ His father’s stern voice made him flinch.

 _“You’ll grow out of it.”_ His mother’s voice is calm but tense, like she was fighting every molecule of rage in her.

_“B-But… it’s not a phase, I’m—”_

_“We will not tolerate this kind of behavior!”_ His father was yelling and it was echoed by glass shattering. A window breaking. _“Now pack your things! We are taking you to church. Maybe some holy water can clear your_ misguided mind _and you can atone for whatever sin you dared commit.”_

_“Don’t run away.”_

Another voice is suddenly speaking. It had Soonyoung shooting his head up and looking around frantically. The house he was kneeling in front of had vanished, surrounding him a void of nothing but black and emptiness. But he could hear it. The voice—it was speaking to him.

_“Although I’m a scary person and you really shouldn’t be around me—”_

“Woozi?!” He shouts before taking off in a random direction. His feet are touching nothing but it’s like he’s running through mud. He keeps sinking into the darkness, into the black, but he fights against the pull. He stumbles and he falls and he trips but he gets back up and he keeps going.

_“—don’t run away. Don’t leave me, Soonyoung.”_

Soonyoung pushes himself harder and harder. He’s sobbing so much that he can barely breath, however he can see something in the distance. Something that gets him to keep going, even when the pull is dragging him down to his knees.

There’s a figure. Someone is standing there and breaking the darkness surrounding them with a beam of faint light that glows brighter, warmer, the closer Soonyoung gets. Their back is towards him though he knows who it is. He knew that voice anywhere. He knew the warmth of his presence and the tingle against his skin whenever he was near.

It’s strange, though. The closer Soonyoung gets, the more details come out. The man was just standing there in what looked like to have been a suit. Simple black and white. Dress slacks, white blouse with no jacket. His dark hair was askew, messed up as if he had continuously ran his fingers through it and pulled roughly. He was radiating desperation, anxiety, and _raw fear_.

The pull is suddenly harsh and Soonyoung sinks into black mud with a yelp. It swallows his hands and his knees and his arms and he just sinks slowly, desperately trying to free himself and get to the figure standing in front of him. He calls out, begging for them to hear him. Instead, the figure begins to turn around and Soonyoung swears he feels his heart stop at the sight before him. 

It was Woozi. He was covered in blood. His hands, his shirt both stained with crimson. Some smeared across his neck and a little splattered on his cheek. His eyes were wide and full of tears that just wouldn’t stop flowing—a look that definitely did not suit the smaller male at all. He looked so broken, so sad and so _scared_.

_“Don’t leave me.”_

“I won’t—I won’t!” Soonyoung desperately yells, trying to hold his head up as his entire body is nearly swallowed whole. “I won’t leave you! I promise!”

_“Don’t leave me, Soonyoung. Stay. Stay. Please.”_

His heart tears open at the way Woozi’s voice breaks, emotion bellowing out around him in hues of dark, melancholy tones.

_“Stay. Stay with me. Stay with me, please. Hold on. Just hold on.”_

“Woozi—” Soonyoung could barely keep his head up anymore. His fighting was useless. He couldn’t breathe, he could barely see. The image of Woozi standing in front of him begins to swim before completely disappearing like someone blowing out a candle.

However, just before Soonyoung is swallowed completely, just before he feels himself fading away, he closes his eyes and hears the voice linger in his head.

_“I love you.”_

When he opens his eyes, he’s in a panic. There’s a thick layer of cold sweat clinging to his skin, drenching his sheets in a heavy musk. He’s in his bedroom. The familiarity of his surroundings only make him question reality even more. His hands are fumbling around, knocking random things over on the end table in a frantic search for his cellphone. Finally finding the device, he yanks out the charging cord and with trembling thumbs, he immediately brings up the only contact that’s clouding his mind and presses call.

It rings. Once, twice, thrice then—

_“Hello?”_

“Woozi?”

A brief pause then some soft rustling, like blankets being pulled back. _“Soonyoung? I—why do you sound like you’re in the middle of a panic attack?”_

“B-Because I am.” His words come out in a faint whimper. “I-I can’t—Woozi, I can’t breath. I can’t… I just can’t—”

_“Soonyoung, what’s wrong? Are you somewhere safe? Did something bad happen?”_

Soonyoung is shaking his head wildly although he knows Woozi can’t even see him. “No, no… I mean yes, I mean—a nightmare. I-It was just a nightmare, but Woozi, I-I can’t tell if—I-I just tell if I’m awake or still sleeping. I-I’m freaking out.”

 _“Where are you?”_ Woozi’s voice goes serious all of a sudden. _“Tell me where you are. I’ll come to you.”_

“I-I’m in my room. Well,” Soonyoung pauses and studies his little cubicle of a ‘bedroom’ occupying the living room. “Not really. I guess. Uhm, I-I’m at Seungkwan’s apartment right now.”

_“Where is he? Are they both working right now?”_

He takes a quick glance at his phone to check the time. 9:32am. “They must have early shifts today.”

 _“Tell me the address.”_ There’s the sound of keys jingling and a door slamming shut. _“I’m already heading out.”_

Despite wanting to hear Woozi’s voice through the phone until his arrival, Soonyoung eventually hangs up after giving away his current address. He’s looking down at himself and frowning at the way his shirt is sticking to him like a second skin, drenched in sweat. He _reeks_ and Woozi is about to come here any moment now and see him like this; like an emotional wreck all because of a damn _nightmare_. Something that wasn’t even real but was at the same time.

He doesn’t know how long he’s allowed himself to drown in his own darkness but when the sound of the front door banging off the wall before gently shutting with a quiet curse, Soonyoung does his best to stand up on jello legs.

“Woozi?” He calls out. His throat is so raw that it hurts to even speak. Was he screaming in his sleep?

“I’m here,” is a rushed response before the sound of padded feet are scuffling against the carpet. The curtain yanked back and there he stood. Woozi looks like he just woke up, still in his sweats and a plain shirt with his hair completely messed up. He looks worried. He looks worried and frightful, even more so when his eyes land on Soonyoung’s disheveled state. Without another word, Woozi rushes over and gathers the quaking male in his arms before his body could hit the ground. He guides both of them onto the couch and pulls Soonyoung into his lap, pressing him to his chest and holding him _so tightly_ , keeping him together while Soonyoung falls apart. He doesn’t even care that Soonyoung is smelly and sticky and Soonyoung doesn’t care that he could smell Woozi’s morning breath as it beats against his ear.

This all feels too real. It all feels too real, too _intimate_ for a simple dream—for a simple pair of two men who _barely_ know a thing about each other. Two _strangers_ that have yet to discover a single thing but can not deny the unmistakable mutual attraction flaring between them that brings them together each time, keeps drawing them back to the other like a moth to the light.

Two souls yearning for each other through the clouds of uncertainty and apprehensive mystery; unable to feel safe, secure, or content until wrapped up in the other’s warmth.

“I got you, Soonie,” Woozi coaxes gently, digits combing through his hair. Soonyoung melts against his chest when he hears the nickname. He wails into the male’s shoulder and feels strong arms wind tighter around his frame.

“Let it out. I got you. I got you.”

It takes _a while_ for Soonyoung to be able to calm down enough that he’s not sobbing so hard anymore. A nearly 30 minutes later of incoherent babbling, fingers coursing through his hair, and gentle kisses to his temple and forehead. Soonyoung’s breathing is now stable, albeit shaky and heavily uneven, but still stable nonetheless. Woozi’s hold on his frame never falters even when Soonyoung pulls back to rub the wetness away from his face.

“Are you okay?” Woozi tenderly asks while lifting a hand to gently thumb away a stray tear. “Talk to me, Soonie…”

Tilting his head into his touch, hoping that the hand caressing his cheeks remains, Soonyoung closes his eyes and exhales, “I-I don’t think I can without… getting distraught again.”

Woozi’s hand remains on his cheek. “Okay. That’s fine. You don’t need to talk about it right now if you can’t do it. Just tell me what I can do. I want to help you, Soonie, but I can’t if I don’t know what I can and can’t do.”

Soonyoung finally opens his eyes and looks up at him, sniffling quietly. “Show me that this isn’t a dream… That this is real. That… That _you_ are real.”

His dark eyes soften with something that looks like sorrow and he whispers so softly, so daintily that Soonyoung just barely catches it. “Oh, Soonie… I’m real. I’m real, I’m right here with you. Focus on my fingers. Focus on my touch—do you feel it? Do you feel my fingers against your skin?” 

Going mute, Soonyoung can only bob his head.

“Good. You’re doing good, Soonie. Now, close your eyes. Close them, it’s alright. I’m still going to be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

His encouragement gives enough courage for him to be able close his eyes, shaky breath leaving his trembling tiers.

“Good job, Soonie. You’re doing so good. Focus on my voice, alright? Can you hear me?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Can you tell me what I sound like?”

Soonyoung stills, though only for a moment. “You sound like… the quiet of fall mornings. The peace of looking out the window and seeing the heavy fog blanketing the ground. You sound like leaves clinging to the trees. You sound like hues of warm greens, oranges, yellows, and reds. You… You sound like rain against a tin roof. Like the smell of the pumpkin pie baking in the oven and the cinnamon tea in my mug. You… You sound like _home_ , Woozi. You sound like home.”

It’s silent for a moment. Woozi just stares up at him, thankful that Soonyoung has his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the way he’s looking at him; like he hung the stars in the night sky, like he shined brighter than the sun, like he invented the very four letter word that is (somehow, someway) creeping its way into Woozi’s heart like vines crawling over an empty, run down house.

“Then I guess there’s one thing left to say.” Woozi’s fingers gently curl around Soonyoung’s nape to pull him down. “Welcome home, Soonie.”

And then he kissed him. Soft and slow, tender and passionate. It was unlike the first kiss they shared against the flimsy door to Soonyoung’s old apartment building. It was unlike any other kiss Woozi had prior.

He’s kissed several people and bed with people he doesn’t care enough to remember. Pretty faces just vague enough in his recollection to remind him of how careless and selfish he had once been. He’s kissed rough, hard, impatiently, and far too hungry for it to actually be considered kissing to begin with. None of them felt real. None of them contained any _real_ passion. Just lust. Nothing more, nothing less.

Woozi is far too used to one night stands that he’d find in clubs or in bars. So used to coming back to a hotel room with a woman attached to his hip, lipstick stains on his collar and dingy perfume lingering on his clothes. He’s used to being the first one to wake, to being the first one to create distance and kick her out with a cigarette between his lips and an expressionless look on his face—he’s used to see them storm out of his life with anger in their eyes and malice on their tongue. He didn't care, though. They’ve never meant anything to him except for a quick lay. A mediocre fuck to release pent up stress and frustration. A vent to release his steam into when it got too hot, too smoldering for himself to handle.

He _used_ women. He used them for pleasure and back then, he believed that’s all they were meant to be around for. Woozi has had his fair share of women in the past—a phase where he thought he was at the top of the world and no one could beat him. But then his mother was killed and Woozi retreated into a void of nothing. He stopped touching _everyone_. It’s like he stopped living for the longest time. 

Soonyoung was actually the very first male he’s ever been with and if you asked him, it’s never felt this _right_ before.

Kissing Soonyoung was like the build-up of a roller-coaster. The slow momentum going up gave you just enough anxious excitement that by the time you reached the top, your stomach was doing all these knots and even for a split second you’d think to yourself _well shit this was a bad idea_. But then you plummet at high speed, dropping at least 30 feet straight down and all the air in your lungs is punched out. Kissing Soonyoung felt like the rush of going upside down, getting yanked and pulled into twists and turns. It was a terrifying joyride that set his nerves ablaze although the buzz would still linger in his veins, giving him enough incentive to get in line just go on it all over again.

Soonyoung was the first person that he kissed to make the craving for more become so raw and insatiable that he often laid awake at night, staring at the ceiling as he wondered how Soonyoung’s bare skin would feel against his fingertips. The kind of attraction he has for this man is confusing. It pisses him off and it makes him question _everything_ there is to life. Yet at the same time, it puts him at ease. It makes him realize he’s not the monster he thinks he is. At least, not completely. There’s still some humanity left in him, and it seems that Soonyoung unconsciously brings it to life without even trying to.

The kiss remains innocent and vanilla with no trace of tongue or hunger anywhere. Instead, Woozi focuses on becoming familiar with how Soonyoung’s lips taste. The saltiness of his tears with the underlying sweetness of the peach chapstick he always carries around in his pocket. He focuses on the way Soonyoung’s breathing stutters, mainly out of pleasant surprise, before falling even. He focuses on the way the boy melts in his hold once more, shaking hands reaching out to touch, to feel, to ground himself. Fingertips graze his cheekbones, glide over his ears, and gently tangle into his dark locks and Woozi soon figures out that he likes Soonyoung’s soothing touch far more than he should.

“Take me out.” Soonyoung murmurs against his lips. The kiss had ended a moment ago and now they were just sitting calmly in each other’s hold; foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, and breath mingling.

“To where?”

“Anywhere. Take me anywhere.”

Woozi opens his eyes and looks up. “Alright… I don’t think I’m dressed appropriately to go anywhere and you definitely need a shower.”

Soonyoung’s bottom lip juts out and Woozi doesn’t hesitate to swoop in just to steal a kiss. “I feel even more gross now that you pointed it out.”

“Don’t be,” Woozi chuckles. “Does it seem as if I’m grossed out?”

“Well… No.”

“Precisely.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Soonyoung pulls back enough to look him in the eye properly. “So I will go take a shower and you will…?”

“Go back home to make myself look more presentable as well. Like hell I’m about to take you out on a date looking like I just rolled out of bed.” Woozi grumbles.

“But… you did though?”

“Exactly, now get your cute ass up so _we both_ can become more presentable.”

Soonyoung emits a giggle and climbs out of his lap without a second to waste. Woozi stands up as well and presses a kiss to his cheek with the promise of returning in 30 minutes. The door shuts silently behind him—though Soonyoung does catch the way he eyes the wall like he was inspecting for a hole or dent.

It takes Soonyoung ten minutes to get rid of the stench of sweat, five minutes to smell like strawberries and cream, and three minutes to dry himself off for him to realize one heart-stopping fact.

_Woozi was taking him out on a date._

(Once getting into the car, Woozi doesn’t hesitate to bang his head against the steering wheel, muttering _I’m such an idiot what was I thinking? A_ **_date_** _?_ But before he could talk himself out of it, before he accepts the fact that his older brother is right, Woozi is grinning subtly to himself and pulling out of the parking lot at a speed that should get him arrested.)

* * *

“You don’t _understand_ ,” Soonyoung bemoans, yanking shirt after shirt off their hangers. “I am not prepared! I have _nothing_ to wear, Seungkwan! My first fucking date and I’m about to screw it up by under-dressing!”

 _“Will you calm down?”_ Seungkwan’s irritated sigh passed through the speaker of his phone that sat on the coffee table. _“Just because you don’t have many options doesn’t mean you can’t make a simple cute date outfit.”_

Soonyoung scoffs. “Says you. You’re the one majoring in fashion and design. Have you noticed I suck at fashion? How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?”

 _“Wait, wait.”_ Vernon interjects, _“I think I got something. Remember when you and I first met? Seungkwan dragged me to the studio you were volunteering at because you had just finished your first choreograph.”_

_“It was a perfect way for you two to meet! You were off that day, Soonyoung was actually in a good mood.”_

“Seungkwan.” Soonyoung warns flatly. “It wasn’t that bad.”

_“Wasn’t that bad? Soonyoung, you literally yelled at me for breathing in your direction.”_

_“He was just stressed, babe.”_

“I was anxious _and_ stressed.” He corrects with a loud whine, rubbing his face. “Guys, focus on the issue at hand please. I have fifteen more minutes until he arrives and you guys are giving me _nothing_ to work with here.”

Hansol chuckles, _“Sorry, bud. Anyways, do you remember what you wore that day?”_

Frowning, Soonyoung peers over at the lump of clothes messily thrown about in the living-room. “You mean a shitty attempt at making a trendy outfit with suspenders?”

_“You used suspenders for the choreography you made for the song. Aju Nice, I think it was called? Listen, you pulled it off really well. It was completely unintentional and that’s what I’m trying to say. You can pull some serious looks when you’re just throwing it on.”_

_“You should wear that outfit, actually.”_ Seungkwan suggested with a small click of his tongue. _“Your ass looked_ great _in those jeans.”_

“Guys, those jeans were from three years ago and I lost _a lot_ of weight since then,” Soonyoung reminds while digging through the pile, trying to find the clothes being referenced to. “And that’s _if_ I still even have them.”

_“Wear those black jeans then.”_

_“Kwannie, which one? He has like 70 pairs of black jeans.”_

“I found them!” Yanking out the pair of suspenders and holding it up in the air like it was some trophy item, Soonyoung flails it around for a moment before lowering it. “Oh, wow, it’s still in such good condition, too.”

 _“Well, hop to it then!”_ Hansol laughed. _“We gotta head back but take some photos of the ending results.”_

 _“Let us know how the date goes!”_ There was some noise and scuffling, like Seungkwan had wrestled the phone out of Hansol’s grip. _“And listen, if he ever pressures you into anything, you know what to do.”_

_“Seungkwan, don’t even—”_

_“I gotta make sure our baby will be_ prepared _!”_

 _“By giving him the_ sex talk _?!”_

_“By giving him the sex talk!”_

“Oh my god—goodbye!” Soonyoung shouts before quickly hanging up before Seungkwan could say anything further. He tosses his phone onto the couch and looks down at the pair of suspenders laying in his palm.

A heavy sigh. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

He ends up forgoing Seungkwan’s suggestion completely in favor of a more simpler outfit. It was just a small date, so it’s not like he had to completely dress up in those tight jeans.

A pair of blue denim jeans, ripped at the knees and rolled up to show his ankles. A white shirt that was tucked in loosely beneath an oversized turquoise flannel with too long sleeves that had nearly swallowed his palms. It was comfy and not saying too much, so with one look in the mirror, Soonyoung was satisfied.

When he was debating about wearing a white hat or not, there was a knock on the door. Letting out a small curse, he pulls the hat on anyways and yanks on a pair of low rise grey Converses.

“Coming! Just one sec!”

Patting his pockets to make sure he has everything—phone? Keys? Wallet? _Wallet._ After making a mad dive to the couch and retrieving his wallet, Soonyoung jogs over to the door and wrenches it open.

“Hey,” a slightly heavy pant and Soonyoung is closing the door behind him, jiggling the knob to make sure it’s properly locked. “Sorry ‘bout that. I was having a crisis.”

“No need to apologize.” There’s amusement budding off of Woozi’s tongue and he doesn’t even need to turn around to see the grin stretching on the shorter male’s face. “Are you going to turn and look at me now though or are you just going to continue pressing your face into the door?”

When Soonyoung does end up turning around, painfully slow, he faces his date with crimson cheeks and pouty lips. If he thought he was having a crisis five minutes ago, he sure as well was _not_ prepared for seeing Woozi wearing a pair of glasses. _Glasses._ Of all things, round _glasses_ were the cause of the downfall of his own sanity. His hair was styled for that tousled look again and he was wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans, rolled up to the ankles as well, with a white shirt tucked in at the waist. Nothing else. No belt, no hat. Just a simple pair of black shoes and _glasses_.

“Holy fuck.” Woozi’s eyebrows shoot up at his rather _elegant_ choice of words. Soonyoung feels his cheeks turn even darker. “Oh my god, was that outloud? I said that outloud, didn’t I? Oh my god—I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that—I mean, _yes_ I did but _no_ I did _not_ —N-Not to say that you don’t look good! Because you do! Look good. Like really, _really_ good and—no, I mean, not _that_ good b-but—”

The burst of loud laughter bellowing out of the smaller male has Soonyoung’s mouth clamping shut. He stares at Woozi with a look of absolute _horror_ etched on his face however it only seems to make the other laugh even harder. So much so that he nearly falls over and has to lean against the nearest wall.

“Can you please stop laughing at me now?” Soonyoung pouted, looking down at his hands and tugging at the ends of his sleeves. He’s _so red_ that the warmth is spreading down his neck, coating his chest in a deep flush.

“You’re so fucking _cute_ ,” declares Woozi as he leans up to press a chaste kiss to those puffy red lips. “My god, Soonyoung. If you don’t stop giving me heart palpitations, I’m going to make you responsible for my hospital bills.”

“I thought you said ‘no hospitals’.” Soonyoung sarcastically recalls in a quiet grumble. 

Woozi laughs once more at the small remark. “Nice of you to remember. You look good, by the way. I like flannel on you.”

Soonyoung just wants to curl up into a ball and _die._ “Uh, t-thanks. I guess. Thanks.”

The shorter male makes a soft snickering noise before murmuring a soft _come on_ while carefully threading their fingers together, tugging Soonyoung down the hall. He’s glad Woozi can’t see the way he’s staring at their conjoined hands with comically wide eyes or else he would definitely end up hearing another fit of that beautiful laughter once more. It would be humiliating but _so worth it._

“ _This_ is what you drive?”

“Yup,” Woozi pops the ‘p’ and twirls the key-ring around his pointer finger. “Nothing much, though. Sorry if it’s not impressive.”

Soonyoung _actually_ felt offended. “You drive a 1965 Mustang convertible and I drive a _barely functioning_ 2004 Saturn that’s held together by duct tape,” he deadpans. “And _you_ think _your_ car isn’t impressive?”

Woozi pivots to look at him, a little perplexed but mainly amused. “How did you know what year my car was simply by looking at it?”

“Your car happens to be my _dream car_ okay? Don’t judge me.”

They end up traveling to the largest mall in Seoul. It was packed with hundreds of people already despite it being so early in the morning. There’s so many people everywhere that they have a bit of trouble staying close to each other's side while trying to navigate through the crowd. Soonyoung ends up losing sight of the shorter male a couple times, feeling panic rise in his throat before spotting him in the sea of faces; looking equally as lost and as concerned until his dark eyes land on Soonyoung. In the end, Woozi grabs his hand tightly and is the one to guide both of them through the mall.

Although Soonyoung had always wanted to come here, he’s more than a little confused. While the mall is beautiful and a hot spot for tourists and had many, _many_ things Soonyoung has tried (failed) to buy, he didn’t quite think that this was an ideal date place.

As if sensing Soonyoung’s apprehension, he gives his hand a soft squeeze and flashes a reassuring smile over his shoulder.

“I know this isn’t exactly the picture perfect date place,” Woozi begins, letting out a deep breath once they finally got out of the crowd, “but hear me out. There’s this little shop on the fifth floor that’s really homey and comfortable. The ahjumma that owns it was good friends with my mother.”

“Your mother?” Soonyoung gasps quietly.

Woozi nods faintly, keeping his gaze ahead. “My mother used to take me here almost everyday, but… I haven’t been here since her passing. It reminded me too much of her.”

Gently tugging on Woozi’s hand to make him stop walking, Soonyoung steps in front of him with a frown at his lips. “Woozi, are you sure? I mean, she meant a lot to you and I just don’t want you to feel obligated or uncomfortable by taking me there after all this time.”

The shorter male just blinks stoically at him for a second or two before he smiles something faint and fleeting. “Soonyoung, that’s considerate of you, however,” his eyes dart over Soonyoung’s shoulder and the tension returns to his shoulders, “I realized long ago that I keep running away from my past. I keep avoiding it—I keep avoiding _her_ like she… like she never even existed in the first place. She was my mother, Soonyoung, and I will always love her deeply. Bringing you here with me, I think it’s the first step that I need to take towards acceptance.”

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung asks tentatively. “Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

Woozi’s eyes meet his and a more convincing smile returns to his lips. “As long as I have you by my side, I feel like I can do anything.”

His words cause a wave of heat to spread across his cheeks and Soonyoung dips his head shyly, trying his best to conceal the grin tickling his tiers. A soft chuckle sounds and then he’s being tugged towards a shop. Looking through the windows and studying the interior, Soonyoung is reminded of the old noodle shop he used to visit down when he lived in Busan. The small town kind of shop with traditional, calming Korean music playing softly and soft whispers, gentle smiles, being exchanged from customers seated at tables. Walking into the shop and smelling all the spices and seasonings, Soonyoung is hit with a type of warmth he hasn’t felt since he was very, very young.

Woozi notices his dazed look and smiles to himself as he tugs the taller boy along behind him. Soonyoung, too focused on admiring the authentic mural painted on the wall, only stumbles numbly before scuffling along.

Instead of the normal seats and chairs that he always saw at other restaurants, there were floor pillows and low tables. After slipping his shoes off, Soonyoung eases down on the pillow and shifts closer to the table. Woozi moves his pillow closer and when he sits down beside him, their knees bump together, causing little giggles to slip past both of their lips. He offers Soonyoung’s knee an apologetic little pat before the hand slips away. Soonyoung bit his bottom lip to suppress the small whine threatening to come out and simply took the menu handed to him.

“Hello, welcome to Falling Blossoms,” a elderly woman suddenly appears and places down some small ceramic cups on the table, “what can I get you two for drinks?”

“I’ll just have some peach soju, please.” Soonyoung requested. Woozi looks up at him over the menu with a cocked brow though he only gets a cheeky grin in return.

“Some coke will do for me. Thank you.” Woozi returns his attention back to the menu. “Also, don’t give him a lot of soju, if you could.”

Soonyoung guffaws, “Are you implying I can’t handle my alcohol?”

“You _definitely_ look like someone who can’t handle alcohol.” Woozi retorts with a small grin. “You look like the guy that would only become tame and quiet once he’s had a single round of soju in his system.”

“What—how do you know that?” Soonyoung blinks dumbly at him, jaw unhinged. “Only Hansol has seen me drunk.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re very accurate and it scares me.”

Woozi laughs and sets the menu down on the table. He opens his mouth to make another comment when he notices the elderly woman hasn’t left their table yet. Their eyes meet and he feels his whole world stop spinning at the familiar pair of warm brown irises peering back at him.

“It _is_ you!” The woman exclaims and quickly sets the pitcher of water down. In her excitement, she staggers a little and nearly trips over her own feet. Woozi stands up quickly to help steady her before he’s being yanked into a tight embrace. Her arms are shaking around him and he knows that her strength is dwindling, however she holds on to him with every ounce of might left in her.

“Hello, ahjumma,” Woozi greets softly and carefully slides his arms around her. “It’s been a long time.”

“You’ve grown so much!” She pulls away only to frame his face between her wrinkly hands. “Oh goodness… You’ve grown so, so much. So much. Oh my, look at you. You have her eyes, my dear. You have her eyes.”

There’s a lump forming in his throat and he struggles to swallow it. He closes his eyes to hide the glistening of tears and gently covers her palms with his own.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

“Don’t be,” she quickly reassures, a kind smile spreading across her features. “We all needed to cope. You, most of all. Don’t even apologize for needing time to mourn. I’m so happy to see you, my dear, _so happy_ to see you. Sit, sit. We have _much_ to talk about! Oh, who is this you brought along with—”

At the sight of Soonyoung sitting there patiently, a bright smile on his face, as if waiting for her to finally look at him, the ahjumma stills in shock before her own features alight.

“If isn’t you, Soonyoung!” She cheers gleefully. The said male laughs and quickly gets to his feet when she begins moving around Woozi, accepting her tight hug enthusiastically. “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks! I was wondering where you wandered off to.”

“I moved in with my friends. I was going to stop by your house and get your contact info but,” Soonyoung sneaks a glance at Woozi, whose eyes are as wide as saucers, “I got a little _preoccupied_.”

“You finally moved out?” The hug abruptly ends and then there’s hands on his shoulders, guiding him back towards the table. “Tell me all about it but first, let me get you your drinks and then I’ll properly take your orders before we can start chatting.”

“How do you know her?” Woozi inquires curiously once they’re both seated.

“Oh, she’s the ahjumma that lived across the street from my apartment building. She always made me really good home-cooked meals because she knew I couldn’t afford groceries a lot. She took really good care of me and watched over me when I couldn’t keep afloat,” Soonyoung looks down into his cup of water, enveloped delicately between his palms. “She was like a mother to me. I remember two months into moving in. I hadn’t even met her yet but when she saw me crying in my car, she brought me into her home and made me the first home-cooked meal I’ve ever had. She let me cry it out before she could gently talk to me, patient and understanding. Since then, she became the first and only person that knew of my troubles. She was the only person I allowed to see me break.”

Woozi’s warm hand slowly slides over and slips on to his thigh. “I hope one day you’ll be able to trust me enough to talk to me about your troubles, Soonie.”

Soonyoung lifts his head and offers a wobbly smile. “I already do.”

* * *

“Does he know?” She asks quietly while gathering up their dirty dishes. Woozi’s silence is enough of an answer for her to keep going. “He’s going to find out, Jihoon. Whether it’d be by you or someone else.”

“That’s not entirely what’s worrying me.” Woozi reveals with a heavy sigh, nose scrunching at the burn of soju gliding down his throat. Although he had ordered coke, he was given blueberry soju instead. “Junhyung made an appearance earlier after his little _hibernation trip_ or wherever the fuck he ran off to.”

The woman goes rigid for a few short seconds before standing straight. “They’re here, then.”

Woozi nods stiffly. “That they are.”

“What does this have to do with him though?”

“My brother reported to me that Junhyung has stamped a target on Soonyoung’s back.” He’s gripping the cup tightly in his hands, knuckles turning white. “For some reason, they want him. They’re going after him and I know it’s because of me.”

Her eyes narrow and he can feel the fury radiating off of her. Despite her being small, fragile, and old, she never ceased to scare the absolute shit out of him.

“Then _why_ are you here? _Why_ are you showing up in public with him at your side if you know your presence in his life will only bring him danger?”

Woozi fell silent once more and looked out of the windows, watching Soonyoung converse with a couple. He had stepped out minutes ago to use the restroom but still hasn’t gone inside due to getting distracted by the dog the couple had with them.

“You fell in love,” the woman whispers in realization. He doesn’t deny it nor does he admit it, though. He just keeps watching Soonyoung smile while getting happily attacked by the canine.

“You didn’t just come here out of whim, did you?”

The question hangs heavily in the air. He hates to ask this of her, hates himself for only coming here for a favor after all this time, and hates himself for being so selfish. But when he slowly lowers the cup on to the table and lifts his gaze to meet hers, he doesn’t need to say anything for her to understand what he’s silently conveying.

“There’s only so much I can do,” she sighs. “But understand this, Lee Jihoon. I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for _him_. Over the past few years, I have grown close to that boy there. I view him as my own son and if anything happens to him, _anything_ at all, I will be the first to pull the trigger whether the gun be aimed at Junhyung or at _you_. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” he replies steadily. “I only ask this of you because I know you’ll be able to do much better than I can.”

Her eyes visibly soften at the way his voice strains subtly. She reaches across the table to gently place her hand over the palm gripping tightly at the cup.

“Soonyoung deserves his chance at happiness, Jihoon. I could sit here and try to convince you to stay away from him though it would be no use.” She chuckles fondly and sits down beside him, hand never leaving his. “He’s stubborn and once he’s set on something, or on some _one_ , he never lets go. I’ve watched him crumble, fall apart, break open. But I’ve also watched him put himself back together again and run head first. His resilience at life is inspiring and he holds so much love for the world when he should hate it instead. Maybe your recklessness will get him in a tough spot so I only ask one thing of you, Jihoon. What will you do when they get their hands on him? Will you put an end to this feud, once and for all? Or will you fall apart just like your father did at the death of his beloved wife?”

“They think they’re going to be able to make me weak by targeting him. If anything, it’ll just add more fuel to the flames.”

“And?”

Taking a deep breath, Woozi turns his attention away from Soonyoung to look the ahjumma dead in the eye. “If they want that war so badly, I’ll give them one.”

* * *

Nearly two hours later, a pair of giggling boys stumble through the hallway leading to Soonyoung’s apartment. With alcohol bubbling in their guts and a buzz swarming underneath their skin, neither one of them really want to part ways. Soonyoung is tempted to invite him in, knowing the apartment will continue to be empty for a few more hours and is _more than willing_ to take advantage of that. However, Woozi—ever so modest and responsible—declines the offer of entering the apartment, saying he doesn’t feel quite comfortable with the idea of being in someone else’s apartment without their permission much less the fact that he hasn’t even met Seungkwan or Hansol yet.

(When Soonyoung said something about there being a next time where they’d be able to meet, Woozi finds himself agreeing when he knows he shouldn’t be, when he knows he can’t promise that there will be a next time.)

“I had fun,” Soonyoung simpered shyly. “Thank you for today, Woozi.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Woozi’s hand is raising up to brush the hills of his knuckles against the pink painting Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I had fun, too. I haven’t done something like this a very long time.”

Soonyoung hums, tilting his head into the touch and closing his eyes. “This was my first date. You’re becoming a lot of firsts for me, Woozi.”

Woozi’s smile broadens and he leans forward, capturing those alluring tiers in a lingering press. “While your offer to come inside is _very_ tempting, I think a decision like that should wait until we both don’t have alcohol in our systems, don’t you think?”

“I’m a virgin, Woozi, not a porcelain flower.” Soonyoung pouts at him. Woozi laughs and presses in to try to kiss the pout away.

“Well, to me you are. And the last thing I want to do is break you.”

There’s a disgruntled mumble against his lips, “How poetic,” and Woozi can’t properly kiss him without laughing now.

They end up standing there in the hallway for another good 15 minutes, exchanging toe-curling kisses and sweet giggles against the apartment door. Soonyoung seems unable to keep his hands off of him the entire time; palms always exploring, whether it’d be his (once) styled hair or tracing the subtle show of veins running up Woozi’s forearms. After finally separating from one another, Woozi bids the other farewell with one final soft kiss then starts making his departure. Soonyoung watches him leave with a big smile etched on his face, unable to contain his radiating joy, then silently shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**[Hansol]**

_So how did the date go?_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Yeah you never sent us any pictures! >:( _

**[Soonyoung]**

_Sorry, I forgot._

**[Seungkwan]**

_No biggie._

_But how was it?!?!?! Are you home yet??!??!_

**[Soonyoung]**

_It went really, really good.._

_God, I’ve never had this kind of feeling before_

_I don’t know what to do_

**[Hansol]**

_Oh me, oh my._

_Sounds like whipped culture._

**[Seungkwan]**

_(shocked emoji) (shocked emoji)_

_Is our precious Soonie fALLING IN LOVE ?????_

**[Hansol]**

_Looks like it._

**[Seungkwan]**

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE_

**[Hansol]**

_But don’t you think love is a little too soon?_

_I mean, you guys barely know each other._

_And this is your FIRST date with him, Soonie._

_I dunno, I just feel like this is a little too fast._

**[Soonyoung]**

_No, I get it… I really do_

_I think that is what’s scaring me ??_

_I’m so into him already and I can’t fight this pull no matter how hard I try_

_He doesn’t talk about himself at all, and even when he does, he’s vague and cunning_

_He’s got secrets and he’s clouded in mystery_

_I always have more questions than answers when I’m with him_

_But g o d guys the way he makes me feel_

_It’s like no one else is in the room. Just us. Just me and him._

_He thinks I don’t notice the way he looks at me_

_But he just keeps staring like I hung the star in the sky or some cheesy shit like that_

_I can tell he has a hard time expressing himself but his eyes give it away every time_

_He touches and handles me so s o f t l y and I just melt into a puddle of goo every time_

_He texts me all the time, too_

_He always makes sure to send a good night text or a good morning text_

_And to say how beautiful I am while he does it_

_And I know it’s him leaving more and more bouquets_

_Those flowers are gorgeous, I have no idea where he gets them_

_And when he calls me late at night sometimes, he speaks so quietly to me_

_He whispers to me about his day and sometimes he’ll even say that he wishes I was there_

_With him, right next to him_

_Because apparently, he can’t stop thinking about me too_

_And when I’m at work, I always feel him there, watching me and making sure nothing else happens_

_I just… I don’t know, guys…_

_I’ve never felt something this strong before_

_I’m terrified_

_I’m terrified that it will all just blow in my face eventually_

_But I already promised him I’m not going anywhere_

**[Hansol]**

_Oh god if only you could hear Seungkwan screeching right now.._

_My poor eardrums.._

**[Soonyoung]**

_Sorry, that was really cheesy, wasn’t it..?_

**[Hansol]**

_It was, yes._

_But I got the message, Soonyoung. You’re falling hard, and even you know it’s too early._

_You’re scared and that’s justifiable._

_My advice is: try to slow things down. You got all the time in the world. Utilize that._

_Go on as many dates as you want, that’s the point of building a relationship after all. They’re meant to be icebreakers._

_And, sure, he’s mysterious and reluctant to talk about himself but I’m sure somebody he’ll open up to you like someday you’ll open up to him._

_There’s still so much both of you need to discover about each other. So take your time and don’t rush into things._

**[Seungkwan]**

_Ditto !!_

_Just don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with doing, okay?_

**[Soonyoung]**

_Oh, trust me.._

_I was more than willing to give myself up to him COMPLETELY today_

**[Hansol]**

_...Pardon?_

**[Soonyoung]**

_(eye roll emoji)_

_Don’t worry, he declined._

_Said he didn’t want to enter the apartment without getting permission or without having not met you guys yet._

_Said it felt weird._

**[Seungkwan]**

_So he’s modest, huh? I like that in a man._

**[Hansol]**

_Boo Seungkwan, I swear to god.._

**[Seungkwan]**

_What ???_

**[Soonyoung]**

_I took a picture of him._

**[Seungkwan]**

_B ITCH YOU BETTER SEND THAT PHOTO_

**[Soonyoung]**

_  
_

**[Hansol]**

_Why that angle…?_

_It’s like you were on your knees or something._

_…_

_Wait_

_Wait a minute_

**[Seungkwan]**

_KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DID YOU GIVE THAT MAN A BLOWJOB AT OUR APARTMENT ?!?!?!?!?_

_ISTG_

**[Soonyoung]**

_OMG N O I DID NOT_

_CHILL THE HELL OUT_

_Although now that you mention it_

_I would really like to choke on his dick_

**[Hansol]**

* * *

“He just doesn’t know when to stop, does he?” Junhyung chuckles down at the photo being displayed to him on his camera. “Always been so greedy and selfish since the beginning. I guess old habits _don’t_ die hard, huh?”

“Aren’t you having too much fun with this?” A voice asks, the owner somewhere behind him but he cares too little to turn around. “Boss only said to observe him for a few hours. And that was yesterday. You’re downright stalking him now.”

Junhyung rolls his eyes and aims the camera to take another photo. “Does it matter? The idiot doesn’t even know he’s being followed. It’s a fun game to play. And if you’re that bored, why don’t you just go home? You’re not needed nor wanted here and even you know that.”

“Someone’s gotta keep you in line.”

At the remark, Junhyung pauses and slowly lowers the camera. He places it down carefully before whipping around to face Yoongi, who was casually leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips.

Old habits definitely do not die hard.

“You think you have to keep _me_ in line?” Junhyung laughs incredulously. “Oh, please. You’re a fool, Yoongi. Always have been.”

“What’s your point?”

Junhyung scowls at him. “My point is, you’re a low life piece of shit. You act all buddy buddy with the target like you _actually_ care for him, when you don’t. You’re just using him as a bargaining chip against _your own brother_. It’s a sick and twisted kind of thing, don’t you think? You’re with them but you’re also with us. They know it, everybody knows it, yet despite that, nothing happens to you. Now do you know why that is? Do you ever care to wonder?”

Yoongi scoffs and looks away. “Does it look like I do?”

“It’s because despite all the lies you choke out, all the bullshit you hand over to them, and the treachery _you_ committed, your brother can’t find himself to pull the trigger.” Junhyung watches a muscle in Yoongi’s jaw flex. He clicks his tongue in mock disappointment and turns to grab his camera, putting it back into the bag. “Everyone knows the murder of your own mother is on your hands, Min Yoongi. Everyone knows that you’re the reason she’s dead and everyone knows you’re the reason for your own family’s collapse. Do you think you’ll be able to take the burden of knowing you’ll be the reason for your brother’s downfall, too?”

The male’s eyes immediately snap to Junhyung, who remains unfazed by the harsh glare he’s being given. He simply packs his things up, neat and slow; purposely dragging his movements out to further unsettle the person accompanying him.

“What I said earlier still stands.” Junhyung reminds and reaches up to pat his shoulder. “I think it’s about time you choose sides, Yoongi, and decide whether you’re for it or against it. Because if you don’t decide, _he_ will. And you know what happened last time when you took too long to make a decision?”

“How dare you bring him up—”

“No, how dare _you_?” snarls Junhyung, now giving the same shoulder a shove. “You’ve been with us since day one. You swore loyalty to _us,_ not them! And when you were given an order to shoot, you were supposed to shoot! Yet you choked because, oh no, you couldn’t even dare think about killing your own lover, now could you? But guess what? When you decide to not pull the trigger, someone else will. You hesitated back then and he _still_ ended up with a bullet in his brain. You hesitate now when we have a new target in our sights,” he shoves a photo into Yoongi’s chest, “and we will _force_ you to pull the trigger. So how dare _you_. You, who were supposed to be on _our_ side since the beginning. You, who is now suddenly having difficulties believing where his loyalty lies. You, who caused so much death and bloodshed in _our_ name, are now hesitating to finish another order all because he’s your precious little brother’s play toy. You need to make a final decision, Yoongi, or so help me god, I’ll out you to the entire world and then you’ll _really_ know what it’s like to have a target on your back.”

When Junhyung leaves, Yoongi remains. The cigarette is nearly finished by now, getting closer and closer to the butt. So he spits it out, smothers it with his shoe and blows out the smoke. Staring up at the sky, he dully hears the photo that had been shoved into his chest being crumbled up in his fist. When he closes his eyes, he hears a voice echo in his head.

_“No matter what happens, my son, know that I will always love you. Do what you must to protect this family. No matter the cost.”_

Turning his head to look at the apartment building across the street, Yoongi scowls as he watches Jihoon walk out of the building, obviously still a little tipsy. But he’s smiling, wide with pink cheeks. A smile Yoongi hasn’t seen on him in _ages_. A smile that shatters his heart into a million pieces. A smile that quickly vanishes when Jihoon glances up and spots him, even from this distance, even with Yoongi hiding strategically.

 _“You’re a traitor!”_ Another voice echoes in his head. Jihoon had yelled that at him, several times, disrupting the somber ceremony that they all were attending. Yoongi had suddenly shown up only to see them all dressed in black, to see his brother sobbing at a coffin.

 _“I trusted you! You fucking_ traitor _! I never want to see your face again. If I do, I will kill you. You hear me? I will fucking kill you!”_

Thinking back on it, now all Yoongi wants to hear is the sound of a gun firing and the peaceful blackness that follows suit. Maybe then he’d be able to get some sleep.

Dropping the crumbled photo into the trash bin, Yoongi digs another cigarette out and walks away. Jihoon watches him go before eyeing the trash bin. He can see the crumbled paper that had been placed haphazardly on top of the trash, knowing that it was placed there as a (yet another) warning. He doesn’t even need to know what the photo captured to know that he himself was in it, glued to Soonyoung’s side, half drunk and smiles taking up a majority of their faces.

Jihoon knew now that he had been compromised. His identity was about to be outed to the enemy, and that everyone he was connected to was about to become vulnerable. He knew right then that he needed to make a decision.

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon presses the phone close to his ear with one hand, the other gripping the steering wheel tight.

 _“Jihoon? Where the hell have you been?”_ Seungcheol is seething and judging by the door slamming in the background, he’s about to be in for an earful. _“Did you know you had a meeting with a client today? I called you for 30 minutes straight to only be answered with your voicemail. Care to explain where the hell you’ve been so I can stop getting my ass chewed?”_

“None of your business.”

 _“None of my—oh my fucking god. Lee Jihoon, as your_ bodyguard _it_ is _my business. I can’t do my job properly without having you around to bodyguard in the first place. Your father is this close to firing my ass, do you know that?”_

“He’ll be doing you a favor.”

Seungcheol pauses briefly. _“Jihoon, what’s gotten into you? You’ve been acting strange lately.”_

Jihoon sighs and pulls up to a red light. “Do me a favor and schedule a meeting with my father. I’m on my way back now. I need to speak with him about something important.”

_“It better be an explanation about why you keep disappearing.”_

“It is.”

 _“Oh.”_ Seungcheol sounded pleasantly surprised, like he hadn’t expected Jihoon to actually confirm it. But then he turns serious when he speaks next, _“Alright, yeah I’ll contact him immediately to schedule a meeting for you. But, Jihoon? You gotta know I can’t keep doing this. This whole chess game you’ve initiated. I can’t keep playing your knight anymore if you’re just going to keep acting like this.”_

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon grits out and closes his eyes for a short second. “I thought we talked about this. _Several_ times.”

_“I know, I know, just… Make a decision, will you?”_

“So I’ve been reminded of. To _death_.”

_“Jihoon, I—”_

“Seungcheol.”

There’s a beat of silence before Seungcheol is speaking in a hushed, defeated tone.

_“The meeting with your father has been set. Drive safe.”_

Jihoon hangs up the phone not a second later and tosses it into the passenger seat with an annoyed huff. “Never knows when to take no as an answer, does he?” Stomping on the gas, he hears the tires squeal angrily against the pavement when the light finally turns green.

* * *

Soonyoung is startled out of his slumber by his phone’s ringtone—Twice’s ‘Fancy You’ blaring loudly through the air and nearly giving him a heart attack. His hand slaps around the end table before it finally finds the device. The sleep is still laced heavily in his vision, making him unable to see the contact ID clearly so he just picks up anyways.

“Hello?” He stifles a yawn, stretching his limbs out.

_“Sorry, did I wake you?”_

“No.” Soonyoung smacks his lips together and closes his eyes. “I mean, yeah, kinda… Who is this?”

A soft laugh. _“It’s Minghao, you goof.”_

“Oh. Hey, Hao. G’morning.” A second ticks by and Soonyoung is suddenly sitting up in alarm, eyes wide and words fumbling out his mouth at a rapid speed. “Oh my god, what time is it? Did I miss it?! Did I miss the dance practice?!”

Minghao laughs once again. _“No, you didn’t. Don’t worry. The practice isn’t until another two hours.”_

Soonyoung takes a glance at his alarm clock and visibly deflates in relief. “Oh, thank god.”

_“I just wanted to call and give you a heads up about something real quick.”_

Using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear, Soonyoung climbs out of bed and pulls the curtain back. “Yeah, what’s up?”

_“Well, you know the other day when I was talking to you about our producer?”_

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me that this producer of yours never makes an appearance to any of you. Which is suspicious as hell, by the way.”

Minghao sighs, _“I know, but just know he’s got his own reasons for being so secretive, okay? Anyways, uh, I happened to blabber to him about you joining the group… He wants to meet you.”_

Soonyoung freezes, coffee mug hanging halfway to his lips. “He wants to _what_?”

_“I guess I said the right things or something, I’m not sure. But he’s curious about you and wants to meet you. He mentioned something about having a new song in mind for us so he’ll use the practice we have scheduled to gather all of us to record in his studio just a few blocks away. Is that okay with you? I know it’s sudden and all…”_

“No, no, uh—I mean, yeah, it is kinda sudden but it’s alright.” Soonyoung takes a sip of his fresh coffee and lets out a sigh of appreciation. “I’ll be on my A game today, for sure. Gotta impress the guy that only shows up once in a blue moon, after all.”

He can hear Minghao’s smile through the phone. _“You don’t gotta worry about much, Soonie. He’s nice, but he can be harsh once he’s in the studio. Chan’s intimidated by him but I promise he means no harm.”_

“Alright, well, thanks for telling me, Hao.”

_“Oh, and one more thing, Soonie. Are you alright?”_

Soonyoung frowns and sets the mug down. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

_“It’s just… the other day when you were late to practice, you seemed out of it. You didn’t talk to us at all but I could tell something was off. Talk to me, Soonie, what happened?”_

“Oh, it’s nothing really—”

_“Soonyoung.”_

Letting out a deep sigh, he reaches up to rub his forehead and closes his eyes. “Look, I just… got freaked out then, okay? I was walking to the studio since it’s just down the street. A normal morning for me. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

_“But then?”_

“I saw someone…”

_“Soonyoung, I don’t understand—”_

“Hao, it was that weird guy from the market.” Soonyoung mutters and Minghao immediately falls silent. “I don’t think he noticed that I saw him, but I did. He was hiding in an alley across the street, behind a dumpster. He had a camera on him, Hao. He was taking photos of me. So I took off down the street and continued running until I got to the studio.”

Minghao is eerily silent for a moment. _“Soonyoung, you’re not going to be walking to the studio anymore, alright? I’ll start picking you up.”_

“What?” Soonyoung exclaims. “N-No, Hao, there’s no need to—”

 _“You’re scared and rightfully so because someone appears to be following you around, Soonie. I’m_ not _letting you walk alone.”_

“Okay,” he caves after a second, “okay, okay. I’ll… Thanks, Hao. I’ll see you in two hours?”

_“I’ll pick you up at 7:45 sharp. Be there or be square, or so Jun likes to say even though it doesn’t make sense.”_

There’s an offended _hey!_ in the background and Soonyoung chuckles quietly.

 _“It totally makes sense!”_ Jun suddenly shouts into the phone. _“People say be there or be square because you’re not a-round. Get it?”_

 _“Jun,”_ Minghao sighs, sounding pained, _“Shut the fuck up. It’s too early.”_

_“Well if you would stop flirting with him, I wouldn’t be so annoying.”_

“I’m gonna go.” Soonyoung announces before the bickering could continue. “I’ll see you guys later.”

When he hangs up the phone a beat later, Soonyoung realizes he never told Minghao about the envelope of photos that was sitting in the mailbox. He never told them that the photos were of him sleeping, like someone had silently entered the apartment to take candids of him, before leaving once satisfied.

He never told Minghao that it’s starting to feel like it’s more than a simple stalker.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Chan asks, hands busy giving his shoulders a thorough massage. “Your shoulders are tense.”

“Of course they’re tense.” Soonyoung bats his hands away with a grumble. “Junhui just spent the last 20 minutes telling us horror stories about the guy.”

Junhui snickers to himself. “I was exaggerating throughout the entire thing, actually, you’re just a wuss.”

Minghao scowls and smacks the back of his head. “Knock it off.”

“Ignore him,” Chan sighs, rolling his eyes. “Jun’s in one of his moods today, I guess. You got nothing to worry about, honestly. When he’s in the studio, he’s in producer mode. He doesn’t say harsh things he will be blunt about things like if you sing a wrong note or something and he won’t hesitate to reprimand you. But other than that, he’s a really great guy.”

“Chan, you’ve met him like once.” Soonyoung’s eyes narrow at the younger male. “How can you _possibly_ know he’s a great guy?”

Chan just blinks at him. “I trust Hao’s word.”

“Everybody does,” Minghao lightly grins. “Soonie, stop freaking out so much. You’ll do fine. It’ll be alright.”

With a reassuring squeeze to his hand, Minghao flashes him a smile before tugging him down the hall, only giving Soonyoung one second to regain his balance before he’s fumbling along behind him. Chan cringes when he spots Jun’s sour expression and quickly dashes after the other them.

“Don’t leave me alone with him! Wait up!”

Soonyoung stares up at the red _RECORDING_ sign hanging above the door with a dazed look. It was on and glowing a bright red, as if serving a warning to those who dared to enter. He swallows thickly and looks off to his side, where Minghao was standing. He’s given a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Soonyoung nods numbly and reaches up to gently knock on the door. There’s no reply for a while and Minghao seems to grow a little impatient. But when he’s about to knock his knuckles against the door, it suddenly swings open and Soonyoung can’t pick his jaw up from the floor.

“I heard you the first time,” Woozi shoots Minghao a subtle glare. “I was trying to finish up some last touches to the song. You guys are here early. Why?”

“The new guy looked as if he was about to pass out with anxiety.” Chan tosses an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder and grins at the producer. “Jun was scaring him with overly exaggerated stories.”

Woozi’s eyebrow raises. “What was he saying?”

“That you lived in a haunted house and would occasionally be possessed by the demon that lives there and while being possessed you’d go out and skin people alive.” Minghao provides flatly, looking unimpressed. “The whole nine yards.” 

The shorter male looks disturbed for a second before he’s pivoting around to fix Junhui with an irritated scowl. “Junhui, what did I say?”

Junhui dips his head apologetically. “To not let my jealousy stir anything up.”

“Precisely.” Woozi lets out an exasperated sigh as he faces Soonyoung. “Sorry about him. It’s got nothing to do with you, honestly, he just needs to learn how to better cap his emotions.”

“Are you okay?” Chan suddenly asks, nudging Soonyoung, who looks as red as a tomato.

Soonyoung chokes on his own spit before managing to croak out, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Amusement flares across Woozi’s lips in a lopsided smirk. “Wanted to see your face when you realized it was me.”

“Wait a minute,” Minghao interjects, “you two know each other?”

Soonyoung nods faintly while Woozi continues smirking up at him.

“Well, this just got a lot more interesting,” Jun muttered in fascination. He leans close to Minghao and drops his voice to a whisper. “Mind telling me why Woozi looks like he’s ready to tear Soonyoung’s clothes off at any given second?”

Minghao, who was once confused a mere second ago, looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. “If I have to be around this sexual tension all day, I’m going to fucking shoot myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to pick up so expect further chapters to be a little more intense. The next chapter, you guys will be in for a ride, I can promise you that. Though, I'm not quite sure if you'll enjoy it or hate it. Let me know what you guys think about the update in the comments below!


	5. ⁰⁰⁵ Not So Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And it's just the two of us  
> We are the universe  
> Spend this time, no need to rush  
> 'Cause you can touch, touch me  
> Just for you"  
> SEVENTEEN's Hoshi — Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small trigger warning in this chapter. Nothing too major, nothing too detailed. I just figured I should put it in there just in case. I'm sure if it's worth putting a trigger warning up for, but I know sometimes homophobic parents and their reactions to one coming out could possibly trigger some of you reading this so I thought it would be best to include it as a forewarning. There is also a brief detail about racism as well. Again, it's not extremely detailed, just enough for everyone to get the point. You will find the warning in bold just before it actually happens. I don't do into extreme detail so please only read if you're comfortable with it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It took them nearly three hours to learn the lyrics, get the right pitch that Woozi had set up for them, and actually record the song once everything had been approved by the producer. At first, Soonyoung wasn't all too bothered when he was handed the lyrics. The title was a simple, three-lettered word. _Who_ . When he first saw it, he didn’t think much of it. He just thought it’d be an easy paced song, nothing too difficult and no alternate meaning behind it. However, his eyes skimmed the words and Soonyoung was absolutely _baffled_ at the subtle desire that leaked out of every word. He must’ve been the only one who noticed, because Chan was too busy being thoroughly excited about the beat Woozi had created and Junhui was preoccupied with teaching Minghao how to properly pronounce some of the words since his Korean was still a little shaky.

“I want you to scream,” Woozi suddenly announced. Soonyoung was so caught off-guard that he choked on his water.

“You want me to _what_?” He rasps, looking up at the male with wide eyes.

Woozi does his best to look unimpressed but the amusement is all too clear in his eyes. “I said I want you to scream. Shall I spell it out for you?”

“I—no, but I just don’t get _why_ you want me to scream? And… specifically _me_.”

This time, the producer lets the smirk appear on his lips as he turns in his swivel chair to properly face Soonyoung. “Because I said so. Is there a problem, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung stared at him, mouth agape. “I-I mean… No, I just—”

“—Good.” Woozi answers and turns back around, not before gesturing towards the door that leads into the recording booth with a _go on, then_ motion. “And you better not give me some mediocre sissy scream either or you’ll be there all day.”

Soonyoung looks at the other three males with a pleading look but he’s only met with far too entertained grins and sarcastic thumbs up. Slowly, he gets to his feet and makes his way into the booth.

He ends up giving the best scream he could muster despite the heat radiating on his cheeks. Woozi seems thoroughly satisfied on the first try and gives a nod of approval while clicking away on some stuff on the laptop. He leans to the right and presses a button before speaking into a microphone.

“Since you’re in there, we can start recording your parts first. Whenever you’re ready.”

Soonyoung’s not dumb. He can see the challenging glint in those dark orbs of his, and he can tell Woozi is doing all of this on purpose. He lives to tease Soonyoung, apparently, and thinks that he’s winning.

_Two can play at this game._

It doesn’t take long for him to record his parts and soon enough, it’s all coming to a close once Junhui exits the booth. Woozi is now thoroughly focused and diving head first into the composing software on his computer, headphones covering his ears successfully blocking out any noise they make. Minghao had suggested they leave him to do his job and instead head back to the dance studio.

A new song means new choreography, which means it’s Soonyoung’s time to step up and prove himself. He knows that they’ll end up performing this song sooner or later, and he knows that _HIGHLIGHT_ already has a mini concert coming up in the matter of _weeks_.

They spend the rest of the afternoon cooped up in the studio. Soonyoung works them to the bone and is relentless in his teachings. When he showed them the sketches he drew out on the whiteboard, they were really skeptical at first. However, they soon grew accustomed that it was his way of planning every step they took, mapping out where they’ll all stand at specific parts. It was an interesting strategy.

“It’s amazing that you already have a choreography down.” Minghao heaves from his spot on the floor, sprawled out like a starfish. “Woozi made the lyrics last night, made the tempo this morning. You listen to it _once_ and you’re already vibrating with muse. You two are a terrifying duo.”

The door suddenly opens and Woozi saunters in, holding his cellphone high in the air with the announcement that he finished putting the song together. It causes everyone to scramble up from their resting spots and make a dash to the stereo, eagerly waiting for Woozi to plug in the device. When Soonyoung’s scream is one of first things they hear, Chan snickers and elbows him gently in the ribs. All the teasing and snide remarks quickly die down when Woozi gives them a flat look.

“It came out really good!” Junhui boasts, grinning wide. “You did great, as usual.”

“What are you doing?” Minghao asks in confusion.

“Matching the choreography to the song.” Soonyoung answers as he presses the replay button before making his way back over to the whiteboard. Woozi lingers with the rest of them, watching curiously as the male hovers there with a marker between his fingers. He does make a few adjustments and additions, changing certain parts around and replaying the song over again at least another four times before finally approving of what he’s laid out.

Chan lets out an excited whoop as he jumps to his feet. “Move over, Woozi. It’s Soonie’s time to shine now.”

Soonyoung sends the younger boy a small grin and slides his hoodie off, revealing the sleeveless shirt hidden underneath. He pretends to not notice the way Woozi’s eyes rake over his biceps.

(Those endless days and nights in the gym had paid off.)

It takes a few tries for them to get a hang of the choreography, finding it a little harder to adapt to Soonyoung’s methods when they were so used to having Chan instead. Soonyoung is harsher and stricter, more focused and detail oriented. When he dances, he strives for perfection and unison so even the smallest mistake will matter. 

Woozi hangs in the background the entire time and his presence doesn’t entirely bother Soonyoung as much as it bothers the rest of them. Their restlessness had begun irking him, so he snapped a little at them here and there for them to focus and pay attention.

“I take back any doubts I had.” Junhui pants heavily, barely able to keep himself upright. He eventually settles down beside Minghao, who was propped up against a mirror. “You are _definitely_ suited to be a choreographer. Holy shit.”

“Do you _ever_ run out of energy?” Chan complains. “You have more stamina than I do!”

Soonyoung chuckles and grabs the hem of his shirt, lifting it to wipe the sweat away from his eyes; giving a brief flash of his toned stomach. “Guess Woozi isn’t the only one scary when he’s in the zone.”

“Agreed,” Minghao muttered, aiming a finger-gun his way. “I like your energy, Soonie, and I don’t think I realized how much we needed that until now.”

“Junhyung is _so_ going to regret leaving us.” Chan snarls, whipping his phone out. “Gather ‘round everybody. It’s post-practice group photo time.”

There’s a chorus of protests coming from the two men seated against the windows, who definitely have no intentions of moving. Soonyoung is the only one silent, rooted to the spot as the realization hits him like a train.

Of course. _Of course._ Why hadn’t he realized this any sooner?

Junhyung, who was originally part of _HIGHLIGHT._ Junhyung, who purposely ran into him in the supermarket earlier in the week. Junhyung, who had followed him around to take photos.

The words are crawling up his throat and then there’s something fresh and prickly in his eyes. His heart is pounding in his chest so hard that he can hear it thumping away in his ears. He can’t keep his rising emotions down, can’t cap the bubbling anxiety churning painfully in his gut. 

The distant noise of his name being called has him looking up. Chan is standing in the middle of the room, phone aimed high above his head, with Minghao and Junhui occupying both of his sides. They’re looking over at him in concern, worry pinching their eyebrows together. Chan slowly lowers his phone and quietly asks him what was wrong.

“It’s him.” Soonyoung’s voice is wobbly when he speaks.

“Who?” Junhui pipes up. “What are you talking about?”

He’s stuttering, babbling and rambling but he can’t hold it in anymore. He can’t pretend anymore. “T-The guy at the supermarket who kept asking me personal questions a-and wouldn't stop trying to touch me… The guy who h-has been following me around, taking photos of m-me when he thinks I-I don’t see him there. But I do. I-I see him. Everywhere. He’s _everywhere_. A-And the other day in the mail, there was t-this—an envelope sitting in the box. Addressed to me. T-There were photos of me sleeping in the envelope. S-Someone broke into the apartment and took pictures of me a-and—”

“Wait, what?” Minghao is seething as he breaks away from Chan to begin approaching him. “Soonyoung, what the fuck—there was _what_?”

“—It’s him.” Soonyoung sobs quietly, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to make himself appear smaller. “I-It’s Junhyung.”

There’s hands on him immediately before he could collapse in a heap on the floor, pulling him to a broad chest and holding him tightly. He recognizes the cologne—sandalwood and vanilla—and goes limp. Woozi's arms tighten around him, tucking Soonyoung’s head under his chin and cradling him in strong, steady arms as they sit on the ground. There’s a rage burning like wildfire in Woozi's eyes as he stares up at the stunned males surrounding them. Minghao, whose knuckles are snow white as his tight fists shook with poorly contained fury, was staring down at Soonyoung with a tight expression. Junhui, who was still trying to recover from his own shock, begins to say something before the words die in his throat. Then his expression twists into something darker. He pivots around quickly and looks back at Chan, who had stayed rooted in the same spot with his phone threatening to break in his palm due to how hard he’s gripping it. His face is red with anger. It’s not a beat later that he’s making his way out of the room, not even bothering to gather his things or saying a single word.

Seungkwan and Hansol are eventually called to the studio despite Soonyoung’s objections. Minghao made the unanimous decision to pull them aside to quietly tell them about what’s been going on and Woozi can only watch from the same spot he’s been sitting in for the past half an hour, still cradling Soonyoung in his arms. He watches their confusion turn into horror then into the same anger Woozi is struggling to bury.

Hansol’s eyes suddenly flick over to Woozi, widening only briefly in what seemed to be recognition. He nudges Seungkwan and whispers something to him and the next thing he knows, Seungkwan is marching over to them with glistening eyes.

“I’m Boo Seungkwan!” A hand is shoved out in front of his face. Woozi blinks down at the quaking palm then looks back up at him. Slowly, he removes an arm around the male against his chest to accept the handshake.

“I’m—”

“We know who you are.” Hansol cuts in, appearing by Seungkwan’s side with hands shoved into his pockets.

Woozi opens his mouth to make a comment, something along the lines of Soonyoung probably blabbering about him when he notices a tiny detail. A small tattoo, barely noticeable, inked on the inside of Seungkwan’s left wrist. He recognizes the symbol as his own immediately. Taking a small glance over at Hansol, he notices the same symbol placed on the middle finger of his right hand. Slowly, Woozi retreats his hand from Seungkwan and hopes they don’t notice the change in his expression, hopes they don’t notice him spotting the ink in their skin.

(He’s comforted by the idea that his own men seem to be surrounding Soonyoung at every corner, though.)

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Woozi calmly greets. “You must be Hansol then.”

“The one and only.”

Seungkwan’s eyes flick down to the male encased in Woozi’s embrace. “What are we supposed to do? If he’s got some lunatic stalking him and breaking into our apartment, then what can we do to make him feel safer?”

“You could always install motion detectors around the house. Hidden cameras, all the like.” Minghao suggests as he walks over, handing Woozi a bottle of water. “A friend of mine owns a security company that makes things like that. If you want, I can talk to him and see what I can do for you?”

“Yes, thank you, that would be greatly appreciated.” Hansol agrees before crouching down, trying to get a peek at Soonyoung. “He fell asleep?”

Woozi hums quietly and gently combs his fingers through the silky hairs his chin was propped on top of. “I noticed he tends to fall asleep after he cries,” he sighs, “I think it’s because he’s so exhausted from holding everything in that when he finally opens up about it, it takes away all of his strength and energy.”

Something somber swirls around in Hansol’s hazel eyes. “I also noticed he’s been crying a lot lately.”

“He has…” Woozi murmurs and presses his lips to Soonyoung’s temple. “I don’t like it.”

They all eventually agree to end the practice for now and agree to meet up in a few days. Seungkwan gently stirs Soonyoung awake and greets him with a warm smile when the other male pouts groggily up at him. Soonyoung is adamant on not leaving without Woozi and clings to him the entire car ride back to the apartment. Even then, he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to even climb out of the car; eyes peering around wearily and a frown tugging at his lips. Only when Woozi agrees to spending the night with him does he finally get coaxed out of the car.

* * *

“It’s been a while since we last met,” Minghao dips his body to properly greet his beloved friend, who just laughs and grabs him in a tight embrace instead. A smile pulls at Minghao’s lips and he’s quick to wrap his arms around him.

“You need to stop dropping off the face of the earth.” Joshua playfully scolds once he pulls away. “I’m getting tired of hunting you down. There’s only so much I can do on my computer nowadays. It’s a piece of junk.”

Seokmin scoffs at his side. “I keep telling him to buy a new one but does he ever listen to me? Absolutely not. It’s infuriating.”

“How have you been, Hao?” Jeonghan's grin is broad as he’s the next one to embrace him. “You never text or call anymore! Are we not good enough for your attention?”

Minghao laughs, patting his back. “I’m sorry I haven’t been communicating much. Life has been a lot busier lately and the rise of chaos is only adding to it. I’ll try to contact you all as much as I possibly can.”

“I brought the things you requested!” Joshua calls out, heaving a large duffel bag onto the table. “Though, if I dare say, why do you need so many cameras and motion detector gadgets? It feels like I’m providing ammo to a spy mission or something.”

“That’s actually why I requested for you guys to meet with me face to face.” Minghao sighs and gestures to the large couch occupying his living-room.

Seokmin exchanges a look with Jeonghan before they’re all making their way into the studio apartment, taking their shoes off while they’re at it. Minghao pulls up a chair from the kitchen table and drags it into the living-room while his guests are seated on the couch.

“As you all know about my participation in _HIGHLIGHT_ and the drama that unfolded with Junhyung,” Minghao pauses only briefly when there’s noises of disdain before he continues, “but we have a big problem on our hands. Originally, we kicked Junhyung out of the group due to his poor attitude. We couldn’t find the teamwork anymore and it just didn’t feel right having him with us. Later, while we were taking a break from the limelight, we discovered the _real_ reason behind Junhyung’s behavior. He was using us, using Chan, to get close to the Beta. At first, I couldn’t figure out how he knew things no one else does. He knew who the Beta was, he knew their identity and everything else in between. It’s not just that, though.”

“He knows about us,” Seokmin exhales in realization.

“He knows about _all_ of us.” Minghao corrected firmly. “He knows about all of us, Seokmin, and he knew Chan was the only one out of the group that was the easiest to get close to. So he used Chan to get through to the Beta. He used the trust we all had for him to create an opening for the Blood Dragons. It took years but the fucker was patient and cunning. He waited until it was the perfect moment to execute his plan.”

Joshua leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you’ve requested all of us here or why you wanted so much stuff. Shouldn’t we be worried about protecting the Beta’s identity, whomever he is, and not sitting around like an AA group meeting?”

Seokmin would’ve laughed if it wasn’t given the current situation. “Minghao, what’s the meaning of this?”

His eyes scan the three sets in front of him intently, remaining quiet for the longest time. Eventually, Minghao leans back in his chair and lets out a deep sigh.

“It seems that Junhyung has found a new target to toy around with.” He reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out a thick envelope, tossing it onto the table between them. “Said target happens to be the same person who we accepted into _HIGHLIGHT_ to fill in the space Junhyung created. Said target who just so happens to be someone who became _very_ precious not just to me, but to Junhui, Chan, amongst others.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Jeonghan marvels as he studies the photos that were taken out of the envelope. “Who is he, Hao?”

“His name is Kwon Soonyoung and I wouldn’t admire those photos so much,” Minghao reaches over to quickly take them away. “Junhyung was the one who took each and every one of them. It took awhile for me to be able to get Soonyoung to hand them over to me. Junhyung has been stalking him for the last several days and I think Soonyoung is beginning to realize that this appears to be a part of a much bigger picture.”

“Which would be?” Seokmin drawls with a confused frown.

“I want you all to meet some people.” Minghao concludes, organizing the photos together then putting them back into the envelope. “Not just regular people, though. They’re with us and they’re more than willing to join our efforts.”

As if on cue, the front door opens and all heads pivot around to see a group of people walking into the apartment. They introduce themselves one by one.

“My name is Jeon Wonwoo.” The first male dips his head in a small greeting. “I am Beta's top right hand man and one his bodyguards.

Another man steps forward. The tallest amongst the rest of them. “Kim Mingyu. I am also Beta’s right hand man and his top bodyguard.”

“Choi Seungcheol,” this guy doesn’t look too interested in being here, like he had forced himself to attend their little get-up. He doesn’t say anything further and judging by Jeonghan’s eyebrow raising, he's the only one who appears to actually know him.

“Hello. I’m Seungkwan,” said male dips his body in a deep bow, then straightening up a few seconds later. “This is my boyfriend Hansol.”

Some other familiar faces enter, people that have already met the men occupying the couch. Junhui grins over at Jeonghan and immediately dashes over to him while Chan makes a beeline for Seokmin and Joshua.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Jeonghan chimes once he’s able to pull away from Chan’s smothering embrace. “My name is Jeonghan. To my right is Seokmin and to my left is Joshua. While we don’t have a secure line to the Beta like most of you do, we are his security defense. Seokmin is a hacker specialist and Joshua creates security software and equipment, things that all of you use.”

“What do you do?” Seungkwan asks curiously.

Jeonghan grins at him. “I’m the strategist. I’m the only one planning every attack. Everything. I’m the brains behind it all.”

“If I may ask,” Seokmin is raising his hand like he’s in middle school, asking permission to speak. “What are your connections to this, uhm, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I grew up with him.” Hansol is the first one to speak up. “We’ve known each other since we were like ten years old. He’s like a brother to me and I’ll do anything to keep him protected. Originally, me and Seungkwan wanted to keep our distance from him once we joined Two Wolves. But then one thing led to another and we mutually agreed that it’d be best to keep Soonyoung close. It was the only way we could properly protect him.”

Seungkwan shifts on his feet beside his lover, radiating uncertainty and shame. “Hansol and I, we’re still so new to this whole thing and have had yet to properly prove ourselves. Recently, though… it seems that we’ve had a breach. We had no idea about Junhyung stalking Soonyoung until yesterday afternoon. Junhyung has been following Soonyoung around and even broke into our apartment to take photos of him. He knows about the connections we all have with him. He knows that Soonyoung had captured the attention of the Beta and _that_ is why he placed a target on his back.”

“So you were the ones who requested so many cameras.” Joshua acknowledged with a small nod.

“I’m ashamed to say that we can do very little to properly protect Soonyoung and keep him safe.” Seungkwan confesses with a head hung low. “We don’t really know what else to do. Since we’re so new to it all, we haven’t received any training whatsoever.”

“We agreed to be here because we want to help,” Hansol continues when it’s clear Seungkwan can no longer continue speaking, too consumed with his emotions. “We want to learn how to help because Soonyoung means a great deal to us. We just want to ensure the safety of a friend who doesn’t deserve to be a walking target, that’s all.”

Seokmin perks up. “I’ll gladly show you how to hack, Seungkwan!”

“You seem like someone who is more suited for combat,” Mingyu suddenly speaks up as he studies Hansol. “I can train you, if you’d like.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Wonwoo places his hands on the back of the couch, gaze piercing as he stares at Minghao. “We’re all here for one thing: to protect Soonyoung. But how can we do that without compromising ourselves?”

“Introduce yourself slowly to him.” A sudden voice makes an appearance. Immediately, everyone whips around to find a short male standing in the doorway of Minghao’s apartment, looking nonchalant but irritated.

“Woozi?” Chan exclaims and quickly gets to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

Woozi’s eyes flick to the younger male before they scan every face in the room. He studies their confused expressions—and a bewildered Seungcheol who is clearly mouthing _don’t you dare_ desperately at him.

“My name is not Woozi.” He watches Seungcheol bury his face into his hands in exasperation, though he continues anyways; stepping further into the apartment without bothering to take his shoes off. “It’s an alias that I use to keep my real identity hidden. A mask, if you’d like to call it.”

Something alights in Mingyu’s eyes and his jaw drops. He immediately stands straight and marches forward until he’s standing right in front of the shorter male.

“Sir!” He gets down on one knee and presses a fist to his chest.

“There’s no need to bow like that,” a scoff sounds and then there’s a hand ruffling Mingyu’s mop of brown hair. “I’m not some sort of King and you’re not some sort of Knight, Min. Stand up.”

Hesitantly, Mingyu does as he’s told and glances over at Wonwoo, who doesn’t look as if he’s caught on and is still quite confused; hand on the hidden pistol strapped to his waist.

Now standing in front of all of them, Jihoon stuffs his hands into his pockets and tilts his head back a little. “My name is Lee Jihoon. I am Beta, Heir to the Two Wolves.”

There’s a long period of silence before Junhui is shouting out in disbelief. “Bullshit! I don’t believe that for a second! How can someone like _you_ be the Beta?”

Jihoon cocks a brow at him. “If you’re implying that I’m too short to be the Beta, then I should just bring that horror story you told to Soonyoung earlier to life.”

It’s enough to make Junhui clamp his mouth shut and press into Joshua’s side.

“How can we be sure you’re telling the truth?” Minghao suspiciously inquires, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes. “I’ve known you for 3 years but now I suddenly feel like I don’t know you at all.”

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon heaves out a quiet _“So dramatic”_ under his breath as he snatches the envelope out of Minghao’s grip. He shuffles through each photo before finding a specific one and slamming it down on to the table. Everyone leans forward to inspect it, growing silent. The two figures occupying the photo were both smiling wide, pressed close together as if afraid of any distance forming between their bodies. Soonyoung had Jihoon pressed against the convertible, arms looped around his neck with the collar of his shirt tucked to the side a bit, revealing a fresh dark spot on his neck. Jihoon, who seemed more than content with their current position, had his arms wrapped firmly around his waist with hands gripping tightly on to the back of his flannel; tugging and pulling him as close as possible. In the background, the gigantic building of a mall was looming behind them.

They all flinch when a sudden shuriken comes flying out of nowhere, embedding through where Jihoon’s face was in the photo and stabbing into the wood of the table. Minghao shoots to his feet and looks over at Jihoon, eyes blown wide. Wonwoo reaches for the shuriken and gently drags his thumb across the curved metal in awe before tracing the Celtic symbol carved into the middle.

“I recognize this,” he sputters out, “I _made_ this. They’re unique crafted, made out of the world’s toughest metal. I only made two identical ones, per request of the previous Alpha. One for her Beta and one for…” Wonwoo trails off and slowly lifts his head. “...The other one was supposed to be a gift for her youngest son in celebration of being chosen as the Heir.”

“Gift received.” Jihoon snarls and yanks the shuriken out of the table. “ _I_ am Beta. _I_ am the Heir to Two Wolves and I am not about to stand here and debate with you fools any longer about it. Someone dear to me is being targeted and I’m not about to sit idly and watch him fall apart. Now will you help me or not?”

It’s still for several moments before there’s suddenly movement, and a lot of it. Everyone is scrambling to their feet and quickly getting into the same bowing position Mingyu had presented earlier. Jihoon stands straight as pride blooms across his chest, watching each of them get to a knee to present their unyielding loyalty to him. When his eyes finally land on Seungcheol and notices he’s the only one not bowing, Jihoon narrows his eyes. Seungcheol looked disapproving. He’s shaking his head slightly, disappointment heavy in his gaze, and Jihoon takes a step forward. It’s not a command, but a message. Seungcheol grits his teeth in frustration before shaking his head once more. He’s out of the door in less than a second and Jihoon doesn’t bother turning around to watch him leave, knowing it was coming from a ways away.

“What can we do, sir?” Hansol speaks. 

Jihoon immediately looks over at him, seeing the eagerness in his eyes. He lets out a thoughtful hum and cocks his head to the side.

“Wonwoo, train Hansol in combat and weaponry. Seokmin, train Seungkwan to become a hacker. Teach them everything you know.” He instructs then points a finger to Joshua. “You, come with me. We’ll return back to the apartment to install everything. I’ll keep Soonyoung distracted long enough to let you do your job. Jeonghan, gather everything you have on Junhyung and report to me with what you find. Minghao, Chan, Junhui, I want you to all attend training lessons with Hansol as well. It’s about time you learned how to fight since you’re a part of Soonyoung’s circle. Mingyu, congratulations. You’ve been promoted to my main bodyguard. Everyone else, either join Wonwoo’s lessons or learn hacking with Seokmin. I’ll have Joshua deliver personal earpieces to each of you so it’d be easier to keep in contact. If you see Junhyung anywhere in the city, immediately notify me. I want to know where that fucker is at all times.”

He’s stopped momentarily when his phone begins going off. Jihoon quickly fishes it out when he recognizes the ringtone and lets out a small curse when he sees Soonyoung’s contact photo.

“Shit, he woke up. Seungkwan, Hansol, your training starts tomorrow. For now, let’s go. Joshua, follow us.”

Joshua nods quickly and quickly grabs the duffel bag off the kitchen table. He gives Jeonghan a quick kiss before he dashes after Jihoon.

 _“Where did you go?”_ Soonyoung’s frantic voice fills Jihoon’s voice when he answers the call. _“I-I woke up and you were all gone, I—”_

“I’m sorry, Soonie, we’re on our way back. The technician got lost on his way over so we had to go step out to give him proper directions.” Jihoon about punches the level 7 button once he’s in the elevator. “Don’t worry, okay? We’re in the elevator now. We’re on our way back up. I’m sorry for freaking you out. I just didn’t think you’d be up so quick.”

 _“Didn’t feel you next to me,”_ Soonyoung mumbles, meek and shy. _“Could feel your absence even in my sleep.”_

Jihoon lets a small smile tug at his lips. “I’ll see you in a minute, love. Did you want to watch a movie?”

 _“Can we?”_ He sounds hopeful. _“I’ve been meaning to show you my favorite Studio Ghibli movie for a little while now…”_

“Of course we can,” Jihoon chuckles softly, ignoring the look Seungkwan was giving him. “We can watch whatever movie you’d like. Did you want some snacks?”

“Whipped.” Hansol fake coughs into his fist. Jihoon shoots him a glare.

_“If it’s not too much… I kinda want to have Seungkwan’s bulgogi. The kind with the seasoned rice.”_

“Anything for you.” The doors finally open and Jihoon is the first to step out, making a point to turn a blind eye to Seungkwan’s fake gagging and Joshua’s lame attempt of hiding his laughter.

Once they enter the apartment, Jihoon is stumbling backwards when he’s nearly barreled over by Soonyoung. He presses his back against the wall and holds the trembling boy in his arms, nodding towards Joshua to let him know it’s okay to enter. Seungkwan passes through first, giving Soonyoung’s back a soothing rub. Hansol follows suit and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. When Joshua slips past, Soonyoung lifts his head subtly and eyes the other male for a second.

“Who are you?”

Joshua’s gaze softens and he offers a kind smile. “My name is Joshua. I’m the technician. It’s nice to meet you, Soonyoung. I really like your hair. It suits you.”

The praise is enough to make Soonyoung relax considerably in his arms and Jihoon lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Joshua always knew the right things to say to help ease a tense moment, his charisma playing a good role in almost every situation.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung dips his head back into Jihoon’s shoulder. Joshua’s smile broadens and he shares a small _I get it now_ glance with Jihoon before he’s following Seungkwan into the kitchen. Jihoon pretends there isn’t a flush to his cheeks as he guides Soonyoung to the living-room after announcing the request for bulgogi. Soonyoung is settled into the pullout by the time Jihoon closes the curtains, disc already inserted into the DVD player. Jihoon climbs in beside him and lays on his back, lifting his arms to allow Soonyoung to immediately bury himself into his chest. Once Soonyoung is comfortable and situated, he secures an arm around his shoulders to hold him close while placing a hand on Soonyoung’s knee, idly tracing the bone there.

“What’s the movie called?” Jihoon asks softly, lips brushing his forehead.

“Princess Mononoke.” Soonyoung lifts his head to look at him through his lashes. “It’s about a boy who was cursed by a demon and his adventures to try to find the Forest Spirit to heal him. He ends up finding a beautiful woman that’s accompanied by wolves.”

The story is strikingly familiar to the tale of how his own parents met and it makes Jihoon feel a wave of melancholy wash over him. He lifts his hand from Soonyoung’s knee and uses it to instead tilt his head up, lowering himself down enough to press a slow kiss to his lips.

“I like you,” the sudden confession shocks Jihoon even though he’s the one that whispers it between their lips, “More than I should. And I know this all so scary to you, Soonyoung, I know you have so many questions—about me, about what’s going on, and why there’s a stranger in here installing cameras. But… I hope you believe me when I tell you this. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Soonyoung’s eyes are shimmering when they peer up at him. Jihoon reaches forward to carefully thumb away a stray tear.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so secretive, Soonyoung. If you’d like, I can tell you my real name.”

The reaction is immediate; Soonyoung propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at him with this look on his face that screams badly contained excitement and curiosity. It makes Jihoon's chest tighten with warm endearment.

“My real name… is Lee Jihoon.”

“Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung slowly whispers, as if engraving each syllable into memory. He repeats the name a few more times, marveling in the way Jihoon relaxes more and more each time he says it. It brings goosebumps all over Jihoon’s pale skin, ending with a small shudder. A smile twitches to life on Soonyoung’s lips while watching the goosebumps form, fingertips gently grazing over top of the small bumps. His hand raises up, and up, and up. Tracing his Adam's apple and the dip of his throat, curving underneath the sharp jawline before hovering just above his bottom lip.

 _“Lee Jihoon.”_ Jihoon feels a full body tremor at the way Soonyoung purrs his name. “I like that name… I like _you_. Also more than I should. Since we’re trading secrets, you want to know one of mine?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with sharing it,” Jihoon gently coaxes. His voice sounds raspy, like he was struggling to speak, and there’s a flash of mischief in Soonyoung’s irises that make a faint flush appear to his cheeks.

**[ Trigger Warning: Homophobia, descriptions of domestic violence & brief descriptions of racism ahead ]**

“My parents disowned me when I was 12 years old.” The sudden revelation has Jihoon’s brows pinching together. Soonyoung must’ve sensed that he was about to ask him to stop, for his hand lifts to press an index finger towards his mouth. “Don’t say anything. Not until I’m done talking, okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Jihoon manages a small nod.

“Growing up, my parents were struggling a lot. We barely had enough money, our house was falling apart, and they kept borrowing money from my grandparents. They were in so much debt with the wrong kinds of people. People who would always come to our house in the middle of the night.” Soonyoung pauses briefly at the recollection and sighs quietly. “I remember waking up one night to screaming, glass breaking, and my mother begging for someone to lower the gun. This went on for hours and I’m honestly so confused on why the neighbors didn’t call the cops. I was still so young but I was smart enough to not ask those kinds of questions.”

Jihoon raises his hands up and slides his palms flat along Soonyoung’s sides, hoping his touch is soothing and comforting. It seems to work and the tension begins to drain out of the male’s shoulders.

“My parents, despite their misfortune, never wronged me. They raised me the best they could. They made sure I had food, clothes, and a proper education. They put all of their money towards me in hopes that I could live a better life than them. So that I wouldn’t end up like them in the long run. They did their best to set up a future for me. They weren’t controlling by any means; whatever I wanted to pursue, they were more than willing to support me in my endeavors. But… there was one thing that they _didn’t_ support.

My parents were raised in a strict household full of prejudice and misguidance. I know it’s not entirely their fault for having that kind of mindset drilled into them, however they’ve had plenty of times to change and better themselves. Plenty of opportunities to realize what they’re saying, what they’re doing is wrong and inhumane.

They were the kind of people who disliked change, disliked things that were deemed ‘out of the norm’ or unusual to them. If they didn’t understand it, they would exploit it and burn it to the ground until it was a pile of ash. If it went against the things that had been drilled into them since childhood, then they wouldn’t hesitate to lash out and become an attacker. They were heavily opinionated and blunt. If someone disagreed with them, well, my parents would become argumentative and then act like the victims afterwards. One of the things they were strongly opinionated against was homosexuality.”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to grow tense. He can already see where this is going, has an idea about the outcome, but Soonyoung shushes him once more with a kind smile.

“It’s predictable, I know. But I want to tell you about it. I want to tell you about _me_.”

Jihoon sighs and leans his head back against the pillow. “I already hate your parents.”

Soonyoung emits a low chuckle and presses down for a quick kiss. “Get in line, buster.”

“As much as I dislike the story already… carry on.”

The smile etched on Soonyoung’s lips grows until his cheeks are bunched up. Even though his fingers are slightly shaking against Jihoon’s cheek, he continues, “My parents were the type of people to go out of their way to _proudly_ announce their bigotry. They weren’t just homophobic, they were racist as well. They were just, all around, full of hate and anger. Nothing but negativity.

When I was twelve years old, I had my gay awakening. There was this foreign transfer student that had just moved there a few days prior. He was American. Tall, athletic, but very reserved. Very quiet. Originally, I thought he didn’t know Korean and since I didn’t even know basic English, I never approached him. Just watched him from afar. One day, he saw me getting harassed by a group of seniors at my school and he stepped in. Perfect Korean, knew exactly what he was saying and not an accent in range. Turned out, he was Asian American and had been born in America when his father studied abroad for a South Korean culture class in the college his mother studied at.”

“Lemme guess,” Jihoon exhales and raises an eyebrow, “It was Hansol.”

Soonyoung cackles loudly and presses his face into his chest. “I know. Weird, right? My best friend, who is now dating my _other_ best friend, was my gay awakening. I didn’t have a major crush on him, at least not really, but it was enough for me to realize that I like boys and that it was a serious problem. For a year or so, I suffered with internal homophobia; a side-effect of how my parents acted. However, as I got closer to Hansol and eventually met Seungkwan, they both began to teach me how to be open-minded and accepting. When they began dating in our senior year, I found myself being happy for them so I decided to hold this weird little celebration party.”

Jihoon snorts quietly. “You held a celebration party because your friends began dating?”

Sitting up quickly, Soonyoung juts his bottom lip out and narrows his eyes. “Hey, we were _both_ kinds of gay at the time, okay? And I just wanted to celebrate—hey! Stop laughing at me!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He’s totally not sorry. “You literally threw a ‘hey we’re gay! But also, _gay_ ’ party and I’m just—”

Soonyoung’s pout only worsens the more Jihoon laughs.

“Can I continue the story now?” He whines. “Or are you just going to sit there and make fun of me the entire time?”

“Sorry. Okay. Continue. Sorry.”

“So mean,” Soonyoung mumbles quietly. “Anyways, I threw the party in Hansol’s home since I knew it wasn’t a good idea to throw it over at mine. My mother suddenly showed up at the house when she realized she forgot to give me my melatonin pills since I had planned to stay the night. When she saw all the rainbow decor and the gay pride flags on our headbands, she freaked out. She didn’t say anything in front of Hansol or his parents but I could just see it in her eyes. I knew I was in for it once I got home. The weekend was over and Seungkwan’s parents were kind enough to bring me home since they were heading that way. I begged Seungkwan to come in with me. I didn’t want to be alone. I didn’t want to have to face my parents. That’s when I came clean to them about what was going on at home. Seungkwan clearly wasn’t comfortable leaving me with my parents but he also didn’t want to get caught in the crosswind either. It was a standstill for a while. His parents wanted to help but they had no clue what to do.

Eventually, we all agreed on one thing: if anything were to ever happen, I would immediately contact Seungkwan and his parents would come pick me up in an instant. Sure, my parents yelled and screamed at me for hours once I stepped through the door but they didn’t do much else. They denied me dinner that night and banned me from ever visiting Seungkwan and Hansol. I remember hearing so much slurs aimed at Hansol and his parents that eventually, I got sick of it. I stood up for my friends, for Hansol, and outed myself as gay. It started this _whole_ scene. My mother got so angry that she threw one of her plants out of the window and my father took me to every church around town to baptize me. I was read so many verses from the Bible and was treated as if I had been possessed by a demon. I kept telling them that it wasn’t a phase, that this was who I am and I hoped, _prayed_ , that they would still love me as their only child. But they didn’t. And a month before my graduation, it all came to a halt.”

It’s silent for a moment before Jihoon hesitantly asks, “What happened?”

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung looks down and toys with the collar of Jihoon’s shirt. “I gathered all the courage I had and yelled back at them. I screamed, I shouted, I cursed, I cried, I _fought_. I didn’t take any of their blows, I didn’t back down or submit. My father got physical with me and shoved me against the door so hard that it broke under the blow and I fell down the stairs. It fucked up my shoulder so badly that it still pops out of place at random, even now. Seungkwan’s parents arrived and held them off while Seungkwan helped me pack my clothes. When I was about to leave, there were five police cars in the driveway by the time I stepped out of the doorway. Me and Seungkwan were placed in the backseat of one of the cars as a means of protection while they questioned both of our parents. I cried the entire time. My shoulder was aching, I clearly needed a hospital and Seungkwan was trying to calm both me _and_ himself down at the same time. It was over in an hour. My parents were eventually handcuffed and I was allowed to stay with Seungkwan in the meantime while they were put on trial for child abuse and neglect, amongst other charges. It took Seungkwan’s parents two years of fighting in court to be able to gain custody of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon exhaled, running his fingers soothingly through Soonyoung’s locks. “You didn’t deserve what happened to you.”

“No. No one does. Sadly, there are many people who have gone through what I did. Some have happy endings, some don’t. Some parents eventually pull through while others remain full of hate.” Soonyoung shrugs and keeps his gaze low. “My parents ridiculed me for who I was and it impacted me heavily. They didn’t accept who I was no matter how hard I tried and I… eventually began to hate myself as well. I hate everything about me. My eyes, my cheeks, my fingers that can’t seem to lose all of their baby fat. Everything. I hated my own body, my own skin. There was nothing about myself that I liked and I thought to myself, if my own parents didn’t accept me through and through, then who would? Who would love me for who I am? I’m emotionally traumatized, mentally scarred but I act happy all the time. You look at me and you see a smile, hear a loud laugh, and watch me make a fool of myself to make people laugh—but that’s the only way I know how. That’s the only way I know how for people to be able to want me around. If it meant tearing myself apart for their entertainment, I would do it in a heartbeat. I craved love, undivided love, so much that I was desperate and greedy. Dancing helped me cope with it. Even though my parents disallowed me to do it after the incident, even though the injury to my shoulder made me lose that spark, dancing was my only safe haven and they took that away from me too. That’s all they did; take and take and take, until there was _nothing_ left of me.

Even though I had escaped from them. It took me a while to recover. I went through therapy, counseling, got prescribed anxiety pills. I needed help and I knew I did, so I was desperate to get away from them even though the only things that haunted me were words echoing in my head. It took time but I pulled through. I let it all go. I embraced dancing again, even after all this time, and I no longer hate my own skin. I accept who I am. I embrace my sexuality. But there still is one thing about me that hasn’t changed: my apprehension for love. I want to be loved, but I also need to be sure that I _will be_ loved. Unconditionally, truly, passionately. If I was going to be loved, I had to be sure that the person wouldn’t leave me once they got what they wanted.”

Jihoon emits a small gasp. “That’s why you stayed a virgin this entire time. You were afraid if you gave yourself up to someone, then they would leave and you’d be back at square one.”

**[ End of Trigger Warning ]**

“I wouldn’t be able to piece myself back together again if that happened,” Soonyoung falters, eyes growing somber as his bottom lip trembled slightly. “I hated the way I made myself feel back then and I didn’t want to be put through it all over again. I just want to be loved, for who I am. Scars, faults, imperfections and all. I want someone to look at me and see their future. I want to have someone in my life that wants to do stupid shit with me, like egg someone’s house and scream on the tops of our lungs in the dead of night just to piss the neighborhood off. I want someone to marry, to grow old with and start a family. If they don’t want kids, that’s fine. We can adopt like 50 dogs or cats and I’d be set. I just… I want to be _loved_ and I want to be able to look at someone and trust that they won’t hurt me.”

There’s something pulling painfully at his heartstrings, sharp and searing hot. Jihoon feels a mixture of emotions all at once and it’s hard to swallow the lump clogging his throat. He doesn’t speak for a while as he gathers his thoughts, wondering if he himself is even worthy of Soonyoung’s devotion and wondering if he is enough to give this boy the happiness he deserves.

Then he opens his mouth and asks the question he’s afraid to hear the answer to.

“And have you found someone that you think will give you all of that?”

Soonyoung’s eyes finally lift and his fingers stop drumming against his collar. “I think so,” he whispers after a moment's silence. “I think I found someone, but… I can’t make him love me. He has to do that on his own.”

Jihoon maintains eye contact as he asks steadily, “And what if he carries secrets that you hear and see in your nightmares? What then?”

“If you’re talking about your affiliation with the mafia, I think you better come up with better secrets.”

He swears there’s a record screech somewhere in the distance, for he could hear it vividly in his own ears. Everything is still, everything is silent and unmoving and it’s sort of like the earth itself stopped rotating. Everything stopped along with his own heart.

Soonyoung is staring down at him with soft eyes and a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Jihoon is _speechless_. He’s just laying there, dumbfounded and gaping up at him like a fish. Mouth opening with the intention to speak before closing. He suddenly feels so numb, so intone to his surroundings yet so detached at the same time.

“You know,” Jihoon registers fingertips brush against his cheek and can’t help the flinch, “I’m actually really smart even though I don’t look it—oh my god, you look like you’re about to pass out. Are you even _breathing_?”

A shaky exhale leaves Jihoon's lips. “How did you..?”

“Find out?” Soonyoung finished, eyebrows raising while giving him a _really?_ look. “Come on, Jihoon. Give me _some_ credit here. I work at a casino that primarily deals with gangs and groups of the mafia. Since I began working there, I heard rumors that the owners were part of the mafia. And with how you handled Hyunjoon that one day, threatening to contact the owners and all? It just confirmed it to me. Hyunjoon, who I’ve been dealing with since _day one_ has never once backed down and suddenly you show up out of left field and he’s running away with his tail between his legs. And, oh, don’t get me started on the whole Woozi thing. Only gang members or people involved in some shady shit use an alias name. Not to mention my old apartment was smack dab in the middle of gang territory and you just so happened to take shelter behind my car with a _stab wound_? Look, I may be one hell of a crybaby but that doesn’t mean I’m not perceptive as hell. I can even see that faint little scar under the right side of your jaw that was _obviously_ from a dagger.”

Jihoon’s lungs constrict and every drip of oxygen is slowly ripped away from him.

Soonyoung knew. He _knew_. He knew just enough to realize that something was going on and he knew enough to find each puzzle piece until it painted a picture.

“How long?” Jihoon rasps out faintly.

“Pretty much right away.” Soonyoung answers after a pause. “That night, after you showed up next to my car and I took care of you, you saw something behind me that made you panic. I think that’s when I began to really think about the grand scheme of things. Then we kiss and suddenly Junhyung shows up and starts following me around to take photos of me—I don’t know _how_ I didn’t recognize him at first. I just… began putting two and two together, I guess. We meet under mysterious circumstances, weird things begin happening pretty much right afterwards, and suddenly you’re everywhere. At the casino, in the studio, at the coffee shop earlier this morning and now here.”

“You didn’t run away.” Jihoon is at a loss. Unsure of what to say or what to feel. “How—Why? _Why_ didn’t you run away from me?”

Soonyoung’s eyes soften, becoming lighter around the edges and twinkling with something that looked a lot like infatuation. “Do you remember that day when I called you mid panic attack saying I had a nightmare? I dreamt of you. We were in a club at first but then my mom suddenly showed up and I was surrounded in black, kneeling before the house I used to live in as a child. I was drowning in my past memories when your voice broke through, telling me not to run away. I gave chase. Even though I couldn’t see, the blackness was too thick and I kept sinking into the mud, I chased after you. I followed your voice before I eventually found you. And even though you stood there, covered in blood with tears streaming down your face as you begged me to stay with you,” this time Jihoon doesn’t flinch when a hand cups his cheek, “I promised you that I wouldn’t run away from you and that I would never leave you. Although I made that promise in a dream, I still intend to keep it when I’m awake.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. This whole time, he thought he was being careful enough. This whole time, he thought he was keeping Soonyoung out of the dark and away from his own darkness that follows him everywhere; floating above his head like a storm cloud waiting to burst with lightning. 

Jihoon always viewed himself as a ticking time-bomb the second he laid eyes on Soonyoung that fateful day in the casino. The willpower he had was strong but not strong enough to resist the pull that gravitated him to Soonyoung. Even when it was unintentional, Jihoon would find himself face to face with the very man that occupied his thoughts on a daily basis and challenged his self control with a simple bat of an eye.

Was he intending to ease Soonyoung into it and tell him himself? Maybe someday, once the whole situation with Junhyung died down. He planned on sitting the other male down and explaining _everything_ to him. Turns out, Jihoon didn’t even need to say a single word. A part of him feels relieved. That kind of conversation, which he knew was going to happen one way or another, was something Jihoon did his best to actively avoid. It’s not that he didn’t want to be truthful and open with Soonyoung, and it’s not that there wasn’t any trust involved either, but Jihoon was scared.

Lee Jihoon, known as Woozi to the outside gang and mafia world, would normally not ever hesitate to aim a gun and pull the trigger.

Lee Jihoon, known as the fearsome Beta in the innermost secretive circle, always hid in darkness, behind a mask, though it was enough to terrorize anyone who would dare to become a blip on his radar—the name Beta alone would send chills down someone’s spine. 

Lee Jihoon, known as both aliases, is laying there underneath the most breath-taking man he’s ever laid eyes upon, and is _scared_ of ever losing him.

He does the only thing that comes to mind. Hands grabbing and groping at Soonyoung’s sweater, desperately pulling him down, closer and tighter so that there’s nothing left between them but the layers of clothes they wore. Breath quickening once the oxygen finally returns to his lungs and the first thing he breathes in is the sigh that leaves Soonyoung’s lips. Jihoon kisses with everything he has, every emotion that would normally be locked away and buried deep; emotions that he struggled so much to convey and utter even in the simplest of words.

Soonyoung’s hands are gripping gingerly at his raven locks, a complete contrast to the hurried kiss they were engaged in. Jihoon is gripping the back of his sweater so tight that he swears his knuckles are bursting open. Every time Soonyoung pulls away for air, Jihoon dives back in to swallow every little gasp and sigh offered to him. And eventually, with Soonyoung’s careful hands on framing his face, the kiss gradually begins to slow down. It turns languid and slow, almost lazy yet still reeking of so much passion.

By the time they part, Soonyoung realizes he is halfway on top of him with a leg thrown across Jihoon’s hip. His sweater is halfway up his back with one of Jihoon’s hands gripping it tightly while the other palm was gripping his thigh. The presence of blunt nails digging into his sweats, pressing down subtly against his skin has Soonyoung’s breath stuttering.

Jihoon gazes up at him with dilated eyes, though there’s no more tension gnawing at his shoulders anymore.

“You shouldn’t be around me.” Jihoon advises between pants. “I’m not a safe person, Soonyoung. It’s not wise.”

Soonyoung tilts his head. “Do you want me to leave?”

Jihoon’s answer is immediate, hands gripping him tighter. _“No.”_

“Then I’m staying,” he concludes while pressing in for another kiss. “I promise.”

They have to restart Princess Mononoke since they were too busy divulging into each other to pay attention to the movie. It seems that Seungkwan and Hansol convinced Joshua to stay for dinner because Jihoon can hear the three of them conversing quietly in the kitchen. He can smell something tasty and filled with the perfect amount of spices lingering in the air, making his stomach growl.

There’s a certain scene in the movie that sticks with Jihoon even when the credits end. When San and Ashitaka were still trying to get used to each other. Ashitaka had carried her unconscious body out of the village, taking a bullet straight through his gut, but continued forth. Even though San made her loathing towards him as obvious as a dagger pressed against his throat, Ashitaka remained unperturbed as he whispered, _“You’re beautiful.”_

* * *

 **Joshua created** **_Two Wolves_ **

**Joshua added 11 people**

**[Seungcheol]**

_What is the meaning of this?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_It’s called a group chat. Settle down._

**[Chan]**

_What’s going on? Everything okay?_

**[Joshua]**

_Yeah, everything’s fine._

_I finished setting up everything that was requested and now I’ve been convinced to stay for dinner as well._

**[Minghao]**

_Jun, calm down. I can literally see the jealousy steaming off of you._

**[Junhui]**

_I want a home-cooked meal :(_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Get your ass over here then._

_I always make triple portions._

**[Mingyu]**

_Don’t._

_Don’t say that, Seungkwan._

_You’ll get the entire herd pounding at your door if you say it like that._

**[Wonwoo]**

_Yeah and I don’t think it’s a good idea for all of us to show up there so sudden._

_Jihoon said to introduce ourselves slowly to Soonyoung so he doesn’t feel overwhelmed._

**[Seokmin]**

_*cough* whipped *cough*_

**[Seungcheol]**

_This is nonsense._

_This whole thing is nonsense._

_Jihoon should’ve just listened to me and Yoongi then none of this would’ve happened._

_If Jihoon just decided to fuck him and go, we wouldn’t be in this mess._

**[Mingyu]**

_Oh, geez, here we go…_

**[Minghao]**

_What is it with you, Seungcheol?_

_What the hell is your problem lately?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_Okay, listen here because I’m only going to say this once._

_You need to grow the hell up, Seungcheol._

_I get that it’s been one sided, after all this time, but you can’t force feelings and if you knew Jihoon as well as you thought you did, you’d understand that._

_I get that you’re hurt and I get that you’re upset that he’s suddenly showing interest in someone, which I guess is unlike him, but you got to remember one key thing: Lee Jihoon does not belong to you, Seungcheol. No matter how long you’ve known him, no matter how long you’ve loved him, he is not a piece of property in which you can stake a claim on._

_He is his own person with his own feelings and his own beating heart, which apparently yearns for Kwon Soonyoung._

_As his bodyguard, I thought you of all people would cherish the moment someone as closed off and angry as Jihoon to finally open up to someone - but I guess not._

_I’ve tried to be as gentle as I possibly can to you but you continue to let the jealousy rule you. You need to let him go, Seungcheol. Not just as his bodyguard but as his friend. Jihoon trusts you a lot, so it would be a shame that your friendship would be tarnished by raging jealousy and greed._

_I’m not saying this to belittle you, Seungcheol. I’m not saying this to cause an argument or anything like that. I’m saying this because I’m tired of watching you drink yourself to sleep nearly every night._

_For your own sake, let him go._

**[Seungcheol]**

_No. Not yet._

_Not when I believe I still have a chance._

**[Wonwoo]**

_Seungcheol..._

**[Chan]**

_This is borderline obsession now._

**[Seungcheol]**

_I need to do one more thing._

_If this fails, then I will let him go._

**[Joshua]**

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Choi Seungcheol, what the FUCK are you planning here?_

**Seungcheol has left the chat**

**[Seokmin]**

_I don’t like the looks of this…_

_Should we warn Jihoon?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_I’ll handle it._

**[Junhui]**

_MOVING ON !!!_

_Is it really okay if I come over? (eye emoji)_

**[Hansol]**

_Yeah, come on down._

_All of you can come if you want._

_Seungkwan accidentally just poured everything in and now he’s making enough batches to feed an army._

**[Wonwoo]**

_How does one “accidentally” pour everything in?_

**[Mingyu]**

_Are you coming or not?_

**[Wonwoo]**

_Only if you are._

**[Chan]**

_Good lord, I’m surrounded by couples and I loathe every second of it._

_Speaking of that, though (eye emoji) (eye emoji)_

_How’s my new favorite ship going?_

**[Hansol]**

_Favorite ship ???_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Dear, he’s talking about SoonHoon._

**[Hansol]**

_...wtf is a soonhoon_

**[Jeonghan]**

_Soonyoung + Jihoon = SoonHoon_

_Tadah_

**[Hansol]**

_-_-_

**[Joshua]**

_They think they’re subtle and lemme tell ya something: they ain’t._

_It’s like personal space just doesn’t exist in their vocabulary._

_The second we enter the apartment, Soonyoung is ALL OVER him in a heartbeat and Jihoon latches on to him almost immediately, unbothered._

_When normally, if it were one of us, he’d nearly break our hands the second it breached his personal bubble._

_They’ve keep clinging to each other FOR H O U R S yall_

_H O UR S_

_And oh my god their conversations I wanna fucking d i e_

_I feel like I’m in a kdrama and it’s not even funny anymore_

_Also, apparently Jihoon is terrible at keeping secrets because Soonyoung is smart as hell and has figured out that he’s involved with the mafia. He doesn’t know exactly who Jihoon is but he’s caught on enough to know something fishy is going on. The kid’s smart, I’ll give him that._

_Also_

_ALSO_

_A L S O_

**[Junhui]**

_Joshua, he asked a simple question looking for a simple answer and you’re writing a novel............_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Shut up he’s getting to get to the best part._

**[Hansol]**

_If you guys aren’t sitting down, you might as well do it right now._

**[Wonwoo]**

_(photo attached)_

_We’re literally in a car, so technically we ARE sitting._

_Mingyu is demanding for me to relay everything that’s going on so if I have to sit here and endure his screeching, you better get to the fucking point and it better be good._

**[Joshua]**

_THEY LITERALLY EXCHANGED CONFESSIONS_

**[Seokmin]**

__

**[Chan]**

_I’m sorry what ???!!?!?!?!?!?!?_

**[Joshua]**

_Soonyoung was all like “Listen I’m not a dumbass, I know you’re in the mafia”_

_And Jihoon full out panicked and shit_

_But then Soonyoung was like “But it lowkey does not matter because I promised you in a dream that I would never run away from you so guess you’re stuck with me”_

_AND I SWEAR TO GOD THEY’VE BEEN KISSING FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES WHAT GOES ON WHY DO YOU GOTTA KISS FOR THAT LONG_

_imeanigetitkissingisgreatbutlikedon’tsnogforthatlongwhenyouhaveguestsover_

_AND NOW THEY’RE WHISPERING QUIETLY TO EACH OTHER_

_SEUNGKWAN AND I HAD TO QUIETLY TIP TOE OVER TO THE CURTAINS TO BE ABLE TO HEAR WHAT THEY WERE SAYING AND I JUST_

_I NEVER KNEW JIHOON COULD BE THIS MFING S O F T ?????_

_I’M D E A D_

_HE’S JUST PRAISING SOONYOUNG LEFT AND RIGHT AND SOONYOUNG IS JUST EATING THAT SHIT UP LIKE IT’S DINNER_

_HIS FACE IS SO R E D BUT HE’S SMILING SO WIDE IT’S CUTE AND WHOLESOME AND I WANNA BURST_

_JIHOON LITERALLY KEEPS TELLING HIM HE’S BEAUTIFUL AND HE LOVES HIS SMILE SHUT THE FUCK UP_

**[Seungkwan]**

_SOONYOUNG JUST BOOPED HIS NOSE SOASJOASJOFJFGJ_

**[Chan]**

_ARE YALL SERIOUSLY SPYING ON THEM_

_GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY WTF_

_but also spill (eye emoji)_

**[Seungkwan]**

_OH MY GODJOFJDOFJO_

**[Junhui]**

_????_

_What happened ???_

**[Seungkwan]**

_JIHOON JUST OH MY JDSODJOJODJ_

_HANSOL, THE LOML, WHY CAN’T YOU BE JIHOON_

**[Hansol]**

_If someone could just take me out with a shotgun right now, that’d be ideal._

**[Jeonghan]**

_DON’T JUST LEAVE US HANGING_

_WHAT THE HELL DID JIHOON DO_

**[Seungkwan]**

_SOONYOUNG WAS MAKING FUN OF HIM ABOUT SOMETHING IDK WHAT_

_AND HE WAS JUST LAUGHING NONSTOP EVEN THO JIHOON TOLD HIM TO SHUT UP_

_SO HE JUST_

_PULLED THE ULTIMATE KDRAMA BULLSHIT JUST NOW_

**[Joshua]**

_LITERALLY JUST PINNED HIM DOWN_

_AND SHUT HIM UP WITH THE MOST INTENSE KISS I HAVE E V E R SEEN_

**[Seokmin]**

_OH MY GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK_

**[Wonwoo]**

_I showed Mingyu the photo and he nearly swerved into a pole._

_If we get into an accident, it’s your fault._

**[Junhui]**

_D a m n Jihoon has some game holy shit_

**[Jeonghan]**

_Guys, as much as I want to celebrate Jihoon finally getting over his emotional constipation, we need to have a serious conversation about what’s going on._

_Jihoon is highly attracted to Soonyoung and because of that, it’s putting Soonyoung in danger._

_I don’t think we’re taking this seriously._

_I don’t mean to sound like Seungcheol or Yoongi, but we need to do something._

**[Wonwoo]**

_No, you’re right. I feel like we’re not taking this as seriously as we should._

_From what I’ve been told, Soonyoung’s a sweet guy and Jihoon is enamored. I don’t see Soonyoung walking away anytime soon and I know Jihoon will do everything in his power to protect him, even if it means putting himself in harm's way._

**[Hansol]**

_Soonyoung is my best friend. Like hell I’m going to just sit back and not do anything aside from follow whatever orders I’m given. I’m going to protect him as well._

_Which is why I have a backup plan in case things go south. Seungkwan already knows the details, but it’s up to you guys if you want to be a part of it as well. You’re only just meeting Soonyoung so I understand if you’re not willing to be as invested as we are._

**[Joshua]**

_Oh, I’ll take part in your guys’ little plan. I’ve bonded a lot with Soonyoung already and although he’s still a little stiff, I can tell he’s genuine._

**[Jeonghan]**

_Let us meet him first, then we’ll give you our answers. For now, everyone, let’s arrive safely to the apartment for a nice cooked meal._

**[Junhui]**

_Wait a minute._

_Does Jihoon know we’re all arriving at once???_

**[Seungkwan]**

**[Wonwoo]**

_We might just die tonight, boys._

_It’s been a fun ride._

* * *

Needless to say, when Soonyoung opened the door after hearing someone knock only to come face to face with seven complete strangers, he’s more than just a little confused. He ends up calling out for Seungkwan wearily and once the said male pops his head down the hallway, he laughs at the way Soonyoung is standing there; like a deer in headlights.

“Don’t worry, they’re friends.” Seungkwan reassures, making a _come on in_ hand motion. “I invited them for dinner! Sorry for the late notice. Introduce yourselves on your way in, would you please?”

Jihoon immediately makes his presence known as soon as the word ‘friends’ leave Seungkwan’s mouth. He’s standing at the end of the entrance hall, looking visibly angry, all the while eyeing all of them. Soonyoung is nervous and riddled with obvious anxiety as he steps aside to let them in. They introduce themselves one by one, each time with friendly and wide smiles. As nice as they appear to be, Soonyoung shies away from the handshakes only to melt into Minghao’s comforting embrace.

(Jihoon is practically shooting daggers at this point.)

“How lovely it is to see all of you here,” Jihoon’s tone is flat and unamused as they all cram into the living-room. “Nice to know none of you seem to take an order seriously.”

“We were just eager to meet the boy you won’t shut up about.” Jeonghan soothes patiently. “I’m sorry for dropping by so suddenly.”

“It’s kind of my fault.” Seungkwan meekly pips up. “I mentioned in the group chat that I was cooking and—”

Jihoon raises a hand. “Say no more. I see where your mistake was.”

Seungkwan flashes a sheepish smile, cheeks pink.

“If it’s worth it,” Soonyoung’s hesitant voice garners everyone’s attention, “it was entertaining to watch Hansol finally lose at a video game.”

While Hansol begins complaining about the match he had against Wonwoo and Chan in Call of Duty, Jihoon leans back in his chair with a low sigh. He tightens his arm around Soonyoung’s waist, bringing him closer to his chest and pressing a single kiss to his shoulder before digging the phone out of his rear pocket.

**[Jihoon]**

_Where is Seungcheol?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_I don’t know._

_But speaking of him, we need to have a nice long chat, Lee Jihoon._

Jihoon’s eyes meet Jeonghan’s from across the table. He gives the smallest of nods and pockets his phone, knowing that the conversation will be held at a later time when they’re not surrounded by so many eyes and ears.

* * *

“Sir,” Junhyung dips his body in a deep bow then straightens, “you called for me? Have I done something wrong?”

“None of the sort.” The man gestures towards a chair that was placed in front of the desk he was currently sitting at. “Sit. We have much to talk about.” Once Junhyung sits down in the chair, the man asks, “How are the observations coming?”

“Very good,” Junhyung answers honestly. “He has not caught on at all. He’s very oblivious to his own surroundings and it’s embarrassing how easy this all is.”

The man scowls, “Don’t get cocky, Junhyung. If it’s too easy, there’s something wrong. And what about Yoongi? Has he made a decision or not?”

Junhyung shrugs. “I have no idea. He accompanied me the other day but still seems torn about what to do. I haven’t seen nor heard from him since, though.”

Letting out a small hum, the man leans back in his chair and looks out of the window. “That man is becoming a real pain in the ass. I keep telling him to decide, to make a decision, but it’s been years and he hasn’t moved an inch.” He falls silent for a moment before facing Junhyung. “I think it’s about time _we_ make the decision for him, don’t you think?”

A wicked grin works itself onto Junhyung’s lips. “I _fully_ agree. Does that mean I can finally do what I want?”

“Soon,” the man promises and peers at the clock hanging on the wall. “ _Very_ , very soon.”

* * *

Jihoon cocks an eyebrow at the stack of papers suddenly plopped down in front of him, successfully covering up the entirety of his laptop’s keyboard that he was currently typing away on. He notices very easily that they’re _lyrics_ and not a report. Squinting at the song title— _Touch_ —he slowly lifts his head and finds Soonyoung standing beside him, looking down at him expectantly.

“What is this?” Jihoon asks after a stretch of silence.

“A song.” Soonyoung answers matter of factly. “That I want you to help me produce and record it.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes and slowly grabs the stack of papers so he could begin inspecting the lyrics. “And may I ask _why_ you want me to do such a thing?”

“Because Minghao told me that it’d best to write my feelings out.” Soonyoung hums, leaning against the music mixer board. “Also, they’re holding a mini fan-meet up tomorrow and they said I can perform whatever song I want.”

“And you want it to be this one?”

“Yup.”

“You do realize tomorrow is cutting it a little close?”

Soonyoung levels him with a flat look. “Oh, please. You wrote _Who_ overnight and created a tempo the morning of us being set to record the song. I’m sure you can do the exact same thing with this case.”

Jihoon stares down at the papers held in his grasp with such intensity, it’s like he’s hoping they catch fire. “And you want to do _this_ song of all the songs in the universe? It’s got to be this one?”

A soft laugh resonates through the air and one brief side glance confirms Jihoon’s suspicion that Soonyoung is enjoying himself _way_ too much right now.

“Of course I do! I took the time to write it, after all.”

“Soonyoung, it feels like I’m holding literal porn in my hands right now and I don’t think I can—wait _you_ wrote this?”

Soonyoung can’t help but cackle at the bewildered look being aimed at him. “I spent three hours writing out all of my pent up sexual frustration towards you—”

“—Towards _me_?”

“Stop acting so scandalized.”

Jihoon sputters and flails the stack of papers in the air. “But you wrote about—”

“Well, if you actually _did_ something instead of continuously leaving me with boners, then you wouldn’t be holding _literal porn_ right now, would you?”

Soonyoung is smirking at him and Jihoon just _can’t believe_ this is happening.

“You’re a virgin and I just don’t think it’s a good idea given my—”

Jihoon’s excuse is abruptly cut short when Soonyoung swoops down and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“You can do it,” a soft murmur against his lips, “I’m sure if you’ve endured putting me through torture, you can endure it the other way around. Let me know when you finished a tempo and I’ll come right over to start recording. I’ll be in the dance studio if you need me.”

Soonyoung leaves his studio with a taunting wink and a smug glint in his eye. Jihoon sits there in silence, wallowing in his own humiliation.

“I can’t believe him,” Jihoon grits out and slaps the papers aside, cheeks burning something scorching. “I’m not going to do this. No fucking way.”

He ends up creating a tempo in twenty minutes.

Soonyoung is back in his studio with the same smug look in less than ten.

* * *

**[Jihoon]**

_I’m going to kill you._

**[Minghao]**

_I only kissed his cheek, that’s it I swear!!!_

**[Jihoon]**

_You did what?_

**[Minghao]**

_I mean…_

_Nothing. I did nothing. Nope. No such thing._

_No cheek kissing or anything._

**[Jihoon]**

_Minghao, you’re only adding more and more reasons to the list of Why I Should Kill You._

**[Minghao]**

_I’m sorry!!!!! !! !!!!_

_(crying emoji) (praying emoji)_

_Forgive me please!!!!!_

**[Jihoon]**

_You told Soonyoung that he could do whatever song he wants tomorrow for this supposed fan-meet you guys are doing._

_And he writes nearly ten pages of literal porn and expects me to create a song out of it._

_I’m going to gut you alive._

_Why would you give him the freedom to do such a thing?_

**[Minghao]**

_O k a y_

_Number one: don’t you dare blame me for all the sexual frustration/tension going on between you two. We’ve all seen the way you guys look at each other. It’s like literally watching two lions attempting to circle the same prey but indecisive of whose about to make the first move and it’s EXHAUSTING, lemme tell ya that. Just fuck already and get it over with._

**[Jihoon]**

_Minghao, he’s a fucking virgin, for god’s sake. I’m not about to ‘fuck him and get it over with.’_

**[Minghao]**

_Second of all: didn’t know you were the ‘fuck with feelings’ type of guy. It’s cute._

**[Jihoon]**

_Xu Minghao, you’re treading on thin ice._

**[Minghao]**

_Third of all: it’s his birthday tomorrow, so of course I’m going to let him choose whatever song he wants to perform._

**[Jihoon]**

_It’s his WHAT tomorrow?_

**[Minghao]**

_You’re hopeless._

* * *

Jihoon totally does _not_ panic at the sudden realization dawning over him that it is, in fact, Soonyoung’s 24th birthday tomorrow.

And no, if you dare ask, he does _not_ trip over himself numerous times in an attempt to find his keys just so he could go at least 20 over the speed limit in order to make it in time before the mall closes.

Nope.

Jihoon does _none_ of that.

* * *

When Soonyoung opens the door to find a rather irritable and grumpy Lee Jihoon at nearly eight o’clock in the morning, mumbling something about the song being finished, Soonyoung does his best to not grin triumphantly in his face. Jihoon senses it anyways, noticing the smirk twitching on his lips, and his expression only turns darker. There’s a flash drive being shoved into his chest then Jihoon is storming down the hall without so much of a goodbye.

“Are you coming to the fan-meet?” Soonyoung shouts after him.

The only answer he gets is Jihoon’s middle finger.

* * *

Jihoon does end up coming to the fan-meet. He can easily see him standing in the front despite the low hat and the mask he was wearing, baggy hoodie swallowing his proportions whole. He knows it’s him; can feel the tingles on his skin whenever he glances his way.

Soonyoung is dressed _scandalously._ An all black attire. _Tight_ leather pants, some kind of belt wrapping thickly around his waist, and a long sleeve shirt all the way undone to show something completely _see through_ underneath—if he moves his arms even just a little bit, the shirt will shift and people can _easily_ get a flash of his nipple due to how exposed his chest is. He’s also wearing a choker for good measure.

“Some of you may know who this is,” Chan says into the microphone as he gestures to Soonyoung. “But to those who are watching live on Twitter right now, this is Soonyoung. He's our new choreographer _and_ guess what? It’s his birthday today! Everyone, give a warm round of applause for the birthday boy!”

Showing a shy smile, Soonyoung dips his head in a small bow and accepts all the cheers and claps. “Thank you. It’s nice to properly be able to meet the fans since I joined. I figured it’d be best to kind of introduce myself in this way today so none of you are too surprised during the concert in a couple weeks. The idea of walking on that stage being a complete stranger to all of you just didn’t sit right with me. I hope you like my performance and I can’t wait to get to know each of you better!”

“How many viewers do we have so far?” Junhui asks curiously.

The cameraman, who they hired specifically to do this, takes a peek at the laptop he had set up off to the side. “Wow, you have a large fan base—it’s nearly at 70,000 viewers and counting.”

Minghao grins and nudges Soonyoung. “I heard some of them videotaped you dancing with us the first time and you kinda went viral, Soonie. Guess you got yourself some fans, huh?”

“Let’s get started!” Chan cheers, moving towards the stereo. “Now Soonie, tell everyone the song you’ll be performing to.”

Soonyoung raises his eyes and easily find Jihoon’s. “I wrote the lyrics last night and thanks to someone _incredibly_ talented and special, I was able to have it produced and composed into an actual song. This is my first time writing a song, I am no means a professional, but I think it was the best way to convey my feelings. It’s called Touch and… well, I’ll just perform it and you’ll get an idea on what it’s about.”

“He never even showed us the lyrics or the choreography to it,” Junhui complains. “Which I think is unfair, by the way.”

The music begins to play and Soonyoung immediately gets into character. He spots the female back-up dancers coming into formation behind him. Looking straight into Jihoon’s eyes, Soonyoung makes sure to keep watching him throughout the entire song. Jihoon seemed to have come prepared though, because the mask helped hide whatever change of expression and his eyes were only barely visible under the brim of the hat he wore. His posture remained the same; balancing his weight on one leg with arms crossed firmly over his chest. There were very few reactions that Soonyoung could see, however his eyes were keen.

He saw the way Jihoon’s fists clenched when he did that jump, landing with his legs spread.

He saw the way Jihoon swallowed thickly at every roll, at every thrust of his hips.

And he saw the way Jihoon shifted on his feet when the female back-up dancers placed their hands on him.

They were subtle reactions, minuscule in comparison to the loud cheers from the crowd.

Jihoon, however, seemed to want to leave once the performance had ended. He was turning briskly and moving through the crowd before Soonyoung could properly digest the heated pair of eyes staring him down and the obvious tent in his pants that was concealed by the hoodie. Soonyoung grins to himself.

_Soonyoung: 1._

_Jihoon: 0._

The crowd loved the performance and wouldn’t stop their yelling for almost ten minutes. Minghao just sat there on the large stereo, jaw unhinged and eyes popping out of its sockets. Chan was fanning himself, laughing loudly and cheeks ablaze. Junhui was hiding behind Minghao in an attempt to hide his reddening face and trying to compose himself despite being so deeply flustered.

They talked to the fans for a little while longer, conversing casually and sharing laughter. Soonyoung accepted any question he got and answered as truthfully as he could without giving too much away about his personal life. After about an hour or so, they ended the fan-meet with an energetic performance of _Moonwalker_. By the time Soonyoung arrived at the apartment, it was empty. The party that had been thrown hours before the fan-meet had finished long ago, birthday presents and cards organized in one of the large birthday bags he had been given. There was a leftover cake in the fridge (Soonyoung honestly doesn’t know how it managed to survive with 12 beasts devouring it whole) but he was tempted to order out and have a piece for dessert. Hansol and Seungkwan regretfully couldn’t make the fan-meet due to their identical late night shifts but promised to watch the video that would be uploaded to the Youtube channel on a later day.

He had just finished reading the menu for the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away when there’s a knock on the door. With a perplexed frown, Soonyoung hesitantly climbed off the stool and made his way through the apartment until he reached the front door. He opened the door only a little bit since there wasn’t a peephole. Jihoon is standing there, still wearing the same outfit as earlier.

“Ji?” Soonyoung meekly calls out, opening the door wider. He himself is still in the same outfit, only had removed his make-up; not even bothering to change clothes since he had just arrived at the apartment only fifteen minutes ago.

Now that he was thinking about it, he probably should’ve changed and took a shower. He probably stinks a little bit from sweating.

“Is everything okay? You look like you ran here.”

It’s meant to be a joke, and Soonyoung puffs out a small laugh to try to implement it, but all he gets is silence. Jihoon is eerily still as he stands there, head low and face hidden. Okay, Soonyoung is incredibly worried now.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Soonyoung is reaching a hand out with the start of a sentence on the tip of his tongue when it all happens at once. Soonyoung blinks once, then twice because _what?_ Jihoon had moved so quickly just now, grabbing his wrist before Soonyoung’s hand could make contact with his shoulder and shoving him into the apartment in one swift motion. The door slammed noisily behind him, making a pointed _click_ with a simple flick of a finger as the lock was set in place and Soonyoung had been _shoved_ against it. During the entire blur, Jihoon must have yanked the hat and mask off because his entire face was revealed. 

If this was a completely different situation, Soonyoung would’ve thought Jihoon was angry with the way his sharp eyes are boring into him; so deep and intense that he’s squirming underneath the gaze. He opens his mouth, trying to gather the courage to speak but nothing comes out. He tries to move but then something squeezes around his wrists, tight and firm. One quick glance up and Soonyoung realizes that his arms are being pinned there by a single palm that wraps around both wrists easily.

“Ji—”

“You started this.” Jihoon states. “You _asked_ for this, Soonyoung, and I have come to deliver.”

There’s a pair of lips covering his own, tugging him into a heated kiss before he could utter a single syllable. Soonyoung can barely keep up. His head is spinning, thoughts racing a mile a minute, and his body is suddenly so hypersensitive; fully aware of Jihoon’s hands running down his sides, sliding around his waist, unclasping the belt, and tossing it over his shoulder somewhere. Every time Soonyoung reaches out, a hand will clamp around his wrist and pin them back to the door with a silent command.

_Do not touch unless I say you can._

“How are you able to rile me up _this badly_?” There’s a growl against his throat and Soonyoung whines quietly, arching off of the door. “I’ve tried to be good. I’ve tried to keep myself in control. I’ve tried to keep it all to myself but you just _had_ to show up with that song you wanted.”

“The fact that it took a song to finally make you snap astounds me,” Soonyoung boldly taunted. It earns him another faint growl against his jaw and pressure against his groin. His eyes nearly roll back into his skull when he feels Jihoon’s erection pressing right up against his own.

“I don’t think you’re in the right place to mock me, Soonyoung.”

Tilting his head back a little and gazing down at the smaller man with half-lidded eyes, a smirk begins to tug at his lips. “I think I’m _definitely_ in the right place.”

Soonyoung cants his hips forward subtly. It was enough for Jihoon’s fingers to dig into his waist as he inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

“Are you sure you want this, Soonyoung?”

“As sure as I’ve ever been.”

“Even though you know what I am and what I’m involved in?”

“Even so.”

Jihoon’s gaze pierces straight through him. He studies Soonyoung for a couple more seconds, as if searching for lies or anything else that might give him away. There’s nothing but eager sincerity peering back at him. Without a moment to waste, Jihoon dips down to throw Soonyoung over his shoulder and carry him further into the apartment.

“W-Wait, Jihoonie—there’s cameras installed everywhere!”

Jihoon yanks the curtains aside. “So what? The only one who is keeping an eye on the feed is Joshua and I think we both know he’ll turn a blind eye.”

Soonyoung’s body bounces when he’s tossed onto the pullout futon. He stares up at Jihoon, wide-eyed and cheeks crimson. He’s about to sit up when a hand on his chest stops him. Jihoon’s eyes, if even possible, become darker while he slowly crawls forward, nudging his body between Soonyoung’s thighs. With a firm push, Soonyoung is now flat on his back.

“Since you so kindly gave me permission—” Jihoon’s hands are pulling both his hoodie and shirt off in one single swoop. Soonyoung tries his best not to gawk at the toned torso and the subtle glint of metal pierced through his right nipple. “—You are mine tonight, Kwon Soonyoung, and I will make the entire building know that.”

* * *

“Now?” Junhyung impatiently urges, practically vibrating in his seat. The man seated beside him only raises an eyebrow at him in reply. Both of them were currently sitting in the back of a large SUV, parked idly near an apartment building; close to have it in sight but not close enough to be noticeable right away.

“Your eagerness is amusing, Junhyung, but you must be patient for just a little bit longer.” The man calmly reprimands.

“But they’re—”

The man holds up a hand to silence him. “We both know when they’re doing in there. Let them have their fun and then I assure you you’ll have yours.”

Satisfied with the answer, Junhyung leans back and glances out of the window with a smug smile dancing on his tiers. “You’re going to get what you deserve, Lee Jihoon. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... this chapter originally was NOT supposed to go this way. I had a completely different plan for what was going to happen but then I began to really think about things. In the normal mafia aus you'd come across, it'd be the typical 'A is mafia, B is innocent. they call inlove, B is kidnapped and finds out A is mafia. A comes to the rescue and either A or B nearly dies. It's full of violence and angst, blah blah blah.' I kind of wanted this fic to be... unconventional? If that's the right word? While I am a huge sucker for angst, I've been feeling the soft fluff lately so I decided to make this au a softer genre in comparison to the others you may find here. I added more humor, more romance than angst. Instead of them shutting out the idea of love, they're diving head first into it. Instead of Soonyoung not knowing he's in the mafia until it's too late, he knows and is still willing to stick by Jihoon's side. He knows what he's getting into and although he's not taking it as critically as he should, Soonyoung knows either way that conflict will happen and he'll get caught in the crossfire regardless. I've lowkey been trying to aim to reverse the typical tropes you would see in some mafia aus. So, if you can't tell by the end of the chapter, something is about to go down in the next update. To answer your question (and to give a mini spoiler), yes I will include a sex scene in the next chapter and y e s the angst finally kick in as well. Just be prepared, that's all I can say. Next update is surely going to be one hell of a read. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	6. ⁰⁰⁶ A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do I do?  
> I like you more each day  
> I’m a bit careless and clumsy  
> But for you, I won’t ever back down"  
> SEVENTEEN - Oh My

**[Seokmin]**

_I don’t know about the rest of you guys, but I’m in._

**[Joshua]**

_In for??_

**[Seokmin]**

_The plan Hansol mentioned earlier._

_We met Soonyoung and it’s crazy how fast we bonded._

_So I’m in._

**[Jeonghan]**

_It’s also crazy just how chaotic you two are paired up with Seungkwan._

**[Junhui]**

_At least we had dinner AND a show._

**[Seungkwan]**

_I’m glad to hear that you’re joining, Seokmin!_

_Has anyone else decided?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_I suppose I’ll tag along._

_I realize I was a little harsh on Soonyoung but that’s because I’m so protective over Jihoon._

_I just had to make sure Soonyoung meant no harm._

**[Minghao]**

_Jeonghan, this is Soonyoung we’re talking about._

_The only harm he’ll do is talk a mile a minute._

**[Jeonghan]**

_You’re not getting what I’m trying to say._

_Even the most innocent looking people could be playing a trick on you._

_Take Junhyung for instance._

_It’s a low blow, I know, but I can’t help but be cautious._

**[Wonwoo]**

_I decided a bit ago that I’ll join the mission. I quite like Soonyoung._

**[Mingyu]**

_I think that’s obvious with the way you two kept whispering to each other during the party._

**[Joshua]**

_!!!_

_He speaks_

**[Junhui]**

_Oh, hello there, Gyu._

_Nice to know you’re still alive over there._

_How’s it going? You done sulking like a jealous baby yet?_

**[Mingyu]**

_I wasn’t sulking._

**[Seokmin]**

_You totally were, actually._

_Big pout, arms folded. The whole nine yards._

**[Mingyu]**

_Fuck off._

**[Jeonghan]**

_I don’t get why you got so riled up for, Gyu._

**[Hansol]**

_To be fair, Wonwoo did completely ignore him the entire party and was glued to another male’s side. If it was Seungkwan, I’m sure I’d be upset as well._

**[Chan]**

_Do I seriously need to continue to play peacemaker here???_

_How annoying…_

_Mingyu, newsflash: Wonwoo is whipped for your ass, as flat as it may be._

_Wonwoo, newsflash: the guy is head over heels in love with you._

_Both of you: get your shit together already, for the love of god._

**[Mingyu]**

_H E Y_

_MY ASS IS NOT THAT FLAT_

**[Seungkwan]**

_You have one of the most flattest asses I have ever seen, Mingyu._

_I’m sad for you._

**[Mingyu]**

_You guys are mean.._

**[Jeonghan]**

_Well, Wonwoo went awfully quiet all of a sudden._

_Where the hell did he go??_

**[Joshua]**

_I think he’s gay panicking now because I just found him in an empty room sitting on the ground like he’s having some sort of midlife crisis.._ ****

**[Seokmin]**

_LMAO_

**[Junhui]**

_Reminds me of the time I realized I was hella gay for Minghao._

**[Jeonghan]**

_Wbk_

**[Chan]**

_Wbk x2_

**[Joshua]**

_Wbk x3  
_

**[Junhui]**

_I hate all of you._

**[Hansol]**

_I know this is an odd question, but who is this Seungcheol guy I’ve been hearing about?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_If you were paying attention for like two seconds during the meeting at Hao’s place the other day, then you would’ve realized that Seungcheol is actually Jihoon’s bodyguard. They’re known each other for nearly 8 years by now._

**[Seokmin]**

_WAS Jihoon’s bodyguard. Mingyu got promoted, remember?_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Seungcheol seems… kinda sketchy honestly._

_During the meeting, he never said a single word except to state his own name. But then once Jihoon revealed who he really was, Seungcheol was gone all of a sudden._

_Does anyone know what happened?_

**[Joshua]**

_Apparently, Kwon Soonyoung happened._

**[Hansol]**

_What do you mean by that??_

**[Minghao]**

_From what was explained earlier, Seungcheol has been in love with Jihoon for the longest time. But I guess it’s been one-sided. Jihoon has continuously rejected his advances and his confessions over the time they’ve known each other and Seungcheol is too persistent to let go even though everyone knows it’s just not going to happen._

_I think he knows too, deep down, just refuses to admit it._

_So, yeah, there’s this whole huge ass unnecessary love triangle going on right now._

_Seungcheol absolutely hates Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung has no idea who Seungcheol even is in the first place so he doesn’t even have a solid opinion on him yet._

_Jihoon is becoming increasingly frustrated with Seungcheol’s behavior and it showed a little earlier when he dismissed Seungcheol as his bodyguard aka firing him._

**[Hansol]**

_Well, geez…_

_I kinda feel bad for the guy. He’s been stuck in a one-sided love for a long time. It must’ve taken a number on him._

_I’m not trying to justify his behavior though, I’m just saying I understand why he’s hurting._

**[Joshua]**

_I’m really worried about him.._

_He’s been so distant and cold since everything started. He barely talks to anyone now these days, especially Jihoon. And they talked all the time back then. Were nearly inseparable._

_I just don’t know what’s going on in his head anymore._

_I keep trying to be there for him but he continuously pushes me away, saying he doesn’t need nor want me there and that he’ll figure this mess out on his own._

**[Jeonghan]**

_He still thinks he has a shot with Jihoon, after everything that’s happened thus far._

_He said that he will do one more thing and that if it fails, he’ll finally let Jihoon go._

_Whatever he’s planning, I don’t like it._

**[Seungkwan]**

_Has Jihoon been informed?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_Yes, he has. I spoke to him about Seungcheol after Soonyoung’s birthday party._

**[Junhui]**

_Speaking of SoonHoon (eye emoji)_

_A certain someone showed up at the fan-meet earlier even though he said he wouldn’t. He said it would be ‘too embarrassing to watch.’_

_But lookie here !!_

_(photo attached)_

_He’s been spotted._

**[Minghao]**

_Why is he always glaring at me like he wants to stab a knife into my throat or something ???_

_Always so murderous dear god_

**[Chan]**

_He left as soon as the performance was done pfft_

_I saw him skedaddling out of there like his life depended on it_

**[Seokmin]**

_Where is he now? He isn’t returning my text messages : (_

_We were supposed to play a few rounds of pubg together_

**[Jeonghan]**

_I’ll attempt to get a hold of him._

_In the meanwhile, Joshua be a darling and check in on Soonyoung. Make sure he got home safely._

**[Joshua]**

_I think it would be a smart decision to not contact either of them right now.._

**[Seungkwan]**

_What dO YOU MEAN BY THAT_

_DON’T BE CRYPTIC OR I’LL PANIC_

**[Joshua]**

_I think I need to wash my eyes out with bleach now._

_I just checked one of the hidden cameras placed in Soonyoung’s bedroom and I felt like I was watching a live video on PornHub._

**[Hansol]**

_Wait a minute, are you saying they’re having sex right now!?!?!?!!?_

**[Seungkwan]**

_I’M SO PROUD OMGGG_

_FINALLY SOONYOUNG IS GETTING LAID_

_HIS VIRGINITY IS N O M O R E_

**[Chan]**

****

**[Minghao]**

_Well now that that is solved.._

_Hansol, I think it’s a good time to discuss that plan of yours, don’t you think?_

**[Hansol]**

_I couldn’t agree more._

* * *

Today’s his birthday. Today is his 24th birthday and Soonyoung can officially now declare that it will be _the best_ birthday of his life. He woke up with his two best friends at his side and fresh, but lovely, faces filling the apartment. There was strawberry cake and Neapolitan ice-cream and lots (and _lots)_ of presents. Even his grandparents sent him a birthday card in the mail with some money tucked away in it—and Soonyoung was so surprised that he cried into it for an hour straight.

His grandparents, who haven’t reached out towards him since the mess that happened in his senior year, sent him a card with an apology written neatly and sincerely along with a set of numbers so that Soonyoung could contact them if he ever wished to.

Seungkwan and his parents spoiled the adopted boy with more presents than he could count. There were several new pairs of shoes that Soonyoung was excited to use for dancing, thankful that he no longer needs the pair of beat up Nike's anymore, along with plenty upon plenty of brand new clothes since he hadn’t gotten a chance to go out for a new wardrobe yet.

Hansol bought all three of them a set of matching rings. Promise rings, as he so fondly put it. Their bond was strong and powerful so he thought the rings would help symbolize their friendship. Since Soonyoung wore the band from _HIGHLIGHT_ on his pinky, he slipped the new one on to his index finger instead. A perfect fit.

Junhui had got him an expensive stereo set to use in the dance studio. It even had a charging pad attached to it so that Soonyoung could play tunes while wirelessly charging his phone.

Minghao gave him a piece of China, a Mystic Knot that he had made himself out of smooth red yarn with gold accents. Soonyoung immediately attached it to his key-ring so that it would be carried with him at all times.

Chan gave him a large tiger plush that he had seen in the shopping center the other night. It was practically a body sized pillow. Soonyoung could easily cuddle it at night and wrap his limbs comfortably around it. Chan was originally worried that his gift was lame in comparison to the others before him, though when he saw Soonyoung practically vibrating in his seat in pure joy, he was relieved that the plush was accepted wholeheartedly.

The gift Jihoon had prepared was the only one out of all of them to make Soonyoung’s heart clench. It was small, comfortably sitting in a tiny box of velvet. Seungkwan freaked out thinking it was a ring but Jihoon shot him down quickly, doing his best to hide how flustered and nervous he really was feeling. Though it wasn’t a ring, it _was_ a piece of jewelry. A simple silver chain bracelet with a small lock (noting the tiny heart engraved on to it) serving as the clamp. Jihoon had calmly helped him put it on while Soonyoung sniffled quietly before lifting his own wrist, revealing an identical bracelet. The only difference was that he had a key attached to it instead of a lock.

The others had simply brought him cards with either money or gift cards tucked away inside. Their meeting was last minute and they didn’t know what to get him so they decided it would be best if money would be the gift instead so that Soonyoung could spend it however he wished.

But the party was over. It had ended earlier in the day, just an hour or two before the fan-meet had begun. Jihoon had showed up to the apartment early in the morning to deliver the song he finished producing then once more to Soonyoung’s birthday party, looking a lot less grumpy than earlier. Soonyoung wasn’t sure if he would show up to the fan-meet at all. According to Minghao, Jihoon never attended their concerts or fan-meets, fully intending to stay in the shadows and not let himself be known by the fans. However, he surprised everybody by showing up though he left as quickly as he came. 

Soonyoung recalled being filled with pride at the knowledge that he was finally able to get back at Jihoon after all this time. A part of him really did do it all on purpose; writing the song and asking (forcing) Jihoon to make it and making the choreography be more _provocative_ than it should be. He knew that if he himself didn’t ask Jihoon to be there, then Junhui or Chan would track Jihoon down to drag him out of whatever hole he buried himself in.

The confidence had swirled around in Soonyoung’s chest for the longest time. He hadn’t felt this way in years. It’s like he is radiating, steam bellowing off of him in subtle puffs of smoke. There was a heavy buzz under his skin that shook his palms and made his heart jackrabbit against his ribs.

For once, Soonyoung felt confident in his own skin.

For once, Soonyoung wasn’t ashamed of expressing himself.

Maybe he is to blame for the tension being so thick between them. Lacking the confidence to do anything, much less _say_ something, made Soonyoung miss out on a lot of opportunities. Maybe Soonyoung let all of this build up because he was too afraid of actually acting out and then realizing it was all made up, all in his head. This time, he’s glad the courage to step up overcome him so heavily. Because now, now he’s right where he wants to be.

Things had progressed a little too quickly for Soonyoung to properly look back on. He remembered wanting to order some takeout, hearing a knock on the door, and finding Jihoon once he opened it. He remembered being pinned against the door, hearing the click of the lock and feeling the pressure against his wrists. He remembered the searing kiss and being carried over a shoulder, shoved down onto the futon and staring up at a bare chest.

From then and on, it was a bit blurry and rushed. Jihoon kissed him like he was starving and Soonyoung was the only meal he had in weeks. His hands roamed around his body freely and tugging the top up so it wasn’t tucked in anymore, pulling it open to reveal the mesh shirt underneath. One by one, every piece of Soonyoung’s clothes were pulled off of him until he was completely naked and by then, splotches of purples and red were littering all over his neck and shoulders—one in particular had been meticulously placed on his right hip.

As much as Soonyoung enjoyed being held down and as much as he enjoyed the rush, his head was spinning and he was getting dizzy. So he let Jihoon work out the remainder of his pent up emotions, let the bruises form on his skin before he moved. With careful and steady hands, Soonyoung reaches out and frames Jihoon’s face between his palms, stroking the hill of his cheekbone with the pads of his thumbs. It’s an unspoken request but Jihoon seems to catch on a few seconds later. The heated kiss begins to slow down considerably and Jihoon stops breathing as if he’s two seconds away from hyperventilating.

Warm hands slowly slide down his thighs and over his waist, caressing his sides almost apologetically. Soonyoung feels the smile on his own lips before tasting Jihoon’s.

“Why am I the only one naked?” Soonyoung gasps, back arching off of the sheets as a zing of pleasure jolts up his spine.

Jihoon grins against his nipple and looks up at him through his lashes. “We’ll get there. Right now, let’s focus on you, shall we?”

“But—” A quick kiss has Soonyoung silencing the protest leaving his lips.

“Don't give me that face. Do you have any condoms and lube?” Jihoon asks.

“I don’t, but uhm… Seungkwan keeps some in his room.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “I’m not about to go snooping around in someone else’s room, Soonyoung.”

“You’re going to make _me_ go get it?” Soonyoung whines loudly and pushes Jihoon off of him. “Why do you have to be so damn polite? Geez. Give me a minute.”

There’s an appreciative slap to his ass (and Jihoon takes a second to admire the way it jiggles) when he gets to his feet followed by a laugh when Soonyoung turns his head to glare at him.

Soonyoung, however, has never really been inside Seungkwan’s room. He respected his space and privacy just as much as Seungkwan did. So when he entered the room, Soonyoung hovered awkwardly in the doorway for a second or two; unsure of where to even look. Dresser? Nightstand? Desk? He was about to settle with checking the dresser first when he spotted something on the nightstand. The top drawer was opened ajar. Which was weird because Seungkwan was _very_ detail oriented and organized, never let something be left open if it didn’t need to be. The drawer was left open on purpose and one look inside has Soonyoung’s cheeks flaring something bright and hot. There sat a brand new box of condoms (specifically, a _variety pack_ of different sizes) and a sticky note on top of it.

_I didn’t know what size to get so I got you this one. Don’t forget the lube! Have fun and be safe._

“Seungkwan, I don’t know if I want to kill you or thank you,” Soonyoung mutters under his breath and snatches both items. He’s reading the back of the box to see what kind of sizes there were and how many when he nearly trips over a pair of jeans. Soonyoung frowns down at it, hand tugging the curtain closed behind him, but then suddenly realizes those jeans _aren’t_ his.

“Oh good,” Jihoon chirps and snags the box of his grip, “you found som—oh, it looks like Seungkwan was prepared.”

Soonyoung doesn’t reply, too busy ogling the man sitting on the futon instead. Jihoon had taken his pants off when Soonyoung left to search for the things they needed and now was only left in navy blue underwear. He was reading the same thing Soonyoung had been seconds ago, eyebrow pinching together in concentration. It gives Soonyoung a proper moment to observe and _admire_.

Jihoon had a completely different physique than Soonyoung. He was shorter and just generally smaller in comparison. However, he was more toned. It seemed that he took special care of his legs, which was lacking any hair and shined with such alluring smoothness. His thighs were thick and muscular. Even sitting down like he is now, Soonyoung can see the slight curve of muscle underneath softly tanned flesh. A lithe waist leading up to a very toned stomach with ink lacing up his entire left side in the form of a large cherry blossom tree. With a broad chest, firm pecs, a tiny piece of metal jutting out of his right nipple, taunt shoulders and bulging biceps, Jihoon was a _walking wet dream_ and Soonyoung was having a lot of trouble distinguishing reality right now.

His black hair, tousled and messy with bangs swept away from his forehead due to a hand (mainly Soonyoung’s) continuously pushing them back. Lips kiss-swollen and cherry red. Cheeks painted a delicate pink, matching the tone spreading across his chest. Soonyoung had even added his own claims in the form of a few dark spots splaying out along the junction of Jihoon’s neck with one perfectly landing on his Adam’s apple.

He didn’t know why but Jihoon’s throat—yeah, he definitely had a thing for it.

“Alright, we got everything we need.” Jihoon’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, Jihoon had moved into the middle of the futon and the box of condoms were placed on the end table; open and obviously sifted through. Jihoon was smiling at him as he placed a condom down beside him before lifting a hand and beckoning at him. Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to immediately pounce on the other male, eliciting laughter as Jihoon reaches out to catch him.

“You’re so fucking,” Soonyoung grits out between kisses, “hot. Like,” another series of kisses, “what the actual fuck. How are you real? How is _this_ real?”

Jihoon’s laugh is muffled against his lips. “Give me a second and I’ll prove to you that this is real.”

“Fuck me.”

“That’s the intention.”

He’s pulled into another kiss with Jihoon’s tongue immediately slipping past his lips. Soonyoung mewls quietly as their tongues mingle together and presses closer, slipping both arms around Jihoon’s neck. Hands grip his waist and begin to guide them down, eliciting sharp hisses from both males when hips bump together, erections meeting. Soonyoung presses down and starts rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, marveling in the way Jihoon’s breath hitches and fingers dig harshly into his skin. Jihoon drags his teeth against Soonyoung’s bottom lip and bucks his hips up suddenly in a single, sharp snap. The lewd moan Soonyoung makes in return when the tip of his cock catches against his rim has Jihoon immediately pushing forward to press the other male into the sheets once more. Jihoon pulls away momentarily and grabs the bottle of lube, brand new and unopened. He rips the seal and tosses it to the side, scowling when it lands beside Soonyoung’s head and flicks it away with a small curse of annoyance.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?” questions Jihoon, who pours a decent amount of lube onto his fingers. “I need to know, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Soonyoung swallows thickly and spreads his legs, letting the smaller male accommodate himself between his thighs before answering, “Every once in a while, I did. But it’s been a bit since I last touched myself like that.”

“It’s going to hurt at first,” Jihoon warns while pressing a gentle kiss to his hip, “Just try to relax through it, okay? It’ll get better. I promise.”

He can only nod numbly in response, throat bobbing while watching Jihoon pour a little more lube on to his fingers. The first digit enters slowly, hesitantly, and Soonyoung only tenses for a short second. The intrusion is uncomfortable and the dull sting of pain lingers at the base of his spine. Jihoon waits patiently until he’s given the go to continue and distracts Soonyoung from the pain by dragging his lips against the side of his cock, working his middle finger in and out slowly.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon’s words come out in soft pants that drag against his length, hot and heavy.

“Y-Yeah,” Soonyoung stutters softly. “I’m fine. You can—you can add another finger.”

The flinch is obvious this time and Jihoon immediately presses more kisses into his skin, hoping to sooth the tension away and help him focus on something else. Soonyoung’s stomach clenches when there’s sudden heat wrapping around the tip of his length and Jihoon instantly feels fingers working themselves into his hair. Jihoon peers up through his lashes and keeps a close eye on every little twitch in Soonyoung's expression makes as he gingerly works his fingers, lips wrapped tightly around the head of his cock and offering a few gentle sucks. 

Soonyoung looks _wrecked_ already. The flush spreading from his cheeks, down his neck, and over the span of his chest is dark, standing out faintly against his tanned skin. His eyes are so dilated that they’re practically black, long eyelashes fluttering and lips swollen and one bite away from bleeding. Hair sticking out, a few stray strands sticking to his forehead due to the sheer layer of sweat there, Soonyoung is erotically beautiful when his head tilts back and the column of his throat is exposed. 

Jihoon can’t resist. He’s leaning up and pressing a pair of lips to Soonyoung's jugular as his free hand replaces where his mouth once was. Soonyoung’s little whimpers and sharp gasps slowly begin to turn into soft sighs and quiet moans.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Jihoon praises. “You’re doing so good for me, baby. Taking my fingers so well.”

“Ji _hoon_.” Soonyoung moans and bends his back in a smooth arch, fingers gripping at his black locks and at the sheets above his own head. “Oh god.. You’re fingers, they’re—”

Jihoon feels a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth and presses a kiss to his cheek. He moves his fingers faster, angling them slightly in search for a certain spot that will have Soonyoung _singing_. After a few seconds of searching, Soonyoung’s entire body lurches and the hand locked in his hair gives a harsh tug.

_Found it._

Soonyoung cries out, “Oh _fuck_!” as he writhes on the bed, tugging and clawing at the sheets. “God, Ji, w-what was that?”

“That, my dear, is your prostate.” Jihoon presses his fingers against the same spot and watches in fascination as every muscle in Soonyoung’s stomach and thighs go taunt. “Feels good, right?”

“Please,” Soonyoung is pleading desperately, voice wavering and cracking every time Jihoon’s fingers are angled _just right_. “God, _please_ , Ji.”

“Please, what?” Jihoon has the audacity to tease him, smirking down at him as both hands work faster. “Use your words, baby boy. What do you want?”

The flush on Soonyoung’s skin becomes darker at the use of the nickname and Jihoon immediately takes note of that.

With the way Soonyoung is crying out, body squirming and gripping at his biceps, his orgasm is drawing near and Jihoon has _no problem_ bringing him closer to the edge.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” The words of praise fall from Jihoon’s lips so easily. He’s three fingers deep by now, thrusting his fingers in knuckle deep and teasing the sweet spot every time. Soonyoung is babbling, words all jumbled together and barely recognizable. It’s clear whatever message he’s trying to get across, that he’s about to come, although Jihoon had made it clear by now that he had no intention of stopping.

“C-Can’t—Ji, I’m so—” Soonyoung is moaning _so loud_ that there’s absolutely no way the neighbors on the floor above could not hear him.

“Come for me,” Jihoon demands harshly against his lips. He curls his fingers and tightens the palm wrapped around Soonyoung’s length while pressing closer for a searing kiss. Soonyoung cums a second later when Jihoon’s thumb swipes over the slit, digging in just slightly, and his whole body convulses. Jihoon swallows every sound he makes even though the kiss could barely be counted as one with the way Soonyoung could hardly respond back to it, simply opening his mouth pliantly to let Jihoon’s tongue roam around.

“So beautiful.” Jihoon murmurs against his lips. “So beautiful.”

Soonyoung emits a faint whine when the fingers pull out, leaving him clenching around nothing and feeling empty. Jihoon smiles to himself and wipes his fingers off on the sheets he was kneeling on before reaching for the condom. A pair of trembling hands suddenly reach out to stop him and he looks down at Soonyoung, startled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I want to…” Soonyoung trails off shyly, lips puffing out in a subtle pout. “Let me put in on… Please?”

Jihoon swears he feels his heart melt. “Oh, of course you can. Of course.”

He allows himself to be nudged away and settles back on his hands, hips canting upwards as Soonyoung’s fingers gently curl under the elastic band of his underwear. Soonyoung presses a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down Jihoon’s torso while working the piece of clothing off, keeping his eyes trained on the male’s expression. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, at least not quite, but he desperately wants to taste Jihoon on his tongue and he’s watched enough porn to give him enough incentive.

“Soonyoung,” the breathy exhale that leaves Jihoon’s swollen tiers sends a wave of goosebumps down his spine. There’s hands carding through his hair as he works further down, palms stretching over toned thighs. Jihoon’s gaze is hooded and cloudy as he watches Soonyoung’s lips graze over the main vein of his cock, rock hard and angry for attention.

“Yes?” Soonyoung responds back, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He stares up at Jihoon innocently and licks a fat stripe all the way up to the head. The cock twitches against his tongue and Jihoon hisses out through gritted teeth, fingers curling in his hair and giving a weak tug.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Not really,” Soonyoung answered truthfully, “But I want to taste you, Jihoonie.. Wanna feel you fuck my throat.”

Jihoon tips his head back with a strained groan, “Jesus _fuck_ , Soonyoung.”

“Please? Can I?” Soonyoung’s lips wrap around the head just as he finishes asking the question, mimicking Jihoon’s earlier actions by giving faint suckles and sending Jihoon mind into a frenzy. Jihoon barely moves his head in a nod but Soonyoung spots the movement. He lets out an appreciative hum and closes his eyes, hand lifting up to wrap around whatever isn’t in his mouth already. Soonyoung moves slow, calculated, like he’s engraving every inch and every curve of Jihoon’s dick into memory. His jaw opens wider and his head dips lower, slowly engulfing more in and Jihoon watches in admiration as those pretty lips stretch around his girth. Soonyoung struggles at first to let his jaw relax, having a dick in his mouth is a lot more foreign than he anticipated, but Jihoon’s soothing hand brushing through his hair and against his cheek helps him ease down.

“Shit.” Jihoon gasps softly when half of his length is buried deep in Soonyoung’s mouth. He feels Soonyoung gag around the first couple inches as they press against the back of his throat and Jihoon _moans_ at the friction it offers.

Jihoon is not small by any means. He’s wide and long, curving just slightly at the tip. Soonyoung can’t fit all of him into his mouth, not without having it be shoved down his throat completely. Then he’d _really_ be choking.

The image of having Soonyoung laying down on his back, head hanging over the edge of the bed, mouth open wide and pliant as Jihoon rams in—seeing the very indentation of his cock moving down the column of his throat is a fantasy that Jihoon immediately tucks away for future reference.

 _Later_ , he promises himself. Once Soonyoung becomes accustomed to blowjobs and once he’s able to control his gag reflex, it will be set for a later day.

“Breathe through your nose,” Jihoon’s voice cracks as he speaks, offering Soonyoung guidance. “How are you feeling? Is it too much? Don’t try to take it all at once, you’re not ready for that yet.”

Soonyoung’s lashes are wet when he peers up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jihoon feels his whole body preen at the sight and reaches up to push back the stray hairs falling into Soonyoung’s eyes.

Jihoon asks tentatively, “Are you ready?” while securing a palm on the back of Soonyoung’s head, keeping him in place. “I’ll start slow, okay? Lay your tongue down flat for me, baby. There you go—now remember to breathe through your nose.”

He moves his hips in slow motions, only dragging his cock out little by little before thrusting lazily back in. Soonyoung’s jaw is still tense but it eventually begins to slacken the more Jihoon moves, gradually getting familiar with the sensation and the heavy weight on his tongue. Jihoon keeps an eye on his every reaction whenever he gives a thrust, letting himself get a little faster bit by bit once he sees Soonyoung’s lack of negative reactions.

“You feel so good,” Jihoon murmurs, eyes fluttering. “Such a good boy. Such a good baby boy—taking my cock _so_ well.”

Soonyoung emits a muffled moan at the praise and his cheeks turn even pinker.

“Oh?” There’s a smirk tugging at the corner of Jihoon’s mouth. “Do you like it when I call you that? Baby boy? Why am I not surprised? It suits you so well.” He reaches out with a free hand to gently swipe away a falling tear before letting his hand go lower until the tip his thumb presses against the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. “I’m going to go faster, baby. Tap my hip if it becomes too much.”

Soonyoung’s mouth is so warm and velvety, inviting Jihoon in deeper and deeper with every snap of his hips. The drag of Soonyoung's tongue against the underside of his cock, pressing against the main vein every drag. The way Soonyoung’s throat constricts every time he pushes past the back of his throat, eliciting choked moans and whines that create _delicious_ vibrations. There’s drool rolling down Soonyoung’s chin, tears pouring down his cheeks, and his eyes are blown wide and heavily dilated with nothing but pure desire sparking in them. Jihoon’s thumb presses against the corner of his mouth until it breaches through, hooking once inside and pulling his cheek to the side gently. When he sees a subtle glance of Soonyoung’s tongue giving kitten-ish flicks to the slit of his cock every time his hips pull back, it’s enough to nearly tip Jihoon over the edge.

 _“Fuck.”_ Jihoon nearly shouts before his hands are grabbing at Soonyoung, pulling him off of his dick and yanking him up for a bruising kiss. He can taste his own precum on Soonyoung’s tongue, the bitter saltiness sending shock waves through his system. Soonyoung finds himself pressed down on to his back once more as Jihoon pulls away.

“I know you said you wanted to put it on but I don’t think I have much control left.” Jihoon admits with a meek grin. He tears the package open and gives himself a few strokes before rolling the condom down his length with a tight hand, making sure it was a tight fit. “And I want to make sure I _still_ have control, lest I make you bleed.”

Soonyoung just lays there, panting heavily as he watches Jihoon coat some lube on to his length before adding some onto his fingers as well. He carefully works Soonyoung open once more, fitting in four fingers this time instead of three and nearly pushing him to his second orgasm before deeming Soonyoung ready for the real thing.

“This is going to feel a lot different than four fingers,” Jihoon aligns himself and lifts Soonyoung’s legs to wrap them around his waist. “So it’s going to hurt. _A lot._ Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m sure.” Soonyoung assures without a second of hesitation. “I trust you, Ji.”

“You shouldn’t.”

There’s a light smile dancing on Soonyoung’s lips. “But I do.”

Jihoon pushes the head in slowly and Soonyoung immediately tenses up. He presses calming kisses into his neck and shoulders, along his cheeks and forehead as words of praise fall from his lips. Despite his hands shaking and the thin line of control beginning to waver, Jihoon keeps himself in check as he spends the next minute pushing inch by inch and wiping away tears that roll down Soonyoung’s wet cheeks. It’s a standstill once he’s buried to the hilt. Soonyoung is so tense and rigid, teeth digging painfully into his bottom lip and eyes clenched shut. His nails are digging angry crescents into Jihoon’s shoulders and he swears he can feel the layers of his own skin breaking but he pays no heed to it.

“Deep breathes, baby, deep breathes.” Jihoon coaxes and presses another kiss to his temple. “You can do it. Relax for me, baby. I got you.”

It takes a long while for every muscle to begin releasing the tension, for Soonyoung to finally let out the breath he was holding instead of the jagged, sharp intakes. The tears stop but his eyes are still glossy when they finally open.

“You’re doing so, so good.” Jihoon praises even more, leaning in for a fleeting kiss. “My baby boy is doing so good for me.”

Soonyoung emits a quiet whine, “J-Jihoonie..”

“Hm? Why are you suddenly so shy?”

“T-That nickname…”

“Do you not want me to call you that?” Jihoon asks with an amused smile. “I thought you liked it.”

“N-No, I do!” Soonyoung quickly answers. “I just.. like it _too much_.”

Jihoon laughs quietly and presses his lips to Soonyoung’s forehead. “Cute.”

Soonyoung is still a little tense when Jihoon’s thrusts initially start. He still seems like he’s still holding his breath or waiting for some big impact that never comes. Jihoon moves slowly and presses soft kisses into every inch of skin that his lips can reach. Soonyoung can’t help but melt in Jihoon’s careful hands, heart fluttering in his chest at the way he’s being handled so sweetly.

Jihoon keeps the same pace for a little while so that Soonyoung could get accustomed to the sensation. His body is warm and pulsing, wrapping around Jihoon in a marvelous heat that creates beads of sweat on his temples. There’s a hand pushing his dark locks back and Jihoon opens his eyes to find Soonyoung staring up at him with gentle eyes and a wistful smile. Jihoon must have mirrored the same expression, for the smile broadens and he’s pulled down so the gap between their lips could close.

Eventually, Soonyoung’s small gasps and meek moans gradually become louder and more broader. He’s not ashamed of how vocal he is and doesn’t seem to want to hide it either. Soonyoung is so responsive, body so sensitive to everything Jihoon does. Whether it be by pressing a kiss below his ear or digging his fingertips into the sensitive inner part of his thighs or angling his thrusts and finding that same sweet spot all over again. His body keeps getting shoved a centimeter up with every thrust that’s given and his hands are shaking as they struggle to find purchase; darting between Jihoon’s _gorgeous_ biceps and his taunt shoulders, or even slipping through his hair and down his back so he could feel the way his muscles move. Jihoon’s name slips past his lips several times, like it’s some sort of chant, and he has to shut Soonyoung up a few times when he’s a little too loud.

As much as Jihoon likes how vocal Soonyoung is, he’d rather not have someone pound on the apartment door with a noise complaint.

In time, he lets himself go and drowns in the pleasure Soonyoung’s body offers. He lets go of restraint, of the thin thread of control left and simply just leans back on his heels with a waist cradled between his palms and gives _everything_ he’s got. Soonyoung is practically _screaming_ by now and all caution for the neighbors gets blown out of the window. He watches with a heated gaze as Soonyoung struggles to keep still. Between his body moving with every thrust and his hands clawing at the pillows above his head and dragging his nails along Jihoon’s shoulders, down his arms—Soonyoung is a moaning, writhing wrecked _mess_ and Jihoon loves every second of it.

Soonyoung comes undone a minute later with a cry of Jihoon’s name on his tongue, painting his stomach with his second orgasm of the night. Jihoon continues to drill into him, however, and grabs both of Soonyoung’s hands to pin them above his head. Soonyoung is nearly boneless underneath him now, so submissive and willing to let Jihoon take and take and take. He hasn’t even come down from his high yet, still oversensitive, but Jihoon is relentless as he chases his own release. When he finally feels something churning in his gut, Jihoon buries himself deep into Soonyoung with one final, sloppy thrust and cums _hard_ with a shout of the male’s name echoing off the walls. There’s a flash of white behind his clenched eyelids and when he opens them seconds later, there are little specks of black dots clouding his vision. He’s still pinning Soonyoung down, palm gripping two wrists tightly that it doesn’t dawn on him until he sees a slight pinch between Soonyoung’s brows.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon exclaims between gasps and quickly releases his wrists. “Your injury, I—”

Soonyoung shakes his head and quickly interjects, “Don’t be. It’s fine—it didn’t hurt that much.”

Even so, Jihoon is worried. His wrist may have been free from the cast by now though it doesn't mean a thing.

He inspects Soonyoung’s wrist carefully before pressing a few apologetic kisses around it, trailing up the side of his thumb then landing one final peck on the pad of it. He sneaks a glance at Soonyoung and feels something clench in his chest before spreading something warm and consuming. Soonyoung is laying there with his peacefully blissed out expression, eyes filled with warm content and flushed cheeks bunched up slightly due to the faint smile that was on his lips. There was a sheer layer of sweat glistening on his skin and Jihoon could make out a few beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. His hair is a mess, sticking out in weird directions and spanning out around his head like some kind of crooked halo.

Soonyoung looked _ethereal_ like this. Fucked out, wrecked, and smiling to his heart’s content. It takes Jihoon’s breath away.

He continues pressing kisses down Soonyoung’s arm before moving across his chest and up his throat until their lips finally meet. It’s languid and lazy but peaceful and _way_ too intimate for two boys who don’t even know what they are yet.

“How are you feeling?” asks Jihoon once he pulls back.

“Good,” Soonyoung answers in a drawn out sigh. “Really good.”

There’s a soft chuckle that answers him and Soonyoung whines quietly when Jihoon pulls out only to get shushed by another quick kiss. Jihoon sends him a blinding eye smile as he leans back, pulling the condom off and tying it so none of his seed leaks out anywhere.

“We need to take a shower,” Jihoon announces once he returns from tossing the used rubber away in the kitchen’s trash bin. “I don’t think Seungkwan and Hansol want to return back from their shifts to see us naked and covered in cum.”

Soonyoung is wobbly on his feet so Jihoon allows the taller male to lean on him as they walk to the bathroom. Unfortunately, there was only a walk-in shower instead of a bathtub. However Soonyoung is quick to point out that there was a shower chair in the storage closet off to the right that Seungkwan had kept when Hansol broke his ankle a few months prior.

(However, even the bathroom isn’t safe from the two of them. Jihoon cleaned both of them thoroughly but he also made Soonyoung cum for the third time by giving him the best blowjob of his life.)

They were both fully dressed and clean by the time they returned to the futon, which had fresh sheets thanks to Jihoon. Some of the windows had been opened a crack to help ventilate the smell of sex and sweat out but to also help draw the cool night air in.

“Jihoonie?” Soonyoung mumbles into his neck, struggling to stay awake. Jihoon only hums softly in response and continues slowly carding his fingers through his still damp hair. “Can you sing me a song?”

Jihoon’s hand briefly stills. “You want me to sing you a song?”

He’s never sang for anyone before. Not since the death of his mother, and even then he _only_ would sing for her.

Soonyoung makes a small _mmhhmm_ noise as he snuggles closer into Jihoon’s warmth. Jihoon frowns a little to himself, inwardly debating if he should or shouldn’t. And it’s like Soonyoung can sense it because his body rumbles with a soft hitched giggle.

“You’re thinking too loudly, Ji,” he teases lightly, “You don’t need to sing if you don’t want to. I just want to hear your voice as I fall asleep.”

Jihoon shakes his head and tightens his hold on the other male. “No, I’ll sing. I don’t mind, I just.. haven’t sang for anyone in a long time. So my voice might be a little out of tune.”

“It’s okay.” Soonyoung groggily mumbles. “I don’t mind. Out of tune or not, your voice will always easily put me to sleep.”

There’s a gradual heat worming its way over Jihoon’s cheeks and he grumbles out, “Stop being such a sap.”

In the end, Jihoon does sing a song and although his voice is a little shaky, Soonyoung falls asleep within minutes. Even when he hears Soonyoung’s soft snores and drawn out breaths, Jihoon continues singing quietly; singing the same song his mother would sing to him when he was a child and couldn’t fall asleep.

> _What do I do?_
> 
> _What do I do because of you?_
> 
> _Every day, every day, every day_
> 
> _I like you so much, what do I do?_

* * *

“You open it.”

“No, _you_ open it.”

“ _You_ open it. It’s _your_ apartment.”

“It’s _our_ apartment!” Seungkwan corrects in a whisper-yell. “Just open the door!”

Hansol mumbles a string of curse words in English before he’s carefully nudging the door open. It creaks slightly as it swings back and slowly, both males peer their heads through the doorway. They’re met with pitch blackness. None of the lights were on except for the nightlight in the bathroom, casting a very faint glow in the hallway.

“Do you think they’re still here?” Seungkwan whispers to him.

“Do you think _Jihoon_ is still here?” Hansol counters, peering at him with a cocked brow.

Seungkwan scowls. “He better be if he still wants to keep his balls.”

As silently as they could, they make their way into the apartment and ease the door shut, making sure to lock it as well. Hansol uses the flashlight on his phone to help guide both of them through the entrance hall.

“At least the place doesn’t stench of sex,” Hansol notes quietly, peering around the corner and into the living-room. “The curtains are closed.”

Seungkwan pops his head out from beside him. “Go pu—”

“—I’m _not_ doing that.” Hansol cuts in and sends him a seething look. “I opened the door. _You_ can pull the curtains back.”

“You know as someone who was _very persistent_ on the idea of a threesome, I would’ve figured you wouldn’t mind seeing your best friend naked.” Seungkwan scoffs, making his way towards the curtains.

“Shut up and do it,” Hansol groans.

Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan grips the curtains and slowly pushes them back to peer into the closed off space. His eyes widen at the sight he takes in and nearly squeals. Hansol takes notice of flailing limbs aimed his way, Seungkwan’s way of yelling _get over here you have to see this!_ so he quickly makes his way over and feels his jaw drop. Soonyoung was knocked the hell out on Jihoon’s chest, burrowing deep into his side. Jihoon’s arms were wound tight around him, holding him close as their legs tangled together under the blanket. He was fast asleep as well, looking peaceful as his nose was buried in Soonyoung’s hair.

“Oh my god, Jihoon _ate him up_!” Hansol gawks when he notices the marks littering Soonyoung’s neck.

“Literal animals,” Seungkwan snickers as he nudges his boyfriend, “Now Soonie isn’t a virgin anymore and we don’t have to suffer with all this tension.”

Hansol lets out a dramatic sigh and moves away from the curtains. “‘Bout fucking time, if I say so myself. I was about to lock them up in here if they weren’t about to make a move.”

“Looks like whatever song Soonyoung chose actually worked.” Seungkwan takes notice of the box of condoms and bottle of lube that he had specifically bought for them and grins, following his boyfriend towards their room all giddy and excited. Once he reaches Hansol, he jumps on to his back and clings tightly before leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Since they had their fun, what do you say about us?”

Hansol turns his head a little to peer back at him, lips curling into a grin. “You say that as if you’re the epitome of quiet, babe.”

“Use a mouth gag or something. I don’t care.” Seungkwan wraps his arms around Hansol’s neck, getting rather comfortable and content. “I can be quiet if I need to be.”

The couple carry on into their bedroom with large smiles on their faces, unaware of a pair of ears listening to every word they were saying. Jihoon chuckles quietly to himself and shifts slightly, bringing Soonyoung even closer to him and pressing a kiss into the hair tickling his nose.

“Idiots,” he mumbles.

* * *

**[Unknown]**

_You’ve done well._

**[Scoups]**

_Why do I feel like I’m making a mistake..?_

**[Unknown]**

_I think you and I both know it’s a little too late to back out now._

_Things have already been set in stone._

_And you’ve already made your decision._

_You already gave me your word._

**[Scoups]**

_I know, I just.. don’t feel like this is right anymore.._

**[Unknown]**

_You said that you wanted him gone. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind?_

**[Scoups]**

_Maybe.. I just don’t know anymore.._

**[Unknown]**

_Listen, you told me yourself that you just wanted it to be over with._

_You wanted the chance you feel you deserve and here I am, about to give exactly just that to you. I’m here to give you what you want._

_If you’re scared about disappointing him, don’t be. I promised you I wouldn’t hurt him and I take promises pretty seriously._

_I’ll just distract him long enough for you to be able to get your chance, alright?_

_It’s as simple and as harmless as that._

**[Scoups]**

_You promise..?_

_You promise you won’t hurt him..?_

**[Unknown]**

_I promise._

* * *

Jolting awake at the sudden ringtone blaring through the silence enveloping them, Jihoon shoots his head up and stares blearily at the vibrating cell phone sitting on the end table. He realizes it’s his and gently detaches himself from Soonyoung, who was beginning to stir awake and whine at the loud noise. Jihoon presses an apologetic kiss to his temple as he reaches for his phone and answers the call.

“Hello?”

_“Jihoon, where the hell have you been?”_

This feels awfully familiar and Jihoon can’t help but sigh. “Seungcheol, I—”

_“This is not Seungcheol.”_

With a confused frown, Jihoon pulls the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. His blood runs cold when he sees _Alpha_ displayed back at him. “Father, I can—”

 _“Get your ass back here, Jihoon. Your brother just told me something_ very _interesting. I think it’s time we have a discussion.”_

Jihoon grits his teeth and rubs his forehead. “Yes, father. I’m on my way now.”

_“Good. Don’t keep me waiting.”_

The call ends quickly and Jihoon lets out a quiet groan, letting the phone call from his grip. He hangs his head, letting it fall into his palms, and closes his eyes.

“Who was that?” Soonyoung slurs, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“I think my father found out.” Jihoon says after a moment of silence. “I need to go. I’m sorry, Soonyoung.”

When he looks over, all he sees is Soonyoung smiling softly at him despite being so tired.

“It’s okay, Ji, I understand. Go. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

Jihoon lets out a deep sigh and leans in for a quick peck, “You’re too good to me, Soonie. I’ll call you once I’m done, alright? Tell Seungkwan and Hansol I’m sorry that I can’t stay for breakfast.”

Soonyoung leans his head up, chasing his lips and emitting a low hum of satisfaction once he gets a longer kiss. “They’ll understand too, Ji. Now go on. I don’t want you to get into even more trouble.”

Jihoon finds himself laughing despite himself and kisses him for a little longer before finally pulling away. Soonyoung lazily watches him get dressed and whispers a soft _bye bye_ when there’s a pair of lips pressing to his forehead. He tries to go back to sleep after Jihoon leaves, shutting the door silently behind him, but then he hears the distant sound of water running and knows someone else is awake so it should be time for him to be as well. Stretching his limbs out and wincing at the spring of pain shooting up his spine, Soonyoung groans into the pillow and promptly refuses to move for a good while.

“Good morning!” Seungkwan chirps, yanking the curtains aside. “Whose hung—oh, did he leave?”

“Just now, yeah,” Soonyoung yawns, lifting a fist to rub at his eye. “He got a phone call from his father so he had to leave.”

Seungkwan’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “His _father_?”

“Yeah, he said he’s sorry for not being able to join us for breakfast.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan tries to hide how stiff he is and offers a tight-lipped smile when Soonyoung peers at him, “That’s fine. It sounds serious. Maybe next time he can join us.”

A shy smile works itself on to Soonyoung’s face, which he quickly buries into the pillow with a meek mumble of, “Next time.”

Seungkwan leaves him be so Soonyoung can properly wake up and make himself be more presentable. Once he enters the bathroom and knocks on the glass door leading to the shower, Hansol turns and cracks an eye open, pausing in his ministrations of lathering shampoo into his hair. 

Seungkwan opens the door enough to peek his head and whispers through gritted teeth, “Soonyoung just told me that Jihoon had to leave because his father called him.”

“So?” Hansol replies and closes his eyes. There’s several beats of silence as he continues washing his hair and only when he dips his head under the warm water does the realization hit him like a freight train. His eyes snap open and he looks over at Seungkwan, who looks horrified.

“Wait, did you just say his _father_ called him?”

Seungkwan bobs his head in a quick nod and Hansol’s shoulders sag with a quiet _fuck_ being muttered under his breath. He quickly tries to hurry up washing his body while Seungkwan leans back and whips out his phone to immediately begin texting the group chat.

* * *

**[Seungkwan]**

_S.O.S._

_MAJOR S.O.S._

_I’M TALKING FLARES IN THE SKY S.O.S_

**[Jeonghan]**

_What??? What happened??? Is everything okay???_

**[Minghao]**

_Is Soonyoung okay?!?!?! Did something happen?!?!?!_

**[Seungkwan]**

_Soonyoung’s fine. Thoroughly fucked out and looking like an animal gnawed on his neck, but he’s fine._

_That’s not what I’m freaking out about, though._

_Soonyoung just told me that Jihoon had to abruptly leave because his father called him._

**[Junhui]**

_Oh no…_

**[Wonwoo]**

_That’s not good. That’s not good at all._

**[Mingyu]**

_Do you think he found out?_

**[Jeonghan]**

_He probably has. Which means Jihoon is in A LOT of trouble._

_He’s probably going to be told to stay away from Soonyoung and drop whatever he has with him._

**[Mingyu]**

_I’m already on my way to him. Jihoon just texted me asking me to meet him there._

**[Seokmin]**

_Let us know what happens okay??_

**[Chan]**

_What should we do in the meantime?_

**[Hansol]**

_Exactly what we discussed last night._

_The meeting will still occur no matter what happens and I intend to follow through._

_If any of you are free, you’re more than welcome to tag along._

**[Junhui]**

_Hao and I are on our way to your apartment._

_We’ll grab some breakfast to eat on our way, though._

**[Seungkwan]**

_Take your time. We still need to somehow get Soonyoung distracted enough so he doesn’t pay attention to us._

**[Minghao]**

_We’ll think of something. See you soon._

* * *

“It’s going to be alright,” Hansol reassures. Seungkwan sighs and closes his eyes as a kiss is pressed into his cheek. “Trust me, babe. Everything’s going to be fine. The meeting will go smooth and we’ll get the help we need.”

“I just… I have this _feeling_ that something bad is about to happen,” Seungkwan inhales shakily. “And we won’t be prepared for it. I can’t shake it, Hansol. No matter how hard I try.”

* * *

Jihoon lifts his gaze and glances over at Mingyu, who looks more than just a little nervous. He nodded his head at his new bodyguard as a way of silently telling him to fix his clothes. Mingyu immediately straightens and fixes the shirt he was wearing, straightening it out and tucking it neatly into his jeans. Just as he finishes gathering himself, the door opens and Jihoon finds himself straightening in the chair he’s currently seated in.

“Mingyu,” his father greeted politely. “Nice to see you. I heard you got promoted. Congratulations.”

“Oh, uh,” Mingyu subtly sneaks a glance to Jihoon, “thank you. Hyungwon—Sir. I mean sir. Sorry..”

The older male chuckles quietly and offers his shoulder a soft squeeze before walking past him, making his way to the desk Jihoon was placed in front of. “Jihoon.”

Jihoon offers a curt nod. “Father.”

“I see you had a little fun last night.” His father observed, nodding his head at the mark littering Jihoon’s throat that he didn’t even bother hiding. “Who was the lucky girl this time?”

Jihoon feels his heart sink down to his feet before rising back to his chest far too quick, making him a little breathless. Although he is filled with a little bit of relief, it seems that Yoongi hasn't told their father about his connection with Soonyoung.

“Girl? No, father. It wasn’t a girl this time.”

“Oh?” His father seems pleasantly surprised while sinking down into the chair. “A boy then?”

“Yes. It was a boy.”

“I hope you know that whoever you bed with is okay with me,” his father points out, “If you’re straight, bi, or gay, I don’t really care. You’re my son, Jihoon, and you always will be no matter who you're attracted to.”

Jihoon swallows thickly, feeling oddly warm though still sitting too close to the edge. “I appreciate that, father, but.. you called me saying we had something important to talk about?”

His father heaves a sigh. “Yes, we do. You see, Yoongi came to me earlier telling me that Junhyung has been stirring some trouble lately. Now I know your view on him, Jihoon, and I understand you’re still angry at him. The only reason why I keep him around is to provide the insight that he has on the Blood Dragons and right now, that’s proving to be vital.”

“But it’s also a nuisance.” Jihoon chided. “Father, you do know he’s putting a lot of people in jeopardy because he can’t decide which side he’s on? He’s the cause of so much and you _still_ insist on having him around?”

Youngwon’s gaze softens and he leans forward, pressing his elbows on to the desk. “Actually, Yoongi came to me to also tell me that he made a decision. He didn’t specify and he didn’t go into details. He just.. told me some things. About Junhyung, about what the Blood Dragons plan on doing and about their new target—”

“His name is Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon suddenly cuts in. Youngwon’s eyebrows raise. “Before you ask, yes, I knew. I was one of the first people to know.”

“And how did you find out, dare I ask?”

“Because I’m the reason why he’s being targeted.”

Youngwon raises an eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

Jihoon hesitates only briefly before he’s getting to his feet, placing his hands calmly on the wood and leaning forward slightly. “It’s because I’m pretty sure I'm in love with him. And no matter what you say or do, I’m _not_ leaving him.”

Mingyu looks back and forth between Jihoon and Youngwon, unsure of what to do or say. Youngwon looks _furious_ and Jihoon looks determined, looking him dead in the eye without so much as blinking; as if challenging him to try something. Just when Youngwon was about to say something, the door suddenly slams open and all three occupants whirl around to find Seungcheol standing there, looking out of breath and in a state of panic.

“Jihoon, _thank god_ you’re here. I need to—”

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon hisses angrily. “I don’t want to see you, Seungcheol, I thought I made it clear.”

“I know, _I know_. I just—please, just listen to me. Just for a minute!” When Jihoon opens his mouth to tell him off, Seungcheol quickly adds further, “I fucked up, Jihoon. I did something _really_ , really bad.”

It’s silent for a moment before Youngwon is the one to speak up. “What do you mean? What did you do, Seungcheol?”

When Seungcheol doesn’t answer, choking on whatever words lodging in his throat, Jihoon takes a menacing step forward.

_“What did you do?”_

Mingyu hears a noise coming from down the hall. It’s faint but he’s able to pick up on it thanks to the door being wide open. He immediately goes into bodyguard mode; hand on the concealed weapon strapped to his hip as he carefully makes his way over to the door.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon yells, making the said male flinch. “What the fuck did you do?!”

“I—”

A loud gunshot rips through the air followed by a shout of pain. Seungcheol immediately ducks down, cowering with arms above his head as Jihoon darts around him towards Mingyu with Youngwon hot on his tail.

“Mingyu!” Jihoon kneels down and presses both of his hands down onto his stomach, doing his best to stop the bleeding. “Fuck, hold on. You’re alright, Gyu.”

“Jihoon, watch out,” Mingyu gasps out, trying to sit up. Before Jihoon could properly react, there’s another gunshot going off though he doesn’t feel an impact. He whips his head up and stares wide-eyed as Youngwon stands in front of him, gun poised high in the air. Junhyung is on the ground, hands pressed against his thigh. He’s laughing, maniacally and wild.

“You know,” Junhyung raises his head to look up at them, “you really ought to get better security guards. They’re weak as hell.”

“What are you doing here?” Youngwon seethes, stepping closer with the intent to pull the trigger if need be. “What could you possibly want this time?”

Junhyung fakes a pout. “You mean it’s not obvious? Goodness, and here I thought you guys were smarter than that.”

“Cut to the chase, Junhyung!” Youngwon demands. “Or else I’ll put a bullet straight through your eye.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll want to do that.” Junhyung taunts, grinning wickedly. “‘Cause, you see, I’m the only chance Jihoon’s got at finding his precious play-toy.”

Jihoon’s blood runs cold. “What are you talking about?”

He left him at the apartment. He left him with Seungkwan and Hansol. He left him with people Soonyoung trusted, with _his own men_. He left him somewhere safe, somewhere Soonyoung couldn’t be touched without being seen first.

The grin on Junhyung’s lips only widens. “Better answer that, Jihoon.”

His phone is ringing a tune that he doesn’t recognize. An unknown caller. Taking his hands away, Jihoon slips off his jacket and presses it where his hands were, offering a quiet apology when Mingyu cries out in agony at the harder than intentional pressure that had been applied. With one hand holding the jacket in place and his other hand fishing his phone out from his back pocket, Jihoon glances down at the screen but only sees a set of numbers that he’s not familiar with. Jihoon scowls at Junhyung and answers the call, pressing the device close to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Lee Jihoon. Nice of you to finally answer my call. Do you know who I am?”_

“Do you know who _I_ am?” Jihoon growls softly. “What do you want?”

 _“Oh, I know_ exactly _who you are. But it seems like you don’t know who I am. Let me clarify for you. My name is Choi Yesung. Name ring a bell?”_

Jihoon feels all of the oxygen get sucked out of his lungs and his entire body goes rigid. He must’ve let out a gasp or some sort of sound because Youngwon turns around, still aiming his gun, to give his son a look of confusion.

_“I’m delighted that it does. Now, do me a favor and put me on speaker, will you please?”_

It takes a moment for Jihoon to properly move. His hand, bloody and shaking, slowly pulls the phone away from his ear so he could press the speaker icon.

_“Who are you in the company of, by chance?”_

“Who the hell are you?” Youngwon badgers.

 _“Lee Youngwon. I’m surprised you don’t recognize my voice. We used to be_ best pals _back in the day, wouldn’t you think?”_

Youngwon snarls, “Yesung. You little piece of—”

 _“Now, now.”_ Yesung tuts mockingly. _“I don’t think you should be talking to me that way right now. After all, I have something your_ son _wants this time. Come on now. Speak.”_

The line is silent for a few seconds before rough breathing could be heard and a new voice shakily calls out.

_“J-Jihoon?”_

Jihoon feels his heart sink as something ugly and dark churns around painfully in his gut. “Soonyoung…”

 _“Ji,”_ Soonyoung’s voice breaks. He’s crying. _“Ji, w-what’s happening? I was suddenly grabbed a-and—”_

 _“I think everyone here knows what’s happening,”_ Yesung cuts in with a chuckle. _“I let you have your fun, so I think Junhyung has been patient enough.”_

 _“Jihoon.”_ Soonyoung sobs quietly. _“Jihoon, I’m scared.”_

“Jihoon,” Youngwon says stiffly. The way he’s looking at him, like he’s demanding an explanation, has Jihoon’s hands clamming up.

“Don’t you think you’d had _enough_ fun?” Mingyu grunts. “Thought you’d quit by now.”

 _“Is that Kim Mingyu? Oh, what a delight. Tell me, how are you and Wonwoo doing? Have you two finally become a couple yet even though Youngwon has_ banned _such a thing from happening?”_

Mingyu grits his teeth, “Go fuck yourself.”

Yesung barks out a laugh. _“Still so feisty. I’ve always liked that about you, Mingyu. You know, I’ve always wanted to see if I could convince you to join me. I feel like it would’ve been easy. Jihoon doesn’t exactly treat you with as much respect as he should and you can’t even be who you are because, apparently, love is a_ disease _. You have so much more potential and a simple bodyguard just doesn’t cut it, and even_ you _know that. I’m sad to say that I can’t be there to say goodbye to all of you but I think I’m satisfied with what I got here.”_

There’s a quiet sob and Jihoon feels a wave of rage rush through him. “Don’t you even _think_ about touching him.”

_“Oh, I already did. But don’t worry, I didn’t touch him like the way you did last night. At least… not yet.”_

“I’m going to fucking kill you, do you hear me?” Jihoon is _shaking_ how angry he is. “I’m going to kill you, Yesung.”

The laugh Yesung lets out sickens him. _“Oh, but I don’t think you’re going to survive this. And even if you do, you gotta find me first. Best regards.”_

_“No. No, no—Jihoon! Jihoon!”_

The call ends quickly with Yesung’s laughter in the background. Jihoon has only one second to react before there’s shouting and rushed footsteps coming from both in front of him and directly behind him. Men that he doesn’t recognize, men with various kinds of guns aimed directly at all of them. There’s a shout of his name and then he’s suddenly being yanked back by his shoulders. Seungcheol’s hands are rough and hurried as they drag him into the room.

“Mingyu!” Jihoon shouts, struggling against his hold. “Let me go! Mingyu—he’s still out there! Let me go! Mingyu!”

Youngwon is rushing in, pushing Jihoon back once he manages to break out of Seungcheol’s hold. “Jihoon, leave hi—”

“Let me _go_!” Jihoon wrenches himself free once more, shoving his own father aside and rushing forward. Mingyu is barely conscious, blood soaking half of his shirt by now and the men are mere feet away. The second Jihoon is in the doorway, bullets are flying. He ducks down quickly and grabs a hold of Mingyu, letting out a loud grunt as his body strains while hauling a whole 6 foot 4 male weighing over 150 pounds. Slamming the door behind him, Jihoon collapses down onto the ground with Mingyu in his arms.

“You’re bleeding!” Seungcheol exclaims, rushing to his side.

“It’s just a few grazes,” Jihoon dismisses and shoves him away. “Get the hell away from me, Seungcheol. You did this, didn’t you?”

Seungcheol’s expression falls apart. “Jihoon, I can explain—”

“—Save it.” Jihoon snarls, easing Mingyu’s head on to the ground before checking his pulse. “He’s still alive. Thank god.”

“This door won’t keep us safe.” Youngwon scowls, staring over at it as banging ensues. “It may be made of metal but it won’t keep all of them out for long. We can’t just sit here. We need to go.”

“And go where?” Jihoon snaps, whipping around. “Where the hell are we supposed to go? It’s a five story drop straight down to the ground. We’ll be dead by the time we touch grass.”

Youngwon looks flabbergasted for a second before he quickly becomes angry. “Don’t you raise your voice at me, Jihoon. I am your father and I am not to blame for any of this.”

“We all are to blame,” retaliated Jihoon. “Sure, I shouldn’t have done what I’ve been doing for the past few weeks. Sure, I shouldn’t have gone out of my way to make an innocent being become a moving target but you know what? Maybe what _you_ should’ve done was act instead of hiding when mother was killed!” The only noise they hear is the shouting and banging and the sounds of bullets ricocheting off of metal, the door creaking under the pressure. “She was killed, dad. Tortured and assaulted _right_ in front of me and what did you do when you found her corpse? Nothing. You did _nothing_. You fell apart and crumbled. You let this _family_ go to shambles and chaos all because _you_ couldn’t handle the loss when you weren’t even there to witness it. You took away all of the humanity she fought so hard to remind us off and striped it away from us. You banned us from feeling _anything_ and would put a bullet in one’s head if they were caught _smiling_ at someone. You made us robots because you decided to shut down and become weak when what you should have done was become strong and take charge, like she appointed you to do. She would’ve wanted you to _do something_ to avenge her, to honor her name and the efforts she made, but all you did was hide in your office and call it leadership.”

Youngwon just stands there, wide-eyed and stricken. He almost looks guilty as he stares back at his Jihoon, who stands in front of him with shaking fists and tears threatening to roll down. 

He’s never once seen his son cry. Not _once_. Not even as a child when he would scrap his knee against the concrete or would come home from an all too violent sparring match with his trainer that left him bruised and brittle. Jihoon was never a crier and he always struggled with conveying his emotions to begin with so he was a lot harder to read than the rest of them.

His son, the next person to take the title of Alpha, has been more of a leader than he himself because he was too strung up in the past and too reliant on the bottles of liquor filling his fridge. His son, whom he had _failed_ the moment his beloved breathed her last breath, endured so much pain and misery throughout the years as he took on his father’s burdens because he himself just couldn’t do it anymore without remembering her. His son, who did it all anyways even though he couldn’t get her out of his head, kicked and clawed and _fought_ his way through hurdles to continue marching on her name; to continue being that force of unbridled emotion, of humanity, of reason.

“You weren’t there.” Jihoon’s voice is now a shaky whisper. “You weren’t even at her fucking funeral. How _dare_ you stand there and lecture me about _my_ mistakes when we’re all drowning in yours?”

There’s a loud creak that has Jihoon turning away from him and immediately going to Mingyu’s side once more. He’s unconscious now and growing paler by the second. The jacket Jihoon used was drenched in blood, proving to be worthless now.

“Shit. Shit, Mingyu—stay with me. Stay with me.” Jihoon cradles him close, heart clenching at the idea of losing someone so dear to him. “You’re not dying before I do, you hear me?”

The sudden blaring of Jihoon’s phone going off has him flinching. He quickly yanks the device out, ready to chuck it at the wall when he notices the caller ID.

“Hansol?”

_“Sorry, we’re a little late.”_

“What?” Jihoon looks up when he notices there wasn’t any more noise coming from behind the door. No gunshots, no yelling, no pounding. Nothing.

_“We got a little caught up in something but we’re here now. Oh, and we brought some back-up, too. Could you be a good ol’ pal and open the door now please?”_

Jihoon looks over at Seungcheol, who was too preoccupied with making himself seem small in the furthest corner of the room, and sends him a pointed stare before nudging his head in the direction of the door. Seungcheol looks skeptical at first but when the stare hardens into a harsh glare, he quickly moves across the room and opens the door.

“Thanks—oh, it’s you.” Hansol’s face twists in a confused frown as he stares at Seungcheol. “What are you doing here?”

“Hansol?” Jihoon tries to peer around Seungcheol’s form. “What are you doing here? How did you even—”

“We’ll explain later,” Seungkwan rushes in, sliding his flannel off to replace Jihoon’s jacket. “Right now, let’s get Mingyu to a hospital.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen when he notices the bruises littering Seungkwan’s arms and the dark spot covering his entire neck that looks awfully like a _hand_. He looks up at Hansol but the expression the male wore is tight, unreadable, and angry. There’s a shout that has Hansol looking down the hallway before rushing into the room to gather Mingyu into his arms.

“Our ride is here. Come on, let’s go! We need to hurry!”

Jihoon is a little surprised when Hansol heaves Mingyu up like he weighs next to nothing and is quick to jump to his feet, following the pair out. But just before he leaves the doorway, Jihoon suddenly turns around and grabs Seungcheol by the front of his shirt.

“Before I decide if I want to kill you myself or not,” Jihoon snarls into his face, “you’re coming with us and you’re going to tell me _exactly_ what Yesung is planning.”

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, Mingyu was barely hanging on. Jihoon kept silent in the waiting room, riddled with anxiety and worry. He himself had refused medical attention despite the pain beginning to kick in. His shoulders and arms were covered in grazes, _multiple_ close calls, but he needed to make sure Mingyu was going to be okay before he let himself relax even a little.

Seungkwan hasn’t said a word since he sat down either; nervously biting on his nails and staring down at the floor. Hansol was seemingly the force of calm and comfort for the both of them. He alternated between rubbing a soothing hand down his boyfriend’s back and reassuring Jihoon that Mingyu was going to be alright, that they were going to get Soonyoung back.

“How did you know?” Jihoon asks after a stretch of silence.

Hansol chuckles low and plops down into the chair beside him. “Your brother contacted me.” Jihoon’s pivots towards him in an instant. “I know. Shocking, right? I didn’t expect it either. To get a call from Yoongi, the so-called disgraced son of Lee Youngwon? I was almost tempted to not even pick it up. But Seungkwan—he’s been on edge all day. Said he had a feeling something was going to happen, so when Yoongi called, I think we both knew something did.”

“Yoongi, he—what did he say exactly?”

“Well, when he began telling me that you were in danger and needed my help, I didn’t believe him at first. I thought it was a trick and I’m sorry but I just don’t trust the guy.” Hansol scowls and runs a hand through his hair. “Yoongi royally fucked up from what I hear and it caused the death of your mother and now he suddenly shows up, out of nowhere and having my contact information while he’s at it, claiming that the hideout had been raided by Junhyung? Didn’t make sense to me. Seungkwan kept persisting, though. He wouldn’t let it go but by the time we tried to leave the apartment to go to you, some men showed up.”

Jihoon inhales sharply and glances over at the bruises on Seungkwan’s skin. “Junhyung’s men, I presume.”

“Yeah,” a muscle tenses in Hansol’s jaw when he notices Jihoon’s gaze. “They grabbed Seungkwan since he was the one to answer the door. I was across the apartment, trying to get a hold of Soonyoung when it all happened. He nearly got a knife in his chest if I hadn’t reacted so quickly.”

“Speaking of Soonyoung,” Jihoon shifts his attention and narrows his eyes at Hansol. “How _the fuck_ did you let him get captured?”

Hansol groans and tips his head back, letting his eyes slip closed. “Look, that wasn’t even supposed to happen, okay? He wasn’t supposed to even leave the damn apartment. But Junhui and Minghao showed up for this meeting we were supposed to have and Soonyoung must’ve slipped out without telling us. Seungkwan noticed he was gone and immediately contacted him. Soonyoung claimed he was hungry for some instant ramen, knew we didn’t have any, and didn’t want to bug us since we were all talking privately about something so he thought he’d just slip out real quick. After that… Soonyoung never responded back to our calls and we knew he had been taken and that’s precisely when Yoongi had called. He said Junhyung was planning on striking, sending some men to the apartment to get Soonyoung while he pays you a visit himself with the rest of his them. He wouldn’t tell me where he was, but he claims that he’s just trying to do ‘what’s right’. I’m sorry, Jihoon, we weren’t paying close enough attention to him.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jihoon exhales, leaning back in his chair as he eyes the emergency room doors. “Regardless if he was in the apartment or not, the men would’ve come for him and taken him anyways. I’m just glad you two got yourselves out of there. Thank you, by the way. For showing up and saving our asses.”

Hansol sends him an amused smile that slips away too quickly when his eyes dart to Seungcheol. His gaze hardens once more and he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He’s silent while studying Seungcheol, who shifts uneasily under the scrutinizing gaze.

“Didn’t you say he betrayed you?” Hansol reminds. “So what the hell is he doing here?”

“Junhyung is dead right?” Jihoon inquired, to which Hansol nods. “Then that’s precisely why Seungcheol’s here. The only use he has right now is the knowledge of where Soonyoung is. And even if he doesn’t, I’d prefer to have him in my sight so he doesn’t continue to disappoint me.”

Seungcheol sags in his chair and hangs his head. “He said he wouldn’t hurt Soonyoung. He promised he wouldn’t.”

“You’re naive to think he was telling the truth.” Hansol sneered angrily. “It was an obvious lie. I don’t understand how you couldn't have seen right through it. You’re in the mafia for god’s sake, Seungcheol, yet you’re acting like a lost toddler that doesn’t know how to read.”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Seungcheol bellows, shooting up to his feet. “I’m sorry for falling in love with you, Jihoon! I’m sorry for always putting you first and doing what was best for you, no matter what that entailed! When Soonyoung came along, he came with a shift of change that confused me. I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t like how you began acting, how you suddenly started disappearing and talking to me less and less. You were neglecting me and I kept taking the brunt of your absence. You ignored important meetings with leaders of rival gangs, who were aiming to make peace by the way, and you even began shutting your phone off! If you weren’t being so secretive and dismissive, maybe I wouldn’t have done what I did. I was too consumed with my own emotions that it was easy for Yesung to wiggle his way into my head. He turned me against you, against _everyone_ and manipulated me into giving him information. I’m sorry for feeling the way I feel about you and I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done and _I’m sorry_ for putting Soonyoung in jeopardy. I never aimed to do any of this. I originally was just going to talk to you, alone, and try to tell you how I felt, but then… Junhyung attacked before I could.”

“What does Yesung intend to do with Soonyoung?” Hansol asks. “Obviously it’s to get to Jihoon, right? To lure him in?”

Seungcheol shifts on his feet before meekly objecting, “Actually, no. Well, yes, it is, but it’s more than that.”

“Explain.” Jihoon demands.

“Yesung is still set on wanting the Two Wolves to fall apart so his clan can be the ‘rightful rulers of Seoul’,” Seungcheol began explaining. “He took your mother because she was the Alpha and he knew her death would create several cracks in our system. Yesung knew that your father would crumble and wouldn’t do anything in retaliation. Although he’s had plenty of chances to attack in the past, Yesung felt that it wasn’t the right time. He wanted to have some sort of leverage against us and he knew using her death wouldn’t do much, he knew how powerful and driven you were, Jihoon, and he didn’t admit it openly but he’s afraid of you. So Yesung waited patiently for years until he could finally be able to use something that could gain him sort of power over you, even for a short amount of time. When Junhyung presented him photos of Soonyoung, Yesung became… _sickly_ infatuated with him. He was obsessed with Soonyoung and wanted him all to himself. What once was a goal to make you crumble and shatter become a goal of getting what _he_ wanted. I don’t know exactly what he plans on doing with Soonyoung but I know he doesn’t plan on killing him. At least not yet. For now, he’s set on creating as much distance as he can have some of his own fun, from what he claimed. Said he wants to take his time until you eventually find them.”

Jihoon digs his hands into his knees in an attempt to try to contain the boiling anger flaring through his veins. “Oh, I’m going to find them alright. That bracelet I gave Soonyoung for his birthday wasn’t an ordinary bracelet.” He digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone, flipping through the numerous apps that were installed before finding the one he was looking for. It takes him a few seconds but then a small notification pops up on the screen.

_Tracking successful. Location found. Pending coordinates._

“You put a tracking device in the bracelet?” Hansol gapes, leaning over to peek at the phone screen. “Smart. That definitely came in handy.”

“When Soonyoung revealed that Junhyung was stalking him, I wanted to be able to track him in case something actually happened but I didn’t want Soonyoung to catch on. He’s _way_ too smart for his own good,” Jihoon chuckles softly. “He’d catch on to any obvious attempt of tracking him so I figured something as inconspicuous as a bracelet wouldn’t really cross his mind. I’m just thankful that he hasn’t actually taken it off or else it would’ve been useless.”

The coordinates pop up along with something that looks awfully a lot like Google Maps. A blue circular icon is moving steadily down a single road, miles away from Seoul and just breaching Gyeongju. It’s a good four hour drive if they leave now.

“Friend and family of Kim Mingyu?”

The presence of the doctor appearing has Jihoon to his feet immediately, phone shoved into his pocket. Hansol stands as well before gently nudging Seungkwan, who looked up with a startled expression then quickly gets out of his chair.

“He’s going to be alright,” the doctor reassures. There’s a collective chorus of relieved sighs coming from all of them. “But he lost a lot of blood so we’ll keep him overnight to make sure his blood levels are back to normal. You may go visit him now if you’d like. Two at a time, please.”

Hansol gestures for Jihoon to go ahead, muttering something about Wonwoo being on his way once the news broke out. Jihoon spares Seungcheol a small glance before he’s following the doctor down the hall. He’s talking about the injury, how the bullet had missed his large intestine just a mere centimeter, but Jihoon wasn’t listening to a single word. Mingyu was alive, and that’s all that mattered to him.

“Hey,” Mingyu’s voice is hoarse when he speaks though the weak smile on his lips is enough to offer Jihoon some relief.

“Hey yourself,” Jihoon counters lightly, pulling a chair up. “How are you feeling?”

Mingyu closes his eyes and emits a low hum. “Like I got shot in the gut.”

Jihoon snorts, “That’s not entirely what I meant, but alright.”

There’s a soft chuckle from the male occupying the hospital bed. “So what happened after it all went down? It’s a little blurry for me.”

“Well,” Jihoon exhales and crosses his arms over his chest. “You got shot, I got a call from Yesung saying that he has Soonyoung. I assume he thinks we’re dead or something, or was at least hoping that we would be since Junhyung brought a lot of men with him to do the job. If it wasn’t for Hansol and Seungkwan suddenly showing up with the back-up they had, then we surely would be.”

“Back-up?” Mingyu opens his eyes and gives him a confused glance. “Who was the back-up?”

Jihoon waves his hand dismissively. “Some friends of Minghao’s, I guess. Another gang that tries to keep on the down low. They’re called NCT or something like that. I didn’t have an issue with them, frankly, but I regret to say that I didn’t properly meet them. I was too focused on getting you here.”

“Geez, Hao has friends everywhere doesn’t he?”

“It’s surprising, honestly. He’s usually so quiet and oftentimes spotted by himself or with Jun.”

Mingyu grins over at him. “Guess he’s more of a social butterfly than we predicted, huh?”

Jihoon mirrors the grin. “Guess so.”

The door bursts open a few moments later and Mingyu is startled out of the slumber he was beginning to slip into. Wonwoo rushes in once his eyes land on Mingyu and Jihoon immediately moves out of the way, dragging the chair with him, to avoid getting barreled over. The first thing that Wonwoo does is cup the male’s face between his palms and kiss him hard on the mouth. Mingyu’s eyes fly open, not expecting the sudden action, and there’s a muffled noise of surprise.

“They told me there was an attack on the hideout,” Wonwoo pants once he pulls away. “I should’ve been there. We all should’ve been there. I’m sorry. I’m—fuck, Seungkwan told me you got shot, that you were being brought to the hospital and I had to get over here. I’m sorry I couldn’t arrive sooner.”

Mingyu’s eyes soften and he reaches up to smooth Wonwoo’s fringe back. “I’m alright, Woo. Stop apologizing so much, alright? I’m fine.”

Something glistens in Wonwoo’s eyes as they look down at him and his palms won’t stop caressing Mingyu’s cheeks or carding through his hair. He has this look on his face, like he can’t quite believe what he’s looking at—like he had already accepted that Mingyu was gone only to be proven wrong once the door opened.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo leans forward to press their foreheads together. “I should’ve been there. I should’ve gone with you. I should’ve protected you.”

Mingyu laughs softly. “Wonwoo, I don’t need to be protected.”

“Gyu, I—”

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu pulls back to look him in the eye. “I’m _fine_. There are bigger issues at hand right now and—”

Any other word he was going to say is quickly cut off by Wonwoo swooping down and closing the gap between them. Jihoon stands there watching both men for a few more seconds in silence, feeling oddly forlorn at the sight of them. His fingertips idly graze the metal chain encasing his wrist, Soonyoung’s high-pitched laughter ringing loud in his ears. Jihoon then leaves the room as silently as he could, not wanting to disrupt their moment, and makes his way back to the waiting-room. Hansol immediately stands up the second their eyes meet, stopping whatever conversation he had going on with Seungcheol and Seungkwan.

“Gather the men,” Jihoon orders while passing all of them. “If they’re not ready in 15 minutes, we’re leaving without them.”

* * *

Soonyoung knew life was full of mystery, wonder, surprises, and even chaos. There’s nothing predictable about life and what it may bring to the table. One can only grab the bull by the horns and just pray they don’t get knocked off. There will be times where their grip loosens, where they don’t think they can hold on anymore, and some let go. Some let themselves fall off. Soonyoung, however, is definitely not like that. When he grabs on to something, he doesn’t let go. He refuses to.

Soonyoung knew that there was a fine line between right and wrong. He _knew_ this, now better than anyone, yet here he is, in the back of some van that he only caught a blurred second of before he was grabbed, tied up, and ordered to _shut up_.

Soonyoung, of all people, should have known better.

It’s hard to breathe with this sack placed on his head and it smells like copper or something sharp and metallic. He doesn’t pay too much attention to it and instead does his best to try to see out of the fabric, tries his best to get a gist of his surroundings, who his captures were. However he can barely make anything out other than basic outlines and fuzzy colors. Cursing quietly to himself, Soonyoung thinks back on all the wrongdoings he could’ve possibly done to be stuck in a situation like _this_.

Who else would get kidnapped by a group of men who seemed to be _familiar_ with him?

“So this is him, huh?” A voice finally breaks the silence.

Soonyoung feels his ears strain in an attempt to recognize the vocal to no avail.

“The one and only.” Another voice. He doesn’t recognize either of them but the fact that they know exactly who he is only makes his heart beat even faster.

There’s some movement to his right and Soonyoung can barely react by the time the sack is suddenly yanked off of his head. Squinting his eyes to adjust to the bright lights being aimed at him—seriously, _why_ are they shining flashlights into his face?—he stares up at the group of men huddled in front of him, trying to make out their faces.

A scoff sounds, “ _This_ is him? _This_ is Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung feels his heart leap into his throat. “Y-You know my name?” His voice is more shaky than he intends for it to be, but he can barely keep a grip on himself as it is.

“We know everything about you,” the flashlights lower, giving Soonyoung’s eyes a break, but then there’s more movement and the men are moving closer. Their eyes are scrutinizing him and he suddenly feels like a specimen being studied under a microscope. “Your name, where you live, your friends and where _they_ live… We even know your parents.”

Soonyoung reels in disbelief, throat clenching around nothing.

How could they know? _How could anyone know?_ He doesn’t ever recall breathing a word about his parents to _anyone_. Unless...

“You’re like an open book to us.” There’s a hand reaching out towards him, fingertips grazing the flesh of his cheeks. Soonyoung wasn’t even aware that he had begun crying until he duly registered the man wiping his tears away delicately.

“Even when crying he’s beautiful.”

“Goodness, you really are one gorgeous blossom.” 

The same hand that was wiping his tears pulls away and Soonyoung exhales shakily, “If it’s money that you want, I don’t have it… I have a shit job and a shit car and a shit apartment.”

“What part of you being an open book do you not grasp, darling?”

The way these men are talking to him makes his stomach curl into itself. It’s sickening. They have barely even touched him and Soonyoung feels _disgusting_.

“You work as a full time server at the casino, which is definitely _not_ a shit job, you just have poor money management skills.”

“Your car is a piece of shit, though.”

“But don’t worry, we took care of that.”

Soonyoung felt more tears well up in his eyes as he clenched them shut, biting down on his bottom lip hard to try to suppress the sobs threatening to crawl out. There’s fingers against his cheeks once more and he immediately turns his head away however the gentleness of those digits soon turn harsh when they grasp his chin and force him to look up. A face is hovering mere inches above his own; eyes dark and dangerous, lips curled into a sinister cheshire smirk.

A small sob finally breaks free. _“What do you want from me?”_

“We want _many things_ ,” the man cooed as his eyes flitted all over his features before landing upon his plush tiers. “Originally, we wanted the reign of one man to finally be over with but now?” Soonyoung tries to pull away, really he does, but the man has an iron grip on him and his squirming does no good when a pair of chapped, rough lips cover his own in a chaste, one-sided press.

“There’s been a change of plans.” One of the men grinned.

“Now,” the stranger finally pulled away, looking satisfied with himself despite Soonyoung’s clear disgust, “we wanna keep you to ourselves just like he did.”

“The only difference is: we won’t be gentle.”

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut and let himself quietly sob, drowning out their mocking laughter as he curled into himself, wrists crying out in agony with how tight the zip ties are.

Soonyoung should’ve known better than to go meddling in a place where he knew, deep down, he didn’t belong.

Yet here he is.

 _Don’t come for me._ Soonyoung pleads silently in his thoughts. _Please. Do not come for me._

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the van for. They haven’t made a single stop since Soonyoung woke up and he has absolutely no clue where they are or where they could be possibly heading. He just tries to make himself look small, curling up in the corner with his legs tucked into his chest as mock laughter and snide comments are tossed his way. Give or take wandering hands pushing through his hair, down his sides; gentle at first, curious, but quickly turning rough and demanding when Soonyoung eventually began squirming away.

The van had suddenly slowed to a stop somewhere along the way and Soonyoung noticed the wide grins on all of their faces. Doors slide are pulled open and a bald, middle-aged man stands there with two other men accompanying his side. He wore all black except for the gold rings circling his fingers and the few necklaces hanging low on his neck.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” The man’s voice runs a shiver down Soonyoung’s spine, making him curl up tighter. “Nice to finally see you in person. The photos don’t do you justice.”

“W-Who are you?” Soonyoung stammers.

“My name,” there’s a brief pause as the man climbs into the van and walks forward before crouching down in front of him, “is Choi Yesung. I’m sure you’ve met my son, right? Choi Junhyung? He talked about you a lot.”

More tears spring in Soonyoung’s eyes and he clenches them shut, yanking his head away when a palm is outstretched to his cheek. The hand then grabs his jaw and forces his head back, making Soonyoung look up into piercing eyes.

“I suggest you be obedient, Soonyoung. I don’t want to hurt you just yet. I want to have a little fun first.” Yesung’s thumb admires the plump flesh of his bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling away. He's reaching a hand out behind him and accepting a cellphone from one of the men that he arrived with. Soonyoung watches Yesung press a few buttons on the phone before holding it out between them. He glances down at the screen and sees a set of numbers that he vaguely recognizes.

_“Hello?”_

“Lee Jihoon.” Yesung’s grin is wicked as he stares into Soonyoung’s widening eyes. “Nice of you to finally answer my call. Do you know who I am?”

 _“Do you know who_ I _am?”_ Yesung is making this face like he’s trying not to laugh. _“What do you want?”_

Soonyoung opens his mouth to try to speak but then a hand is covering his lips before a sound could be uttered.

“Oh I know _exactly_ who you are,” Yesung replies, giving Soonyoung a pointed stare. _Don’t you dare even try to speak._ He slowly removes the hand in favor of gently brushing some tears away from Soonyoung’s eyes, tracing the curve of his lips and letting his fingers linger on the skin. “But it seems like you don’t know who I am. Let me clarify for you. My name is Choi Yesung. Name ring a bell?”

There’s a long stretch of silence that Yesung seems visibly satisfied with. He leans closer to Soonyoung, eyes darting between his before slowly lowering to inspect all of his features.

“I’m delighted that it does. Now, do me a favor and put me on speaker, will you please?” It’s silent for another few seconds before a soft _beep_ could be heard. Yesung grins a little then asks curiously, “Who are you in the company of, by chance?”

_“Who the hell are you?”_

“Lee Youngwon. I’m surprised you don’t recognize my voice. We used to be _best pals_ back in the day, wouldn’t you think?”

_“Yesung. You little piece of—”_

Yesung tuts in mock scolding. “Now, now. I don’t think you should be talking to me that way right now. After all, I have something your _son_ wants this time.” Soonyoung looks down at the phone as it's held out closer towards him. “Come on now. Speak.”

Soonyoung lets out a shaky breath, “J-Jihoon?”

_“Soonyoung…”_

“Ji,” the waterworks happen again and Soonyoung can’t contain the tears as much as he tries to. They’re flowing freely down his cheeks, earning a chorus of quiet coos from the men surrounding him. “Ji, w-what’s happening? I was suddenly grabbed a-and—”

“I think everyone here knows what’s happening,” interjects Yesung with a chuckle, “I let you have your fun, so I think Junhyung has been patient enough.”

There’s a sob resonating out of his throat and Soonyoung cowers when he spots the Cheshire grin painted on Yesung’s face. “Jihoon… Jihoon, I’m scared.”

 _“Don’t you think you’ve had_ enough _fun? Thought you’d quit by now.”_

Yesung’s entire face alights. “Is that Kim Mingyu? Oh, what a delight. Tell me, how are you and Wonwoo doing? Have you two finally become a couple yet even though Youngwon has _banned_ such a thing from happening?”

_“Go fuck yourself.”_

“Still so feisty,” Yesung says while laughing, “I’ve always liked that about you, Mingyu. You know, I’ve always wanted to see if I could convince you to join me. I feel like it would’ve been easy. Jihoon doesn’t exactly treat you with as much respect as he should and you can’t even be who you are because, apparently, love is a _disease_ . You have so much more potential and a simple bodyguard just doesn’t cut it, and even _you_ know that. I’m sad to say that I can’t be there to say goodbye to all of you but I think I’m satisfied with what I got here.”

There’s a hand tugging Soonyoung’s collar down and fingers grazing along the marks left on his neck. Soonyoung tries to pull away but then a hand clamps down on his throat in warning, choking him only briefly before eventually letting go. He bites down on his bottom lip to try to suppress the sob though it comes out anyways, quiet and muffled.

Jihoon seems to have picked up on it, for when he speaks, it’s filled with red hot rage. _“Don’t you even_ think _about touching him.”_

Yesung smirks, “Oh, I already did. But don’t worry, I didn’t touch him like the way you did last night. At least… not yet.”

Soonyoung bites his lip harder and squirms away, burying his face into his knees, trying his best to try to silence the jagged breaths and faint sobs from leaving his mouth.

 _“I’m going to fucking kill you, do you hear me?.”_ Jihoon seethes. _“I’m going to kill you, Yesung.”_

“Oh, but I don’t think you’re going to survive this.” Yesung looks far too entertained and amused with himself when Soonyoung’s head shoots up. It makes something nasty and thick wrap itself around his lungs. “And even if you do, you gotta find me first. Best regards.”

“No.” Soonyoung gasps, trying to reach forward but unable to do the cable tie around his wrists. “No, no—Jihoon! Jihoon!”

Yesung laughs and hangs up the call. “Don’t look so sad, darling. This is Lee Jihoon, we’re talking about. If he was able to survive that stab wound you found him with, I’m sure he’d survive this.”

“You’re _sick_.”

A hand grabs a fistful of Soonyoung’s hair, yanking his head back forcefully and keeping it in place as Yesung leans his face in closer.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Yesung’s breath fans over his lips. Soonyoung grimaces at the stale smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. “I _am_ sick. I’m a sick motherfucker, Soonyoung, but guess what? You’re going to be stuck with me for a little while so why don’t we get _acquainted_ with one another? Let’s start with this, shall we?” When Soonyoung squirms at the feeling of fingers crazing his neck once again, the painful yank of his hair elicits a quiet whimper. “Tell me something, Soonyoung. Did he make you feel good? Did he fuck you the way you deserve?”

Soonyoung inhales through his nose and opens his eyes. It’s a brave move, really. Spitting in the face of man who captured him and staring him down defiantly despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. Yesung seems stricken by the sudden action as he leans back. It lasts for a few seconds before there’s a grin plastered on his face, hand reaching to rub the glob of spit off of his forehead. There’s a sudden and sharp stinging sensation blooming across Soonyoung’s cheek. When he blinks his eyes open a couple of times, willing the black dots out of his vision, he realizes he had been slapped.

“You’re going to be a fun one,” Yesung chortled. “I can’t wait to have my turn with you.”

Soonyoung sniffled and brought his knees back up to his chest, curling into a tight ball. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay_ , he thinks to himself, desperate and pleading. _I can’t lose you. I just got you. Please just be okay. I love you, Jihoon, so you better be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/6e1BBlb.jpg


	7. ⁰⁰⁷ Echoes of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m afraid that  
> I’ll take you for granted  
> I think that’s why I’m being like this  
> I’m nervous about that  
> What if I lose you?"  
> SEVENTEEN — Smile Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Wolves.  
> "The wolf you feed, is the wolf that wins."  
> https://i.imgur.com/fWEA5hP.jpg

Jihoon couldn’t sit still. They’ve only been in the van for approximately ten minutes and he’s already fidgeting, fingers coiling around the bracelet adorning his wrist or constantly checking his phone every few seconds as if it would magically tell him they were a lot closer than they actually are. He kept to himself in the very back seat, taking the row alone just so he could  _ be _ alone and not have to deal with anyone sitting beside him. With earbuds shoved into both ears, Jihoon made that point clear to anyone who attempted to start a conversation with him. However, the music couldn’t ease his raging mind.

It’s been  _ one hell of a day _ so far and it’s barely even two in the afternoon.

He woke up in the best way possible; with Soonyoung curled into his arms. Although he left the apartment with a smile on his face, it wouldn’t be long that it would vanish. Between the meeting with his father, confessing to falling in love with someone (something Jihoon _never_ expected to even say aloud in the first place) and because of that, it just created this major domino effect. Jihoon recalled looking down at his hands as they pressed into Mingyu’s stomach. He recalled seeing his red stained hands when he pulled them away to answer a call, seeing a swipe of blood left on his screen. He remembered hearing Yesung on the other end and he remembered the fear creeping up his spine, filling his lungs with venom and wrapping tightly around his throat. Then it was Soonyoung’s voice that shattered the glass Jihoon was boxed in, bringing him back to reality and flickering a flame to life in his chest.

Falling in love was something Jihoon never planned to  _ ever _ do. He always felt love was just something to hold you down, to make you weak and vulnerable. It was a liability in his eyes, but that was only because he spent his life witnessing someone else’s love fall apart. Since he thought that falling in love meant that he would eventually be doomed in the long run, Jihoon vowed to never let himself go that far. He didn’t want to end up like his father.

Falling in love with Soonyoung was easy, though. He had been to the casino a small handful of times before Soonyoung even remotely looked his way. However that was only because Jihoon made it a point to never be noticed in the first place. What he would do, nearly every day, is take a dark booth and sit there in silence. No food, no drinks. Jihoon wouldn’t put an order in at all. At first, Jihoon only meant to scope him out; to get an idea of Soonyoung’s personality and his aura. If he wanted to do anything with this guy, he had to make sure he wasn’t about to bed with the enemy first. 

That’s what it was in the beginning; the desire for a good fuck. Jihoon has never been with a man before and seeing Soonyoung standing across the room, smiling at one of the patrons that complimented his newly dyed red hair, he very quickly found himself thinking _ ‘ _ **_that_ ** _ one.’ _ Then Jihoon also found himself slowly working himself out of the booth and sitting down at a random table, which would quickly be filled with random people—who would always be intoxicated—despite his protests of just wanting to dine in peace. Though he eventually realized the crowded table would offer him more coverage, making him look less suspicious or out of place.

The day they first met will always be engraved in Jihoon’s memory. He was originally planning on sauntering over to him when Soonyoung had a moment away from orders. He was planning on smoothly asking for his name and if it went well, if Soonyoung was pleasant enough, Jihoon would even ask for a number. But then Hyunjoon happened and all the plans of being smooth and suave went straight down the drain—though witnessing Soonyoung’s cheeks turn a pretty pink when Jihoon kissed his hand was definitely a plus. 

The following events that had occurred, like somehow ending up taking refuge behind Soonyoung's car and getting stitched up in his old apartment, it was something Jihoon held precious. Soonyoung was a fragile flower, blooming so beautifully yet so close to shrivel away if any harm would near it. Seeing Soonyoung in those moments made Jihoon recall the memories he had with his mother, and what she would say to him all the time.

_ “Sometimes,” his mother sighs while hoisting a young Jihoon up into her arms, “people only let themselves go when they are around someone they feel safe with. Sometimes, they don’t even realize it until it happens; until the moment they break and one second, they’re a mess on the floor then the next, held together in a pair of arms. It’s those people you gotta watch out for, my love.” _

_ “Are they bad people?” Jihoon asks meekly, eyes wide and beady. _

_ But she just smiles sweetly at him and reaches up to brush some hair behind his ear. “No, dear. They’re not bad people. They’re the most precious of them all. If you ever meet someone like that, promise me you’ll hold them tight?” _

_ “I promise!” Jihoon’s hair flies everywhere as he bobs his head in an excited nod. “I’ll hold them tight and never let go.” _

_ She pauses briefly, startled when her son suddenly flings his arms around her neck and holds tightly. _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Holding tightly and never letting go.” _

Jihoon wants to run back to his mother and proudly announce that he found someone like that. That he kept his promise; that he held tightly and refused to let go, even after all that’s happened thus far. Jihoon wants to so badly be able to look at her and see how happy she’d become and watch as the smile overtook her face. He wants to hear her voice for one last time, telling him that she’s proud of him. Jihoon wants nothing more but to feel the comforting embrace of his mother once again, holding him tightly in her arms so he could burrow into her warmth and surround himself with the delicate perfume she would always wear.

She would’ve  loved Soonyoung. She would’ve absolutely _adored_ him. They would’ve gotten along scarily well and Jihoon could easily see himself being thoroughly embarrassed when she would whip out the scrapbook and show Soonyoung his baby pictures. He could easily vision Soonyoung’s bright smile and hear his laughter, his mother cooing in her storytelling and pinching Jihoon’s red cheeks.

Jihoon never knew a moment like that would be something he would crave so much that it would make his chest hurt.

Falling in love with Soonyoung was easy. Soonyoung made it easy for Jihoon to fall head over heels, tripping on his own heart and fumbling over the sudden feelings that were blooming in his lungs like a garden full of roses. At first, Jihoon didn’t even realize that he was in love. He knew he felt something strong, something true, for Soonyoung but he never even considered that it was love. That was until he saw Seungkwan and Hansol, murmuring sweet nothings to each other in the kitchen when they thought Jihoon was still asleep and he saw the way they looked at each other. He saw the loving smiles that would linger even if the moment was over, the soft eyes that would watch the other move around the room, oblivious to the way they were being stared at.

It was ironic, really. 

Hansol was Soonyoung’s gay awakening back in high school and it just so happened that his relationship with Seungkwan made Jihoon realize that he was hilariously  _ whipped _ for Soonyoung.

_ “Promise me that if you find someone like that, you’ll hold tight and never let go?” _

“I found someone like that.” Jihoon murmurs to himself, head against the cold window and eyes closed; talking as if she was right there with him. “I found him, mom. I’ve held him tightly and I don’t plan on letting go. I promise.”

He could feel sleep crawling towards him, exhaustion from today’s events already starting to get to him. So Jihoon allowed himself to slip into slumber, knowing that he would need the rest and energy for what laid ahead. As the darkness wrapped around him, he heard wisps of familiar voices and saw flashes of scenes that brought him both misery and comfort.

* * *

_ “Jihoon, remember what I told you yesterday?” His mother inquired, looking over at him expectantly. _

_ He immediately straightened in the chair. “That I have someone important to meet today.” _

_ “Someone very important,” she chimes pleasantly, “He should be arriving here shortly. Are you nervous?” _

_ Jihoon mulls over the question for a few seconds before shrugging. “I’ve been living my life as an only child for a while. I think it’d be nice to have another sibling, even if it is only a step-brother.” _

_ “I hope just because he comes from a different marriage, it won’t deter your mindset on him.” Youngwon joins in, cutting into his steak with a little struggle. “Goodness, this knife is dull. Anyways, Jihoon, he finally has been able to find the time to come down after studying in Japan for so long. He’s eager to meet you. I think he’s just as nervous as well.” _

_ “Nervous?” Jihoon frowns a little. “Why would he be nervous to meet me?” _

_ “We told him that you’re a little…” Youngwon trails off and shares a pinched expression with his wife. “Um…  _ unwelcoming _ towards strangers at first.” _

_ Jihoon lightly chuckled. “I’m an introvert, father. I prefer peace and quiet and being in the comfort of my own small circle. Doesn’t mean I’m not willing to meet new people, especially if it’s been someone I’ve been waiting to meet for nearly four years.” _

_ “Naeun, help me out.” Youngwon pleaded. “I’m not good at this like you are.” _

_ “He just hopes you’ll like him enough to let him in.” She placated while looking at her beloved in amusement before flicking her attention to Jihoon. “He’s actually kind of like you, Jihoon. Introverted, quiet by nature. I think you two will get along just fine.” _

_ Jihoon finds himself smiling faintly, dipping his head to try to hide it, and busying himself with the food on his plate. His step-brother finally arrives once dinner is finished, dishes tucked away in the kitchen while one of the butlers tends to them. He gets called over into the main living room and comes face to face with a male that’s about the same height as him. _

_ “My name is Min Yoongi,” the man quickly introduces once his eyes land on Jihoon  _ _ (which coincidentally mirror his own in their feline-likeness) _ _. “It’s nice to finally be able to meet you.” _

_ “Likewise,” Jihoon responds. He shows a soft, but welcoming smile and takes a curious step forward. “Are you older than me?” _

_ Yoongi mirrors the action, head tilting to the side. “I’m 16 years old. How old are you?” _

_ “14.” _

_ A smile begins to tug at Yoongi’s lips. “Well. Guess I’m your older brother then, Jihoon.” _

_ “Guess you are.” Jihoon pauses only briefly before continuing, “Welcome to the family, brother. I hope you like it here.” _

_ Yoongi looks content, happy, as he reaches out to gently pat Jihoon’s head. “Now that I met you, I think it’s safe to say that I already thoroughly enjoy being here.” _

_ Jihoon beams up at him and Yoongi’s gummy smile broadens. Yoongi had asked him to help him bring the luggage upstairs to his assigned room and Jihoon didn’t even hesitate to grab one of the random suitcases, eager to help his brother settle into his new home. Something warm floods through Yoongi’s expression while he watches Jihoon struggle, trying to haul the heavy suitcase over to the stairs. _

_ “Careful with that one,” Yoongi advises while grabbing a duffel bag, “It has all my music equipment in it. Stuff is expensive. I don’t think I have the savings to replace any of it if even one breaks.” _

_ “Music equipment?” Jihoon heaves, turning to face him. Yoongi tries not to laugh at the way Jihoon looks so out of breath even though he’s only on the second step. _

_ Yoongi walks towards him, reaching out to help him carry the luggage up the stairs. “Yeah, I produce and compose. I even write songs, on occasion. It’s a stress reliever. Ever feel emotions bubble inside you that you can’t quite describe verbally?” _

_ Jihoon’s eyes widen a little and his head bobs quickly, short black hair flying all over the place. _

_ “Well, what I do can help you let out those kinds of emotions that you struggle to show.” Yoongi chuckles and sets the suitcase down once they reach the top of the stairs. “If you want, I can teach you everything I know?” _

_ When Yoongi looks over at Jihoon, the younger male’s expression brightens in joy and a smile quickly overtakes his face. _

_ “I’d like that.” _

* * *

Jihoon gets roused from his sleep by Wonwoo, who apologizes for waking him before telling him that they arrived at a pit stop. He doesn’t need to go to the bathroom and doesn’t feel hungry enough to even try to eat. His stomach is still so tense. So Jihoon declines the need to go inside and simply watches everyone else flood out of the van.

Hansol was the first to hop out. He’s alone, Seungkwan nowhere in sight. Jihoon recalls witnessing Hansol pull Seungkwan aside before they had left, quietly telling his boyfriend to stay behind. Seungkwan obviously objected for the longest time, eager to go and save Soonyoung yet confused on why he’s being told to stay. He almost looked betrayed. It had turned into an argument before Hansol had eventually blurted out the truth.

_ “I want you safe!” _ Hansol stormed, making Seungkwan flinch.  _ “I don’t think I can handle seeing someone’s hand around your throat again, Seungkwan. So just—stay, okay? Stay here, where I know nothing bad will happen to you.” _

Seungkwan looked touched by the sudden declaration and eventually agreed to stay with Mingyu, opting to be one of the men to help guard him.

Wonwoo, who Jihoon had ordered to stay along with Seungkwan, disobeyed and shoved himself into the van after pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s lips. He didn’t state his reasons at first but when Jihoon climbed in, aiming for the empty row of seats in the back, Wonwoo had gently grabbed his wrist and whispered to him.

_ “I think it’d kill me if I sat there in the hospital any longer. He was nearly killed, Jihoon, and I wasn’t there. I can’t sit still knowing that. Not until I’m able to appease myself.” _

So Jihoon allowed Wonwoo to travel with them, knowing the man needed a way to let out the inner turmoil he was drowning in.

Other than Seungkwan staying back to watch over Mingyu, everyone else had compiled into two separate vans. To Jihoon’s surprise, Seungcheol accompanied them though he was in the other vehicle. At first, Jihoon didn’t even want him there once he learned that Seungcheol was planning on tagging along. However Seungcheol promised him that he’ll leave once all of this is over with. He will pack his bags and walk out that door once Soonyoung is in safe hands. But until then, Seungcheol refuses to leave.

Jihoon peers out of the window and easily finds Seungcheol climbing out of the second van with Jeonghan and Joshua right beside him. Joshua has a tablet in his hands, showing him something on the screen and talking animatedly to him about it. Seungcheol seems invested, listening to every word being said and eyeing whatever is being displayed to him. Jeonghan looks calm and oddly amused at the sight of them. Minghao jumps out of the van behind them, looking around before spotting Jihoon’s face looming in the window. Jihoon finds himself groaning quietly when the other male starts making a beeline for him.

“Hi, Jihoon—I know, I know. You don’t want to be disturbed, I get it. Stop glaring at me already.” Minghao scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But I just wanted to let you know something real quick. I hope you know it was never my goal to get in between you and Soonyoung. At first, I only made you jealous on purpose just so I could see how red you’d get.”

Jihoon is  _ baffled _ . Before he could come up with a quip of his own, Minghao flashes a cheeky grin at him then dashes off when Junhui calls out for him.

“I wasn’t jealous!” Jihoon shouts after him. Minghao only turns around just to look at him like he’s saying  _ you sure about that? _ before allowing himself to be tugged along by Chan and Junhui. Rolling his eyes, Jihoon gets up only to close the sliding door then rightfully lays across the seats while using his arm as a pillow. He places the earbuds back in and lets out a drawn out sigh as the familiar song— _ Highlight _ —begins to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

_ “Jihoon,” Youngwon beckons at him and only continues when Jihoon is standing beside him, “I’d like you to meet your new bodyguard.” _

_ “I don’t need a bodyguard,” Jihoon bemoans. _

_ “After the fiasco with Seunghyun? Yeah, right.” Youngwon snorts, rolling his eyes, and nodding over at the male guarding the door. “Bring him in, would you please? Stop being so dramatic, Jihoon. I’d like to have you know that it’ll be a familiar face.” _

_ “You say that like it’s supposed to make me feel better.” Jihoon deadpans. _

_ Youngwon shot him a flat look just as the door opened, revealing Seungcheol standing in the doorway with a wide smile stretching on his lips. _

_ “Jihoon! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” _

_ “Seungcheol?” Jihoon exclaims, immediately making his way over to him. “When did you get back from Britain?” _

_ “Just a few hours ago,” Seungcheol replies. “Sorry I didn’t notify you. Wanted to surprise you. Did it work?” _

_ Jihoon scoffs and reaches up to give his shoulder a weak punch. “Only a little. Now come on. Let’s get you settled in. Give me all the details about your so-called ‘special training’ that kept you overseas for nearly a year.” _

_ Seungcheol raises a brow at him. “You sound like you’re whining. Did you miss me that much?” _

_ “Shut the hell up, Cheol.” _

_ “You totally missed me, didn’t you? Just admit it!” _

_ Jihoon narrows his eyes and reaches a hand out towards him. At first, Seungcheol looks down at the open palm in confusion before taking it without so much of hesitating. When Jihoon suddenly turns his hand at the last second and twists Seungcheol’s hand the other way, pinching at the nerve between his thumb and index finger, Seungcheol lets out a loud yelp and immediately falls to a knee as pain rips through his arm. _

_ “Are you done?” Jihoon asks, eyebrows raised. _

_ “Alright, alright!” Seungcheol cries out, flailing his free arm around as if waving some invisible flag. “I surrender! White flag! White flag! Ow! I said white flag!” _

_ Jihoon finally releases him after a few more seconds and looks pleased with himself. Seungcheol, however, has this offended look on his face while standing up, rubbing the spot where Jihoon had painfully pinched. _

_ “You always will be my favorite gremlin, you know that?” _

_ “Keep that up and I’ll castrate you, Cheol.” _

_ “God, I can’t believe I missed you.” _

_ “Likewise.” _

_ “Oh, so  _ now  _ you admit to missing me.” _

_ “Seungcheol.” _

_ “Right. Shutting up now.” _

* * *

The motion of the van rocking is what stirs Jihoon awake this time. His senses are alert at first and he quickly sits up, pulling an earbud out. But he sees no commotion, just the rest of his men in their seats quietly talking to each other. Letting out a small breath of relief, Jihoon goes to lay back down when he realizes that a blanket had suddenly made its way on top of him.

“Seungcheol saw you were sleeping,” Chan whispered to him. “Said that you become like an ice cube when you sleep without a blanket.”

“Where did he even get one?” Jihoon questions, bewildered.

“Oh, he bought it at the pit stop.” Chan explains, leaning back in his seat and looking back over at Jun, who offers him an earbud.

A part of Jihoon wants to yank the blanket off just to prove a point, however when he feels the cold air blast against his skin, seeping through the suit he was still wearing (meeting with his father always made him wear formal clothes and he didn’t even bother changing out of it) Jihoon quickly pulled the blanket back over him.

“Don’t wake me until we’re close, alright?” Jihoon grumbled in annoyance. He hears a reply but doesn’t bother acknowledging it, shoving the earbud back in and turning up the volume.

* * *

_ “Mom! Mom!” Jihoon yells as he races down the stairs, nearly tripping over the carpet once his feet touch the ground. Naeun raises her head from the book she was divulged in, startled by the sudden racket in an otherwise peaceful and quiet afternoon. _

_ “What is it, honey?” She quickly shoves a bookmark in and closes the book, setting it aside. “Is everything alright? Are you okay? Did something happen?” _

_ “What?” Jihoon blinks dumbly at her for a second then quickly shakes his head. “No, no—I mean, yeah, everything’s fine. Great, actually! Sorry, I just, uh—I got excited.” _

_ Naeun sags in relief. “Goodness, dear, don’t do that to me. Anyways, what’s got you so excited?” _

_ There’s a bashful smile tugging at his lips and a faint dust of pink spreading across his cheeks when Jihoon murmurs softly, “I made you a song.” _

_ “You made me a song?” She gasps. “How did you even learn to do that?” _

_ “Yoongi taught me!” Jihoon boasts as he looks through the files on his phone. “It took some time to get used to the mechanics and develop my own flow, but I think I got it. Yoongi says I’m doing a lot better than he did when he first started but—I wrote a song for you last night and I finally finished composing it earlier. Did you want to hear it?” _

_ Naeun reaches up and places a hand over her chest, still gawking in surprise but visibly touched. “Of course I would! What’s the song called?” _

_ “Smile Flower.” _

_ Yoongi had given him the first assignment since he began teaching Jihoon; to write and compose his very first song without guidance. Jihoon was told that it would be because he needed to discover his own rhythm, his own style of producing and composing. Everyone writes songs differently. Everyone expresses emotions differently. Yoongi didn’t want to implement his own way of putting his feelings into lyrics because he wanted Jihoon to figure it out himself. It took Jihoon several tries, several crumbled up wads of paper tossed in the trash bin, before he was satisfied with the lyrics he had created. _

_ It was a slow song with a peaceful melody. The lyrics seemed almost sad, yet happy at the same time. Jihoon had done his best to manifest the image of his mother into the song, jotting down phrases that reminded him of her or portrayed his thoughts towards her. He wasn’t sure if it all came out okay, or if it made sense at all. He hasn’t even shown Yoongi yet—er, well, he has. It’s just not the fully composed version with his own vocals on top of the soundtrack. _

_ Sitting down on the coffee table that Naeun was across from, Jihoon played the song on his phone and sets it down. He lets out a deep breath, closes his eyes, and clears his mind. Jihoon keeps his eyes closed, too afraid of seeing his mother’s reaction to what could possibly be a horrible first attempt of not just showing her the final edit but singing it as well.  _

_ Maybe she wouldn’t like it. Maybe she wouldn’t like how he portrayed her, how he envisioned her to be in his head. Maybe she wouldn’t like how melancholy the lyrics were or how slow the beat was or how soft the vocals were assigned to be. Maybe she wouldn’t— _

_ The sound of a wet sniffle has Jihoon’s eyes snapping open, curious and worried. He sees his mother sitting there on the couch, in the same exact position as if she had spent the entire time refusing to move until he had finished singing. There were tears in her eyes, rolling slowly down her cheeks but her lips were pulled into a wide smile. She continued to watch fondly while Jihoon carried on, warmth flooding through her chest and curling into her insides. She was feeling tingly all over. The sound of Jihoon’s honey voice, soft and  _ so _ smooth, singing the words so perfectly had charmed her; making her not want to look away from him. _

_ “How you’re not an idol somehow really baffles me.” Her voice cuts through the silence that enveloped them when the song had ended. _

_ “Did you like it?” Jihoon hesitantly asked. _

_ “Like it?” Naeun looked bewildered, like she had just gotten slapped. She gasps at him for a second before reaching out to pull him into her arms. “Jihoon, I  **loved** it! It's such a beautifully sad song. I was happy! But I was also sad—I was feeling all of these different emotions when you began singing but I felt mostly proud. Look at you. Lee Jihoon. My one and only son. A born prodigy.” _

_ Something hot crawls across Jihoon’s cheeks. “M-Mom, I wouldn’t go  **that** far—” _

_ “When will you ever stop being awkward when it comes to praise?” _

_ “Probably never.” _

_ “Okay, here’s the deal.” Naeun offers as she pulls away from the embrace and holds him by the shoulders at arms length. “How about this: if you sing for just me, then I’ll feed you any and every praise that I can muster. Sound good?” _

_ Jihoon mumbles, “I-I guess.” _

_ “Great!” She cheers, face alighting. “I look forward to your next piece, Jihoon.” _

* * *

_ “As you all know, today is an honorary day.” Naeun addresses the crowd formed in front of her. All members of Two Wolves were compiled in the open field just outside of their hideout, seated in chairs that were strategically placed in lines. There were several tiki torches surrounding them, offering a lit path to the gathering area in the darkness of the night. Naeun and Youngwon, Alpha and Beta, were seated in their own throne-like chairs, placed on an elevated platform in front of a fire pit. Jihoon was seated in a regular seat beside his mother while Yoongi was beside Youngwon. _

_ “Today is the Heir Ceremony.” Youngwon announces. “Where Alpha and Beta confide in each other to unanimously decide who will be the rightful Heir of Two Wolves.” _

_ “One of you will be chosen today but know this,” Naeun stands up to her feet and steps closer to the pit, letting the fire make her features more visible, then adds further, “If the Alpha is murdered before the Transfer Ceremony could be initiated, the Alpha’s chosen Beta will become a temporary Alpha and the Heir will claim the Beta title. The Heir can only be announced as the rightful leader once the Alpha decides that it is time and only then will the inking process begin.” _

_ Youngwon stands as well, going to his wife’s side. “When an Heir is chosen, they get to have a tattoo of their choosing to not only resemble their Alpha, but to show their connection to the position that will soon be theirs and to tie them down to Two Wolves. The ink will symbolize their current title, the first of two.” _

_ “We have thought long and hard about who we think will be most suited for the honorary task of being the Heir.” Naeun continued. “And we have made our choice.” _

_ “We have chosen,” Youngwon turns and extends an arm out towards Jihoon, “our youngest son, Lee Jihoon, as the rightful Heir to Two Wolves.” _

_ There are claps, whistles, and cheering as Jihoon gets to his feet to accept his father’s hand; a testimony that shows his acceptance of the heavy responsibilities that will pile on to his shoulders. Youngwon flashes a proud smile and tugs Jihoon close so he stands between his parents. Jihoon looked up at Naeun, who looked back down at him with something warm swirling in her irises. Her smile is soft though it speaks many levels of fondness as her hand reaches out to take his. A sudden thought crosses his mind and Jihoon quickly swivels his head around, spotting Yoongi still in his seat. Every worry of his brother being repulsed or angry with him vanishes when Yoongi shows a bright smile, glass filled with wine lifted mid-air in a silent toast. _

_ “You deserve it,” Yoongi later told him once the commotion died down. They were all emerging in themselves; dining peacefully and chatting amongst each other. “I knew you were a born leader once I saw you training that day.” _

_ “Speaking of training,” Youngwon pips up, “How is it going? How is the new training master handling you, Jihoon?” _

_ “Who? Mingyu?” Jihoon’s voice is muffled due to the rice pushing against his cheeks. He quickly swallows when Naeun sends him a scolding look. “He’s alright, I suppose.” _

_ Seungcheol, who had joined them at the table when the ceremony had ended, scoffed at Jihoon’s side. “Mingyu is a beanpole compared to Jihoon. The first day they met, Mingyu immediately made a short joke and Jihoon  _ flattened _ him in less than a second.” _

_ “Oh?” Naeun tried to go for casual but the amusement was tickling her throat. “And how did that end?” _

_ “With Mingyu apologizing profusely as I pressed his face against cement,” Jihoon deadpans. “He’s a nice guy, don’t get me wrong. Just won’t stop with the teasing.” _

_ “It riles Jihoon up.” Yoongi comments, not even bothering with hiding his own amusement. “I think he does that on purpose, though.” _

_ Youngwon frowns in confusion. “How do you mean?” _

_ “Let me put it this way,” Yoongi straightens in his chair and jabs a fork in Jihoon’s direction. “Jihoon is not a violent person. He’s much like mother; reasonable and calm. He prefers to observe and form an opinion rather than attack the first chance he gets. Instead, Jihoon actively tries to avoid getting physical with someone. He always says it’s because he doesn’t like getting his hands dirty, and I know that’s a little true, but I’d also like to think it’s because he knows spilling blood will only make matters worse.” _

_ “It’s not to say that Jihoon doesn’t know how to fight and protect himself, because he does.” Seungcheol further added. “He knows exactly how to land a punch and he knows the right moment to strike, however he will only strike if it's a last resort. Mingyu is set on strengthening that last resort so that when a time comes that forces Jihoon to get his hands dirty, no one would be able to even touch him.” _

_ “I hate that you guys can read me so easily,” Jihoon mumbles around his food. “But you’re right. Spilling even more blood will cause a war and I don’t know about you guys, but wars are pointless. Innocent lives get in the crossfire.” _

_ Naeun makes this noise like she’s impressed but trying to be subtle about it. “Guess I made a wise decision on promoting Mingyu. I’ll assign him to be your personal trainer, Jihoon. I’m glad your combat is improving. I’ll have to reward Mingyu when I get the chance.” _

_ “Do discipline him when you get the chance as well.” Naeun raises a brow at Jihoon’s comment so he adds an explanation to it. “There’s this new guy that just joined us. Wonwoo, I think his name is. Mingyu won’t stop making heart eyes at him whenever Wonwoo shows up. It’s disrupting our training sessions.” _

_ Yoongi snorts. “It’s hilarious to watch the guy act like some lovesick puppy or something.” _

_ “I’ll keep that in mind the next time I see him.” Naeun says, failing to hide her smile. “Mingyu’s a sweet kid. If he’s stammering and acting lost because of one boy, then it must be one endearing sight but it shouldn't strain your sessions.” _

_ “Oh by the way,” Yoongi nods his head over at Jihoon and makes a motion to his neck. “Might wanna learn how to cover up hickeys better, bro.” _

_ “Jihoon!” Seungcheol gasped, scandalized. _

_ His entire face alights in flames as Jihoon sends his brother a seething look, hands immediately raising to adjust the collar of his shirt. _

_ “Who was the lucky girl this time?” Youngwon asks. _

_ “Don’t know.” Jihoon sighed, finding his plate of food more interesting than the frown on his mother's face. “Never asked for her name.” _

_ Naeun shakes her head and goes against voicing her disappointments. She grabs her glass of wine and downs the remainder of the red liquid with a small scrunch of her nose. _

_ “Have you decided what you want as your first tattoo?” She asks instead. _

_ “A tree.” Jihoon says simply. _

_ Youngwon makes a perplexed face and drawls slowly, “A tree? You want a tree to symbolize Naeun?” _

_ Jihoon rolls his eyes and dismisses his father’s skepticism. “Not just  **any** tree, father. For my first ink, I want there to be just a plain tree. No leaves or flowers or anything. Not yet, at least. I want it to consume my entire side with the roots dipping below my waist before eventually fading. And once mother names me as Alpha, she will be the one to ink the cherry blossom petals on to the tree.” _

_ “A cherry blossom tree?” Yoongi questions, raising an eyebrow. “Why that one specifically?” _

_ “Cherry blossoms resemble Spring and the renewal of life. But the tattoo of one holds a different meaning.” Jihoon explains, setting his utensils down. “The tattoo of a cherry blossom tree shows love, beauty, and the passage of time. Mom always taught us to live in the moment, to cherish what we have, and to not take a single life for granted. She always says that life is too short to be dismissed, that we should always think carefully about every action we make because we never know what it may cost us in the future. I chose the cherry blossom tree because I just feel like it suits her better.” _

_ Naeun is clearly pleased with his choice and reaches out to gently pat the back of his hand. “You may not talk much, darling, but you always know the right things to say. I’ll relay the message to our artist and he’ll have everything set up in the morning for you. Better be prepared, Jihoon. You never liked needles to begin with.” _

_ Jihoon ignored the subtle jest. “I can handle it,” he assures firmly. “I’ve felt my own femur breaking at least twice by now. I’m sure I can handle needles jamming ink into my side.” _

* * *

_ The buzz of the tattoo gun with almost soothing as the tattoo artist calmly outlines the tree into his skin. Someone Jihoon vaguely remembered being named as Hoseok—a ‘friend’ of Yoongi’s—had been recommended as the one to do the inking process. Yoongi was the one to personally drove him down to the parlor, their parents having already arrived prior to give Hoseok instructions. Hoseok was nice, albeit carrying a little too much friendliness and energy for Jihoon’s liking. Yoongi seemed to tolerate him well, though. Seeing him eye the other male fondly and try to hide a smile every time Hoseok cracked a (very lame) joke was really interesting to Jihoon. He’s never seen his brother act this soft around someone that’s not him himself before. _

_ Jihoon was seated comfortably in the chair, pressing his chest against the back of it while holding his left arm up in the air. When the first touch of needle pierced through his skin, Jihoon hadn’t so much as flinched. He remained calm throughout the entire process, not tensing up even when Hoseok had eventually moved to the branches winding over his ribs. Instead, Jihoon held his arm up with his right hand, propped his chin on the back of the chair and actually  **fell asleep** .  _

_ Naeun watched from the other side of the room, making sure Hoseok didn’t press the needle in too far. Every tattoo entailed for blood to pool from the skin, which was reasonably irritated and red from the stimulation, but Hoseok took serious yet gentle care to wiping the blood away to continue the progress. _

_ It took nearly three hours for the tattoo to be complete. Jihoon was nudged awake by Seungcheol, whose admiring eyes were locked on the finished piece. He took a peek of it in the large mirror hanging on the wall and gave Hoseok a nod of approval once he saw the naked tree taking up his entire side, branches dipping below the hem of his boxers. _

_ “Oh, I never require payment for things like this.” Hoseok objected when Jihoon attempted to hand him money. “If it’s for a friend of Yoongi’s, it’s free. No worries.” _

_ Jihoon raised a skeptical eyebrow before promptly shoving the wad of cash into the tip jar instead. He looks back at Yoongi, about to tell him that they’re leaving now, but he stops short when he notices Yoongi hovering behind Hoseok, patiently waiting for him to pick everything up while maintaining small talk. Jihoon rolls his eyes and leaves his brother be. He ended up riding with his parents back home. _

* * *

_ Jihoon is a light sleeper. Even as a child, he would wake in the middle of the night at even the quietest of sounds. Naeun had believed his senses were heightened, stronger than even hers, and even in his most vulnerable moments, Jihoon was keen and aware of his own surroundings. If the sound was loud enough to make its way to his door (which  **always** remained opened and **always** freaked Yoongi out), Jihoon’s eyes would open instantly; pulling him away from whatever dream playing in his head. Even on the days where Jihoon finds himself to be bone-deep exhausted after a rigorous training match with his brother, he would easily wake up from his slumber if a butler was quietly shuffling their way down the hall to the bathroom. _

_ This night was no different from any other night. _

_ Jihoon had recently returned home a few hours prior after (yet another) day at the club, getting too drunk, leaving the scene with a random chick attached to his hip, then oversleeping to the max. Naeun was silent. She didn’t say a single word to him although her disappointment was livid in her eyes. Jihoon tried to ignore it as he downed two headache pills dry.  _

_ He knew she didn’t like what he was doing. He knew that she’s just trying to encourage him to find someone, to settle down and maybe start something. However, Jihoon is still young. He thought he was at the top of the world. He has money, a title that elicits fear and respect from all around him, and the looks to get him anyone he wants. Why waste it? Why waste his youth being the obedient son who followed orders and did what he was told? _

_ Jihoon found himself stirring from his slumber, groggily opening his eyes only to meet the pitch blackness of his own room. It’s quiet, like it usually is. But this night’s quietness has his hairs standing up on end. He frowns to himself at the sudden uneasy feeling blowing cold ice through his veins and slowly sits up in his bed. The door to his room was still open. Just like how he left it. There was a faint light coming from somewhere down the hall. Most likely the night light placed in the bathroom. _

_ A quick glance to the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. 1:32am. He’s only been asleep for about two hours and, unfortunately, the migraine is still lingering albeit weaker than before. _

_ With a deep sigh, Jihoon tosses the blankets off of him and stands up. He takes a second to stretch his arms above his head, mouth opening in a silent yawn. Making his way down the hall and towards the kitchen, nothing seems out of the norm or out of place. There’s no one around. No butler or maid bustling around, creating noise in their wake. All of the rooms in the home were dark and quiet. Even so, Jihoon’s pounding head couldn’t be put at ease. Something seemed off. Something was unsettling him. _

_ Popping some more pills into his mouth and downing them with a glass of cool water, Jihoon lets out a breath and silently peers around the kitchen. It was neat and tidy, clean and organized. The maids and butlers worked hard to keep this place spotless and rebellious teenagers like Jihoon always took them for granted by leaving their stuff anywhere and everywhere without a care in the world. As if the maids didn’t have a million other things to do or worry about than to pick up after his privileged self. _

_ A faint sound gains his attention. It was so quiet that he surprised himself by catching it. It was a small thump coming from the floor right above his head. Jihoon slowly lifted his head and eyed the ceiling with narrowed eyes. There’s a long stretch of silence before there’s another faint thump that has Jihoon immediately moving; emptying the glass and silently setting it into the sink before making his way to the stairs. _

_ He knew that exact room. His parent’s bedroom, placed perfectly right above the main kitchen. _

_ Jihoon took off his slippers and set them aside once he reached the top of the stairs. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could see down the hall and make out each door. A majority of them were closed except for his own and the door all the way at the end, which was open ajar. Carefully, Jihoon advances towards the door as silent as the night itself. The closer he gets, the more uneasy he feels and only then does he realize all of his hidden weapons were locked away in his room. He curses himself and is about to turn to grab them when he hears another noise. A voice. It doesn’t sound familiar and it was too soft for Jihoon to be able to understand what was being said. _

_ Jihoon swallows thickly and presses himself closer to the door. _

_ “I will do what you say,” that was his mother’s voice this time, “so long as you leave my family alone.” _

_ “Oh, darling, you’re in no position to negotiate.” _

_ There’s a frown tugging at Jihoon’s lips. Now  _ that _ did not sound like his father at all. _

_ “I’m willing to go with you, aren’t I?” Naeun reasons. “Wouldn’t it be fair?” _

_ There’s a quiet, thoughtful hum. “I suppose so. But when have you ever known me to be fair, Naeun? I’m sure Youngwon over here passed down some stories to you, hasn’t he?” _

_ A muffled noise immediately answers, like someone is yelling against a mouth gag. Jihoon feels his heart skip a beat when he realizes what’s going on. There’s intruders in the house. They had somehow bypassed security, snuck into his parent’s home, tied his father up, and was seemingly threatening his mother. Just when Jihoon was about to turn around so he could go wake up Seungcheol or even Mingyu, there were hands suddenly grabbing him from behind and shoving him through the threshold of the bedroom. Jihoon yelps in surprise and collides with the floor in a heap. _

_ “Jihoon?” Naeun exclaims. The said male raises his head, spotting his mother sitting on the bed and looking at him with wide eyes. There were two guards standing on either side of her, both holding daggers at her throat. Standing right in front of her stood a middle aged man, dressed in black with gold necklaces around his collar and gold rings adorning his fingers. Youngwon was off to the side, tied thoroughly to a chair with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. _

_ “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I heard a noise,” Jihoon glances wearily at the many strangers occupying the room and then asks hesitantly, “Mother, what’s going on? Who are these men? And why are you agreeing to go with them?” _

_ Naeun opens her mouth but the man standing in front of her speaks before she could. “So you’re Lee Jihoon, huh? The newly proclaimed Heir? Congratulations. That’s a hell of an achievement.” _

_ Jihoon scowls as he gets to his feet. “And who the hell are you?” _

_ “You’ll find out the pleasure of knowing my name soon enough,” the man grins over at him. “But for now, let’s get acquainted, shall we?” _

_ There’s a presence behind him and before Jihoon could react properly, a cloth was slapped over his mouth. Instantly, something foul filled his nostrils, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy almost instantly. The struggle was put out a second later as he was pulled into darkness, vaguely hearing Naeun shouting for him when his body hit the ground once more. _

* * *

_ He never once thought he’d allow himself to get kidnapped. Jihoon was always particular on keeping both eyes open, to listen and pay attention to even the subtlest of shifts in the air. But at the sight of his parents in such a compromising situation, Jihoon’s guard went down and it gave that man an opening to shove some chloroform doused cloth to his mouth, successfully knocking him out cold in the matter of seconds. When Jihoon came to, at least his headache was gone this time. _

_ Jihoon could feel the bindings tight around his wrists, holding his arms above his head, and at a small tug to test its strength, he realized he definitely won’t be able to get out of them alone. He also appeared to have been blindfolded with something that tasted like duct tape covering his mouth. _

_ “Don’t move.” A voice suddenly orders. If it wasn’t his mother speaking to him, Jihoon wouldn’t have listened. “Don’t move, Jihoon.” _

_ His entire body was aching, screaming at him at even the smallest of movements. Jihoon lets out a muffled whimper as the pain begins to roll in, seeping deep into his joints and rattling his nerves. _

_ “They beat you while you were unconscious.” His mother seemed to be right next to him, could hear her close yet so far at the same time. “And every time I disobeyed them.” _

_ He wanted to so badly say something, to ask what happened and where they were, however the tape prevented him from uttering a single tangible word. _

_ “His name is Choi Yesung.” Naeun provides after a beat of silence. “He’s the leader of one of our rivals, The Blood Dragons. It’s a bit of a long story and frankly, I never thought I’d had to stand here to tell you it but since you got caught in the crossfire, I think you have the right to know.” _

_ Naeun goes on to tell Jihoon about how Yesung and Youngwon were actually brothers. Born two years apart and severely competitive. They were both fighting for Naeun’s attention but for different reasons. Youngwon fought because he was in love with her. Yesung fought simply because he wanted the power and the fear that came with being the Alpha’s chosen Beta. It wasn’t a hard decision for Naeun. She didn’t like Yesung, not even a little bit. He was too bloodthirsty, too violent and insatiable. Youngwon was sweet yet fierce, quick yet nimble. She thought he fit into her like a puzzle piece. _

_ Yesung didn’t like her decision all that much and vowed that she’ll regret not choosing him one day. For many years, he never made another appearance and Naeun had eventually married Youngwon by the time Yesung finally made a return. And by then, she was already pregnant with Jihoon. Yesung had only shown up to tell them that he had his own clan now, that he was their leader and that he was going to show Naeun that Youngwon is not suited for her. For the following months afterwards, Yesung was persistent and resilient. He never let them be, always making his presence known one way or another. Youngwon and Naeun didn’t pay him much attention, though. They considered Yesung to be a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. _

_ But then Yesung killed Youngwon’s best friend and mailed his severed body parts to them in the mail one by one. Naeun knew then that she had to try to appease Yesung. Though he ignored her every attempt to talk, to reason with him. Youngwon was getting impatient and decided to strike without her permission. It left a dent in Yesung’s clan but it also earned Naeun’s fury. She had nearly denounced him as Beta due to his foolish actions that led seven of her men to their deaths. _

_ Apparently, it’s been silent ever since. Yesung has never made an appearance for three whole years since Youngwon came knocking on his door. Until now. _

_ Yesung’s clan had doubled the size from what Naeun observed. They had moved to a more prominent hideout, somewhere deep in a forest where she’s sure their trackers would barely be picked up.  _

_ Yesung was prepared at this time. He was ready. _

_ Originally, Jihoon wasn’t a part of his plan and Naeun knew this. She had kept Jihoon’s birth a secret from Yesung because she had feared that he would try to use Jihoon as leverage against her. Her deepest fear came true regardless and now both of them are locked in two separate jail cells in Yesung’s bunker. _

_ The sound of a distant door creaking open made Naeun stop profusely apologizing to Jihoon for dragging him into their mess. Footsteps are climbing down the stairs, advancing slowly towards him. Keys jingle, the sound of a lock coming undone, then a metal door groaning open. Jihoon grows antsy when the footsteps stop directly in front of him. _

_ “Leave him alone!” Naeun shouts. “He’s got nothing to do with this.” _

_ “You kept him a secret from me, Naeun.” Yesung sounds  **so** close. “And you know how much I don’t like being lied to.” _

_ The blindfold is suddenly lifted and Jihoon squints, eyes stinging in their attempt to adjust to the light. Yesung is standing in front of him, studying him head to the toe. Now that Jihoon was able to see, he realizes that Yesung was crouching and that he himself was sitting on the ground, chained to the wall behind him. _

_ “He’s cute,” Yesung observes, “But not my type.” _

_ “What do you want this time, Yesung?” Naeun seethes, trying to get his attention away from Jihoon. “Surely doesn’t sound like you’re angry about not being chosen anymore. So what is it this time?” _

_ Yesung finally turns his head and looks over at her, grinning. “Well, no. It’s not. I still believe Youngwon isn’t fit to be by your side but I see now that there’s nothing I can really do to persuade you to stray from him. So I intend to have the fun I deserve until I finally decide to end things myself.” _

_ Naeun shows a confused frown. “What are you talking about?” _

_ “I know Youngwon will eventually come find you both.” Yesung stands to his feet with a deep sigh. “But I don’t think it will be anytime soon. I picked this hideout for a reason, after all. If you’re wondering why I decided to take Jihoon with me, it’s not so much as using him a tool against you. It’s more so that he can get a taste of what  **he** will be enduring once the Alpha status falls to his shoulders. I want him to know that the Blood Dragons will forever be around and I want him to always remember what’s going to happen while you both are here. But for now,” Yesung flashes a grin to Jihoon before putting the blindfold back on him, “I don’t think you’ll want to watch this part so I’ll do you this one favor.” _

_ Jihoon doesn’t quite know what happens though he gets a vivid idea. He can tell with the sounds of his mother’s cries, choked and muffled like there was a hand around her throat, behind the sound of men laughing and egging someone on. Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold, trying his best to tone out the noise while willing the tears back. But the bitterness remained on his tongue even when it all disappeared; the lump refusing to go down even when all he heard was her quiet sniffles echoing through the room. _

_ “I don’t care what they do to me.” She says after a long period of silence. “So long as they don’t harm you, I can handle anything they throw at me.” _

* * *

_ He didn’t even remember closing his eyes and slipping under. But when he comes to, the ache poisoning his bones is even more intense. Jihoon stifles a groan when he tries to move, shifting his legs around a little. He realizes the binds were no longer wrapped tightly around his limbs, the blindfold was absent and even the duct-tape over his mouth was gone as well. Jihoon carefully peers his eyes open and scans his surroundings. They were still in the same exact spot as earlier. Still in the jail cell, deep under a bunker. _

_ No windows. No source of fresh air. The ground itself seemed to be a mixture of stale dust and dirt, sticking to his clothes and filling his lungs. The metal encasing him in seemed brand new, though; sturdy and firm, not planning on giving away any time soon. There was barely any light. He could hardly make any object out through the pitch darkness, making it all the more harder for him to be able to locate a possible escape route. _

_ The immediate reminder that his mother was in the cell next to him has Jihoon pivoting his body around, ignoring the shrieks of pain jolting through his very being. He grips on to the bars and presses himself against the cool metal, breathing deeply through his nose and trying to ground himself through the agony. _

_ “Mom,” he croaks out, eyes clenched shut. “Mom, are you there?” _

_ There’s a trembling hand that reaches out to cover his fists holding on to the bars. They’re cold, lacking the usual warmth Jihoon was familiar with. _

_ “Are you okay?” Naeun whispers to him. She sounds weak and frail. _

_ Jihoon leans his head against the bar and emits a low groan. “I can hardly move. Everything hurts. Worse than earlier. So much worse.” _

_ Naeun sighs softly and gives his hands a faint squeeze. “Yesung had sedated you when you suddenly broke your restraints. They weren’t gentle when beating you this time… I’m sure I heard a few bones break.” _

_ “I can  **feel** the broken bones, mom.” _

_ Silence fills the air around them. Naeun keeps her hands on top of his, gripping tighter and tighter by the passing second. While she seems to be finding her strength to hold on to him, Jihoon could feel his slipping away. The drugs in his system mixing with the intense pain coursing through his veins was doing a number on him. _

_ “What did they do to you?” Jihoon murmurs softly, doing his best to stay afloat. _

_ Naeun doesn’t reply for the longest time. She only holds his hands even tighter, pressing her chapped lips to his knuckles. A frown tugs at Jihoon’s lips and he turns his head, opening his eyes to try to make out his mother’s figure in front of him. He could make out her outline, his eyes still have yet to adjust. _

_ “Mom. Answer me.” _

_ “I think you already know the answer to that.” _

_ Jihoon lets out a shaky breath and rests his forehead against the bars. “How long have we been here? How long has it been?” _

_ “Probably a day. At least. Maybe longer, I can’t quite tell.” Naeun managed to shift forward and press a kiss to his forehead between the bars. “Jihoonie, my love, I know it’s difficult to hold on but you must. Your father is looking for us. He will come, I’m sure of it.” _

_ “But how long will he take?” Jihoon countered. “You and I both know our trackers are probably giving out weak signals right now. I don’t think he can pin an exact location on us if he tried to.” _

_ “He has Seokmin,” Naeun reasons, “He’s one of the best hackers I’ve ever seen. If anyone can locate us despite the weak signals, it’ll be him.” _

_ Jihoon must’ve passed out again however when he wakes up, he doesn’t even have the strength to open his eyes this time. So he just lays there limply against the bars, letting the sound of his heavy breathing fill the silent void around them. There’s a scuffle to his right, in the cell beside him, then a hand courses through his hair; gentle, soothing. _

_ “I’m so sorry, my love.” Naeun’s voice trembles as she speaks. “I got you involved in this. I should’ve chosen Yesung all those years ago. I should have and I think I knew deep down that I had made a mistake. Youngwon, he’s the man of my dreams, but Yesung? He’s the man of my nightmares. If I could go back just to change one decision, I would. Because even though he absolutely terrifies me, maybe if I made the right decision, we wouldn’t be here right now. We wouldn’t have lost our dear friends in a useless war, I wouldn’t have to watch you get beaten and drugged right in front of me… I just want you safe, Jihoon, and I’m failing. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” _

_ Jihoon’s throat is as dry as sandpaper that his voice comes out rough and raspy. “Don’t you dare put the blame on your shoulders. You’re not the one going insane all because the person you love doesn’t want you. He’s a psychopath, mom. If you had chosen him, I’m sure you would’ve been dead long ago.” _

_ “That would’ve been preferable.” Naeun admits after a moment. “I would rather have been killed than watch you be tortured.” _

_ Jihoon heaves a sigh, “Stop being so sacrificial. You’re not a martyr.” _

_ “But I  **am** your mother. And as such, I should’ve done more to protect you.” _

_ “You did what you could.” Jihoon gathers the strength to reach between the bars, patting around the ground to find her hand. “And that is enough.” _

_ Naeun doesn’t say anything else and Jihoon doesn’t have the strength to continue talking, so they both let the silence overlap them once again. Jihoon loses track of time as he continuously slips under and resurfaces. Each time he wakes up, his body feels heavier and heavier. _

_ The sound of the heavy metal door swinging open jolts Jihoon wide awake. There’s hurried footsteps stomping down the stairs, people entering the bunker carrying several flashlights in their hands. Jihoon’s hopes soared at first, thinking Youngwon had finally found them, but it sunk quickly when hands began grabbing him and pushing him around. Naeun yells and shouts at the men, demanding for them to leave Jihoon alone. They ignore her. Jihoon is manhandled out of his cell, not even bothering to put up a fight as he’s hauled into the same cell his mother is occupying. Before Naeun could shuffle forward to gather him into her arms, Jihoon is forced on to his knees with a hand curling painfully into his hair, tilting his head back and exposing his throat to the two blades pressed against the flesh there. _

_ “We don’t have much time.” Yesung says as he enters the cell, nudging through his men. “Looks like Youngwon has finally pinpointed our location so the fun is going to have to be a little rushed. It’s a shame really. I was hoping to drag this whole thing out.” _

_ “What are you planning?” Naeun asks carefully. _

_ “One of you will make it out of here alive, however one of you will not.” Yesung reaches forward to accept a dagger given to him by one of his men. “Should it be you, my dear Naeun? Should it be you who lives? If it is you, I’m sure you’d be pleased to know that this meaningless war would end and your family could finally live in peace. But would you be able to live knowing that the peace could only be obtained by your  **precious** son’s death?” Yesung’s grin is wicked as he traced the tip of the blade along the side of her face before he crouches down to be at her level. “Or should your son be the one who lives? Would you be satisfied to know that your death could mean that he would be able to carry on? Though I can’t promise you I won’t leave him alone. You know that, Naeun. You know that even your death would not be able to stop me. I would continue to rampage your family, your clan, and ruin everything that you worked so hard to build but at least your only son would still live. Would that be enough?” _

_ “Mom—” Jihoon lets out a choked gasp as the daggers form an x around his throat, pressing down harshly and breaking through the skin. He feels a small trickle of blood roll slowly down his neck. _

_ “Wait, wait!” Naeun pleads, holding her hands out towards them. “Please just… just let me hold him one last time. Please. Just let me hold him.” _

_ Appearing to be pleased by her response, Yesung leans away from her and nods towards his men. Jihoon feels himself falling forward bonelessly as the hold on him vanishes. Naeun is quick despite being so battered and bruised, shooting forward to catch him and not caring about her knees colliding painfully into the ground. _

_ “Mom,” Jihoon rasps out, trying to move on his own but his arms shake before giving out. “Mom, you have to—you have to live. You have to.” _

_ Naeun’s chuckle sounds sad and wet. Her chest stutters with every breath she takes but she holds him tighter to her, hands curling into the tattered shirt he wore. “And live knowing that you were dead? I don’t think I’d be able to be at peace, Jihoon.” _

_ “Mom, this is  **insane** . You can’t just make a decision like this!” Jihoon squirms weakly in her hold, tears stinging his eyes. “Mom, you can’t. You  **can’t** do this. You can’t!” _

_ Naeun lowers her head and presses a few kisses into his hair. “Whatever happens, I hope you’ll know that I will always love you, my dear. Always.” _

_ Jihoon emits a soft sob. “Mom, please—” _

_ “Do you remember the promise we made? Do you remember, Jihoon?” She pulls back and reaches to soothe back his fringe. “I’m not the only person out there in the world that is like that, alright? You will find someone. Someone that is more gentler than I, someone that will prove to be more precious.” _

_ “Mom, no—no one can replace you. No one can!” _

_ Her eyes soften and the tears begin to roll down. “I’m not saying someone will replace me, Jihoon, I’m saying that you will meet someone that will fill the void.” _

_ “I don’t want there to be a void. I don’t want it there. Don’t—mom, don’t! Mom!” Jihoon curses and shouts as hands pry him away from her. He squirms and kicks despite the pain radiating through his body, fighting against their hold. Naeun watches him go with a sad smile etched on her face, eyes glistening but still glowing with love. Jihoon’s screams echo off the wall, rendering his throat raw as Yesung presses a blade to her throat. _

_ “I love you.” Naeun whispers delicately. “I love you so much, my dear. Never forget that.” _

_ Then it’s like time itself slows. Jihoon’s struggle persists but the hands remain firm on him, shoving him down to both knees and forcing his head forward, forcing him to watch. The second the blade presses down is the second Jihoon falls apart. He hears the quiet splatter of blood hitting the ground. He hears the choked, gargled noise she lets out. He hears her body hitting the ground, and he hears the screams rake their way up his own throat. He can hear his own sobs between their maniacal hyena laughter. _

_ Jihoon feels like a piece of his world was just ripped away from him, shattering before he could attempt to bring it back. There’s something ugly and black burrowing into his heart, creating a void of cold nothingness. A crater formed so deep into his chest that Jihoon heaved on the ground, unable to breathe. _

_ The hands holding him in place retreat and the sound of feet scuffling against the ground reverberate through the bunker before the door groans loudly as it was slammed shut. Jihoon coughs violently for a few seconds then hauls himself forward, scrambling over towards his mother. She was still warm. Her blood was still warm as it coats into his pants. _

_ “Mom.” He sobs, trembling hands reaching out to touch only to pause and hover mid-air. “Mom, please… Please you can’t—you c-can’t just leave me. Mom!” _

_ She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t even move. She just lays there, motionless with her face pressed into the dirt. _

_ “Mom. Mom, please. Please, please, please. Wake up. Wake up! Say something! Do something! Please!” Jihoon cries, fingers curling into the dirty shirt she had on. She was still in her pajamas, much like him. Still in the same clothes they were wearing when Yesung and his man came to take them. _

_ No matter how much Jihoon pleads and no matter how many tears he sheds, Naeun does not move nor does she reply to his words. Jihoon rocks back and forth, tangling his hands into his hair and roughly pulling as the broken screams bounce off the walls. _

_ Jihoon remains there for an unknown amount of time. He continues to sit there for what seems like days, begging his mother to move and say something only to scream and cry when there’s not even a twitch in reply. His lungs hurt, his chest hurts, his head hurts, his throat hurts— _ **_everything_ ** _ hurts. There’s pain all over, soaking into him and coursing through his veins like some kind of poisonous vines; wrapping painfully around his heart as the thorns dig deep. _

_ By the time Youngwon finally arrives, Jihoon’s tears had dried and he had curled up into the corner of the cell. Face buried into his knees, legs hugged tight to his chest, and pajamas soaked with a mixture of dirt, dust, and blood. Youngwon falls to his knees and sobs at the sight of his beloved, murmuring her name between shaky apologies. Seungcheol, who stood in the doorway of the cell frozen in shock, eventually breaks out of his trance and makes his way over to Jihoon. There’s a careful, hesitant hand being placed on his shoulder but Jihoon doesn’t move. He doesn’t acknowledge the presence at his side. _

_ For a while, Jihoon feels numb. He doesn’t feel the pain from the broken bones or the bruises seeping hues of purples and blacks into his skin. He doesn’t feel anything anymore. And quite frankly, it feels like Jihoon himself stopped living as a whole. _

* * *

_ Jihoon’s recovery isn’t very drastic. Most of his ribs are broken, his femur bone is pretty much shattered, and both shoulder blades needed surgery in order to be properly put back into place. The bruising was the heaviest around his torso, but even more so on his back. However, they began to fade day by day, letting his flesh turn to its regular hue. _

_ The entire time, Jihoon refuses to speak. He barely allows himself to eat, only when Seungcheol would wander into his room and plead him to at least eat half of the plate. _

_ “You were gone for nearly 3 days.” Seungcheol says, scooping some rice up into a spoon. “The trackers were giving off such weak signals. Seokmin  **barely** got a hold of them.” _

_ Jihoon ignores the spoon being held towards his mouth and eyes his bodyguard stoically. “What’s the date today?” _

_ Seungcheol pauses in surprise, not expecting Jihoon to suddenly speak after nearly two weeks of silence. He slowly lowers the spoon back down into the bowl and heaves a sigh. _

_ “It’s December 6th.” _

_ “And what was the day when you finally found us?” _

_ A stretch of silence and Seungcheol squeezes his eyes shut. “November 22nd.” _

_ “I see.” _

_ They’ve been in Yesung’s captive for 3 whole days before they had finally been rescued. Jihoon had suffered several beatings, all of them while sedated and unconscious, for 3 whole days. Jihoon had to listen to his own mother be assaulted right next to him and be helpless the entire time for 3 whole days. Jihoon was locked in a separate jail cell from her for 3 whole days before Youngwon had finally barged through the door with Seungcheol in tow and by then, Naeun was gone and Jihoon was empty. _

_ Jihoon had to  **watch** as Yesung slit his mother’s throat open before his very eyes, watch as she choked on her last breath before fading away at his feet. _

_ Jihoon had to watch his own mother be killed in front of him on the same day of his 15th birthday. _

_ “Jihoon can you please—” _

_ “I’m not hungry.” Jihoon rejects, turning his head away so he could look out of the window. “Leave me be.” _

_ Seungcheol’s shoulders sag as a dejected look overcomes his entire face. He stares longingly at Jihoon for a couple of seconds before emitting a low sigh. Gathering all of the untouched dishes back on to the platter, Seungcheol gets to his feet and leaves without a word. _

* * *

_ Jihoon doesn’t even look away from the window when someone knocks on his door. He doesn’t answer though the person enters anyway. From his peripheral vision, Jihoon notes that it’s not someone he’s very familiar with, causing him to lightly frown and finally turn his head to address the male. _

_ “I know we haven’t met properly yet,” the man rushes out upon seeing Jihoon’s disapproving scowl, “and I know you requested no visitors, but… I wanted to give you this. I know it’s a little late but I just didn’t know when would be a good time.” _

_ Jihoon looks down at the box being held out towards him then looks back up at him in silence. _

_ “My name is Jeon Wonwoo.” He introduces. “Your mother had requested me to make something for your birthday,” when Jihoon doesn’t take the box, the man sets it down in his lap instead then respectfully backs up, “and I finished it a while ago but then Yesung had raided the hideout before I could show her the finished results.” _

_ “What is it?” Jihoon asks quietly. _

_ “Have you heard of the Alpha’s Gift?” Wonwoo inquires, tilting his head to the side. When Jihoon doesn’t reply, he continues. “It’s a little ritual, if you would. When the Alpha chooses an Heir, the Alpha contacts the clan’s weapons master to create two weapons, one to be gifted to their Beta and the other to be gifted to the Heir. Whether it’d be the Alpha’s favorite weapon or the weapon of the Heir’s most prominent talent, it’s supposed to symbolize the Alpha’s unwavering trust in their Heir. It’s a gift, solely only for the Heir’s use. No one is allowed to touch nor see it except for the Alpha, the Heir, and the weapon’s master. She had requested me to create a replica of your most favored weapon.” _

_ Reaching out towards the box, Jihoon unravels the bow and lifts the lid. There is a single shuriken laying on the velvet cloth. Black as night, smooth and sharp. A simple engraving in the metal; a small phrase accompanied with the mark of the Heir, which was the Celtic symbol for wolf. _

**_The wolf you feed is the wolf that wins._ **

_ “I’m sorry you endured so much and I’m sorry that I had to give this to you under this circumstance, but your mother—she wanted to prove a point with this.” Wonwoo explains with a brief gesture to the weapon. “She always said that she was worried that you would continue to feed the wolf with the way that you were acting and she hoped that this would serve as a totem of sorts to remind you to not fall into the same pit Yesung did.” _

_ “Thank you.” Jihoon exhales after a long stretch of silence. “This is… It’s beautiful, Wonwoo. Thank you.” _

_ Wonwoo nods his head then quietly makes his departure. Jihoon reaches into the box and carefully takes the shuriken out, tracing the edge of the blade with the pad of his thumb. It’s sharp enough to slide easily through the skin like a knife through butter. Jihoon doesn’t even flinch at the sting of pain sparking through his thumb. He raises the shuriken to his chest and presses it close, letting his heart beat against the cool metal. _

_ “One more time, then that will be the end of it. I promise.” _

_ The door suddenly opens with the reveal of another guest and Jihoon’s eyes narrow when he sees who it was. _

_ “I’m not here to force you to eat.” Seungcheol quickly assures, holding his hands up. “I wanted to relay something to you. It’s about your brother.” _

_ Jihoon’s head snaps up. “What about him?” _

_ Letting out a deep sigh, Seungcheol grabs a chair and pulls it close. “You’re not going to like it, but I think you deserve to know. Seeing as Youngwon doesn’t plan on making an appearance anytime soon, someone’s got to tell you. Have you ever wondered just  **how** Yesung and his men broke into our hideout in the first place?” _

_ “I just figured they snuck past security—” _

_ “They were  **let in** , Jihoon. They didn’t sneak past anyone. Someone let them in.” _

_ Jihoon feels the oxygen start to slowly dissipate in his lungs. “What are you talking about? Seungcheol, what are you implying?” _

_ “I found this in the doorway of your parent’s bedroom the night you both were taken.” Seungcheol pulls out a pocket knife, placing it near Jihoon’s hand. “I had woken up in the middle of the night with this terrible feeling. But by the time I made it over there, you both were gone and I found Youngwon tied to the chair, unconscious. I had managed to untie him, place him on the bed, and immediately put the hideout on red alert. When I noticed something laying on the floor, I realized it was Yoongi’s pocket knife. It’s not just a regular pocket knife either. Much like the shuriken Wonwoo had made for you, Youngwon had done the same thing. You see, his ex wife was a clan leader as well. Yoongi was her Heir and she had instructed her weapon’s specialist to make an Alpha’s Gift for him. But then Youngwon filed for divorce when he found out she was cheating on him. Yoongi was given the option to stay and be the Heir or to leave. Yoongi left but took the gift with him. He’s been taking that knife everywhere he goes. It’s never not in his pocket. So when I found it on the floor, I knew he had been there and I knew he was involved. Somehow, someway, Yoongi is involved in this. I just know it.” _

_ Jihoon glances down at the pocket knife then slowly reaches out to take it. He spots Yoongi’s initials engraved into the handle along with a symbol he doesn’t quite recognize. Assuming it was similar to his own shuriken, it must’ve been the clan’s symbol of the Heir. His eyes flick up to meet Seungcheol’s imploring orbs and feels a frown tug at his lips. _

_ “And just so you know,” Seungcheol turns around to face him with his hand on the doorknob, “Yoongi hasn’t made an appearance since you both went missing. I suggest you try to find him if you want some answers.” _

* * *

_ The funeral was held Christmas Eve. It had given everyone time to accept the passing of their Alpha, a woman that they admired and followed, and it also gave her relatives time to fly down to be able to attend. It was held off for the longest time, though it was only done so to give Jihoon time to recover properly. So he didn’t stress his injuries when trying to attend the funeral. _

_ The ceremony lasted at least four hours long. A lot of people went to the podium to give a touching speech about Naeun and their fondest memory with her. Jihoon had maintained a poker face throughout the entire thing until Mingyu stepped up, telling everyone about how he had first met Naeun, which was definitely not one of the most ideal situations. There were tears clouding his vision when Mingyu retreated from the podium, engulfing Jihoon in a tight embrace. Jihoon allowed himself to melt into the rare skinship, holding onto the taller male tightly. _

_ Jihoon found himself standing in front of his mother’s closed casket, staring down at the white roses that laid atop of it. He was numb to everyone bidding him goodbye, whispering apologies into his ear and giving his shoulders empathic pats. Jihoon remained there even when the snow began falling thickly around his feet, coating the black suit he wore. He stood there and watched as the casket was lowered slowly into the ground. Eventually, Seungcheol had left the car that he had been ordered to stay in to join Jihoon’s side, holding an umbrella above their heads. _

_ “We should go.” Seungcheol advised softly. “Before the snow gets bad.” _

_ Jihoon nods slowly and turns to head back to the car when something catches his eye. A figure standing off in the distance. Recognizing just who it was trudging through the snow, making their way over, makes something in Jihoon  _ **_snap_ ** _. _

_ “Stay here.” _

_ Seungcheol could barely get a word out when Jihoon is shoving his suit jacket at him and storming off towards the figure. Jihoon ignores the way the snow melts into his slacks, seeping into his socks and soaking the insides of his dress shoes. Yoongi’s head lifts upon hearing footsteps crunching through the snow and stares wide-eyed at Jihoon’s furious expression. _

_ “You.” Jihoon seethed. He raised a fist and connected it with Yoongi’s jaw. The impact was solid and rough, sending the older male down to the ground in a heap of limbs. “Care to explain where the hell you’ve been this entire time?” _

_ Yoongi looks down at the ground as he nurses his sore jaw, freezing at the sight of his pocket knife laying in the slush. _

_ “Or have you finally come to actually explain why  _ **_that_ ** _ was found in our parent’s bedroom the night we were taken?” _

_ “Jihoon, I can explain—” _

_ “I don’t want an explanation!” Jihoon barks, reaching forward to grab him by the collar and pull him up. “I want answers! Were you there or were you not? Did you let them in? Did you allow them into our home? Did you give them the window they needed to take me  _ **_and_ ** _ mother? Were you the reason why she was  _ **_killed_ ** _ right in front of me? Was all of this your fault?” _

_ Yoongi clenches his eyes shut and hangs his head. “...I didn’t mean for this to happen. They threatened to kill him if I didn’t obey and I—” _

_ “So you chose the life of your little boyfriend over the life of your Alpha?!” roars Jihoon, shoving his brother back into the snow. “You betrayed us because you couldn’t decide who you wanted more in your life. You betrayed this family, this clan. You betrayed our mother— _ **_my_ ** _ mother!” _

_ Lifting his head to look up at Jihoon with this broken look on his face, like he might just start crying any second now. “Jihoon,” it comes out in an uneven gasp, sounding as shattered as he looks. _

_ Jihoon towers over him, fists tight and shaking. “You are not in this family anymore, do you hear me, Min Yoongi? You are not one of us. I can’t believe I trusted you and yet you were confiding with Yesung the entire fucking time. Did you even care about us? Did you care at all?” _

_ “Jihoon—” _

_ “You’re a traitor!” Jihoon denounced. “I trusted you! You fucking _ **_traitor_ ** _! I never want to see your face again. If I do, I will kill you. You hear me? I will fucking kill you! I hate you so fucking much. I can’t believe you would do something like this!” Taking a few deep breaths to try to calm the raging fury flowing through his veins, Jihoon jabs a finger towards Yoongi. “You are no longer my brother and I no longer welcome you in my home. I think it’d be wise of you to go run off to your little clan while I give you the chance to.” _

_ Yoongi remained slumped in the snow, clothes all wet and cold, as he watched Jihoon walk away. The car drives off a moment later and Yoongi carefully climbs to his feet, doing his best to stand straight despite how much he’s trembling. He stumbles his way over to Naeun’s grave and collapses in front of it, pressing against the gravestone and sobbing against the concrete slab. _

* * *

_ Even though Youngwon still hasn’t made an appearance and it doesn’t look like Jihoon will be pronounced as Alpha any time soon, he takes it upon himself to head to the same tattoo parlor to finish the tree inked on his side. Seeing as his mother is no longer around to be able to do it herself when the time comes, Jihoon would rather have someone vaguely familiar do it instead — even if he only met the guy once.  _

_ Hoseok was nice and charming and seeing him smile as brightly at the sun would remind him of Naeun in a small kind of way. And right now, with it being New Years, Jihoon could really use a pick me up. _

_ Except when he arrives at the parlor after giving them a heads up, Hoseok is nowhere in sight. All he sees is a tall, younger male with doe eyes that seems quiet and shy. He’s sweet, though, and offers kind little smiles at Jihoon when he enters through the door. _

_ Jungkook is his name. He’s been working at the parlor for only a few weeks yet he’s already been requested hundreds of times by customers due to his impressive portfolio. The kid had a knack for art and the beauty held within it. He was pure at heart, soft and sweet despite the black attire and the several tattoos littering his arms. _

_ When Jihoon gathers enough courage to ask about Hoseok, he watches as Jungkook’s expression falls apart. The boy stays silent for several moments. The only sound filling the room was the tattoo gun buzzing noisily. Jungkook eventually does answer once he’s finished and Jihoon finds himself leaving the parlor feeling a bit heavier. _

_ Hoseok had been murdered a few days ago. _

* * *

_ It’s been years since the death of his mother. Years since Jihoon closed himself off to everyone around him. Jihoon spent the longest time trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered family and mend it all together again. There were countless times where he found himself cleaning up after his father, hauling him back into his room. He’s pretty sure there’s been about 200 or more bottles of soju that he’s had to clean up every month or so. _

_ Youngwon, who had finally made an appearance two weeks after the funeral; wasted and fast asleep at the kitchen table, surrounded by several bottles of various flavored soju with a shattered picture frame at his feet. When Jihoon had bent down to pick it up, he saw that it was a family photo of all of them. He had later returned to his room and promptly burned the photo so that it was nothing but a pile of ash. _

_ Yoongi kept his distance, too. He seldom ever made an appearance yet each time, Mingyu or Seungcheol had to physically restrain Jihoon from lunging at the man’s throat. He could never understand why Youngwon was set on keeping Yoongi around. He always claimed that Yoongi reminded him of Naeun and keeping him in eyesight reassured him that a little piece of her was still existing — as if Jihoon himself wasn’t practically a spitting image of her. Jihoon never argued, though. It was clear Youngwon favored Yoongi while Naeun favored Jihoon so he never really thought it was necessary to try to fight for his own father’s attention. After her passing, Jihoon was no longer interested in the man anyways. Youngwon was a failure of an Alpha and an even bigger failure at being a father. _

_ Yesung hasn’t come around either. The Blood Dragons have been silent for years and even though Jihoon is relieved, he’s suspicious. Yesung had said that he can’t promise that he’d be able to leave Jihoon or Two Wolves alone even with Naeun’s death. So Jihoon knows they’re still out there. He knows Yesung is just  _ **_waiting_ ** _ to strike so Jihoon has taken several extra measures.  _

_ He dropped off the radar once New Years had ended. Jihoon moved temporarily to China when his green card finally arrived in the mail. He stayed there for a whole 7 years before moving back to Seoul. While he was there, Jihoon trained and strengthened his combat skills, learning new techniques like how to hack and how to use his senses if he was ever in a compromising situation. When Jihoon returned all those years later, he was a new person and even Seungcheol was surprised to see that his baby fat was gone, replaced by a sharp jawline and toned torso. _

_ Seungcheol, who remained loyal and devoted to Jihoon the entire time he was away, obeyed every order given to him. He stayed away from Youngwon, reported anything and everything to Jihoon, and slowly replaced everyone in the clan one by one until all of them had no idea who Jihoon was by the time he returned.  _

_ Jihoon wanted to make sure no one recognized him so he could keep on the low; wanting the news of his ‘untimely suicide’ to remain crystal clear. And it worked because no one knew who he was when Seungcheol gave him the tour of their new hideout. Everyone thought he was a new recruit and that’s when his new alter ego was created; Woozi. _

_ Ever since he watched his mother be buried 6 foot under, Jihoon has never touched another living soul. He’s never allowed himself to be touched either; pushing even Seungcheol away whenever he tried to pull Jihoon into a hug. Jihoon never thought he’d be able to pull it off but he’s spent the whole seven years denying himself of every form of human contact. So when he returned to Seoul, Jihoon found himself itching to be touched, to feel the warmth of someone’s hands on his skin. _

_ Keeping up to the last promise he made to Naeun, Jihoon went out searching for a final one night stand. This time, he changed scenery. The club offered too many familiar faces; people that he'd already taken home. Right now, he doesn’t want something familiar, he wants something new. Something fresh. And although going to the casino is a completely different environment in comparison to a club or bar, it’s enough for Jihoon to saunter in unrecognized and scan the crowd in search for someone that catches his attention. _

_ It’s proving unsuccessful within the first two hours. Jihoon had wandered around all 3 floors numerous times, trying to locate anyone that would make his skin tingle. There’s nobody. Nobody worthy of having Jihoon’s gaze linger after them for longer than normal. _

_ He eventually gives up (for now) and settles by one of the bars on the second floor. Jihoon settles into the stool with a heavy sigh and asks the bartender—Hansol, judging by the name tag—for a glass of whiskey. _

_ “Long day?” Hansol asks while pouring some Jack Daniel’s into the glass. _

_ “You can say that,” Jihoon answers. Hansol says nothing else, just slides the glass towards him with a sympathetic smile before carrying on with his duties. Jihoon appreciates it and mentally reminds himself to leave a generous tip later. The drink is half gone when someone suddenly bumps into him from behind, making him nearly spill the liquid all over himself. Jihoon whips around, angry and ready to start yelling. _

_ “Hey, watch it!” Someone exclaims. Jihoon leans away from the drunk male, who presses closer towards him and starts making kissy faces at him. He scowls in disgust and shoves the stranger off of him. _

_ “Get the hell off of me.” _

_ “Sir!” There’s someone pulling the man away. Jihoon catches a glimpse of dark hair with red streaks and slanted eyes that were wide and focused as the boy pulls the drunk man off of him. Jihoon notes the uniform the boy was wearing and the name tag—Soonyoung—pinned to his shirt. He was a waiter here. _

_ “Sir, I think you’ve had too much to drink.” _

_ “And **I** think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” _

_ The waiter chuckles and offers the man’s shoulder a pat. “Well, thank you, sir. But that doesn’t change the fact that you nearly barreled four guests over just now.” _

_ “Right. I’m sorry ‘bout that. I can’t handle alcohol that well.” _

_ Soonyoung’s cheeks bunch up as he smiles and the air **whooshes** out of Jihoon’s lungs. _

_ “That’s quite alright! I’m the same way. Say, sir, do you have a room here? I can call security to help you up to your room if you’d like.” _

_ The man waves a hand dismissively. “No need, no need! I think I can handle myself from here.” _

_ Soonyoung has this look on his face like he doesn’t quite believe the guy but he steps back nonetheless, letting him walk away. Jihoon appreciates Soonyoung’s backside from this view and swallows thickly at the curve of his behind in those slacks. There’s a shout off to their right that has Soonyoung immediately turning then dashing off before Jihoon could even call out to him. _

_ And day by day, week by week, Jihoon finds himself returning to the same bar just so he could observe Soonyoung from afar. He had tucked himself away in a dark booth, watching the waiter roam around the floor; taking orders, delivering orders, all the while wearing a blinding smile on his face. It wasn’t a fake one, either. It was real, genuine and beautiful. _

**_Soonyoung_ ** _ was beautiful and the more Jihoon watched him, the more he wanted him. _

* * *

_ Jihoon found himself continuously returning to the same bar night after night, without fail. It had nearly been two months now since he started the routine. He would show up at 3pm on the dot and wouldn’t leave unless Soonyoung had left first. He would take refuge in the same dark booth, ordering no food or drinks, and would just sit there and watch. _

_ Soonyoung was interesting, to say the least. No matter how many guests flirted with him or tried to touch him, he still wore the same beaming smile. It was like Soonyoung was never **not** smiling in the first place; like the smile was permanently stretched onto his lips. He seemed overly friendly, probably the type that held uncontainable enthusiasm and spirit that would be deemed unfavorable to others. Admittedly, Jihoon isn’t very fond of chatterboxes with never-ending energy but for some reason, Soonyoung was captivating. Everything about him caught Jihoon’s eye and he spent an entire month sitting in a dark booth just to stare at him in an attempt to figure out  _ **_why_ ** _. _

_ (It’s not just that, though. If Jihoon was aiming for a one night stand, he’s not about to bed with someone who was possibly already involved in a rival gang or clan. Observing from afar for a good amount of time gave Jihoon the chance to look for any signs.) _

_ (He found none.) _

_ Eventually, Jihoon had wandered out from the dark booth and settled at whatever empty table he could find. Soonyoung had yet to notice him and Jihoon had yet to even place an order. _

_ It was a late Friday night when Jihoon made his way into the casino, dressed in a casual business attire after a dreadfully long meeting with Youngwon that proved to be fruitless and pointless all in the like. It was easy to slide into the seat, flag down a waiter, and immediately put in a request for a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. For a little while, Jihoon nursed the whiskey carefully and didn’t pay much attention to anything else. That was until random bodies — people he’s never even met before — began filling in the empty seats at the table. At first, Jihoon was irked beyond belief. These people were absolutely  _ **_plastered_ ** _. Too talkative, too ‘in your space’ kind of drunks and Jihoon loathed every second of it. _

_ However, it brought up a good point; having these people occupying his table made him look more like a normal person hanging out with friends rather than an awkward sore thumb trying to fit in yet. These strangers offered him the perfect camouflage, helping him blend in smoothly. _

_ A sudden shout has Jihoon snapping his head up. _

_ “Do you take me as a fool?!” _

_ The voice sounds vaguely familiar and the face Jihoon’s mind creates is a little fuzzy at first but then his eyes eventually land on a drunken male. The familiarity and recognition clicks instantly, making Jihoon scowl upon realizing who was yelling. _

_ Jung Hyunjoon.  _

_ Jihoon remembered talking on the phone with Seungcheol about him when he was still in China. Hyunjoon was one of his ‘lookouts’, as he chose to call it. He was in charge of a convenience store on the poorer side of Seoul, keeping watch of the streets and reporting anything gang related. That was his one and only job: to be a lookout and to report anything suspicious. Jihoon had spoken to him a few times on the phone, as Beta of course, in regards to any activity going on there, whether it’d be the lack thereof or a rise in it. _

_ Seungcheol described Hyunjoon as a man who didn’t know his limits (at least when it came to alcohol) and also didn’t know when to shut the hell up apparently. Hyunjoon liked to talk,  _ **_a lot_ ** _ , and Jihoon never liked talkers. It’s all they do. Talk. People like that have the potential to spill secrets and give out information at the flip of a dime. If it got them out of trouble, they’d prefer to hear the sound of their own voice as they betray their clan. _

_ In a way, Hyunjoon’s job was much like Dean’s. _

_ And Jihoon has never liked either of them so he stuck them in places where he wouldn’t have to see their faces any more than he should. _

_ Hyunjoon, who is currently  _ **_screaming_ ** _ his head off at Soonyoung _ — _ something about the lack of drinks at their table. Typical. _

_ Soonyoung is just standing there with obvious fright written all over him, dark eyes wide and sparkling with anxiety. Jihoon turned slightly in his seat, getting ready to hop up to his feet and march over there if need be. _

_ Seungcheol had noted to him one day on the phone that Hyunjoon has had several complaints about his anger issues that would ultimately lead to violence if things didn't go his way. And from the looks of it, the wait staff don’t have any intentions on serving him anymore drinks tonight. _

_ Then suddenly Soonyoung is falling backwards, hitting the table harshly with Hyunjoon’s hand swallowing his wrist. Then suddenly, Jihoon is on his feet before he can process anything else, feet carrying him towards them. _

_ “Where are our drinks?!” _

_ Soonyoung is  _ **_sobbing_ ** _. “You’re hurting me!” _

_ Jihoon has his hands on Hyunjoon in a split second, wrenching the man off of Soonyoung and nearly tossing him across the floor. For a short guy, Jihoon sure packed some muscle. _

_ At first, Hyunjoon looked furious however one glance up to his perpetrator had him silencing any yell he was about to let out. Although they’ve only spoken on the phone a few handful of times, Hyunjoon has no clue that Jihoon was the Beta. He only knew him as Woozi, the newest addition to Two Wolves that is absolutely terrifying to deal with if one gets on his bad side.  _

_ And judging by the way Hyunjoon’s expression changes in less than a second, he must realize he’s done for. _

_ “It’s casino policy not to touch any of the workers,” Jihoon reminds steadily. He keeps his tone neutral, stoic, but the sharp heaviness of his eyes staring Hyunjoon down sends other messages. _

_ Hyunjoon stutters, “But he—” _

_ A menacing step forward has Hyunjoon swallowing his tongue as he scrambles backwards. _

_ “I suggest you start following the policies.” Jihoon advised with a tone that made it sound like he wasn’t giving him a tip, but giving him a command. “Or should I contact the owner?” _

_ “No!” Hyunjoon is quick to interject. “N-No, that won’t be needed!” _

_ Jihoon emits a low hum. “Good. Know your place, Hyunjoon. Now get out.” _

_ When Hyunjoon hovers, eyes flitting over his shoulder, Jihoon takes another step and blocks Soonyoung from sight. It gets the message across and Hyunjoon is halfway across the casino floor when Jihoon turns around. Soonyoung is just laying there on the table, clutching his wrist and staring up at Jihoon with glossy eyes. _

_ Jihoon swears he hears the crack form on his heart. _

_ “Easy,” Jihoon coaxes, holding his hands up, “I know you’re frightened but I’m not going to hurt you, alright? I just want to make sure you’re alright.” _

_ He’s careful with every step he takes toward Soonyoung, not wanting to make the boy feel overwhelmed or even more scared. Once there’s only a foot or two between them, Jihoon extends an arm and turns his palm; open, welcoming. He watches Soonyoung eye the hand for the longest time, seemingly debating within himself, before their eyes finally connect. _

_ Although Jihoon had made eye contact with him earlier before, it was from across the room and he could  _ **_barely_ ** _ make out Soonyoung’s features from that distance. Now that he’s up close and personal, Jihoon suffices that there should legitimately be a law forbidding people from being  _ **_that_ ** _ gorgeous because there is absolutely no way Soonyoung is real. _

_ There’s fingertips grazing his own, hesitant and unsure, before a palm is in his, now seeking comfort and warmth. Jihoon smiles softly at him; more than willing to offer that and more.  _ _ With a tug, Soonyoung is on his feet though it seems that his nerves are still getting the best of him. His legs (which Jihoon has unabashedly been eyeing the entire night) were shaking and giving out the second his feet made contact with the floor. Jihoon extends his free arm, securing it around a lithe waist and pulling the body closer to his own. _

_ “I got you.” Jihoon exhales in a soft whisper. “I got you.” _

_ This close, he can individually count every eyelash and the waves of brown mixing together in those dark eyes. This close, Jihoon could feel Soonyoung’s breath and taste it upon his lips; something fruity with the underlying tone of minty toothpaste. _

_ Jihoon’s pulse immediately starts rising the longer he stares down at those plush, pink lips. _

_ Why is he reacting this way? Why does it feel like his heart is about to burst out of his chest? Why is suddenly getting a little harder to breathe? Why has Jihoon been overcome with the most intense desire to kiss a man he’s never even properly met yet? Why are all of these extremely confusing, and foreign, feelings coming out of nowhere? Why are they suddenly raging to life only when Soonyoung’s eyes meet his? Why all of these questions? Why are there no answers? What is going on? What the hell is wrong with him all of a sudden? _

_ “How are you feeling?” Jihoon tentatively asks. _

_ Soonyoung is the epitome of a loading screen for a whole five seconds before finally having it in him to answer. It’s not a verbal answer at all, or even much of an answer to begin with. All Soonyoung does is nod his head, hair bouncing about adorably and Jihoon finds himself smiling. _

_ “Cute,” it’s an unintentional mutter but the pretty pink that dusts along Soonyoung’s cheeks is a win. “Though it doesn’t quite answer my question, I’ll take it.” _

_ “Soonyoung?” _

_ The sudden presence of another waiter has Jihoon immediately pulling away, hands lingering on Soonyoung’s hips just a beat longer than normal. He uses the excuse of making sure Soonyoung would be steady on his feet without Jihoon’s aid and not the need to hold the taller male close. _

_ Jihoon is quick to hand Soonyoung over. “Apologies. He’s all yours.” _

_ “Wait!” Soonyoung exclaimed. Jihoon turns at the fleeting feeling of fingertips brushing against the inside of his wrist. “I-I… thank you. Thank you.” _

_ Jihoon’s smile broadens just the tiniest bit and then his hands are gingerly cradling Soonyoung’s injured wrist. The pads of his fingers brush against warm, smooth flesh and Jihoon admires the view of goosebumps trailing along the forearm before he presses a lingering kiss to the hills of Soonyoung’s knuckles. When he looks up, Soonyoung is redder than before and he’s gaping like a fish. He looks confused. A pretty kind of flustered, but confused. _

_ “Good luck charm.” Jihoon clarifies with the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. Once, and for all, he pulls his hands away and makes his own departure. _

_ Upon arriving back home, Jihoon can’t help but feel oddly cold now that Soonyoung’s warmth was no longer enveloping him. _

_ (At ten minutes past 3am, Jihoon finds himself sitting in his office, pulling up any information he can find on Soonyoung because the image of that boy’s smile is so embedded in his brain that Jihoon can see it whenever he closes his eyes.) _

* * *

_ When Jihoon opens his eyes, he’s in some kind of clearing, somewhere deep in a forest. It doesn’t spark any recognition yet Jihoon feels like he knows this place. It feels like he  _ **_knows_ ** _ these woods and what they bore witness to, what secrets they held and every whisper breezing through the branches above his head. Jihoon would like to think he’s never been here before but every nerve, every molecule in his blood stream is screaming  _ **_run_ ** _.  _

_ He remains unmoving. He’s not the only one in the clearing. There’s a woman a good distance away, sitting on a flat patch of grass with a herd of deer surrounding her. Her back is facing Jihoon, black hair pulled up in a neat bun. _

_ “You finally found me.” The woman says, though she doesn’t turn around. There’s tears springing in Jihoon’s eyes as he races towards her. He engulfs her from behind, nearly making her topple over though she just laughs; merry and joyful. Jihoon takes a deep breath, getting a whiff of a flowery fragrance; innocent and familiar. There’s a hand covering his own; warm and tender. _

_ Jihoon clenches his eyes shut.  _ **_“Mom.”_ **

_ “Hello my dear,” Naeun presses a kiss to his trembling hands. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while. I guess you’re not the only one who has been avoiding it.” _

_ “Are you real?” Jihoon asks in a breathy whisper. “Is any of this real? I’m dreaming now, aren’t I?” _

_ Naeun unwraps Jihoon’s arms from around her just so she could turn around and face him, hands framing his face delicately between her palms. “You are dreaming, my love, but I am real. This place is real.” _

_ “So,” Jihoon takes a breath to steady himself, “I’m—you’re a ghost. I’m talking to your ghost right now.” _

_ Her smile is sad. “You are, and I’m sorry to intrude your dreams so suddenly but I’ve come because you will need this guidance in the near future. Because I will be that little push that you need to continue forth.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Jihoon frowns in confusion. “Mom, what are you talking about?” _

_ Naeun sighs deeply and removes her hands, gesturing to the woods around them. “You may have been unconscious during our venture out here all those years ago but I was wide awake. I saw every tree, every leaf, every patch of dirt that we passed by. I memorized every detail of this forest because I guess I knew that I would die here, and that my soul would become restless and it would linger here.” _

_ Jihoon swallows thickly as his eyes flit about the forest they were sitting in the middle of. His worries must have been loud and clear because Naeun is grabbing his hands and squeezing them until Jihoon turns to look at her. _

_ “I’ve been watching over you, my love. The entire time, I’ve kept watch. As a mother, it was hard to leave you. But it was even harder to watch you fall apart in solitude and all my hands would do is go right through you.” There're tears glistening in her eyes and Jihoon feels his own rolling down his cheeks. “I’ve wanted to hold you so many times throughout the years. **So** many times. But I knew this was something inevitable, something you couldn’t avoid. Yesung always sticks true to his word, though it may take a few years to develop. He will wait that long until he finds the right moment to strike and will continue to do so until he sees his very target crumble to ash.” _

_ “But, mom, he—he isn’t targeting me. He seems to want—” _

_ “—Soonyoung.” Naeun finishes. Jihoon stares at her in surprise and she laughs. “I meant it when I said I’ve been watching over you. I was watching the moment Soonyoung entered your life and I’ve been watching him as well. I’ve watched him cry in the arms of his friends, I’ve watched him cry pathetically at this tiny kitten compilation he found on Youtube at nearly 2am and I’ve watched him laugh at a terrible pun about birds, Jihoon. That boy is precious as he is beautiful and he is  _ **_perfect_ ** _ for you.” _

_ Jihoon feels himself sag, knees hitting the grass. His mother smiles warmly at him while he weeps quietly in front of her. _

_ “He is perfect in so many ways, Jihoon.” Naeun chuckles, reaching out to brush a few stray locks from his forehead. “I had no doubt in my heart that you would find someone that completes you. Absolutely no doubt.” _

_ “He’s in danger because of me.” Jihoon hangs his head. “This is all my fault.” _

_ The same hand brushing his hair back is reaching under his chin, tilting his head up.  _

_ “It is,” Naeun agrees with a smile, “However you acted upon your feelings because you’re in love, Jihoon. Your conscious knew that before your mind did. And this—” Jihoon’s eyes dart down to spot a red string laying in her palms, following it with his eyes, and finding it wrapped around his pinky. “—was just a sign that you two were bound to meet regardless of how much you’d try to avoid it. You are bound to him as much as he is bound to you.” _

_ “Soulmates?” Jihoon gawks in disbelief as he runs a thumb along the yarn. “Mom, come on. Do you really believe such a thing?” _

_ Naeun tilts her head, curious. “Is the idea of having a soulmate really that strange to you, Jihoon? You used to believe in that stuff when you were younger.” _

_ “But then I opened my eyes and realized life is not a fairytale, mother. If werewolves and vampires don’t exist, why should soulmates?” _

_ She gives him a flat look and then gets to her feet. Jihoon blinks up at the hands extended towards them but takes them anyways, letting her haul him up. _

_ “Come,” she beckons while wondering towards the beginning of a path leading into the woods, “and I will show you the way.” _

_ Jihoon scrambles after her, ducking low branches and stepping over fallen trees and roots sticking out of the ground. She stays a good distance ahead of him, walking calmly and undeterred by the obstacles the forest offers. He glances off to his left and spots what looks like a dirt road. _

_ “You will be coming this way soon,” Naeun’s voice is eerie yet serene at the same time. Jihoon stops walking and turns to face her. She stood at the end of the path, near the road though not daring to step foot on to it. “And your signal will have been lost way beforehand.” _

_ “Mother how do you know—” _

_ “You need to take that path.” Naeun points across the road and Jihoon’s eyes follow the motion. There’s a nearly hidden dirt road off to the left, feet away from where they are. Jihoon could’ve barely made it out if it wasn’t for the oddly shaped rock sitting beside it. It looked out of place, like it was cardboard or something. It just didn’t look natural. _

_ “Take that path and it will lead you to Soonyoung. If you do not take it, if you miss the turn,” Naeun turns slowly and looks him in the eye, “then you will eventually find him hours later. However, he will be in the same state as I.” _

_ Jihoon chokes on his own breath. “He can’t—I can’t lose him, mom. I **can’t**.” _

_ “And you won’t.” Naeun quickly assures. She’s in front of him now, gripping his hands tightly. “You won’t lose him, Jihoon. If you take the turn, if you make it in time, you won’t lose him. Just remember that path, okay? You need to remember it.” _

_ “I will. I will.” Jihoon babbled, nodding his head all too quickly. “I’ll remember, mom. I promise.” _

_ There’s that same sad smile tugging at her lips again and she reaches out to smooth a palm over his wet cheek. “I’ve missed you, darling.” _

_ “I’ve missed you too,” the words fumbled out of his mouth, rushed but sincere and earnest. “I’ve missed you so much, mom. I miss you so fucking much.” _

_ Something inside her seems to break and she hauls her son forward, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. There, now finally in her arms like he’s been yearning for, Jihoon cracks open. He sobs openly against her shoulder, clutching on to the back of her shirt so tightly. Naeun’s whole body trembles faintly, like she’s barely holding herself together. They stay like this for the longest time, until Jihoon’s sobs finally begin to die down. He stills clutches on to her even when she pulls back to give him a wide smile despite the tears streaming down her face. _

_ “I want you to know that I’m proud of the man you’ve become. You’ve grown so much, my son. I feared that you would feed the wolf and become Yesung but you didn’t. I’m so happy that you’re finally moving forward in your life. But I need you to promise me one more thing.” _

_ “Anything.” Jihoon says and grips her hands tightly in his. “Anything at all.” _

_ “Bring my grave some fresh flowers, will you? It’s looking a little dull.” _

_ “I promise to bring Soonyoung with me, too.” _

_ Naeun’s smile turns warm. “I’d like that.” _

* * *

When his eyes open, they’re still in the van. Though the road they’re traveling on seems to be bumpier this time. 

Jihoon refuses to move for the first few minutes, instead focusing on wiping his tears away and silently collecting himself so no one gets the idea that he had cried in his sleep. He slowly sits up, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders, and peers around groggily. The sight of lines upon lines of trees on both sides of the van has Jihoon snapping awake in an instant. He’s yanking the blanket off of him and making a beeline towards the front of the van. He shoves a pair of legs out of the way, ignoring Chan’s noise of complaint, and appears by the driver’s side.

“Oh, you’re awake. What’s up?” Seokmin asks once he notices Jihoon beside him.

“When I tell you to take a turn, you take it.” Jihoon orders, keeping his eyes on the left side of the road. Seokmin glances wearily at the passenger seat, currently occupied by Wonwoo, then at Jihoon then back to the road.

“But the target is pointing us—”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Wonwoo gruffs in annoyance. “We don’t have the exact location anymore. We lost the signal about 10 minutes ago and it keeps bouncing all over the places, leading us in random directions that only come to dead ends. If he tells you turn, just fucking turn. Don’t question it.”

Seokmin clamps his mouth shut and presses on the gas a little harder. Jihoon’s eyes never leave the treeline. Not until he spots the all too familiar odd looking rock placed in a weird position up ahead. He gasps quietly and points at it.

“There. Turn there.”

“Are you sure?” Seokmin asks hesitantly. “I don’t even see anything.”

Wonwoo leans forward, scowling. “Jihoon, I can’t tell if there’s even a trail there.”

Jihoon growls and grabs Seokmin by the collar of his shirt. “So help me god, Seokmin—either you take the damn turn or you let me drive.”

“Okay, okay!” Seokmin is jostled with fright at Jihoon’s sudden show of aggression. He turns the wheel too quickly, yanking the van off to the left and sending all of its occupants tumbling about. The low branches smack noisily against the windshield and Seokmin shrieks in horror as they continue forward, literally blind this time for a good minute or so before it eventually clears.

“How did you know?” inquired Chan once he got over the little heart attack he suffered through just now. “How did you know to take that turn?”

“Because I dreamt it.” Jihoon states firmly. He feels every muscle in his body tense at the sight of a large building looming in the distance. “Someone in my dream told me to take it.”

Seokmin casts another weary glance to Jihoon. “Who?”

Jihoon falls silent for a few seconds before answering quietly, “My mother.”

The entire van falls silent. It’s a thick, heavy melancholy that forms a lump in Jihoon’s throat, refusing to go down yet refusing to come up; locked in place.

The building comes closer and closer before Seokmin eventually rolls to a slow stop. No one moves for a little while as they stare up at the structure. The second van pulls up beside them and a door swings open. Seungcheol, from the driver’s side, is staring up at the building with angry eyes and a tense jaw. Jihoon slowly climbs out as well and joins the male’s side.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks carefully, quietly. He doesn’t look away from the building, but neither does Jihoon.

“Do you want the honest answer or do you want me to lie?”

Seungcheol doesn’t respond. Instead, he reaches up to place a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. The first initial contact is hesitant, as if Seungcheol was worried the other would shove his hand away. Though when Jihoon doesn’t move to do so, the palm squeezes gently.

“I refuse to open the door to find another heartbreak,” Seungcheol declares. “This is my fault, Jihoon, so if anything happens to him, it’s on me and me alone.”

Jihoon turns his head to look over at his longtime friend, unable to snuff out the fire raging in his lungs, creating smoke that swirls up his throat and sting fresh tears into his eyes. Seungcheol looks back at him, expression turning soft, and tugs him into a tight embrace.

Seungcheol whispers into his hair, “I failed you once when we lost her. I failed you again when he was taken. I will not fail you this time, Jihoon. We will get him. We will get him back or I will die trying.”

“Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s voice breaks.

The said male pulls away only to press their foreheads together. “I know this place terrifies you, Jihoon. I know it does. I can _ tell _ that it does and I hate the fact that it’ll spark nights of nightmares afterwards, but I’m right here, Jihoon. We all are. We’re not leaving until Soonyoung is safe. We’re not going anywhere.”

There are hands on his shoulders, pressing gently against his back and arms. Jihoon closes his eyes, letting himself be comforted by the presence of his men—his  **_friends_ ** —and takes a deep breath.

“What do you say?” Seungcheol humors once he pulls away. There’s a lopsided, playful smirk dancing on his tiers. “One last treasure hunt?”

Jihoon huffs out a laugh at the dull jab at their childhood shenanigans. “One last treasure hunt,” he complies.

Turning to face the building, Jihoon wipes the tears away with the back of his sleeve as everyone gathers at his side; standing tall and defiant. The front door suddenly opens and out pours several upon several men, armed with various kinds of guns poised right at them. None of them cower in fright, however. Not even when Yesung eventually makes his way out as well; hands stuffed casually in his pockets, a large Cheshire grin etched on his face that makes Jihoon’s fists twitch. There’s someone following Yesung, tugging another person along with them, wrists bound behind their back. When the victim falls to their knees, the bag over their head is yanked off. Jihoon takes a small step forward at the sight of Soonyoung kneeling in the dirt.

Soonyoung, whose eyes are bloodshot and red, brimming with seemingly never-ending tears.

Soonyoung, whose clothes were dirty and torn and definitely no good anymore despite being painfully expensive.

Soonyoung, who looked like he took one hell of a beating with the way one cheek is red and bruised so badly that his eye is slightly swollen. His bottom lip is split, caked with dried blood.

“I’m surprised you found your way here.” Yesung chuckles. “I guess you’re smarter than I give you credit, Lee Jihoon. But no matter. You’re here for one thing and I’m sorry to say that I’m  _ a little _ reluctant to hand it over.”

The man standing behind Soonyoung grabs a fistful of the boy’s hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. Something tugs at Jihoon’s heartstrings at the audible pained whimper Soonyoung emits. Though when Jihoon’s eyes lock on the dark bruise (that definitely was  _ not _ his own doing) on the male’s jugular, there’s something liquid hot flaring through his veins.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re willing or not,” Jihoon disputed. “Because either way, I’m leaving with him whether you like it or not.”

Something wicked ignites in Yesung’s eyes. “Your father is incompetent and lazy but  _ you _ ? Oh, Lee Jihoon, I have been  _ waiting _ for this moment for years now and I’m honored that I get to play it out with you instead. Now,” the sounds of several guns being taken off safety resonates through the air around them, “shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make a few things clear for you in case there's confusion:  
> \- Mingyu was hired as the training master. He's known Jihoon for a long time however, when Jihoon returned from China, he didn't recognize him at all. Back then, Jihoon was a bit chubby and full cheeks; major baby face going on despite only being 14. Jihoon returns as Woozi and suddenly has a sharp jawline and muscle galore. Mingyu feels that there is something familiar with him but can't put his tongue on it. When Jihoon revealed his real identity in a previous chapter, Mingyu had finally put it all together.  
> \- Each memory happens in chronological order, covering the time span of a year until it eventually bleeds into the present.  
> \- Seungcheol was the only one who knew Jihoon's identity, as both Woozi AND the Beta.  
> \- There are several different ceremonies that are traditional for members of the Two Wolves clan.  
>  • Heir Ceremony: where Alpha and Beta announce their chosen Heir. Kin is not the only consideration, they look at every member of the clan as a possibility.  
>  • Transfer Ceremony: where the Alpha transfers the title over to the Heir. It's the most celebrated ceremony, where everyone gathers to celebrate their new leader and watch as he/she are inked before their very eyes.  
>  • Inking Process: occurs after the Heir Ceremony and during the Transfer Ceremony. Once an Heir is chosen, he/she will be given the choice of picking out their very first tattoo; an image that reminds them of their current Alpha. The ink is permanent and it represents the responsibilities that the Heir will be handed; set in stone and irreversible. It's done out of respect and the highest levels of gratitude. However, it also shows the Heir's commitment and acceptance to their future role. The tattoo helps identify the Heir amongst the other members of the clan, though their identity is kept a secret from outside ears. During the Transfer Ceremony, the Alpha will add a second tattoo to the Heir to fully 'seal' the ceremony and complete the transfer; quite literally inking the title into the Heir's skin.  
>  • Small spoiler for a future update: Jihoon creates a ceremony in honor of Soonyoung. It will be explained thoroughly then.  
> \- Yes, Jihoon was 14 years old when he had a fake ID just to go to clubs and claim one night stands with older women. Yes, Jihoon was underage drinking. Sue me.  
> \- If anything else confuses you, ask away in the comments and I will answer them without spoiling too much.  
> \- Also, don't kill me, if you think this chapter is angsty, wait until the next one...


	8. ⁰⁰⁸ Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can’t cross this line but please love me  
> The way I love, the way I love  
> This keeps repeating  
> This bad love, regrets come again  
> I don’t want to have your eyes open  
> To danger, like this"  
> SEVENTEEN — Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a fight scene of one of my other stories for this fight scene because I can't actively describe physical conflict :') anyways, if you're having a little trouble trying to get the idea of how it's supposed to look like, just refer to the fight scene in Iron Man 2 with the Black Widow.

It was like some sick kind of standoff that Jihoon would see in one of those old wild west movies. Two enemies, standing several paces apart, looking into each other’s eyes with one hand on their pistol while waiting for one of them to make the first move. It would be silent, no sound at all. And no one else would move or even make a twitch, too afraid of igniting the electricity surging between them.

Scenes like that always amused Jihoon as a kid. He would always wonder to himself, _Why would you allow yourself to hate someone that much that you’re willing to hold a gun to their head and pull the trigger?_

How naive he was back then. How naive, how innocent, how _ignorant_ of him to think that everything in the world is just and good. How stupid of him to think that everyone else is kind and gentle, just like his mother.

The world nowadays works in strange ways. Jihoon has silently watched from afar the entire time, refusing to let his hands get dirty yet also refusing to even take part in anything. He’s always been some sort of weird little pacifist. Against war and hatred, and everything else in between, and was active to do his very best to avoid conflict or arguments. He was the peacemaker of the family; always resolving tense moments between his family or when a clan member stepped out of line. Jihoon prevented a lot of fights simply by stepping forward to de-escalate the issue before it could get out of hand. He never yelled. He never argued. He never cursed, never made a crude comment. Jihoon was all around the most peaceful members of Two Wolves yet he was also definitely the most terrifying of all.

Because you see, it’s the calm ones that you need to watch out for. It’s the ones that you’ll see calming someone down after a heated moment—it’s _them_ that you should be scared of when the tables have turned. The ones you rarely ever see angry or upset, the ones who always somehow remain neutral during tough times or always have the same annoying smile stretched on their faces. It’s the gentle kinds of people who treat the world and everything in it with dainty hands and careful words that are the most terrifying people when all they see is red.

Even now, Jihoon does his best to remain calm and neutral. What good would it be if he snaps right now? With all of Yesung’s men surrounding them, weapons aimed high? It would get everyone killed and Soonyoung would have to watch as Jihoon himself is gunned down. So despite all the rage and all the terror coursing through his veins, he keeps himself in check and tries to keep his head clear.

“You know,” Yesung was the one who broke the nearly ten minute long stretch of silence, “this is oddly satisfying. You can stand there all you want, Jihoon, and pretend that you feel nothing. You can stand there for as long as you like and try to convince me that you won’t react even the slightest bit because you don’t want to give me that sort of pleasure. However, I’ve spent enough time watching you two to know that this boy right here is your biggest weakness and I know that no matter what I do or say, it’ll only make things _a little_ harder for you to keep that thin string of control intact.”

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung gasps as two blades form an x at his throat, digging subtly into the flesh there. A warning. Jihoon feels his finger twitch, curling into tight fists. Yesung’s grin is wicked and all kinds of darkly entertained. His men press closer and the sounds of them clicking the safety off of their guns resonate through the air.

“I suggest you stand down.” Yesung advised. “Or do you want me to put on a show for our little star here?”

The string of control begins to waver, threatening to snap, and Jihoon can feel the threads beginning to break. A careful hand touches the inside of his wrist, causing him to whip his head around and stare Hansol down. Hansol’s grip remains steady and firm as he tries to not recoil away from the way Jihoon’s eyes are boring into his own, harsh and full of fury. He’s giving him this _trust me_ kind of look and Jihoon only scowls deeper.

“Stand down.” Yesung commands, firmer this time. His men draw closer and Hansol’s grip on Jihoon’s wrist tightens. With a small sigh, Jihoon yanks his arm away as his attention returns to Yesung. He slowly holds his hands up, reluctantly so, and one by one his own men do the same. Jihoon vaguely hears Seungcheol letting out a curse as his weapon was taken away just before all of them were forced down to their knees. There are more men on Jihoon, pressing him flat into the dirt and holding him there. 

Yesung lets out a pleased hum and turns to Soonyoung. “You really got yourself one hell of a catch, Jihoon. I’ll give you that. He’s smart, he’s talented, and he’s _gorgeous_.” Soonyoung’s eyes clenched shut as Yesung’s knuckles grazed the side of his face. “He’s got the softest skin I’ve ever touched and now I understand why you can’t seem to keep your hands off of him. I couldn’t.”

“You son of a bitch!” Jihoon snaps, squirming around.

“Oh calm down. I didn’t touch him like you did. However,” Yesung laughs as he bends down, fingers curling into the collar of Soonyoung’s shirt to pull it aside to reveal fresh dark marks overlapping the ones Jihoon had created, “if I had known sooner that you were going to find us so quick, I would have done more than just this.”

Soonyoung’s quiet sob and shaking form has Jihoon’s efforts to break free tripling tenfold. The man holding him down let out a few strings of curses before tightening their grips. One even straddles his back, pinning his arms there and holding firmly.

“And he tastes so _sweet_.” Yesung purrs while his thumb traces Soonyoung’s bottom lip. “Like peppermint and honey.”

Jihoon snarls, “I’ll have your head.”

“Gotta get to me first,” taunts Yesung with a smug grin. There’s a hand suddenly clasping at Soonyoung’s jaw, tilting his head up and holding him in place as a pair of lips press against his own. Soonyoung squirms, refusing to return any of it. When he realizes the grip on him isn’t relenting, he bites down on Yesung’s lip _hard_. Yesung wretches away with a yelp and Soonyoung spits a wallop of blood mixed with saliva at his feet. There’s a metallic tinge left on his tongue when a harsh slap echoes through the woods. Soonyoung blinks a few times, trying to will the black dots out of his vision as a stinging pain overtakes his cheek.

“You better start obeying me,” Yesung’s words are harsh and angry, just like the hand grabbing at his hair, “or I’ll make him watch while I defile you in front of everyone.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Soonyoung pants.

Yesung chuckles quietly before promptly dragging him across the dirt by the hair. Jihoon shouts a few threats as Soonyoung shrieks in pain, feet scuffing up the dirt when he squirms around. Just as Soonyoung is forced onto his knees just inches from Jihoon, there are hands grabbing his arms and forcing him into the same position. Yesung releases Soonyoung and backs away, letting the same man from before replace him.

“Before I decide to kill both of you, I’ll let you two reunite once final time.” Yesung makes a small hand gesture while moving away from them. “Go on then.”

Soonyoung exhales shakily. “Jihoon…”

“It’s alright,” Jihoon rushes out, managing to lean forward so their foreheads could touch, “It’s going to be alright. I’m right here, Soonie.”

“I don’t think it is.” Soonyoung disagrees in a wobbly whisper. “Ji, it’s not—”

A sudden pair of warm lips claims his own, swallowing the rest of his words in a passionate kiss. Soonyoung is unable to hold back the quiet whimper as a small dose of relief fills his system and for a short moment, he feels safe.

“Trust me,” Jihoon coaxes against his lips. “Trust me, Soonie.”

Soonyoung babbles, “I do, Ji. I do. I do trust you but I—”

Suddenly, they’re pried away from each other before either of them could blink. Jihoon quickly finds himself pressed down into the ground again; hands forcing his head up, forcing him to watch as two daggers are pressed harshly to Soonyoung’s throat, forcing him to watch as the man he loves chokes from the pressure and ceases his struggles immediately.

“I think that’s enough.” Yesung appears beside Soonyoung, twirling a knife between his fingers, and crouches down to be level with him. He lifts the knife and gently drags the tip of it down Soonyoung’s exposed throat, going lower and lower until finally catching on the collar of the shirt. “Should I have some fun with you now? Should I make them watch? I think that’s about fair, don’t you think?”

Jihoon grits his teeth and trashes around. “Lay a single finger on him and I’ll cut all of them off one by one!”

Yesung barks out a laugh. “I think you’re a little late on that, Jihoon. As you can probably tell, I already did.”

Soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat when a hand clasps around his neck, adding to the pressure of the two daggers, feels the blade of a knife trailing down his torso. Someone is breathing against the back of his neck and against his cheek and suddenly, they’re too close for comfort. His eyes squeeze shut, lips forming a firm closed line as all of the muscles in his entire body go rigid; tensing up for the contact that’s about to come. The blades are pressing down harder, hand tightening in its grip.

“Don’t you dare!” There’s a shout, though it doesn’t sound like Jihoon this time. It’s followed by more shouts and yells but Soonyoung is getting too dizzy to process anything else that’s happening. His lungs are burning for their need of fresh oxygen and his head is spinning from the lack of it. He can barely register hands on his shoulders, his hips, his lower back. They’re everywhere; under his shirt, over his thighs, combing through his hair, digging into his skin. Just when Soonyoung thinks he’s about to black out, the pressure is gone. He coughs and gasps violently, tears pouring down his cheeks. There’s a moment of stilled silence that entices him to open his eyes and peer around. Everyone is frozen with shocked expressions and Soonyoung realizes that he had fallen forward with the lack of hands holding him upright.

“Who the fuck—” Yesung is cut off when a blade comes flying out of nowhere, hitting him in the shoulder. Then it all unfolds as noise breaks the stretch of quiet. Soonyoung flinches, curling into himself as gunshots ring through the air, mixing with loud, confused yelling. The weight on Jihoon’s back quickly disappears as Yesung and his men scramble as men suddenly emerge from the woods around them. He whips around on to his back and sees—

What the _fuck_.

Mingyu is leading them, AK-47 aimed high, as if Jihoon’s hands weren’t coated in his blood when he attempted to stop the bleeding of a _gunshot wound_ he had suffered. Seungkwan stands at his side, dueling a matching set of Chinese daggers in one hand as he tosses Minghao (who stumbles up to his feet now that he too was free) a pair of nun-chucks. The ahjumma that owns that one shop Jihoon had taken Soonyoung to on their date was there as well, calmly striding behind them as her man fanned out, flooding the compound like bees swarming their hive. Hansol is on his feet as well, wearing this wide grin like he had just won the Nobel Prize.

The sound of something clicking off to his side has Jihoon turning around, only to look down the barrel of a 45. There’s a finger on the trigger and it’s pulling, Jihoon flinching, ears ringing at the loud gunshot. The impact never comes. He looks down and spots the man on the ground with an all too familiar pocket knife jutting out of his temple.

“Brother,” A hand is extended towards him and Jihoon’s eyes trail up to find the owner. “Stand up. There’s no time to waste.”

_Yoongi._

Jihoon is so thunderstruck that he doesn’t respond for a good second or two. His brother makes an irritated noise before grabbing a hold of the younger male and pulling him to stand up.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon gasps. “How did you—”

“—I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done,” Yoongi’s hands are framing his face, warm but shaky, “God, I’m so sorry for hurting you, Jihoon, and I will explain _everything_ later. I promise. But you need to go. _Now_.”

There’s a _why?_ crawling up his throat when there’s a scream off in the distance. Soonyoung is being dragged backwards by Yesung, who is ordering his men to cover them while retreating back into the hideout.

“Go!” Yoongi shouts and pushes him forward. “We’ll handle this! Do _not_ let Yesung have his way again!”

Jihoon only lingers for another second before bolting towards the hideout. He ignores the bullets flying around him and pushes forward. Yoongi provides cover after snagging a gun off the ground, giving Jihoon the opening he needs to burst through the door. 

The inside has changed considerably and Jihoon has no idea where to go, body halting in the entrance hall while taking in the unfamiliar setting. A scream bouncing off the halls has him immediately pivoting down the right, rushed footsteps reverberating through the hallway.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up! Stop making so much noise!"

"No! No, let go! Let me go!"

Soonyoung's desperate cries makes Jihoon pace himself even faster. There's a door slamming shut, cutting off any further noise the two of them make. He finds himself at a dead end now, frantically looking at each door and trying to figure out which one had been opened. The sight of a certain metal door at the far end of the hall has every hair on Jihoon's nape standing on end.

He knows that door. All too well.

Standing in front of it, after all this time, makes Jihoon feel as if he's drowning; like he's somewhere deep underwater and no matter how much he thrashed and tried to swim, he couldn't reach the surface. He couldn't take a gasp of air, filling his scorching lungs with invisible relief.

It's terrifying. To be here again. Knowing that the second he opens this door, the environment that plagued his nightmares for 7 whole months will slap him right in the face. Knowing that the second he sees those iron bars, the reminder of what happened will not be erased from his dreams once again. A part of him is screaming **_run. Turn around and run. Don't look back. Run._ ** The other rational part reminds him that Soonyoung is down there; that if Jihoon doesn't open that door _right now_ then he will open it later only to see a corpse.

Shaking his head violently, as if it'll help rid him of the dark thoughts flooding his head, Jihoon grips the knob tightly and wrenches the door open. If the sound of it creaking loudly doesn't announce his arrival, his rushed footsteps descending the stairs do.

Jihoon refuses to look anywhere else other than Soonyoung, who is lying in the same cell that his mother had once occupied. Rushing over to him, he pulls out the shuriken that had been gifted to him and begins cutting at the cable ties digging painfully into Soonyoung's wrists.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung stirs a little before stilling when the said male gently shushes him. "You need to go. Ji, you need to go. It's a trap! Ji, go!"

A footstep scuffles against the dirt and Jihoon instantly turns, tossing the shuriken through the air. It's a solid hit to one of Yesung's men, lodging deep into his Adam's apple, however there are many more piling into the cell. Jihoon stands up, ready to fight his way through them. He stands protectively in front of Soonyoung as both of them are surrounded.

"You shouldn't have followed us." Yesung clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. He's standing at the doorway, hands in his pockets. Jihoon takes a small step back, extending an arm out to grab Soonyoung's shirt and pull him close.

Yesung sighs. "Stop playing pretend, Jihoon. This isn't fun anymore."

"Are you going to do something other than talk my ear off?" Jihoon quips.

"You keep acting as if you're not reminded of what happened here," Yesung continues as if Jihoon had never spoken. "Like I didn't kill your mother right where you're standing right now. I admire how strong you're trying to be but even I can tell that you're slipping, Jihoon. Admit it. You're scared."

Feeble hands curl into the back of his shirt, gripping gently. "Ji," Soonyoung whispers, unsure.

"Does he know?" Yesung grins at Soonyoung. "He doesn't, does he? He knows you're mafia, sure, but does he know _what_ you are?"

"Shut up." Jihoon grits out, fists clenching. "Just shut up!"

Yesung ignores him. "Did you know that Jihoon is actually the Heir to a mafia clan, Soonyoung? That he's about to become the leader once his pathetic excuse of a father decides it's time to step down? Do you know about Two Wolves? About how the fact that _your own parents_ meddled with them years ago that resulted in weekly visits that I'm sure you remember? Do you, Soonyoung? Do you _really_ know the man in front of you?"

"You keep saying that as if it'll hurt me," Soonyoung points out with a frown. "As if I already didn't know Jihoon was dangerous. I may not have known any of that but I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You're just stalling."

A low hum and Yesung's shoulders lift in a half assed shrug. "You caught me. So let's end this before I die of boredom."

The men circling them surge forward. Jihoon fights them off the best he can though he quickly realizes two things; he can't fight and protect Soonyoung at the same time and Yesung is hilariously right. Jihoon is scared and he is slipping.

The memory of feeling Naeun's blood on his hands, shaking her unresponsive body, crying and screaming and begging for hours on end—it's all rushing at him like a tidal wave, shoving him under even deeper. It causes his focus to waver, his stance to become breakable, and his entire core to be easily shaken. So it's easy, really, for Soonyoung to be pried away from him. It's embarrassingly easy and quick for Jihoon to be pinned down to the ground once more. It's easy for Yesung to walk forward with the same cocky grin that he wore that same night, and plunge a dagger deep into Soonyoung's ribs. It's all too easy for Jihoon to start crying and screaming just like he did before. It's all too easy for him to feel helpless and pathetic as he watched someone he loved collapse on to the ground, choking on air as blood stained their clothes.

It's all _too easy_.

Yesung is laughing like he's losing his mind—which, honestly, he might just be if he hadn't already. Jihoon is thrashing wildly, narrowly breaking free a few times only to get punched and kicked in return. Soonyoung's hands are painted red as they press against the injury, trying to slow the bleeding and trying to gasp for air at the same time. But he can't. He can't breathe, he can't stop the bleeding.

"Wow, I am so _very_ disappointed!" Yesung declares though he continues laughing anyways. "This feels way too anticlimactic for my liking. I predicted you'd be tougher to defeat, Jihoon. I thought you'd come here, guns blazing with a pitchfork in hand yet here you are. Pathetic and _weak_ ." A harsh kick to his face and Jihoon tastes blood on his tongue. "Just like your father. Just like your _whore mother_."

"J-Jihoonie…" Soonyoung chokes, a trembling hand stretching across the ground and reaching out to him. Jihoon hangs his head and closes his eyes, unable to look at Soonyoung's fearful eyes any longer.

"Should I let him bleed out?" Yesung asks his men. "Or should I end his misery?"

"Do it."

"Yeah, do it!"

"Make it quick, like last time."

 _"Get up."_ A soft voice whispers into his ear. _"Get up, Jihoon. You need to_ **_get up_ ** _."_

Then it's like Jihoon's head finally breaches the surface. Then it's like the air finally returns to his lungs and the fog clouding his senses dissipate. Then it's like the steam in his eyes fade as red slowly paints his vision. Then it's like the weak string holding all of his control, and the wolf pacing in his chest, at bay just _snaps_.

The second Yesung raises a dagger in the air is the second another one comes flying, piercing into his arm. The man turns on his heel, fuming with rage, and halts at the sight before him. Jihoon was at his feet now, rolling his sleeves to his elbows as men lay groaning or unconscious at his feet. Yesung takes a step back as Jihoon's head slowly raises, cold gaze piercing through him like it was the very dagger embedded in his limb.

"You want a war that badly?" The way Jihoon asks it is like he's inquiring for today's weather; casual, curious, calm. A complete contrast to the way his dark eyes seem to be flickering with flames, scorching and searing as they rack over Yesung's form, making the man feel as if there are trails of wildfire consuming every inch of skin.

"Fine. I'll give you war."

The training Jihoon endured while abroad in Japan combined with the grueling tactics Mingyu taught him over the years was something he never wanted to tap into. Getting his hands dirty, having to go toe to toe with someone when it was clear that reason and coercion wouldn’t work, Jihoon actively avoided it as much as he could. The pacifist in him ironically was firmly against war, conflict, and anything along those lines so it’s hilarious knowing that he’s about to become the leader of the most notorious mafia clan in all of Korea.

However, much like the argument Yoongi had made in the past, it doesn’t mean Jihoon is weak and defenseless in a battle. He’s got all that muscle for a reason, not just to look good and boost his own ego.

(It _is_ a plus to see Soonyoung ogle him every chance he gets though.)

It’s like he almost dances around Yesung when they brawl. He’s too quick to pinpoint, too agile to land a hit on, and too keen to get an idea of what he’s about to do next. 

Jihoon is ducking, dodging, weaving around Yesung’s useless attempts at uppercuts. He backs away after blocking another punch and a moment of still silence fills the air. The metal door is swinging open somewhere behind Jihoon, rushed footsteps racing down the steps, and entering the cell. Seungkwan is sliding down onto the dirt beside Soonyoung, pressing a shirt into the wound. A quick glance has Jihoon’s teeth gritting together. Soonyoung is barely conscious, eyes fluttering weakly and skin paling, still attempting to breathe properly.

“He needs a hospital!” Seungkwan declares.

“I know.” Jihoon growls. “Give me a minute.”

Yesung is the first to move, charging at Jihoon with something akin to a war cry. But Jihoon is quicker. He shoots his hands up to block the garrote from coming anywhere near him. He uses the garotte to perform a two-handed grabbing parry against Yesung’s baton— _where the hell did that even come from?_ —that had raised to strike his head, and immediately passed control of one end of the garrote to his other hand. Jihoon employs a stomp kick to the inside of Yesung’s left knee, clears the garotte, then punches him in the face and stomach. Wrapping the garotte around his neck and passing control of the weapon back to his left hand in order to dodge someone else’s attack (one of Yesung’s men had woken up and tried to do a sneak attack). With another grabbing parry with the garotte, Jihoon jumps into the air to perform a grab and smash on the guard. He’s quick to extend the wire of the garrote, choking Yesung even further in favor of wrapping it around the guard’s wrist before slamming a knee into his chest, sending all 3 tumbling to the floor with a solid, rough slam.

“Yoongi,” Jihoon grunts as he disentangles himself from them, “did you drive your car here?”

Yoongi glances down at the two men wearily and drawls, “Uh, yeah, I did why do you—”

“You’re driving.” Jihoon says, gently gathering Soonyoung into his arms.

“What about—”

“Tie him up and lock him in one of the cells at our hideout,” Jihoon instructs while moving past a stunned Hansol. “I’m not done with that fucker just yet.”

Yoongi exchanges looks of bewilderment with Seungkwan and Hansol before quickly dashing after his brother, keys in hand. When the sleek black 2020 Corvette comes into view, he unlocks it and holds the passenger door open for Jihoon. Once the younger male is situated inside, ignoring the seat belt in favor of holding Soonyoung to his chest, Yoongi shuts the door and makes a beeline for the driver’s side.

“Soonie,” Jihoon lifts a hand to comb the boy’s hair from his forehead, “Soonie, can you hear me?”

Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open slowly, _painfully_ slow, and his eyes are unfocused and moist as they stare up at him.

“Just hold on, okay? Hold on for a little bit longer.”

“The nearest hospital is 15 minutes away,” Yoongi points out quietly. “I’m not sure if—”

Jihoon snaps his head up to give his brother a harsh glare. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that fucking sentence, Yoongi, or I swear to god.”

Letting out an irritated sigh, Yoongi steps harder on the gas pedal. The engine roars, tires kicking up dirt as the car zooms down the path.

“J-Jihoon…”

He presses closer to Soonyoung, searching for one of his hands and interlocking their fingers together. “You promised me,” Jihoon exhales shakily. “You promised me, Soonie. Don’t you dare break that promise. You can’t—I can’t lose you. I _can’t_.”

A weak smile tugs at the boy’s lips. “Some lessons are m-meant to be learned.”

Jihoon bellows desperately, “I don’t want to learn this lesson! Please, Soonie. I buried my mother. I can’t bury you too.”

Soonyoung is still struggling to breathe so talking is probably not a good idea. Instead, his free hand is reaching out to brush against Jihoon’s cheek, accidentally leaving a streak of red against the flesh there. He has this look in his eye, like memorizing every inch of Jihoon’s face is his only focus right now. Like he has already prepared for this moment and accepted it long ago. And maybe he has. Maybe Soonyoung knew this day was coming and still pressed forward, still continuing being by Jihoon’s side even though he knew his fate.

“Don’t.” There’s a thick, bitter lump bobbing in Jihoon’s throat. “Don’t look at me like that—Stop looking at me like you’re about to say goodbye.”

His lips are parting, trying to stutter out a few syllables though only a wet choking noise comes out. Soonyoung coughs hard, his entire body convulsing, and whimpers as pain radiates through his entire body. There’s blood on his lips, rolling down his chin, and Jihoon only cries harder. His arms tighten around Soonyoung’s feeble body and his head dips low, face pressing into those silky locks that smelled like dirt and cigarette ash.

“Don’t run away,” pleads Jihoon, “Although I’m a scary person and you really shouldn’t be around me, don’t run away. Don’t leave me, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung can’t help but laugh a little despite himself.

He dreamt this. He dreamt this very moment. He dreamed where Jihoon stood, surrounded in darkness, covered in blood with tears rolling down his face. He dreamed Jihoon begging him to stay, to hold on _just a little longer._

The same darkness Soonyoung was sinking into in the dream suddenly feels too real now. His body feels heavy yet light at the same time, like he’s floating in air but being pulled down through the mud at the same time. It’s contradicting to feel both things simultaneously and it doesn’t make sense at all. His head is spinning, although that could be from the blood loss. And even though his state is nearing insentient, Soonyoung could dully feel the blood that had flooded into his lung and it’s an odd feeling to say the least.

“Don’t leave me.”

Soonyoung lets his eyes close and tries to give Jihoon’s hand a faint squeeze. However his body is failing on him, dragging further into the mud; slipping under deeper and deeper until all he can see is nothing but black. Jihoon’s trembling hand cups his cheek, warm yet afraid, and he allows himself to bask in the touch for a short second before reality itself slips away.

“Don’t leave me, Soonyoung. Stay. Stay. _Please_ .” Jihoon is inconsolable; babbling and pleading as he watches Soonyoung slip away. His hands gently shake the male in his arms, trying to get those eyes to open once more. “Stay. Stay with me. Stay with me, please. Hold on. Just hold on. I love you. I love you, okay? Soonyoung? Soonyoung, please just—baby, open your eyes. Open your—he’s not breathing. Yoongi’s he’s _not breathing_!”

Yoongi curses quietly through his teeth and speeds straight through a red light. “His pulse, Jihoon. Check his pulse! Does he have a pulse?”

Jihoon’s hand fumbles before finally locating a certain spot on Soonyoung’s throat. There’s a weak _thump...thump...thump_ that seems to be dragging along, getting slower and slower by the second.

“I-It’s weak.” His breathing becomes shallow as panic settles in. “Brother, it’s weak. H-He’s slipping! He’s dying! H-He’s—”

“Jihoon.” Yoongi’s hand reaches across the dashboard and grips onto his hand, cutting off his brother’s anxious fretting. “He’s still got a pulse. We’re a block away from the hospital. This turn up ahead will lead us straight to it. He’ll make it.”

Jihoon looks at his brother with wide eyes, glistening with fresh tears and crippling fear.

Yoongi turns his head to stare fixedly at him and firmly states, “He’ll make it.”

* * *

_“Yoongi, do not make me repeat myself.”_

Letting out a deep sigh, he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Father, I just really think it’s best you don’t know.”

 _“My two sons and all of my best men have been missing for over 8 hours and you’re telling me that it’s better that I_ **_don’t_ ** _know where you’re at?!”_

Yoongi cringes, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea that you come blazing in in a ball of fury, dad. It’s just not a good time.”

_“Tell me what the fuck happened, Yoongi, or so help me god—”_

“Yesung kidnapped Soonyoung.” He’s blurting the truth before he could even comprehend what he’s saying in which—sorry, Jihoon. “Jihoon used a tracker on a bracelet that was gifted to Soonyoung as a birthday gift to trek him down. It took us nearly 4 hours to finally find them. The signal kept getting lost.”

Youngwon is silent for the longest time. _“They were in the woods, weren’t they?”_

A pause. “Yes, father… They were.”

 _“So Jihoon decided to make a major decision by taking all of my good men and launching his own invasion squad so he could go to the same place where Naeun was murdered just to rescue_ **_one_ ** _boy?”_

Yoongi scowls and looks down the hall towards his brother. “Father, I think you should stop being so narrow-minded.”

 _“Narrow-minded?”_ Youngwon guffaws. _“How am I being narrow-minded?”_

“You know what? Why don’t you come here and find out. If you think you’re so high and mighty, then get your ass down here and see the state your son is in.” Yoongi is _seething_ . “I fucking hate how you talk about him. I hate it—he’s your _son_ , for god’s sake, and you treat him like he’s an object! She made him the Heir for a reason, Youngwon. She _chose_ him. You can’t just ignore him for the rest of your life just because he reminds you too much of her. So stop belittling him and man the fuck up.”

_“How dare you talk to me like that!”_

“See you soon, pops.” He hangs up quickly, cutting off the string of curse words that Youngwon was shouting, and exhales slowly.

“It didn’t go well, did it?” Jungkook ponders aloud, gazing up at him with pursed lips.

“Talking with him never goes well,” Yoongi scoffs and plops down into the vacant seat beside him. “It’s like talking with a brick wall most of the time.”

Jungkook’s head tilts to the side. “And Jihoon?”

“Huh?”

“What’s it like talking to Jihoon?”

Yoongi swallows thickly and peers down the hall once more. “Talking to Jihoon is like… looking in a mirror.”

“Maybe,” Jungkook carefully reaches for his hand and squeezes, “you need to face the man in the mirror. You can’t ignore your own reflection forever, now can you?”

“Why are you here, Jungkook?” Yoongi questions. “When I told you what happened, I never asked you to come find me.”

There’s a sweet smile gracing Jungkook’s pink lips. “You shouldn’t even need to ask, Yoongi, because I will come for you regardless of where you are.”

Yoongi stares long and hard at the younger male before feeling his shoulders sag. “You know, after everything I’ve been through, I really shouldn’t love you. I _really_ shouldn’t.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen as he gasps softly, “You— _what_?”

Yoongi hisses through his teeth. “You’re a fucking _idiot_.”

He’s surging forward, capturing those pink lips in a bruising kiss and tangles his fingers into soft, raven locks. The sudden action catches Jungkook completely off-guard. He stills for a good second or two before slowly relaxing, eyes fluttering closed. Yoongi pulls away after a little while though he remains close by pressing their foreheads together, letting their breaths mingle. When he feels a few puffs against his lips, his eyes open in confusion only to be met with Jungkook’s wide, toothy smile.

“You kissed me.”

“You kissed back.”

“I did.”

“So what does that imply?”

Jungkook’s eyes are everything soft and sweet when they meet his. “That I love you too, idiot.”

“So disgusting.” Chan complains, watching them from across the hall. “I can’t believe I’m surrounded by couples.”

Seokmin, who was seated beside him, throws an arm around his shoulder. “Hey, now. You’re not the only single person here, need I remind you.”

Chan rolls his eyes and shoves the arm off of him with a small mutter of _gross_. Seokmin fakes a pout then lifts the same arm to place it right back where it once was.

“As disgusted as you definitely are, admit it.” He deadpans. “You’re happy for them.”

The younger male is momentarily silent, eyes boring down to his dirtied converses, before quietly replying; “All of them. I’m happy for all of them.”

“What are you two talking about?” Minghao inquires as he approaches them, two bottles of Sprite in hand. “Oh, and this was all they had in the vending machine downstairs. Sorry, Seok.”

“No problem!” Seokmin cheers and takes the can. “I just needed some caffeine in my system.”

Minghao peers around, clearly looking for something. “Where’s—”

“—Xu Minghao!—”

“—Jun?”

Chan and Seokmin both watch as Junhui comically appears from down the hall, looking furious as he practically sprints over to them; all the while staring Minghao down. Poor Minghao looks so lost and so, _so_ confused.

“Since everyone is suddenly declaring their undying love for one another, I think it’s about time I take part in it.”

There’s a faint pink glowing on Minghao’s cheeks as he stutters, “I-I don’t really understand what you’re—”

“I’m in love with you, you dumbass!” Jun shouts. “I’ve been pining after you for 3 whole years, thanks for not noticing!”

Minghao blinks dumbly at him before scowling. “I—Jun, I think you’re the blind one in this equation.”

“Is that so?” Jun folds his arms across his chest, gazing at him expectantly. “Do explain then.”

“I literally convinced you to move to Seoul with me because I couldn’t picture being anywhere in the world without you.” Minghao lifts a hand to begin counting on his fingers. “I risked my life for you, _multiple times_ , because your careless ass doesn’t know how to not start up trouble no matter where we go. I literally got _shot_ in the chest for you, you fucking asshole, and you say that _I_ am the one who didn’t notice your feelings?”

The tables have turned and now it’s Junhui’s turn to look flabbergasted.

“I didn’t want to leave China without you,” Minghao confessed, diverting his gaze. “But I didn’t want to admit it. You’re flirtatious by nature, Jun, so yeah maybe in the beginning, I didn’t realize your feelings but how could I? How could I possibly do that when you flirted with anyone that looked your way? How could I tell that you were being real with me the entire time? The answer is, I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell.”

Chan leans forward, popping a chip in his mouth and munching noisily on it. “That’s why he got all buddy buddy with Soonyoung. At first he used the excuse of wanting to make Jihoon jealous but it was obvious that he wanted to test you and see for himself.”

“Is that true?” Jun asks softly. “Did I… Did I really mislead you like that?”

Minghao exhales and finally looks up at him. “Yeah. Yeah you did. I’ve spent the past several years drowning in mixed signals. You confuse the hell out of me, Junhui, so I have no idea what to believe.”

Then Jun is moving forward too quickly for Minghao to process. There’s a pair of lips covering his own, tasting like vanilla and everything he ever thought it would be.

“And now?”

Minghao’s eyes are dazed and unfocused when Jun pulls back but his lips are curving up in a soft curve. “It’s a start.”

Seokmin’s face pinches together in disgust and he slowly turns to look over at Chan, who is mirroring the same look. Chan wraps an arm around his shoulders and tugs him close, offering him some of his chips, to which Seokmin gladly takes a small handful of.

“That’s two couples down.” Seokmin munches on the chips and cups his hands around his eyes, mimicking binoculars. “Let’s see what’s going on in MeanieLand, shall we?”

“What the hell is a Meanie?”

“Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

“But—Meanie? How does that even—”

“Wonwoo _always_ wears a beanie. That’s where I got it from. Stop looking at me like I’m stupid and spy with me already.”

Chan rolls his eyes and takes the invisible pair of binoculars that Seokmin passes to him. Mingyu is a good distance away, a little secluded from everyone else. He’s leaning against the wall, wincing in pain and doing his best to not jolt away from the hands carefully inspecting the wound on his stomach. Wonwoo was seated on one of the accent tables the hospital hallways had, magazines and fake flowers on the floor. One hand is holding Mingyu’s hips still while the other gently smears some ointment onto the small blotch of stitches.

“Well, if you didn’t tear them open, then I wouldn’t have had to redo them.” Wonwoo scolds, wiping his hands on a napkin.

“I didn’t tear them open!” Mingyu whines and lowers his shirt. “Those guys were—”

Wonwoo interjects harshly, “You weren’t even supposed to _be_ there, Mingyu. You were supposed to stay in the damn hospital bed like I told you to. Not show up as if you’re a knight in shining armor!”

Mingyu’s gaze softens. “Wonwoo—”

“You were supposed to stay in Seoul!” Wonwoo is on his feet, jabbing a finger into Mingyu’s chest. “You were supposed to stay behind with Seungkwan! You were supposed to be _safe_ and protected but instead you were a dumbass that nearly got shot twice in the same day!”

“Wonwoo, I—”

Wonwoo holds a hand up, silencing the other male. “When I found out you got shot, you have no idea how scared I was. They didn’t tell me if you were alive or dead. They just told me that Yesung’s men infiltrated the hideout and that you had been rushed to the hospital. I ran all the way there thinking you were _dead_ , Mingyu. I thought you were dead and all I could think about was all my failed attempts to confess properly to you. I thought you were gone and it _tore me apart_ . I told you to stay, you fucker. I told you to _stay_ because I wanted you safe. I didn’t want you running around, risking our life again. But did you listen? No. Am I surprised? Not even a little bit. Am I pissed? _Beyond belief!_ ”

“Wonwoo, can I talk no—”

“And then you decide it’d be a great idea to lead the raid!” Wonwoo throws his arms up in disbelief. “And one minute, I’m being pinned down to the ground then next, I’m looking up and watching some prick dive tackle you into the dirt. One minute, I’m laying there on the ground and the next, I’m racing over to you because the guy is kicking you in the stomach and there’s so much blood staining your shirt. Kim Mingyu, you’re a reckless son of a bitch and if you _ever_ do something like that again, I will personally bind you to the bed with stainless steel shackles!”

Mingyu is wearing this amused look on his face while Wonwoo is beat red and panting heavily. 

“Are you done?” He asks while breaking out into a grin. “I mean—are you done? Can I talk now? Or do you have more to say?”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and exhales, “I fucking hate you.” There are tears filling his waterlines, threatening to fall at any given moment. “I hate you so much.”

Mingyu just shakes his head and reaches forward, palms framing the sides of Wonwoo’s face. “Look me in the eye when you’re saying that.”

“I hate you.” Wonwoo grits, though he refuses to open his eyes. Mingyu waits patiently and keeps caressing the soft skin on Wonwoo’s jaw with the pads of his thumbs. Eventually, Wonwoo does open his eyes and stares back into the pair in front of him. The tears are gone though his eyes are still moist.

“Say it again,” Mingyu says softly.

“I hate you.”

It’s a lie that Mingyu sees through easily. He can tell with the way Wonwoo’s voice wavers and the way there’s a blip in the pulse beating rhythmically against his pinky.

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t.” Wonwoo is reaching out towards him, fisting the back of his shirt and pulling him close. “But I should.”

Their kiss is soft and short. Mingyu, always being timid when it comes to public displays of affection, had blushed a faint pink when Wonwoo pressed forward for more. Wonwoo, respectful and full of manners, pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek before letting his forehead loll against Mingyu’s shoulder; settling with trapping the taller male between his arms and hugging him tightly.

“As disgusted as I am,” Chan hands Seokmin back the binoculars then continues, “it’s about fucking time those two finally settled their feelings for each other. How long has it been?”

Seokmin scoffs. “Like nearly 8 years or so. A little _too_ long, if you ask me.”

“And I thought Minghao and Jun were bad.” Chan bemoans. He searches around before nudging Seokmin, pointing over to where Hansol and Seungkwan were. “Look, look! Our next victims! Tell me what you see!”

There’s a grin etching on Seokmin’s face and he quickly lifts the binoculars up. “Hansol is staring a little too hard at the bruise around Seungkwan’s throat,” he observes. “As kinky as I would like that to be, Hansol looks like he’s one second away from Hulk Smashing someone.”

“What are they saying?” Chan asks eagerly.

Seungkwan glances over at Hansol upon feeling the heated stare and puffs out a small fit of laughter upon noticing the pointed glare. “Hansol, it’s just a bruise. It’ll heal. Stop acting as if it’ll jump out of my skin and stab me in my sleep or something.”

“They threatened to kill you, Seungkwan. I don’t understand how you’re so calm about it all.” Hansol retorts, scowl deepening.

“Yeah, well, in case you weren’t paying attention back there, I know how to use a weapon.”

“Babe, a frying pan isn’t a weapon.”

“It sure as hell worked as one!”

Hansol groans and tilts his head back. “Seungkwan, I swear to god—”

“We’re all alive in the end, right?” Seungkwan exclaims before quickly holding a hand up when Hansol shows signs of begging to differ. “Don’t you dare say it, Hansol. Don’t you even think about it. He’s alive in there.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Seungkwan falls silent for a moment. “I don’t,” he answers truthfully, “But I’d rather not sit here and imagine living in a world without him in it.”

Hansol reaches for his hand and cradles it between both of his. “You’re right. Soonyoung, he’s going to be alright. He’s going to survive this and when he does, let’s finally get married.”

The breath catches in Seungkwan’s throat. “Wait, are you serious? I thought you didn’t want to get married.”

“I’m dead serious,” Hansol assures with a smile. “I want to marry you, Seungkwan. I want to throw the most beautiful wedding for you, because you deserve it. You deserve it and _so much_ more. We’ll get married outdoors, just like you always talked about. The reception will be somewhere high up, anywhere with a view so we could look down at the city surrounded by the changing leaves of autumn. We’ll only invite our close friends and family. Soonyoung will be our best man—it’ll be perfect. What do you say?”

“I say,” Seungkwan reaches with his free hand and cups the back of his nape, pulling him in for a searing kiss, “put a ring on it first and _then_ we’ll talk the finer details.”

“If I’m not the flower boy in their wedding, I’m suing.” Seokmin grumbles, lowering the binoculars. Chan snickers from beside him before nudging him, gesturing over in the direction where three males were huddled together.

“What’s the deal with them?”

Seokmin’s eyebrows shot up, interest piqued. Jeonghan and Joshua were seated on either side of Seungcheol, arms around the male’s shoulders while rubbing comforting circles on his back. Seungcheol looked wrecked. His eyes were red and puffy, like he’s spent the entire four hours crying, and his hair was all over the place. He was just sitting there with his unfocused, far-away look on his face. Jeonghan was visibly worried, quietly murmuring things to him, while Joshua looked torn and confused.

Seokmin leans towards Chan and drops his voice as if confiding in a secret. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this or he’ll have my head, but Jeonghan has always had a soft spot for Seungcheol. He loves Joshua to bits, don’t get me wrong, but the two of them have been trying to coerce Seungcheol into letting Jihoon go for the longest time because _both of them_ fell for him. And if you ask me, I think it’s quite obvious that their efforts are paying off.”

Chan’s eyebrow raises. “How can you make such a bold assumption like that?”

“Look at them.” Seokmin gestures towards the three stooges. “Look at them and tell me that they’re not all smitten for each other.”

Seungcheol, despite being so lost in his own head, seemed to be leaning into the warm comfort Jeonghan and Joshua were providing. Whatever Jeonghan was whispering to him was getting through the thick fog clouding his mind because Seungcheol’s eyes snapped towards Jeonghan suddenly and his bottom lip quivers. Joshua appears to let out a cooing sound before pulling him into a tight embrace that Seungcheol slumps into without an ounce of resistance. Jeonghan only smiles fondly at them as a hand reaches out to try to tame Seungcheol’s unruly locks.

“Suddenly I remember why I hate Valentine’s Day so much.” Chan recalled stoically, earning a fit of laughter from his companion. It quickly silences, however, when Seokmin’s eyes land on Jihoon; sitting the furthest away from all of them.

“They deserve each other.” Seokmin states after a moment of silence. “But if Soonyoung dies today, I don’t think Jihoon would be able to cope with that. He had to watch his mother die at a young age. Today alone, he wore Mingyu’s blood on his hands and now he’s covered in Soonyoung’s.”

Chan follows his line of sight, facial expression crumbling at the sight of the sullen male. “He’s had a lot of shit handed to him over the years. I just hope this one thing goes right.” A pause before he adds further, “I just hope he can finally get his chance to be happy.”

A sudden voice booming from around the corner has Yoongi’s head shooting up from its resting spot on Jungkook’s shoulder. He immediately gets to his feet and jogs towards the end of the hallway. Youngwon has arrived; storming through the hospital waiting room, demanding to know where his men are. There are other civilians looking at him weirdly, some staff members trying to appease him, but the man is having _none_ of it. His eyes quickly catch sight of Yoongi’s figure before marching over towards him.

“There you are! Now where is—”

Yoongi side-steps and Youngwon swallows the rest of his words. His gaze lingers on his youngest son, who sits secluded away from everyone else. Leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, Jihoon’s head is hanging low with his hair falling over his face; making his features become indistinguishable. The blood had dried on his hands, on his clothes. Caked in and painted a deep crimson on the pearly white dress shirt he wore. Even from this distance, the barely contained tremble of his shoulders and the distant glimmer of teardrops falling to the ground could be seen if one squinted.

Looking at Jihoon, Youngwon is hit with something that he swore he locked away years ago when his one and only love was buried. It’s like he’s looking at his younger self; sitting the same exact way Jihoon was, alone in the hospital hallway after bidding his wife goodbye in the morgue. Her blood was still fresh on his hands, creating little puddles on the ground between his feet.

Looking at Jihoon, everything comes to a halt and the world slows on its axis before suddenly spinning too fast to handle.

“Where’s all the anger you had on the phone earlier?” Yoongi mocks coldly, giving his father a pointed stare. He’s walking away before Youngwon could think of a coherent reply. Though when he does try to speak, all that comes out is gurgled noises. His feet remain rooted to the spot while his eyes follow Yoongi, who slowly ascends towards Jihoon until he’s standing right next to him just as a doctor steps out; gloves and apron covered in blood, chest heaving, and lips pressed together in a tight line.

When Youngwon finally finds the strength to move forward, the tremor in Jihoon’s shoulders becomes stronger. Yoongi’s hand on his shoulder, offering a little piece of solace while the doctor relays the news to them.

“He’s going to be alright.”

And it’s like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Somehow, Yoongi had convinced Jihoon to leave the hospital in favor of cleaning himself up. Jihoon reluctantly agreed after his brother pointed out that Soonyoung would probably prefer to not see him covered in dirt and blood, looking like a crying mess after not moving for a whole four hours. Jihoon kept his head low when they left the building, refusing to meet anyone’s eye or responding back to whatever was being said to him. He never even said a single word to anyone, barely even moved at all.

Truthfully, Jihoon only let Yoongi coax him into the car because he himself was tired of the feeling of Soonyoung’s blood soaked into his clothes, like a thousand pricks being placed on his chest one by one by one.

The warm water the shower had to offer finally seemed to relax his stiff muscles. Jihoon found himself standing under the steady stream with eyes closed for the longest time, simply just letting the steam build and bellow around him. When he exits nearly an hour later, it’s with the scent of vanilla and sandalwood with undertones of fresh rain. It was Soonyoung’s favorite mixture of scents and he _especially_ liked it when Jihoon wore them.

* * *

_“They’re just scents, Soonyoung.” Jihoon flatly pointed out, though he made no effort to remove Soonyoung’s face from his damp hair._

_Soonyoung scoffs and burrows deeper. “To you they are. To me, they represent you. And I think they suit you, Jihoonie.”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“Know so!” Soonyoung corrects gleefully, pulling away only to beam down at him. “Jihoonie wears them best!”_

* * *

Jihoon sighs to himself and hastily shoves the fresh pair of boxers followed by some sweats. He’s about to leave his bedroom when his eyes catch on a stray hoodie sitting on the desk chair in the corner. _Soonyoung’s_ hoodie. It was gifted to him on their first date, when Soonyoung was profusely drunk and refused to let him leave without giving Jihoon a piece of him in the form of his most favored hoodie, sprayed with his favorite cologne—and Jihoon would be lying if he said he didn’t rush over towards it, clutch it to his chest, and inhale deeply.

Rosewater and sandy beaches.

As tempted as he is to slip the article of clothing on and letting himself drown in the scent, Jihoon carefully puts it back down. He doesn’t want to snuff out the cologne with his own.

“Jihoon.” Yoongi beckons at him from his spot on the couch. “Come here. I think it’s time we have a family intervention.”

This earns a cocked brow from Jihoon in reply. He studies the two males occupying the living room before emitting a drawn out sigh. The towel hangs around his nape, catching the drops of water, as Jihoon makes his way over. He ends up taking a seat in the loveseat, animatedly refusing to sit anywhere near them. Yoongi has this look of understanding while Youngwon is about to protest.

“I think _I_ should be the one to do the talking.” Yoongi advises, eyes narrowing at their father. He stares the male down for a good minute before Youngwon exhales in defeat, sinking into the cushions. Yoongi emits a pleased noise and returns his attention to Jihoon. “You don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, Jihoon, I just… I just wanted to tell you a few things if you’re willing to listen.”

Jihoon mulls over it shortly before his head moves in a small nod of approval.

“Thank you.” There’s a soft smile on Yoongi’s lips when he speaks. “Look, I know what I did back then was unforgivable and I know that I don’t deserve an ounce of your trust. I deserve it. I might as well have killed her with my bare hands.

I was just like you back then, truthfully. Thought I was on top of the world, unstoppable and invincible. I thought I was untouchable. But then I met Hoseok and everything changed. I denied the feelings I felt for him for the longest time. I knew that if I gave in, it would be a mess and Hoseok didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve the chaos our lifestyle provided. Hoseok dreamed of being a choreographer, of owning his own studio and possibly even being able to teach trainees before they debut. He had such high hopes for his future and I fought tooth and nail so that he would be able to live it. I tried and I tried and _I tried_ but it’s like the world just… didn’t want us together, I suppose.

Yesung got into my head pretty quickly. I was constantly on edge back then so it was easy for him to slip through the cracks and worm his way in. At first, I had no idea who Yesung even was. Father never spoke about him to us beforehand, so I was unprepared for what was to come. He had promised to help protect Hoseok if I could relay to him information about Naeun. Nothing too major at first, only basic things. Like how she was doing, if she’s married now, things like that. It suddenly changed when I mentioned that I was no longer an only child and he suddenly got angry. He got demanding, abusive, and threatened to behead Hoseok in front of me if I did not carry out my order.”

“What order?” Youngwon inquires when Yoongi swallows his tongue. “What are you talking about?”

Yoongi lowers his gaze and stares without focus at the carpet beneath their feet. “He wanted me to kill Jihoon. He wanted me to put a bullet into his brain. If I did, Hoseok would live; happy and healthy and safe. Yesung didn’t like that I couldn’t seem to find it in myself to do it, though. I loved Hoseok. I loved him with every fiber of my being, but… Jihoon, he was more important to me. No matter how much I resisted, Yesung refused to admit defeat until he eventually took matters into his own hands. I tried to stop him. Truly, I did. But when I showed up, he already had Hoseok. I had to watch as Yesung kept his word; beheading him in front of me and stealing my pocket knife to plant it in our house, outing me to everyone before I could get a word in. Yesung kept me locked up in his basement for several weeks. Even though I was in a completely different area, I could hear everything. I could hear Nauen’s cries and I could hear your screams. I was kept there even after she was killed. I was beaten at every hour, drugged to not feel the pain so I wouldn’t make a noise. 

I couldn’t even hold her for one last time. I was on the opposite wall, listening to every second of it, yet I couldn't reach either of you no matter how much I begged. Yesung wouldn’t even answer me when I asked to know if you were okay. That’s all I wanted to know; that if I was responsible for not only two deaths, but three. I just wanted to know if you were still alive, but he made it seem as if you weren’t.”

“When did you escape?”

Jihoon is thankful that Youngwon is the one to ask the questions. His voice doesn’t seem to want to work.

“The day of her funeral.” Yoongi answers with a sigh. He falls back into the cushions, tilting his head back and lettings his eyes close. “I made my way back to Seoul on foot. By the time I made it to the graveyard, I was in so much pain that I could barely keep myself upright. When I saw Jihoon, I intended to explain everything to him. I wanted to beg for the forgiveness I knew I didn’t deserve. But before I could say much of anything, I learned that Seungcheol had been the one to find my pocketknife at the scene and pinned Jihoon against me. I deserved it, truthfully. I killed her. Her death is on my hands.”

Jihoon takes a deep breath. “No. No, it’s not. None of it is.”

Yoongi frowns over at him. “Jihoon—yes, it is. It _is_ my fault. If I didn’t make it so easy for Yesung to get into my head, if I didn’t allow him in in the first place, then they would still be alive. Then it would be Yesung who would be buried. Then Soonyoung wouldn’t be lying in a hospital bed with a ruptured lung. Then this family, one of the _only things_ I hold dear, wouldn’t be torn apart. This is all because of me. Don’t try to tell me that it’s not.”

“Don’t shoulder all of the burden.” Youngwon interjects quietly. “Sure, you set things into motion but if anyone is to be truly blamed, it’s me. This whole thing started because of me, because of my love for Naeun. Yesung went insane on his own but if I had been there for him, to try to work him out of that dark spot like a brother should have, then none of this would’ve happened. If I had acted after Naeun was killed instead of drowning myself in alcohol for several months afterwards, then the issue with Yesung would’ve been resolved years ago. I failed Naeun as her chosen Beta. I failed her as her husband when I turned my back on this family. I failed both of you as a father and I failed this clan as a leader. I’m not fit to be Alpha. I never was. Which is why I think the Transfer Ceremony should commence immediately.”

Jihoon’s head shoots up. He looks over at Youngwon, mouth agape.

“It’s time, Jihoon.” Youngwon stands and advances closer to him. “It’s _been_ time. I should’ve done this shortly after her passing but I was selfish. You’re more than deserving for this and I think it’s been waited out far longer than it should have been. Do you accept?”

“I do.” Jihoon murmurs, sounding choked. “I accept.”

Something moist and watery glitters in Youngwon’s eyes as a hand stretches out, placing onto Jihoon’s shoulder and giving a firm squeeze.

“I’m proud of the man you’ve become, Jihoon. And I’m sorry for all the pain we caused. I should’ve been there for you. But I wasn’t, and that’s my biggest regret.”

“Dad,” Suddenly finding it a lot harder to swallow, Jihoon tried to keep his voice steady. “Don’t—”

Youngwon’s hands are grabbing at his arms, pulling him up from the chair and into a pair of arms. Jihoon stills in his father’s embrace, shock overcoming his very being. Youngwon has never hugged him. Not once. He’s never so much as went further than the awkward head pats and stiff squeezes to a shoulder. 

Being hugged by his father was something Jihoon always wanted and now that he’s gotten it, it’s like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“I hope you’ll give me the chance to make it all up to you.” Youngwon prays quietly into his damp hair. “I hope someday, you’ll be able to forgive me.”

There’s a stinging sensation in his eyes as Jihoon melts into the embrace. Hiding the tears by burying his face into Youngwon’s shoulders, his arms remain limp at his sides while fists slowly uncurl. The arms around him tighten and there’s a comforting palm on his lower back, rubbing gentle circles into his shirt.

“Together, we can rebuild this family.” Yoongi says, breaking the stretch of silence that hovers in the air. “Together, we can make amends for our mistakes.”

Jihoon peers at his brother through wet lashes and sniffles quietly. “It’ll take time.”

Yoongi smiles fondly and brushes a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. “As it should. Nothing good comes from being rushed.”

“I will set the ceremony to begin tomorrow night,” Youngwon rakes a hand through Jihoon’s hair before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Yoongi, make sure to pass the word on. I’ll busy myself with preparations. Do wish Soonyoung well for me, if you could. I suppose I’ll have to meet him once it’s over.”

“Let’s go,” Yoongi tilts his head in the direction of the door. “I know you want to be the first one he sees when he wakes.”

As they make their departure with Youngwon staying behind to make several upon several last minute calls, Jihoon feels lighter despite having a hard time letting everything sink in. It’s like this is all too much to process yet everything Jihoon needed to hear in order to put his mind at ease. And as he sits in the passenger seat of Yoongi’s car, music blasting far too loud for his own ears to take, Jihoon finds himself unable to give a damn while they horribly sing along to the lyrics; just like how they used to while driving through the city at 4am just to piss everyone off. 

He’s laughing. 

Yoongi is smiling.

Youngwon is taking the baby steps to become a better father.

Soonyoung is alive.

And Jihoon likes to think life is pretty great right now despite the tangled mess that it is.

* * *

“So I heard the big news,” Seungkwan muses as he enters the room, “Congratulations, Jihoon! You deserve it.”

Jihoon makes a dismissive hand gesture and sighs. “I’ve been preparing to be announced as Alpha since my mother named me her Heir. I’m happy that I’m finally able to transition to it, but don’t go around acting as if I just won the Olympics or something.”

Seungkwan laughed. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say. How's everything going?"

"Well, he hasn't woken up yet." Jihoon noted, peering at the unconscious male occupying the hospital bed. "But the doctor said that's normal. He probably won't wake up for another few hours? A day at most, if I remember what the doctor said correctly. The blade had only just nicked his lung so it's not like a _major_ major injury, though they're going to keep him on the oxygen support until he can breathe easily on his own. Soonyoung also had a few broken ribs so that's why the surgery lasted longer than it should have but other than a few heavy bruises, he'll be alright."

It's suddenly too quiet in the room when Jihoon finishes talking. He looks over at the other male and frowns in confusion at the pointed stare being aimed his way.

"What?"

"You idiot," Seungkwan exasperated, "I was talking about _you_ , ya'know."

Jihoon blinks once, twice. "Oh."

"Are you going to tell me or should I just assume you're okay? Even though it's obvious that you're not." Seungkwan snorts and pulls up a chair so he could sit next to Jihoon. "Besides, assuming someone is okay is never the right way to go about things, anyways. So, what's bothering you, Jihoon? Talk to me."

For a moment, he just sits there with this perplexed look; like he has a lot to stay, just doesn’t know how to say it. Seungkwan continues to sit there the entire time, patiently awaiting for Jihoon to begin talking.

“I thought I could protect him.” Jihoon starts after a long stretch of silence. “I thought I could do it and do a good job while at it. But I could do neither, I suppose. I don’t know what I’m doing, truthfully. I’ve never felt something this strong. For anyone. I’ve never had someone come into my life and refuse to leave despite the situation I live in. Soonyoung is… he’s everything to me. He doesn’t deserve to be laying here. This whole issue with Yesung stemmed from my parents and now it’s on my shoulders and Soonyoung got dragged into it simply because I allowed myself to fall in love. Simply because I let my guard down one too many times. I was stupid. I was reckless. I was selfish and I was greedy. He put his entire attention on me and I soaked it all in like I was a sponge. The more I tried to push him away, the more he pushed back. It’s my fault this has happened. I was being careless.”

Seungkwan emits a thoughtful hum. “While you make some good points, none of this is your fault. You did what you could to nudge Soonyoung out of your life so he wouldn’t be in the cross-hairs but if he’s one thing, he’s stubbornly persistent. It’s like the word ‘no’ doesn’t exist in his books. Tell him to do one thing, he’ll go do another. But the thing is, Soonyoung loves with his entire being. He loves true and he loves deep. He would take a bullet for you, Jihoon. And while we all knew being involved with this kind of lifestyle isn’t exactly the best of ideas, Soonyoung accepted you for who you are; flaws and all. Hell, if you said you were a vampire, I’m sure he’d just casually respond with ‘okay, well, what kind of sucking do you want to do right now?’”

There’s a bark of laughter coming from Jihoon. “That does sound like something he’d say.”

“The point is,” Seungkwan reaches forward and lays a careful hand on his shoulder, “you can’t protect everyone, Jihoon. In our line of work, someone is bound to get hurt. You can’t stop that, and even you know that. Whether or not you want to let him go because he deserves something better or keep him close and let yourself get the happiness you so rightfully deserve, it’s up to you. But if you ask me, I think you should keep him.”

Jihoon turns his head and raises a curious eyebrow. Seungkwan flashes a grin.

“Instead of worrying about him being fragile and weak, take his endless stamina and enthusiasm into consideration. I’m sure it’ll work wonders.”

He doesn’t know exactly what Seungkwan is talking about and before he could ask, the other male is getting to his feet with a farewell rolling off his tongue. Hansol is standing in the doorway, waiting to accompany his lover back to their apartment, all the while showing Jihoon an optimistic smile.

“Are you going home?” Hansol asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. “No, I’m not going anywhere as of yet.”

Seungkwan sends him an exasperated look. “At least remember that food and bathrooms exist, okay?”

He waves both of them off with a drown out sigh. Once the door clicks shut, and Jihoon for sure knows everyone had left to call it a night, he stands from the chair and carefully sits down on the edge of the bed. Letting his gaze run along Soonyoung’s facial features, lingering on the bruises staining his skin, Jihoon is almost hesitant to touch him. Regardless, he brushes his knuckles tentatively against Soonyoung’s cheek.

“I think it’s about time I accept that you’re in my life now,” he says to thin air, “Because even the thought of being away from you bothers me more than it should.”

The sudden sound of his phone going off makes Jihoon’s attention shift.

* * *

**_Jeonghan added Seungcheol to the chat_ **

**_Mingyu added Yoongi and Jungkook to the chat_ **

**[Jungkook]**

_Wait, why am I here exactly?_

_I’m just a tattoo artist I-_

**[Mingyu]**

_A tattoo artist for Two Wolves._

**[Jungkook]**

_Yeah???_

_Oh_

_O h_

_Shit I never thought about it that way_

**[Yoongi]**

_So are we going to discuss the fact that Yesung is in our basement or what?_

**[Seungcheol]**

_What do you plan on doing with him, Jihoon?_

**[Jihoon]**

_Oh, that’s right._

_I actually forgot about him._

_Wait until tomorrow. I’ll come back home and handle it._

**[Youngwon]**

_Okay but you didn’t answer my question._

**[Jihoon]**

_I told Yesung that if he touched Soonyoung, then I’ll cut his fingers off._

_I intend to follow through._

**[Chan]**

* * *

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Jihoon raises an eyebrow and holds up the cup of coffee that was just given to him. “Uh, getting coffee? What else would I be here for?”_

_Soonyoung gaps disbelievingly at him, eyeing him from head to toe. “Are you following me?”_

_A snort of amusement. “Do you honestly think I’d do that, Soonyoung? I’m just here to get coffee since I didn’t have time to make some this morning.”_

_“Oh.” Soonyoung still appears to be skeptical but at least he’s relaxed some. “Woke up late?”_

_Jihoon hums, head moving in a slow nod. He raises the cup and takes a careful sip of the liquid. Soonyoung watches his reaction almost expectantly at first, like he was waiting for some sort of feedback, before his expression pinches together in clear disgust._

_“Oh my god. You drink black coffee.”_

_“Yeah? What about it?”_

_“But… it’s so bitter.”_

_“I can’t handle a lot of sugar.” Jihoon chuckles at the way Soonyoung eyes his drink as if it’s about to jump out and bite him. “Burns my throat, and all.”_

_Soonyoung lifts a hand to mimic a pinching gesture, “Not even_ **_a little_ ** _bit?”_

 _“I’ve tried to add some sugar to my coffee but it just didn’t taste right to me.” Jihoon dismisses with a soft sigh. “So, black, bitter, and plain it is. Hey, don’t shame me just because it’s not_ **_your_ ** _taste.”_

_A loud whine and Soonyoung’s arms are flailing at his sides. Jihoon is so painfully endeared.  
_

_“Yeah but,” he persists, “you need_ **_some_ ** _sweetness in your life!”_

_Jihoon cocks his head to the side. “Well, I got you, don’t I?”_

_Soonyoung blinks once, twice, thrice. Jihoon watches curiously as the pink slowly begins to spread across his cheeks and finds himself smiling behind the rim of his cup. He mentally counts down from five while watching the loading icon above Soonyoung’s head churn for a couple seconds. Then the pink turns to a deep scarlet and he’s stammering, fumbling over both his words **and** himself. Jihoon’s eyes, glistening with amused fondness, trail after Soonyoung even as the other male pretends to hear his phone go off before hightailing it out of the coffee shop without so much of a goodbye. _

_“Cute,” Jihoon chuckles to himself and calmly follows suit._

* * *

_“Soonyoung, sit down!”_

_“You can’t tell me what to do!”_

_“Soonyoung, you’re going to fall—”_

_“Jokes on you! I’ve **been** falling.” _

_“What are you even talkin—”_

_“Falling for_ **_you_ ** _!”_

_Jihoon can’t help but laugh at Soonyoung’s drunk, yet enthusiastic declaration. He slows down to a red light before promptly letting go of the steering wheel in favor of grabbing a hold of Soonyoung then yanking him back down into the passenger seat._

_“We’re going to get pulled over and I’m making_ **_you_ ** _take responsibility for the ticket.”_

 _Soonyoung is suddenly up in his bubble, pressing his face close as his voice drops an octave. “I will_ **_gladly_ ** _take responsibility for a lot of things.”_

 _Jihoon would ask him about what kinds of things if it weren’t for his lips being a little too preoccupied. Soonyoung’s tongue tastes like the peach soju he kept inhaling earlier. It’s bubbly and sends a pleasant shock wave through Jihoon’s entire body._ _He groans into the kiss and shoves a hand through Soonyoung’s hair, gripping tightly and earning a lewd mewl in return. After letting himself divulge in the heated kiss, Jihoon eventually pulls away upon hearing the car behind them honk loudly. Soonyoung emits a whine, in which Jihoon flashes a cocky grin at him in reply._

 _“_ **_Someone_ ** _needs to drive and not let their_ **_very tempting_ ** _passenger distract them,” Jihoon teases. “Now keep your hands to yourself, will you? We still have a ways to go until we reach your apartment.”_

_A quick glance to his peripheral provides the sight of Soonyoung sulking in the passenger seat. Cheeks a deep pink hue, mainly from the amount of alcohol he’s already consumed, and possibly from something else entirely. His bottom lip is jutting out in a prominent and overly exaggerated pout, arms folded across his chest and eyes glaring off at the road ahead._

_Jihoon has the audacity to laugh. “You’re so dramatic. If I had known you’d be a clingy drunk, then maybe I should’ve thought about not taking you to a public place for our first date.”_

_“If you weren’t such a meanie pants all the time, then maybe I’d be more_ **_tame_ ** _!” Soonyoung shoots back, sticking his tongue out at him for extra measures._

_“Goodness, you really are a baby, aren’t you?”_

_“Says who?!”_

_“Me.” Jihoon answers while reaching across the center console, threading their fingers together. “There. Do you think that’ll be enough to satisfy you until we’re_ **_at least_ ** _in your apartment’s parking lot?”_

_Soonyoung hums thoughtfully. “Not quite. Can I do something real quick?”_

_Before Jihoon even has a chance to replay, Soonyoung is up on him in a split second; using the grip of their conjoined hands to keep his only free hand at bay, preventing Jihoon from pushing him off. Soonyoung’s mouth is attached to his neck, biting and licking at the uncharted flash there and Jihoon nearly swerves off the road._

_“Jesus Chri—Soonyoung!”_

_Jihoon attempts to squirm his hand free from the male’s grip but it’s safe to say that Soonyoung’s strength has been something he’s_ **_greatly_ ** _underestimated. His hand is completely pinned._

_“Soonyoung, get off.”_

_“No.”_

_Jihoon hisses through his teeth when Soonyoung bites down at a particularly soft spot. His dick twitches in his jeans when there’s a sudden pressure being applied to it, making him jolt in surprise. Soonyoung palms him steadily slow, all the while marking his entire neck up thoroughly. Jihoon is finding it hard and harder to focus on driving by the passing second. He can see the way other drivers eye him (most of them out of disgust while a few younger people whip by with this ‘oh yeah get it’ look on their faces)._

_“Soonyoung.” He grits out, arm flexing while trying to escape from the male’s vice grip. “I’m driving. Unless you’re into voyeurism, I don’t think you should be—”_

_“Let me suck you off,” Soonyoung suddenly requests. He has (thankfully) pulled away from his neck and instead peers over at Jihoon with this hopeful gleam in his eye._

_“I—what?”_

_“I’ve always wanted to give a blowjob while someone is driving.” Soonyoung’s fingers are teasing the zipper of his jeans._

_Jihoon_ **_hates_ ** _that all his blood runs south from the idea alone. “Soonyoung, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I could crash or cause an accident. Distracted driving is not safe.”_

_Soonyoung presses forward and lingers a pair of lips upon his cheek in a chaste kiss. “Jihoonie, you’re still a safe driver even with four bottles of soju in your system. I’m sure you’ll get us to the apartment safely even with my mouth on your dick.”_

_“I still don’t think it’s a good—”_

_“Please?”_

_As tempting as it is, “No.” Jihoon declined, finally managing to get his arm free and remove Soonyoung’s hand off his groin. “Maybe next time.”_

_Soonyoung’s features alight. “Next time? You saying that there’ll be a next time?”_

_“If you_ **_behave_ ** _,” Jihoon reprimands, side-eying the male. “Then maybe. But take that as a grain of salt, Soonyoung.”_

_“Can we go hiking on our next date?” Soonyoung asks once he settles back into his own seat. “I’ve always wanted to go to Gwanaksan Mountain. It looks so pretty in the fall.”_

_Jihoon automatically tucks the idea away into the back of his head without thinking too much about it. “I think I know something prettier than that.”_

_“Oh?” Soonyoung is looking at him with wide, gleaming eyes. Jihoon can’t help it. He reaches out and interlocks their hands once more, bringing Soonyoung’s hand up to his mouth just to press a kiss to it._

_“You.”_

_Soonyoung blushes something stark and pretty but he smiles, wide and so,_ **_so_ ** _bright that Jihoon feels like he’s looking directly into the sun. He doesn’t fight against Jihoon’s blatant and cliche flirting. Simply just sinks into the seat with this shy little smile quirking on his lips._

_It’s absolutely hilarious how quick Soonyoung switches from handsy and horny to sweet and shy at the flip of a dime. Jihoon is endeared, to say the least._

_“I already got a million date ideas playing in my head,” Soonyoung admits quietly. “And I don’t know how to feel about that. I mean, that’s good. Right? It’s good? That I look at you and automatically map the future in my head before I even realize it?”_

_“Yeah,” Jihoon exhales and presses a few more kisses to his knuckles. “It’s even better when both people do that.”_

_Soonyoung pauses, then asks meekly, “Are you?”_

_And Jihoon can not bear to tell another lie. “Soonyoung, I started looking at the future the second I laid eyes on you. At first, it scared me.”_

_“But now?”_

_“But now?” Jihoon parrots and considers it for a moment. “Not so much. I quite like the idea of having you in my future.”_

_Soonyoung’s smile returns. “Then starting from today onward, let’s plan our future! Together!”_

_Jihoon places another kiss to the back of his hand, as if sealing a promise. “Together.”_

* * *

He wasn’t even aware that he had drifted to sleep until something is lulling him awake. His eyes remain closed even when he slowly rises to consciousness, feeling the ache in his back and neck from the odd position that he’s currently in. Seated in a rather uncomfortable chair, the side of his face pressed into his bicep that served as a makeshift pillow, while he clutched at a warm palm, Jihoon discovered that there was definitely a lot more suitable places to fall asleep on and this one was _definitely_ not one of them.

When he tries to move, the ache in his back spreads across his ribs. A groan leaves his lips and a soft chuckle sounds from somewhere above him. Then there’s fingers slowly carding through his hair and the palm he was holding on to offers a weak squeeze.

“Ji.”

Jihoon could barely hear the voice calling out to him, still trying to will his body awake while also ignoring the pain in his joints. He almost misses it if it wasn’t for his brain finally catching up a second later.

“Soonyoung!” His back is yelling at him when he sits up too quickly but Jihoon ignores it.

The said male offers a faint smile behind the oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose. “Hey, Ji.”

His voice is so quiet and he looks so depleted, so exhausted, even though he’s just laying there. Jihoon feels tears swell in his eyes but immediately blinks them away. He moves to sit on to the edge of the bed as a palm reaches forward, gently stroking his fringe back. Soonyoung closes his eyes at the content, emitting a barely audible hum.

“How are you feeling?” inquired Jihoon after a brief silence. “Do you need anything?”

“You.” Soonyoung’s answer is immediate. “And… some water, actually.”

There’s a light smile dancing on Jihoon’s lips when he presses them to Soonyoung’s forehead. He snags the empty plastic cup sitting on the table tray beside the bed and leaves to go find the water stand placed just down the hall. It takes him only a short moment to fill it up and return to the room. Once inside, he gently lowers the mask off of Soonyoung’s mouth and holds the cup to his lips.

“Sip it,” he advised softly.

Soonyoung dutifully does as he’s told. He sips carefully and slowly, throat bobbing with every gulp of the cool liquid. The cup is once again empty by the time Jihoon sets it back where he found it.

“Stop that.”

Jihoon frowns. “Stop what?”

“Stop acting as if I’m going to break under your touch.” Soonyoung’s eyes are steady and firm as they bore right into his. “I may be injured right now but that doesn’t mean I’m feeble and weak, Jihoon.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Jihoon sits down on the bed while adjusting the mask back on. “I’m sorry, Soonyoung. It’s just… I’m surprised you still want me around. After everything that just happened to you? It’s because of me, ya’know. Everyone keeps telling me that it’s not but I think they’re just blind and stupid, or something, because it obviously is my fault. Sure, Yesung’s not all there but who put you in the position where you could get taken? Who put you there? Me. _I_ did. _I_ did this. I’m the reason to blame for all of this, Soonie, so how can you just lay there smiling like that?”

Soonyoung tries to chuckle but it comes out more like a few weak puffs of air followed by a clear wince. “I’m just happy,” he says in the midst of Jihoon protesting ( _“don’t try to laugh, you idiot”_ ). “I’m just happy to see you.”

Jihoon is so _frustrated_ and _angry_ that tears are pouring down his cheeks. “But you shouldn’t be! You shouldn’t be happy to see me, Soonyoung. You should be turning the other way. You should—You should block my fucking number and never talk to me again after this because that’s what I deserve. I don’t deserve you. I don’t.”

“Hey.” Soonyoung all of a sudden sounds too close and when Jihoon looks up, it’s because he is. He nearly has a heart attack when he sees Soonyoung sitting up in bed, arm shaking in its feeble attempt to hold himself up as the other extends outwards

“Soonyoung you need to—”

“You asked me not to leave you.” Soonyoung interrupts. His fingertips graze Jihoon’s wet cheek gingerly, wiping some tears away. “You begged me to stay. You pleaded for me not to run away. Don’t you dare take back your words, Lee Jihoon. Don’t you _dare_.”

More tears flow down and Jihoon slumps forward, letting himself fall against Soonyoung’s chest. The other male welcomes him with arms wide-open and once Jihoon is encased in his embrace, Soonyoung eases backwards and drags the other down with him. The fall is easy, for he is boneless and numb throughout the entirety of it, and simply lets himself be the little spoon just this once; letting the tables be turned as now it is Soonyoung’s turn to comfort him.

“Teach me to fight.”

Jihoon sniffles quietly against his shoulder, “What?”

“Maybe you’d be less scared if you knew that I could hold my ground,” Soonyoung suggested. “And self-defense classes never hurt anyone, right? So teach me to fight. I want to fight, Jihoon. Please.”

There’s a long stretch of silence before Jihoon sighs deeply, his own shoulders sagging. “I don’t think it’d be best if I was the one to teach you how to fight.”

“What?” The frown is evident in Soonyoung’s voice. “Why not?”

“Well, for starters,” Jihoon reaches up and sprawls a hand over Soonyoung’s stomach just to feel the hint of gauze under the hospital garment, “you’re distracting enough as it is. I feel like you’d use our sparring matches as an excuse to try to jump me.” Soonyoung’s chest rumbles but stuttering and a faint whimper could be heard above his head. “I told you to stop laughing, didn’t I? You’ll just aggravate your wound.”

Soonyoung emits a quiet chuckle. “I only laughed because it was true.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and dips down to replace where his hand was with his lips instead. “Second of all, Mingyu will be better suited to teach you. He’s my combat specialist for a reason.”

“Oh god, I have so much to learn…”

“So much, indeed.” Jihoon’s smile presses against the robe before he pulls back. “However I’m sure he’d be delighted to teach you. He’s very fond of you, Soonie.”

“I think I also need an explanation, too.” Soonyoung hints, eyeing him subtly. “I know you’re mafia but… _what_ are you, exactly?”

At first, Jihoon is a little reluctant to explain but with the continuous poking and prodding from Soonyoung, he eventually relents. He spends the next two hours explaining everything, starting right from the beginning. From two rival siblings fighting to get one woman’s attention to Jihoon being announced as Heir of a mafia clan, he didn’t leave a single detail out. He told Soonyoung about all of their friends being his men, and just what kind of jobs they’ve been assigned. However with Seungkwan and Hansol still being so new and in training, they have yet to be given an official placement yet — although Jihoon implies that he has an idea brewing about what he thinks will suit Hansol quite well.

“And me?” It was Soonyoung’s only question after Jihoon finished speaking.

Jihoon’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to join, too?”

“I asked to be taught how to fight, didn’t I?” Soonyoung counters with a light smile. “And I’m already associated with you so doesn’t that mean I’m associated with Two Wolves as well? I mean you left a bumper sticker on my car, for god’s sake.”

A meek smile appears to his lips when he apologizes, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. But if you really want to join, I… I don’t know, Soonyoung, I just—I don’t want you feeling like you have to, I guess?”

“I want to be with you.” Soonyoung confessed earnestly. “And if it means joining your clan and being whatever you want me to be there, I will do so. In a heartbeat. Without question.”

Jihoon shakes his head and looks down at their conjoined hands. “You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Alright. Alright, fine.” Jihoon bemoans, tipping his head back. “But you’ll need to go through the initiation like everybody else. It’s nothing too major, you need to get the mark of a yin yang tattooed somewhere visible but subtle.”

Soonyoung ponders shortly before deciding, “I want it on the inside of my left wrist.”

“Any particular reason?”

“My injury is what brought us together," Soonyoung supplies, “and I want to always remember that when I see the mark.”

Jihoon gazes at him with soft eyes as a warmth spreads throughout his chest. “You’re an idiot.”

Soonyoung’s smile is infectious and bright. “But I’m your idiot.”

They continued softly talking to each other for a little while longer. Jihoon relays stories of his mother to Soonyoung, who listens eagerly and doesn’t speak unless he’s confused or curious. He tells Soonyoung about how Yoongi taught him about music, how he first discovered his passion for it, and how he met the members of _HIGHLIGHT_ before they had been recruited to join his clan before they even considered asking him to be the one to make their songs. Jihoon lays himself out on a silver platter for Soonyoung, opening himself up like a book that yearns to be read. Soonyoung, patient and kind and oh so tender, soaks in every word and every detail; eagerly anticipating every memory Jihoon has to offer.

“You should sleep.” Jihoon points out upon seeing the other male yawn. “It’s almost 4am.”

“Are you going home?” Soonyoung slurs, tongue thick with exhaustion.

Jihoon nods, “I am. I don’t think my body will like it if I fall asleep in that chair again. I’ll be back tomorrow though. I just gotta do a few things beforehand.”

Something flickers in Soonyoung’s eyes. “Yesung?”

“Yesung,” Jihoon confirms softly.

A pause. “Give him hell for what he’s done. Not just to me, but to her.”

There’s a smile blooming across Jihoon’s face before he can register his cheeks bunching his eyes up. “Man, my mom would’ve _loved_ you. Alright, I gotta go. Remember, press that button if you ever need a nurse. I snuck in your phone so it’s right there on the table tray for you so we can text whenever you want. I’m sure the others will want to know you’re awake anyways.”

“Jihoon?”

“Yeah?” Turning around with a hand on the doorknob, Jihoon blinks over at him. “What is it?”

“I heard what you said. Back there in the car.” Soonyoung admitted in a quiet voice.

For a short moment, no one moves. They just stare at each other in silence; Jihoon, about to leave, and Soonyoung, gazing back at him with a soft longing in his eyes. 

Soonyoung moves, carefully moving his body with whatever energy he has left until his legs are dangling off the bed and lowering the oxygen mask. “I never said it back, Ji.”

“You don’t need to.”

Then Jihoon is crossing the room in long strides, closing the distance rapidly. Soonyoung’s hands are already mid-air by the time they meet and they don’t hesitate to hold his face, pulling him closer. The kiss is fierce and searing though it expresses every emotion they felt, every feeling that couldn’t be put into words. Jihoon’s hands are gripping his waist, curling into the back of the hospital gown before finally laying flat on either side of Soonyoung’s jaw. He can hear the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor blaring a little too loudly with the erratic change of the boy’s heartbeat, making him smile into the kiss.

“God,” Soonyoung exhales when they part, “if the redness on my face doesn’t give me away, that sure as hell will.”

Jihoon lets out a fond laugh and presses in for another kiss before quickly lifting the mask over Soonyoung’s mouth when he notices the jagged gasps. Soonyoung closes his eyes as the artificial oxygen fills his lungs and lets his body release its tension, willing the deep ache beneath his ribs to fade away.

“I love you, Kwon Soonyoung,” expressed Jihoon as he admires those long lashes and warm chocolate irises.

Soonyoung’s cheeks bunch up despite being pinched by the traps of the mask. “And I love you, Lee Jihoon. Are you still up for planning our future?”

Tipping forward, Jihoon presses their foreheads together. “Together?”

“Together.” Soonyoung gives their hands a soft squeeze. “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to apologize for taking a bit longer with this update. Between working overtime nearly every day for the past week and feeling like no matter what I wrote, it was anticlimactic and just dull, I was having a lot of trouble working on this particular update. I just didn't feel like this one was interesting or thrilling or heartwrenching at all, as much as I did my best to aim for that. I'm not satisfied with it... But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed. Comment down below what you think! Also, if it's not obvious, just because Soonyoung has been rescued doesn't mean the story is ending. I still have a few chapters in mind that include Soonyoung's character development amongst other things. I hope you guys look forward it even though the main angst is over. Side note: due to being so exhausted, I didn't give 100% while proof-reading this so if you see any typos, kindly ignore them. I'll go through the chapter later to properly correct things. Also, I have a Twitter account! I barely have 50 followers, though, but please talk to me :( @taimehosh


	9. ⁰⁰⁹ Fragmental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The me in your eyes  
> The you in my eyes  
> I can’t see the end  
> To the depth of your eyes  
> Believe in this moment  
> A miracle will appear  
> Regardless of whether it’s day or night  
> I’ll be by your side"  
> SEVENTEEN — Highlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/FbaQt8Y.jpg  
> Fragmental; lacking a necessary part, incomplete, halfway, deficient.

“Another one?”

Jihoon tilts his head, eyeing the man knelt before him curiously before giving a brief signal to continue. The man screams in agony as the dagger is pressed into his flesh once more. It starts slow and deliberate, letting the pain drag and making him feel every second of it. Jihoon’s eyes remain on his figure the entire time; calm and content while Yesung is bound by chains at his feet, getting each finger cut off one by one. It’s the sickening snap of bone breaking and Yesung’s shriek that has Jihoon emitting a low, pleased hum as he leans back in the chair.

“Do you think he’s had enough?” Wonwoo asks from beside him. “He looks as if he’s about to pass out.”

“Does it look like  _ I _ have had enough?” counters Jihoon, twirling the shuriken around in his palm. “I don’t care if he’s about to pass out or if he ends up bleeding out. I’m not finished with him. I won’t be for a little while longer.”

“Just kill me already,” Yesung groans and hangs his head. “Just get it over with. You’d be doing all of us a favor.”

Jihoon mulls over the idea briefly before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “No, I don’t think so. You never gave my mother mercy and if I hadn’t arrived in time, you would’ve done the same thing to Soonyoung. You’ve had your chances, Yesung, and now it’s my turn.”

“He’s only got 3 fingers left.” Mingyu observes while cleaning the dagger off with a handkerchief. “Do you want the honor to do it yourself, Jihoon?”

He eyes the dagger for a short second before reaching out for it, wrapping a palm around the handle only to hand it over to Hansol instead. Hansol looked down at the weapon then up to Jihoon, a little perplexed.

“One for each of us.” Jihoon supplies. Hansol cocks a single brow and shares a look with Seungkwan, who merely peers back at him with a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. It’s Seungkwan who reaches out to accept the knife and it’s him who presses the blade down into Yesung’s middle finger. He hands it over to Hansol next, who doesn’t hesitate to immediately take it and chop off another digit.

Accepting the knife, Jihoon stands from the chair and begins advancing forward while asking, “Did you hear the good news, Yesung? Today is the Transfer Ceremony. And do you wanna know what the first thing I’m going to do once I become Alpha?”

Yesung slowly lifts his head just to glare over at the shorter male. “I don’t know. Why don’t you humor me?”

“While I would be  _ more _ than happy to make love to my boyfriend, he’s laying in a hospital bed because of you.” Jihoon crouches down to be level with the man before him. “I’ll have to stick with something more boring. I was thinking about raiding your hideout. There are still some of your men there that need to be dealt with, right? Wiping out the Blood Dragons is the first thing I’ll do once the ceremony has finished and I’m going to save  _ you _ for last. You should be glad, Yesung. At least I’m not making you watch as my men kill yours. Although you don’t deserve it, consider that my only act of mercy.”

The knife lowers and Yesung’s wince is visible when the sharp metal digs into the only remaining finger he has left.

“You, who doesn’t know when to quit and admit defeat like a man. You, who has no honor and no humility, just insatiable greed and the lust for power. You, who killed a mother in front of a 14 year old boy while  _ laughing _ .” He pressed the dagger down harder and intensely watched as Yesung thrashed about. “You, who took my first and only love from me just because you wanted to insinuate even more havoc.  _ You _ , who should’ve been killed years ago will finally meet the demise you deserve and I will  _ gladly _ be the one to slit your throat open just like how you did with my mother. It’s only fair, don’t you think?”

The blade had been sharpened by Wonwoo the night before so it was as if Yesung’s pinky was butter. It sliced through so smoothly and easily that Jihoon didn’t even feel the bone snapping under the pressure. No, instead he focused on the way Yesung screamed and sobbed, begging for him to just carry out with it now so that the misery could end. But Jihoon just grins, wicked and all kinds of dark.

“Your time will come,” Jihoon muses, “but right now, let’s get acquainted with each other, shall we?”

* * *

Despite Soonyoung’s protests and complaints, he was going to be in the hospital for the rest of the week whether he liked it or not. The first few days of a major injury like that is crucial so the doctors wanted to monitor him until they deemed him to be fit enough to leave, although there would be heavy restrictions for the remainder of the month. Which sort of pegged the biggest issue that Soonyoung was currently whining about: the concert that  _ HIGHLIGHT _ was already set to have two weeks from now.

“I’m going to perform whether you guys like it or not,” Soonyoung insists. “I don’t care. I’m not letting this injury stop me from being able to do what I love.”

“I suspected you to say that.” Minghao heaves a sigh. “But Soonie, at least promise us that you’ll be careful? If it starts acting up, you have to say something, okay? You can’t ignore it.”

“I will, I swear I will. But I’m  _ going _ to perform.” Soonyoung’s eyes are fierce as they stare down one of the nurses, who appears flabbergasted. “You can tell me ‘no’ all you want however you’ll just be wasting your breath.”

Jihoon chuckles and reaches up to comb his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. “Speaking of performing, I talked to the guys. It won’t be anytime soon but how would you like it if I actually joined you on stage?”

Soonyoung perks up, elated. “Wait, really? You want to perform with us?”

“Actually,” Junhui shares a knowing look with Jihoon before continuing, “he says he just wants to perform with  _ you _ .”

“M-Me?” stutters Soonyoung, lifting a hand to meekly point at himself. “You only want to perform with me?”

“During a solo stage, of course.” Jihoon confirms with a grin. “We can work on a song together and you can make the choreography. How does that sound? Is it something you’d like to do?”

The other male positively radiates excitement as he flings himself into Jihoon’s arms. “Are you kidding?! Of course I would  _ love _ to do that with you!”

Jihoon gasps, nearly falling over due to the sudden force and weight on him. “Soonyoung—be careful!” He reprimanded. “You’re still injured! If the wound reopens, it’ll be your fault!”

“Anyways,” Seungkwan intervened before Soonyoung could start pouting, “We have a surprise for you, Soonie. Well, two actually. You just gotta choose which one will come first!”

Soonyoung blinks up at the male in slight confusion before looking over at Hansol, who approaches with both fists extended out towards him. It was obviously a blind ‘pick and choose’ kind of game, where an item would be revealed depending on which hand Soonyoung chose. He glances between the fists with pursed lips and hums softly to himself while idly taping his chin with a fingertip.

“This one!” He declares, pointing to the right fist. Hansol smiles and turns the hand over, opening his palm up to reveal a silver key. “A key?”

“Not just _ any _ key,” Seungkwan slings one arm around Hansol and the other around Soonyoung, “We got a new apartment, Soonie! One with two bedrooms instead of one! You finally get your own space to decorate to your own free will!”

Soonyoung’s smile is contagious as he beams up at his two friends. “Really?! I get my own room now?!”

“Yup!” Seungkwan says, returning the smile. “We already went ahead and bought the basics, though. We got you a big new bed that came with a matching dresser and two nightstands!”

“Oh, and we got you this cube shelf organizer that hangs on the wall,” Hansol added, “For all your figurines and collectibles and such. We installed it right above the computer desk we got you as well.”

“And!” Seungkwan butts in. “There’s a pretty good sized wall with nothing but mirrors on it so you can practice your dancing at home too!”

Hansol side-eyed his boyfriend and mutters, “Although I’m still unsure about the placement of them—”

Seungkwan waves a hand dismissively. “You’re too posh, babe. It’ll be fine.”

Soonyoung stares between them before sharing a look with Jihoon, who just shrugs in belated confusion, before asking; “What was in your other hand?”

A mischievous grin forms on Hansol’s lips. “That you will have to wait for until you get out of the hospital.”

“But that’s in like 6 days!” Soonyoung whined.

“ _ If _ you’re on good behavior.” Jihoon quickly reminded. “And don’t stress or reopen your wound. If any of that happens, you’ll be stuck here longer. Remember what the doctor said?”

With shoulders sagging and bottom lip jutting out in a pout, Soonyoung sinks back into the bed with a small huff. Jihoon laughs and reaches forward to smooth his fringe back before enjoying the sight of Soonyoung’s hair falling back in place like ribbons.

“You just gotta learn how to better contain your energy,” he chuckled, “I know you’re used to bouncing all over the place but with that injury of yours, excitement like that should be set aside for now.”

“Anyways, we should go.” Youngwon motions towards the door but not without showing a kind smile to Soonyoung first. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Soonyoung, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal Jihoon away for the remainder of the day. The Transfer Ceremony takes place in about an hour.”

Soonyoung perked up almost immediately and turned to face Jihoon. “Oh, that’s right. You’re going to be announced as the Alpha today. I wish I could go with you to watch.”

“The Transfer Ceremony is as beautiful as it is painful. I don’t think you’d enjoy what you’d be seeing.” countered Jihoon with a patient smile. “And it’s a long process too, so I’m not quite sure you’d be willing to sit down all day just to watch me bleed.”

“Bleed?!” Soonyoung’s exclaim jolts everyone in the room. “What do you—why will you be bleeding?! What kind of ceremony is this?!”

Youngwon reaches out and gives Soonyoung’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Calm down, Soonyoung. The Transfer Ceremony takes four parts. The first part of the speech of the current Alpha, acknowledging their loss of title and power and respecting that someone else will be stepping up. The second part is when the Heir, in which case Jihoon, will make an oath to the Alpha with the Seer of the clan.”

“That’s me.” Jeonghan piped up, hand raising in the air.

“And that’s basically just where I accept the responsibilities and burdens that are being bestowed to me.” Jihoon explains before adding further with a small grimace. “The third part is where it becomes a bit painful.”

“The Alpha and the Heir will duel each other.” Youngwon provided one glance to Soonyoung’s confused frown. “It’s a test. The current Alpha has to see if the Heir is truly capable of it, so they will duel without the clan watching just to make sure that no one would try to intervene. It’s not a regular duel either since the only one with a weapon will be the Alpha. If the Alpha wins, the Transfer Ceremony will no longer continue and they will have to choose a different Heir. If the Heir wins, the fourth and final part will commence.”

“Has an Heir lost before?” Soonyoung asks curiously.

Jihoon shares a careful glance with his father before offering a small nod. “Yes. Most of the time, the ceremony is cut short because the Alpha has deemed the Heir unfit for the role. It’s very rare for the Heir to pass the third part.”

Soonyoung doesn’t seem very enthused by this at all. It only makes his frown churn even deeper. Jihoon sighs quietly and reaches out to take one of his hands in both of his, squeezing it gently.

“Soonyoung, I assure you that it’ll be alright. I’ve been training for the ceremony since the moment I was announced as the Heir. It’s been many years but I’ve stuck with Mingyu and Wonwoo like glue, letting them better my combat and my senses. I promise I’ll return back to you a new man and I promise from this day forward that I will protect you better. I shouldn’t have allowed Yesung to get the chance so he could take you. I’ve been careless and clumsy and I know I have a lot of things to make amends for. But first things first, I want to make one thing clear to you right now. You’re not a fling. You’re not some boy toy either. You’re not someone I enjoyed fucking so much that I ended up wanting to keep around just for easier access. You’re not any of that, okay? I’m in love with you, Kwon Soonyoung. You’re the person I want to get married to and the one I want to grow old with.”

“Ji,” Soonyoung exhales softly, gazing at him with twinkling orbs.

“I will return.” Jihoon promises and leans forward to a lingering kiss. “And I will return as someone you’re proud of.”

“Can you two stop being disgusting for five minutes so we can go now?” Minghao complained. “We don’t have all day, ya’know.”

“Let me say goodbye to my boyfriend in peace.” Soonyoung shot back. Jihoon just laughs while Minghao just stares at him with an offended look. “You  _ will _ come back,” he leans in for a few quick kisses before continuing, “and you  _ will _ give me more kisses.”

Jihoon’s grin is so wide that he swears his cheeks are about to split open. “That I will,” he promises despite the disgruntled noises of their peers. “Now get some rest, okay? And remember to not strain your injury. None of us will be able to watch over you in case you decide to be an idiot. It’s only for a day though, so I’m sure you’ll be able to survive until tomorrow.”

Soonyoung sighs against his lips then presses in firmer. “Tomorrow,” comes out a soft whisper that leaves from his parted tiers. “I love you, Jihoonie.”

“And I love you, Soonie.”

Jihoon is eventually able to leave Soonyoung’s fierce grip after a few moments with the promise of returning with some of his favorite dishes. Each of their friends bid the injured male farewell, varying between kissing his forehead or messing up his hair fondly and watching him whine in reply each time. Soonyoung remains in the bed as they all leave and waves goodbye at Youngwon — who is a remarkably kind man despite all of his faults. With a deep sigh, he settles back into the sheets and pulls the blanket further up. Just when he’s about to turn the television on, the door opens and an unfamiliar face enters. It immediately puts him on guard.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” The man assures, holding his hands up. “I’m just here to talk.”

Soonyoung’s finger hovers dangerously over the panic button and his eyes narrow. “Take one step closer and I’ll alert everyone in the vicinity.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the man does not move from his spot. “Look, I’m a part of Two Wolves. Or… well, I used to be. I don’t know anymore. I’m not sure if Jihoon wants me there or not.”

“Who are you?” Soonyoung demands while eyeing him head to toe. “What’s your name?”

“I was the Head of Security for Jihoon before I stepped down voluntarily recently. I was his bodyguard until I disappointed him. Several times.” Another sigh and he’s lowering his hands, shoulders sagging in the process. “My name is Choi Seungcheol. I just… I guess I just wanted to meet you, is all, but it’s okay if you don’t want to—”

“—Sit down,” Soonyoung makes a gesture to the chair Jihoon had occupied minutes ago. “We can talk. But I hope you know I’m going to keep my finger above this button right here so you better watch what you’re saying.”

A small grateful smile twitches on to Seungcheol’s lips but it quickly vanishes not a beat later. He takes careful steps towards the chair before grabbing the back of it, moving it away from the bed so it’s not so close, then sits down.

Soonyoung exhales and places the remote into his lap, keeping the pad of his finger lightly pressing against the ominous red button. “So… what brings you here, Choi Seungcheol?”

“I wanted to see you for myself.” Seungcheol began. “I wanted to see the man that my first love chose over me.”

There’s a frown tugging at Soonyoung’s pink lips as he repeats slowly, “First love?”

Another smile appears on the man’s face though it appears sadder, bitter. “Lee Jihoon will always be my first love, and I can not change that as much as I wish I could. While I think I have the chance to move on, once and for all, I couldn’t find myself to rest properly without getting to see your face at least once. So if you don’t mind sparing me a few minutes of your time, I would like to talk to you about things Jihoon doesn’t normally say. Things that you’ll need to know if you want to be with him for a long time.”

Soonyoung hesitated for a little while before eventually setting the remote aside. “Go on.”

“First off,” Seungcheol’s smile turns fonder while he speaks, “He absolutely  _ hates _ scrambled eggs.”

* * *

As much as he prepared for this moment, there was nothing to prepare him for when it actually came. Standing outside as the summer sun beat down upon the figures occupying the clearing of a meadow, gathering in one single place to witness either an act of history or another number of statistics. Jihoon sat in the chair his mother once occupied many moons ago while his father stood a few paces in front of him, addressing the clan with a heartfelt speech; where he apologized for every wrongdoing he committed and how proud he is that someone much better suited will be taking his place. Jihoon blocked out most of it; too focused on why he can’t seem to find a certain face in the crowd.

“And now,” Youngwon turning around has Jihoon’s attention quickly diverting over towards him, “my youngest son will join me and take an oath in front of all of you to show his commitment. Jihoon.”

Jihoon is up to his feet in less than a second and striding across the platform to stand in front of his father. Youngwon flashes a smile and holds out a small, worn journal to Jeonghan, who approaches from the crowd. Something pulls at his heart strings when Jihoon recognizes it as the item Naeun always carried away with her. He places one hand on the journal and the other on his chest, right where his heart was beating.

Jeonghan asks, “Do you swear to serve Two Wolves?”

Jihoon managed to swallow the lump in his throat. “I swear.”

“Do you swear to not only lead your people but protect them?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to never linger on the past and only focus on bettering the present?”

“I swear.”

Jeonghan nods, pleased, and lowers the journal while making a  _ proceed _ gesture. Jihoon turns toward the crowd seated before him and takes a deep breath.

“Our family has been in shambles for too long,” he began, “We have taken too many wrong turns and made too many bad decisions. It had caused us a lot of grief, a lot of misfortune, and a lot of bloodshed. We made a lot of enemies along the way when we swore to the previous Alpha that we would not take part in useless banter unless we couldn’t find it in ourselves to be silent any longer. However, we have failed her in numerous ways. We tarnished her image and ruined everything that she fought to build because we fed the wolf inside and we let it win. But I promise you that I will pick the pieces up, one by one. It won’t be an easy process and it surely won’t happen overnight however I hope you all will stand by me to not only bring a new name to Two Wolves, but to put a stamp on Seoul as  _ ours _ .”

There are loud cheers and shouts echoing through the breeze, easing the tensions in his shoulders. Jihoon pivots around, hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He tosses it towards Mingyu, who catches it then sends him a  _ good luck _ thumbs up. Jihoon offers a tight-lipped smile in response.

“Are you ready?” His father asks, twirling some nun-chucks around.

Jihoon takes a deep breath before getting into a defensive stance. “Born ready.”

* * *

“Soonyoung?”

Lifting his head at the sound of his own name being called, a beaming smile blooms across the boy’s face when he recognizes the ahjumma standing in the doorway. She returns the smile and walks further in, revealing a large and beautiful bouquet of sunflowers already placed in a graceful vase.

“Ahjumma!”

“I thought I told you to just call me Iris,” she lightly scolded, though the smile remained intact. “But it’s good to see that you still have your spirit, kiddo. How are you feeling?”

The vase is placed on the windowsill even though Soonyoung itches to shove his face into the flowers and take a whiff of their sweet fragrance.

“I’m feeling a lot better. Still very sore, though. Thank you for the sunflowers!”

Iris fondly pats his head before easing her feeble body into a chair. “I thought of you when I saw them. I don’t really know why, honestly. I don’t think the sunflower is your particular flower.”

Soonyoung tilts his head to the side, curious. “And what do you think is?”

She emits a thought hum while studying him. “When I first met you, I thought Cornflower definitely suited you. They symbolize ‘be gentle with me’. But now? It’s different. I see you as a mixture of flowers. Aster; symbol of love, daintiness. Angelica; inspiration. Coreopsis for constant cheerfulness. Edelweiss for courage and devotion. Maybe some Fern as well for a dash of sincerity and humility along with Hibiscus for delicate beauty. You’re a whole bouquet of various flowers, Soonyoung, and it seems that I’m finding more and more to add each day.”

A flush appears to his cheeks. “Might as well make me a garden then.”

Iris shows a full of mirth and affection. “Don’t tempt me. I might actually just do it.”

“I’m surprised you’re not at the Transfer Ceremony with everyone else.”

She only blinks at him and cocks her head to the side. “Transfer Ceremony? Oh, right. Actually, I’m not a part of Two Wolves. I run my own clan, but we’ve been allies for a long time. The Transfer Ceremony is only for members of Two Wolves and I honestly thought about going since Youngwon extended an invite to me but I wanted to come visit you beforehand. I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

Soonyoung huffs quietly and gestures to the mask over his mouth. “Well, I still gotta breathe with this thing on until they think I’ll be able to handle it on my own and—”

“Soonyoung,” a wrinkly hand covers his own, “I wasn’t talking about physically. All of this must’ve taken you by surprise. Jihoon in the mafia? All of your friends being involved as well? Yesung?”

“Oh.” He seems pleasantly surprised for a short second. “Well, honestly, I knew Jihoon was in the mafia before it all went down. It was quite obvious, actually. He wasn’t exactly subtle about it. While I didn’t know about him being the Heir to Two Wolves, I knew he wasn’t exactly the most ideal person to be seen with.”

She lightly frowns at him. “And you still stuck around?”

His shoulders lift in a meek shrug. “I fell in love. What else can I say?”

She scrutinizes him for the longest time before leaning back in the chair with a deep sigh. “You really are one confusing child, aren’t you?”

Soonyoung whines. “I am not a child!”

“You sure as hell act one sometimes.”

“Ahjumma!”

She reaches forward to flick him on the forward. “For goodness sake, Soonyoung, just call me Iris!”

Showing a pout as he reaches up to rub the spot he flicked, Soonyoung reaches for the television remote and lowers the volume.

“You’re handling this a lot better than I thought you would.” She observes, sounding awfully suspicious. “ _Way_ better than I thought you would—are you not telling me something, Soonyoung?”

“What’s there to tell?” He sighs and leans his head against the pillow. “I work as a waiter at a casino that’s known to be filled with gangs and members of the mafia. I’ve been around both sides of the spectrum long enough that I knew I'd somehow, someway, end up crossing paths with one of them. Cue Lee Jihoon, a literal Greek God, that walks into my life all smooth and suave. It’s rocky for a while since he didn’t have any intention of getting close to me. I persisted, he caved. We went on a date. We made love. We  _ fell _ in love. Of course that’s not to say I didn’t rightfully panic when I first put everything together but then I remembered the moment he held me together when I felt my entire world shattering around me. I saw him as a human being first before I saw him as the Heir to a mafia clan. I’m literally an open book right now; I’ve got nothing to hide. I’m ‘calm’ about this because him being in the mafia was always the least of my worries. I know that’s a bold statement, and I know neither of us really took that as seriously as we should have, but it’s true. We both were careless so it’s both of our faults that I ended up here, not just Jihoon’s burden to bare. Does that answer your question or are you going to psychoanalyze me like I’m the enemy?”

Iris lets out a breath and reaches up to take his hand. “Your love story is certainly one of the most curious ones I’ve ever witnessed. But I can now see that you two were meant to be with each other one way or another. I just hope something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“It will,” he states with a frown. “It’s the mafia, Iris. If it doesn’t happen to me, it’ll happen to him. If it doesn’t happen to him, it’ll happen to someone else. The difference is, I won’t be weak and crying and waiting for someone to come rescue me like some damsel in distress.”

“You aim to be stronger than that?” She muses.

Soonyoung corrects firmly, “I _ will _ be stronger than that. I will  _ not _ be a liability and I will _not_ be used against Jihoon to bring him down. In fact, I want Jihoon to laugh in someone’s face when they threaten me. I want him to dare them to try to hurt me.”

“You have grit as much as you have determination.” Iris intoned softly. “And I admire that, Soonyoung. I suppose you have talked to Jihoon about this?”

“He knows I want to learn to fight and he agreed that Mingyu will be the one to train me.”

Her eyebrows raise in clear surprise. “Really? He agreed that easily? That’s a pretty big step. You practically asked to join Two Wolves.”

“Actually…” He trails off with a small grimace. She looked confused but only for a split second before she’s letting out a bark of laughter.

“You  _ already _ asked to be in Two Wolves, didn’t you?”

Soonyoung shrugs with a smile. “If it’s any console, he said the training won't begin until I'm completely cleared. Until then, I want to focus on healing properly and getting out of this damn hospital.”

“I think you and I both know Jihoon won’t let you start training until the doctors  _ completely _ clear you.” She disputed lightheartedly. “And that might take a full month.”

“Doesn’t mean I need to train  _ physically _ !” Soonyoung complained, throwing his arms up. “I can train some other way! Like, Seokmin is a hacker so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind teaching me a few things! Same thing for Jeonghan and Joshua!”

“At this rate, if you get trained everywhere, you’ll be his hidden ace.” Iris jokes, giving his hand a soft pat as she gets to her feet. “Well, unfortunately I think I should go. I’m sorry for the short stay. I’ll see if I can spare a moment to come down later in the week before you get dismissed.”

Soonyoung asks curiously, “Are you going to attend the ceremony?”

She leans to press a kiss to his forehead before answering, “I am. I think Jihoon will enjoy having me there to witness it.”

“Tell him I miss him!”

“It’s only been what? 7 hours since you last saw him?”

“Feels more like 7 years.”

Iris laughed cheerfully and stroked his cheek with a fond look in her eye. “I will pass the message, don’t you worry. Now get some rest, Soonyoung. It’s getting late.”

She finally leaves after giving him one final kiss to his forehead, leaving him in alone with only the low hum of the television’s audio breaking the silence. Soonyoung sighs quietly and takes a glance at his phone. Checking the time, checking for any new notifications. It’s 9:32pm and no new notifications. Just when he puts the phone down, it vibrates with an incoming call. He immediately answers when he sees the caller ID.

“Jihoonie?”

_ “Hey, Soonie.” _

He can’t help but frown at the way Jihoon seems very out of breath, panting heavily into the speaker. Even the way he’s talking seems out of focus.

“Are you okay? You don’t sound too good.”

Jihoon hums quietly,  _ “Yeah, I’m fine. I told you the 3rd part of the ceremony will be the most grueling for me. I took a damn beating. I’m sure I have at least a small concussion. And, yes, before you start freaking out, I’m currently with the medic team and they’re patching me up.” _

“You’re not easing my worries,” Soonyoung sighs, “But at least you actually put your pride aside and went to seek medical help. How long was the fight?”

_ “Hm… probably ‘bout 6 hours? Maybe longer. I didn’t quite pay attention to the time.” _

“You fought your father for that long?” He nearly shrieked into the phone. “Oh my god, Jihoon—you need your rest! What are you doing calling me?!”

A short pause and Jihoon mumbles,  _ “Missed you.” _

Soonyoung can’t help but chuckle. “Who was the one who said I could handle being away from you for a whole day?”

_ “Me.” _

“And who is refusing rest because they haven’t spoken to me in almost 8 hours?”

_ “...Also me.” _

“You’re so fucking cute, babe.”

Jihoon groans.  _ “Shut up. I am not cute. How’s it going over on your end though? Did you get any visitors after we left?” _

“Oh, yeah. I got a visit from the ahjumma—ah, I mean Iris! I also got a visit from your friend Seungcheol. He’s really nice.”

_ “Wait, wait. Seungcheol? He visited you? When?” _

“Just a few minutes after you guys left. Why?”

_ “Well… He wasn’t at the Transfer Ceremony, that’s why. I was looking for him.” _

Soonyoung purses his lips and fiddles with a loose string on the blanket. “Actually, we got to talking. For a good while, Ji. He told me all about you. How much you hate scrambled eggs unless it’s made with a little milk and some cheese. He also told me about how he betrayed you and how guilty he is for it. He said that he was sure that you wouldn’t want him around so… he said he was going to leave.”

_ “Leave?” _

“As in pack his things and leave town, I guess.”

_ “Did he say where he was going?” _

“No, but he did say he was going to visit Jeonghan and Joshua for a while before he left—”

_ “—I’m sorry, Soonie, can you hang on for a sec? I need to send a quick text to them.” _

A soft smile tugs at his lips. “Sure, take your time.”

There’s a long stretch of silence from the other end of the call where Jihoon doesn’t say anything else for the next few minutes. All Soonyoung can hear is his heavy breathing and the occasional faint noise of a new notification. He waits patiently for the other to begin talking again but by then, drowsiness was already beginning to work its way into his system.

_ “Are you still there?” _

“Yeah,” Soonyoung mumbled sleepily. “Here.”

Missing his boyfriend only intensifies when Jihoon chuckles quietly.  _ “I managed to contact them. Seungcheol is still with them so I asked if they could stall him for a bit until I got there. I should let you go, though. I feel like you’re about to fall asleep any second now.” _

“Probably.” He agrees with an obnoxiously loud yawn. “For the record, I hope you two work things out. Seungcheol treasures you a lot and I know what he did put a strain on your friendship but… give the chance to make up for it, okay?”

_ “Yeah,” _ Jihoon’s quiet response is barely picked up.  _ “Anyways, good night, Soonie.” _

“Wait, wait!”

_ “What is it?” _

“Aren’t you going to tell me how the fight ended?”

_ “Oh, that’s right.” _ A laugh.  _ “That’s why I called you in the first place, actually.” _

“Well?”

_ “I won, baby. I won the match.” _

* * *

Raising a hand to knock a fist against the door, Jihoon took a small step back and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. It didn’t take long before Jeonghan swung the door open, looking refreshed and energized despite the ungodly hour. He smiled brightly at Jihoon and went in for a hug only to halt when he noticed the stitches on Jihoon’s right eyebrow.

“Oh, right. You’re a little banged up.”

“Yeah, I don’t think hugging me right now is the best of ideas as much as I’d appreciate it.”

Jeonghan chuckles sheepishly and steps aside to allow him passage. Jihoon walks (more like limps) inside and struggles a little to slip his shoes off. The older male eventually bent down to untie the laces and gently ease each shoe off, being carefully particular with the left one when Jihoon emits a low hiss. The ankle was still quite swollen and red despite being bandaged and iced for the past hour.

“Lean on me.” Jeonghan gently instructs, slipping an arm around his waist. “Don’t put too much pressure on your ankle for now. Let’s just focus on getting the swelling down.”

Jihoon grunts softly, “Agreed.”

He’s guided through the entrance hall towards the living room, where the noise of a horror film fills his ears along with the horrified shrieks and shouts from the two occupants who were too busy clinging to each other on the couch to notice Jeonghan practically carrying Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t fail to notice the duffel bag sitting  _ real close _ to Seungcheol’s foot.

“Hey,” he greets softly, loud enough to be heard over the actress’ screaming.

Joshua shudders at the sight of blood squirting everywhere then spares him a glance. “Hey Ji—holy shit.” At the sight of the younger male, Joshua immediately lets go of Seungcheol and sits up straight. “Holy  _ fuck _ , Jihoon.”

The said male winces as Jeonghan guides him into the recliner. “It’s not as bad as it looks, honestly. I took worse beatings. This is nothing.”

“You’re staying here for tonight.” Jeonghan concludes firmly, leaving no room or arguments. Jihoon sighs in reply and doesn’t bother fighting him on it. Seungcheol had taken his attention away from the now paused horror film they were glued to and is now looking over at him with this tense, worried look. Like he’s concerned though he feels as if he has no right to be.

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Jihoon scoffs and closes his eyes. “Stop that, Cheol.”

“The 3rd part of the ceremony is where we’re all forbidden to watch so we have no idea about the outcome until the next day.” Seungcheol trails off for a moment then adds, “You look like you lost, Jihoon.”

Jeonghan appears, holding an ice pack in hand and some fresh bandages in the other. “He won, actually. Took a hell of a beating but Youngwon is in even worse shape than he is. Last I heard, you knocked the poor fucker out with a single punch, Ji.”

“He won?” Seungcheol exclaims, sounding elated and relieved.

“The final part is set to take place tomorrow—stop moving so much!” scolded Jeonghan when attempting to change the bandage on his bicep. “Goodness. Anyways, you’re looking at the newly announced Alpha, guys. Although it’s tradition for the previous Alpha to do the inking process, I don’t think Youngwon is in any shape to do it so he nominated Yoongi or his boyfriend, Jungkook, to do it in his place.”

“Did you already think of the piece you wanted?” Joshua asks curiously.

Jihoon hums softly and peeks an eye open. “It’s cliche but I wanted half of a wolf’s face on my back. But I want it to be distorted a little bit, transfigured and unfinished.” When Joshua frowns in confusion, he chuckles softly and sinks into the chair’s cushions. “It doesn’t make sense to you now but it will later, trust me.”

“Does everything you do have some sort of alternate meaning to it?” Jeonghan lightly joked while carefully dabbing some ointment onto the stitches. “I didn’t know you were so deep into literature, Ji.”

“You can thank Cheol for that, I guess. But speaking of that,” Jihoon reopens an eye and looks over the referred male with a scowl. “If I wake up in the morning and you’re gone, we’re gonna have some  _ real _ fucking problems.”

Seungcheol gaps at him. “But I thought you—”

“—I’m too tired and frankly too in pain to argue with you right now, Cheol, so you better stay through the morning until I actually have the energy to yell at you. For now,  _ stay _ and don’t you even think about touching that bag right there.”

Seungcheol looks as if he’s ready to protest but with Joshua’s careful touch on his shoulder, every ounce of fight in him drains away immediately. He sighs deeply, shoulders sagging while sinking into the cushions. Jihoon emits a pleased hum and lets his eyes slip closed.

“Rest for now, Jihoon.” Jeonghan coaxed in a hushed voice. He could already feel the exhaustion pulling him under by the time the older male’s words reached his ears. “He’ll still be here when you wake.”

“ _ All _ of you better be.” Jihoon corrected, tongue growing heavy, words coming out a little slurred with drowsiness. “Cheol isn’t the only one in my life that I hold dear, ya know.”

He doesn’t see it but they’re smiling at him. There’s a hand gently smoothing his hair back followed by a pair of soft lips against his exposed forehead. Jeonghan always had a nurturing aura about him.

“Rest, Jihoonie.”

* * *

“Finally!” Seungkwan boasted after heaving a rather heavy box into the living room. He stands in front of it, hands on his hips and chest lifting then falling as he panted slightly. “Last box—wait,  _ please _ tell me this is the last box.”

The only response he gets is the sight of Hansol slipping through the hallway with a box in his arms. Seungkwan groans loudly but the other male just laughs.

“Relax,” Hansol playfully chides. “This one is the last box. It’s the remainder of Soonyoung’s stuff.”

Seungkwan can’t help but smile fondly at the mention of their beloved friend. “He’s going to be so happy that he can finally show off all his nick-knacks and be able to have his own space.”

“He’s going to be happy about everything in general.” Hansol agrees with a smile. “It’s kind of scary just how happy he constantly is.”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan huffs a sigh before gesturing to the heavy box at his feet. “Anyways, Mr Strong Arms, care to help me unbox this? I swear it weighs like a ton or something. What’s even in it?”

Hansol takes a peak at the box and only answers when he noticed that it wasn’t labeled, “I’m not quite sure. My pocket knife is on the kitchen counter. Use it to cut through the tape but please be careful. I just sharpened it last night. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Seungkwan gives him this bemused look as he saunters into the kitchen and grabs the item off of the counter with a small mumble. Plopping down onto the soft carpet, he begins carefully cutting through the tape until he’s able to pry the flaps of cardboard open. Inside the box were all of the photo frames that occupied the entrance hall of his old apartment. Seungkwan smiles softly to himself and picks up the first frame.

Simon. Sitting on a patch of grass, big smile and floppy pink tongue lopsidedly hanging out of his mouth. He was the best golden retriever Seungkwan could have ever asked for as a kid. He remembered begging and begging his parents to get one every year for Christmas. Of course when Soonyoung had got adopted into the family, his father made a joke;  _ “You always wanted a golden retriever puppy. Well, now you got one. His name is Soonyoung. Take good care of him.”  _ However, their parents eventually caved the following Christmas and got them a young pup to help complete the family. Simon was outgoing and so curious, so eager to meet people and make new friends — just like Soonyoung. However, bigger dogs tend to not last very long and Seungkwan remembered crying in the vet’s office with Soonyoung. Even in his last moments, Simon made an effort to lick away their tears before giving one final happy tail wag. He left this world peacefully and surrounded by loved ones, so Seungkwan can easily say that they all got the reassurance they needed that Simon felt loved.

There’s a lump forming in his throat, like there always was whenever he recalled a memory with the pooch, but Seungkwan is smiling fondly down at the photo. He sets the frame beside him, takes a second to wipe his tears away then grabs another from the box.

It was a family portrait, taken the same day where the news of Soonyoung becoming adopted was first broken. Their eyes were still puffy and red — all from happy tears, rest assured. 

Two whole years of fighting in court. Two whole years of watching Soonyoung stare up at their parents with hope gleaming in his eyes only to be brought bad news; that his own parents refused to make the appeal or refused to sign the papers. That his parents were still greedy for their ‘property’ yet wanting nothing to do with it at the same time. 

Seungkwan remembered the very moment they got that call announcing Soonyoung’s fate. They were at the dinner table on a normal Thursday night. Taeil, their father, had gotten home early and Soohyun made a big enough feast to last them a week in celebration. Seungkwan was passionately ranting about how excited he was for the song his chorus class was going to perform in the upcoming concert when the house phone began ringing. Taeil excused himself after giving his wife an apologetic look — he must’ve thought the call was for him. 

Seungkwan was halfway into explaining the lyrics when Taeil came racing back in, eyes wide and glossy.

_ “What’s wrong?” Soohyun exclaims, immediately getting up from her chair. “Dear, say something!” _

_ “That was the courthouse.” _

_ Seungkwan sees Soonyoung immediately straighten up in his peripheral, which causes him to do the same. _

_ Soohyun sighs and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Let me guess… They refused the appeal again?” _

_ Taeil’s smile is humongous. “Quite the opposite, actually.” _

_ “W-What is it?” Soonyoung stuttered meekly. “Did something happen?” _

_ Taeil sets the phone down before racing over to the young teen, scooping him up in his arms and holding him tightly. _

_ “They finally agreed, Soonyoung-ah. The date is set for tomorrow at 9am.” _

_ There are fat tears pouring down Soonyoung’s chubby cheeks. “T-Then that means…” _

_ “You’re adopted. You’re  _ finally _ adopted.” _

_ They ended up having a major crying fest in the middle of the kitchen; huddled together and clutching on to one another. Seungkwan smiles at his brother, smooths his hair back and cups those soft cheeks in his palms. _

_ “Soonie, I guess it’s time to finally say it. Welcome to the family. Welcome home.” _

It’s a memory that will always bring a sense of wholeness, like a warmth filling an otherwise insatiable crevice in his soul. 

The day Soonyoung was officially his to call brother was the day Seungkwan’s life was complete.

“What are you crying for?” Hansol asks. He stood in the doorway, looking both confused and amused.

“Look, babe,” Seungkwan turns the photo around and emits a loud sniffle, “a finished family portrait.”

Hansol rolls his eyes and tries to look exasperated though it’s clear that he’s too fond. He walks over and gently takes the frame away, examining it for a short moment then looking around to find a good spot. It’s now hanging right above the little shelf atop of the fireplace, hovering just a few inches over the jar containing Simon’s ashes.

“You become sentimental too easily.” Hansol chuckles, bending down to grab Seungkwan’s hands and lifting him up.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s kind of annoying to be so sensitive all the time—”

Hansol frowns and stops the male from furiously rubbing the tears away. “ _ Never _ apologize for wearing your heart on your sleeve, Seungkwan.  _ Never _ apologizing for being the type of person to cry when they remember impacting moments of their lives. It shows you have heart, something people lack nowadays. Do not ever change that about you and do not ever let someone put you down just because you feel things more intensely than they do.”

Seungkwan lets out a small whine. “Stop being so damn romantic and sappy and so fucking sweet, god damn it. You’re gonna make me cry even more!  _ Look! _ You already are!”

Hansol laughs, “Honestly, I thought the tears would come  _ after _ I asked but now I’m almost afraid to. I know it’ll just make you cry even more.”

The other male groans and shoves his hands into his face, both trying to hide the red spreading across a pair of cheeks and also in an effort to wipe away his tears.

“Just ask!” Seungkwan mumbled in frustration. “I’m gonna cry with every box I unpack anyways so it’s not like it’ll matter if—”

When he removes the hands covering his face, Hansol is no longer standing in front of him. He’s  _ kneeling _ . Seungkwan gaps down at the small velvet box and the pretty gold ring being presented to him.

“Will you mar—”

“—Yes!”

“Babe, can I at least finish the question?”

“Right. Right, yeah. Sorry, sorry. Go ahead.”

Hansol chuckles quietly and takes the ring out of the box, asking the big question all the while slowly sliding the ring onto Seungkwan’s finger. “Boo Seungkwan, will you marry me?”

Once the ring is in place, Seungkwan grabs a hold of his  _ fiance _ and hauls him up just to plant a searing kiss upon his lips.

“Yes,” he breathes once pulling away. “Yes, I will marry you, Chwe Hansol. Now c’mere and kiss me.”

“What about unpacking?”

“Screw unpacking.”

Hansol laughs quietly and reaches forward to gently curl lithe digits into the hem of Seungkwan’s sweats and pulls. Seungkwan stumbles forward, fingers gripping onto the collar of his shirt with white-knuckles. They’re kissing again. More firmly this time, but nothing too rushed. Hansol’s hands are big and warm as they curl around his waist, slip under his shirt, and press into the curve of his back. Those same hands soon grip firmly and lift him a few inches off of the ground, to which Seungkwan instinctively wraps his legs around Hansol’s waist; letting himself be carried into their new bedroom. He had one second to be thankful about insisting that their bed should immediately be moved in before Hansol is literally throwing him on to it. Seungkwan emits a soft, breathy grunt as his back hits the mattress, body bouncing a little from the momentum. Hansol is kneeling between his thighs and pulling his own shirt off, tossing it off to the side before immediately working Seungkwan out of his.

“You know,” Hansol presses a few quick kisses to Seungkwan’s navel then pulls back to admire the male sprawled out beneath him, “I know you’re always complaining about being pale, but I actually quite like it.”

“You do?” Seungkwan grimaces while attempting to cover himself up. He still had a bit of pudge on his stomach while Hansol was sporting a tight six pack.

Hansol scowls and reaches to pry his hands away. “Don’t. Don’t hide yourself from me.”

“But I’m—”

“—Beautiful.” Hansol’s firm voice cuts his protest off. “You are  _ beautiful _ , Seungkwan. You want to know why I adore your pale skin?”

Before Seungkwan could properly reply, Hansol dips low and latches on to his neck. It causes him to inhale sharply between his teeth and curl his fingers into his lover’s hair to give a warning tug.

“It’s like you’re a blank canvas and I’m the paintbrush spreading all these different colors on to your skin, painting a picture that only _I_ will see.” Hansol speaks so softly, admiration heavily laced on his tongue. “I like how you can make the colors stand out  _ so well _ . Most of all, I like how others will also notice the colors subtly peaking out — and then they’ll know who painted them on you.”

Seungkwan heaves a sigh. “Babe, you’re being really sentimental and I  _ adore _ you for that but right now, all I can concentrate on is your dick against my thigh so can you please just..?”

Hansol only has the slightest amount of humility in him to look the smallest bit of bashful before his hands are working on removing both of their clothes. Every time Seungkwan moves to try to help him, he’s stopped and forced to lay back down on the bed. Eventually, he gets the idea; Hansol wants to do the work and just wants his fiance to lay back.

There are soft and sweet words being whispered into his ear when Hansol carefully works him open with expert hands that knew his body all too well; knew it’s secrets and the little soft spots that were only reserved for him.

“Soonyoung is going to throw a fit if we don’t make him our best man,” Hansol whispers quietly while patiently waiting for Seungkwan to relax around the intrusion.

Seungkwan’s smile is wide and wistful. “He will, won’t he?”

“Guess we should just make it happen, huh?”

“I can’t imagine anyone else worthy enough.”

Hansol smiles and leans down for a chaste press. “Do you think he’ll cry?”

“Like a baby,” Seungkwan snickers.

No matter how many times they become this intimate together, no matter how many times they soil the sheets, it doesn’t become old. It’s like they’re seeing each other in a new perspective each time; finding something new about the other as their hands wander and wander, curious and imploring. Like the small little beauty mark hidden on the inside of Hansol’s thigh that Seungkwan paid special attention to until the other male bucked his hips up impatiently. Like the small scar just beneath Seungkwan’s right collar from a fight gone awry many many years ago.

Hansol moves slowly and languidly, almost lazily, but Seungkwan doesn’t seem to mind this pace at all. He appears content and blissful underneath him the entire time, offering  _ beautiful _ little sounds and soft smiles speaking many levels of adoration. Hansol doesn’t quite know how long they go at it for but by the time he finishes having one of the most impactful orgasms of his life, both of them are sweating and it’s well past 11pm.

“I’ll go prepare you a warm bath.” Hansol pants heavily into his neck for a short second before pulling away. “And then I’ll see if a restaurant nearby is still open for takeout. What are you in the mood for?”

“You’re a god send,” Seungkwan grunts quietly at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Something spicy. I don’t really mind what, though brownie points if you get kimchi fried rice.”

Hansol snorts quietly and places a quick kiss to his forehead before making a dash to the bathroom. Seungkwan watches him go, taking a second to admire the view of his naked behind when the sound of his phone going off snags his attention. He quickly grabs the device and smiles to himself when he notices the new messages to the group chat.

* * *

**[Soonyoung]**

_ Am I a bad person for not crying during the Titanic? _

**[Minghao]**

_ No. _

_ The Titanic is overrated, anyways. _

_ You want a good movie to cry to? Watch Hachi: A Dog’s Tale. _

_ I sobbed buckets, not even gonna lie. _

**[Joshua]**

_ Haccccchhhhiiiiii [crying emoticon] _

_ The goodest boy! _

**[Junhui]**

_ Yeah that movie was SO DAMN SAD oh my god _

_ But it was SO DAMN GOOD at the same time _

**[Mingyu]**

_ I’ve never heard of that movie before? _

**[Jeonghan]**

_ Gyu, you’re a dog owner right? _

**[Mingyu]**

_ A PROUD dog owner! _

**[Jeonghan]**

_ Right… _

_ Anyways, it’s gonna make you wanna hug your dogs and not let go. _

_ Like. EVER. _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ TELL ME WHY I ONLY JUST WATCHED THE TRAILER FOR IT AND I’M ALREADY CRYING _

_ WHY AM I SUCH A CONSTANT MESS ??? _

**[Wonwoo]**

_ Gyu, let’s watch it tonight yeah? _

_ I just read a review about it and it’s pretty highly rated. _

_ I think we’ll both like it. _

**[Mingyu]**

_ Yes, lets. _

_ I’m ready to cry. _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ Guys, I have an announcement to make. _

**[Chan]**

_ Oh hi, Kwannie !! _

_ Congrats on the new apartment by the way. _

**[Seokmin]**

_ Yeah, congrats!! Let us know when the housewarming party is, okay? _

**[Junhui]**

_ I call kimchi! >:( _

**[Minghao]**

_ You DO make the best kimchi I’ve ever had, so that’s definitely on you. _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ Thanks guys ♥ _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ Did you guys finish moving everything in? _

_ Oh, and what’s your announcement? _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ It took a little while but yeah we got everything in the apartment. _

_ We just gotta focus on unpacking now but we, uh… got preoccupied. _

**[Seokmin]**

_ Ew, gross… _

_ We don’t need to know about that. _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ YALL BETTER NOT HAVE HAD SEX ON MY BRAND NEW BED ISTG _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ … _

_ Yeah about that, Soonie… _

_ Sorry… _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ ARE YOU FOR REAL _

_ BOO SEUNGKWAN _

_ CHWE HANSOL _

_ IMMA CASTRATE BOTH OF YOU THE SECOND I GET OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE _

**[Hansol]**

_??? _

_ The hell, babe _

_ We didn’t have sex on his bed _

_ We had sex on OUR bed _

_ Why are you tormenting him? _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ Omfg babe you’re always killing my fun _

**[Soonyoung]**

**[Hansol]**

_ Goodness gracious _

_ Anyways _

_ Have you told them yet? _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ Oh right. _

_ Sorry, I was having too much fun. _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ [knife emoticon] [knife emoticon] [knife emoticon] _

**[Seungkwan]**

**[Seokmin]**

_ HOLY SHIT _

**[Chan]**

_ IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS ???? _

**[Jeonghan]**

_ Oh my god!! [shocked emoticon] _

_ No way!! I’m so happy for you two!! _

**[Jungkook]**

_ Congratulations! :) ♥ _

**[Yoongi]**

_ God, love literally is everywhere… _

_ Disgusting… _

**[Jungkook]**

_ Says the one refusing to let go of me… _

**[Yoongi]**

_ Listen, when I say I want cuddles _

_ I fucking MEAN IT _

**[Seungcheol]**

_ It’s about time you two finally put a knot on it!! _

_ Congratulations!! _

**[Mingyu]**

_ I CALL BEST MAN FOR HANSOL _

**[Junhui]**

_ WAIT _

_ I CALL SEUNGKWAN’S BEST MAN _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ I THINK THE FUCK NOT  
_

_ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE _

**[Hansol]**

_ Actually… _

_ We already decide on who we both want to be our best man. _

**[Jeonghan]**

_ Is it me? _

**[Chan]**

_ Hell no. _

_ It’’s definitely me. _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ IT’S NONE OF YOU _

_ IT’S ME _

_ M E _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ It’s Jihoon, actually. _

**[Joshua]**

_ … _

_ Are you kidding- _

**[Seokmin]**

_ -_- _

**[Hansol]**

_ No, we’re not kidding. _

_ We were talking about it earlier. _

_ Seungkwan wants Jihoon to be his best man. _

_ And I was thinking about asking my father to be mine. _

**[Soonyoung]**

_ I’m throwing the promise ring out. _

_ Fuck yall. _

**[Seungkwan]**

_ OMG NO SOONYOUNG SODJSODJSO _

_ WE’RE K I D D I N G _

_ IT’S A J OKE _

_ WE OBVIOUSLY CHOSE YOU _

_ PLEASE DON’T THROW THE RING OUT OMG _

**[Soonyoung]**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, there was a lot more agony and exhaustion seeping into his bones than before. It weighed him down, making him feel like his body weighed a ton and that even the slightest bit of movement was proven to be a hassle. After several moments of just laying there, as if trying to will it all to just magically vanish, a loud thump off to his right immediately makes his senses go haywire. Jihoon snaps his eyes open (and immediately regrets it when the first thing he sees is the sun peering  _ way _ brightly through the windows) and looks around to try to find the source of the noise.

“Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s voice is all kinds of raspy, throat sore and parched — he almost didn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice. Seungcheol did, though. For the man immediately halts an inch away from the door and sags his shoulders.

“What did I say?”

“Jihoon, I—”

“—I may be sore as hell right now but  _ do not _ make me get up and physically have to drag you into a chair.”

Seungcheol sighs and tosses the duffel bag onto the ground. He toes off his shoes a little angrier than intended but when he turns around and sees Jihoon laying there in the recliner, all the tension leaves his body nearly instantly.

“You look  _ terrible _ .”

Jihoon scoffs and diverts his gaze. “Gee, thanks. Be a lad and get me some water, please.”

Seungcheol doesn’t even hesitate to obey. He marches into the kitchen, grabs a glass from the cupboard, and gets some fresh cool water from the pitcher in the fridge. When he returned, Jihoon had carefully positioned himself to be sitting up.

“Thank you,” the younger mutters while accepting the glass. The blanket that Jeonghan had covered him with fell off his shoulders, exposing the bare torso that was once hidden. Seungcheol can’t help but grimace at the sight of dark blue (practically black) splotches nearly consuming his entire rib cage. Jihoon startles slightly when Seungcheol suddenly snaps his fingers with a loud gasp.

“You know, I think Joshua has the thing for that!”

“Thing for—” Jihoon’s voice fades as Seungcheol dashes off ffurther into the apartment, clearly elated at the recollection of something.

“This thing works wonders.” Seungcheol declares, making his way back over to the male occupying the chair. “I remember when I lost a sparring match against you a couple months ago and Joshua had bought this new first aid cream. It’s supposed to help speed up the healing process of bruises! He wanted to use me as a guinea pig so he applied some of the cream on my bruises and they were practically gone by the next day.”

Jihoon cocks a brow. “Do you  _ see _ these bruises, Cheol?”

Seungcheol stares blankly at him. “Did  _ you _ see the bruises you left on me?”

_ Touché. _

Jihoon exhales quietly, hand lifting in a  _ carry on _ motion. Seungcheol grins cheekily at him and pulls up a chair.

“It’s going to feel cold at first so try not to flin—Jihoon!”

Jihoon grunts softly, “Jeez, Cheol! It’s like a fucking ice bath!”

“Shut up and sit still so I can apply it! It’ll warm up quickly, I promise.” Seungcheol bites back in irritation, ignoring the scathing look it earned him.

“Soonyoung told me you visited him in the hospital.” Jihoon intones in a voice that’s curious and imploring, hinting that he wants to know the reason. Seungcheol pauses briefly, having nearly spread the cream over all of his bruises by now, and sighs deeply before continuing his motions.

“I wanted to see what the hype was about, I guess.” He explained. “Everyone was always talking so highly about him. Jeonghan and Joshua  _ adore _ him. Minghao, Jun, and Chan speak so fond of him despite their complaints of how much energy he has. Seokmin won’t stop retelling the terrible jokes and puns Soonyoung had relayed to him, like that guy’s humor out-ruled his own when—I mean, have  _ heard _ Seokmin’s comedic antics? That man is a genius. Mingyu treats Soonyoung like he’s another one of his dogs; he completely spoils and babies him every time they’re in the same room together. Wonwoo silently takes care of him too by randomly appearing with Soonyoung’s favorite snacks in tow—like _since when_ did he know what they were in the first place?! And then there’s Seungkwan and Hansol who never shut up about Soonyoung if someone says something that reminds them of him. ‘ _ Doesn’t this rice ball look like him, Seungkwan?’ ‘Oh my god, it does. I don’t even want to eat it now.’ _ I mean, what the hell? What the  _ actual _ hell? Why is everyone worshiping this one boy? Why is everyone coddling him and turning into mush when he so much as  _ smiles _ ?”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows, a little amused at the way Seungcheol passionately rants.

“And then there’s  _ you _ .” Seungcheol added further with a heavy sigh. “So closed off to every emotion. So closed off in general that even  _ I _ couldn’t get you crack open even just a little bit. You didn’t let anyone in, Ji. You vowed to yourself to not do that and I just  _ had _ to meet the boy that impacted you enough to make you open up like some sort of dam. It was so easy for you to seep into him, huh?  _ So easy _ for him to calmly walk into your heart and make himself comfortable? Yeah. Yeah, I was bitter. Of course I was. Any reasonable and sane person would be bitter. Set aside my past feelings for you, I was your closest friend and Soonyoung was the first to find out things about you that I’m sure even I don’t know yet.”

Jihoon exhales, looking anywhere by the betrayed look in his friend’s eye. “Just say you hate my boyfriend, Cheol. It’s not that hard.”

“I do. Or well, I did. Hate him, I mean.” Seungcheol leans back in his chair and sets the cream aside once finished with the task. “I absolutely loathed him since the moment you set eyes on him. So for a while, I wanted something to happen to him. I wanted him to disappear. How greedy of me, right? How  _ cruel _ . I was letting the wolf win, as what your mother would no doubt say to me, and I just continued feeding it.”

“What made you change your mind?” asks Jihoon.

Seungcheol answers with a soft smile, “Jeonghan was always the blunt one out of the three of us. He didn’t sugarcoat things, he was straightforward and brutally honest. That’s what I liked about him. He didn’t beat around the push or dodge the point. Joshua was careful and gentle, always willing to de-escalate a situation with his wit or charm. However, despite being that way, he’s horrifyingly good at judging one’s character. When they had first found out about Soonyoung, both of them were weary just as much as I was. But then Joshua was the first to meet Soonyoung. He came home with this weird, troubled look on his face and said;  _ ‘I actually kind of like him?’ _ Jeonghan was eager to meet him the second those words left his mouth. By then, I was already in too deep with the deal I made with Yesung although the seeds of doubt had been planted when Jeonghan returned saying the exact same thing as Joshua. When I regretted everything, when I realized just  _ what _ I had done… it was too late. Mingyu had been shot, Soonyoung was taken, the hideout had been raided. I’m glad that I notified everyone to evacuate otherwise we would’ve had a slaughter.”

Jihoon emits a low hum of agreement before fixing his piercing gaze on the other male once more. “And of the visit? What happened then?”

Seungcheol chews on his bottom lip for a moment before continuing further, “I wanted to see, with my own two eyes, what made Lee Jihoon fall in love so quickly. At first, my only intention was just to get a quick glimpse. I had no intention of talking to him. But when I arrived, you guys were there talking to him and I just… I watched. I saw everyone’s fond smiles, the way their eyes soften whenever they look at him. From what I saw, Soonyoung had this kind of… I don’t know how to put it—a childlike wonder to him, an innocence that everyone seemed to want to protect. He was like some sort of delicate flower, blooming prettily in an otherwise destroyed garden and absolutely no harm could come to it.

Everyone left the room and I waited for a few moments before entering without really thinking. God, I don’t know why I even walked into that room. I don’t know why I decided to confront him. I knew he knew what I did. I knew he knew who I was, what I was, and how angry you were with me. Even so, he allowed me in. With a finger hovering over the panic button, Soonyoung was intimidatingly beautiful yet strikingly fierce in everything he did. The way he smiles, it makes his cheeks bunch up and his eyes scrunch up — and it’s so endearing. But that’s also one of the scariest things about him. He can smile, he can fool the enemy, but then he can strike at the flip of a dime. Soonyoung, he—he has this ‘untamed, can not be contained’ energy about him.  


God,  _ imagine _ if he could fight, Jihoon. Imagine how much of a powerful ace he could be to you. No one would suspect a  _ goddamn thing _ from him. The innocent, cheerful boy that practically created all things rainbow and butterflies hopping into a room full of members of the most powerful mafia clan known to man, looking completely unsuspecting but could easily snap your neck if you approach him the wrong way.”

Jihoon chuckles quietly, unconsciously fiddling with the chain bracelet around his wrist. “You get it then. You see  _ exactly _ what I see.”

Seungcheol makes a face that agrees though he doesn’t say anything else for the longest time, and they just sit there in comfortable silence.

“I like that I can’t contain him.” Jihoon admits softly. “I like when I hold him, he just excessively pours out from my hands.”

“He’s like a hurricane.” Seungcheol observed thoughtfully. “Unpredictable, can easily change gears and suddenly turn in one direction without so much of a warning and will tear everything up from the roots only to let something new grow in its place.”

Jihoon added further, “He’s independent. Doesn’t depend on anyone yet he knows to admit when he needs help, knows to accept it whenever it comes his way. He’s able to hold his own, hold his ground, and support himself in tough times. All the while keeping a clear head so that his emotions don't spur him on to entice him to make bad decisions.”

Seungcheol gently intoned, “He’s a hell of a character, Ji… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for letting my own emotions cloud my judgement. I’m sorry for everything. I don’t know what the hell got into me. I’m not like that, but I guess I was just… I guess I just couldn’t understand. I couldn’t understand what made Soonyoung so special and at the time, I refused to see it. I know a simple apology won’t fix anything. He was nearly killed because of me— _ everyone _ was nearly killed because of me.”

The younger male studied him for a long moment, eyes scrutinizing and sharp. As tempted as he is to kick the poor guy out, Jihoon knows it’s the wolf talking; telling him to burn his bridges, to trust no one. So instead, Jihoon heaves a sigh and pivots his head to the side so he could peer at the cellular device sitting on the end table. The screen was lighting up with various different notifications, all from the group chat they were in.

“Hansol proposed to Seungkwan,” Seungcheol supplied. He had his own device pulled out to check what the ruckus was. “Junhui and Mingyu are trying to claim dibs on being a best man and Soonyoung is  _ not _ having it.”

Jihoon dismisses it rather quickly, though he does remind himself to send a message in the group chat later. “You’re right. A simple apology won’t fix shit, Cheol. You betrayed all of us. You betrayed me, my father, our friends, our clan. All because you couldn’t keep your shit in check despite Jeonghan keeping an eye on you. You really fucked up so you sitting there apologizing profusely won’t patch everything up.”

Seungcheol’s shoulders sag as his eyes remain downcast, head hanging low. “I know, Ji—”

“—But it’s a start.”

Blinking rapidly in shock, Seungcheol can’t help but gap at the other male. “W-What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” a heavy sigh and Jihoon is reaching for the glass of water. “Just unpack your damn bag, Cheol. You got some homework to do.”

* * *

Turns out, the cream pulled through quite well. By the time Jihoon had pulled himself together enough to actually get into the shower, the ache in his ribs wasn’t as intense as it was when he woke. It was comfortable to breathe now. And Seungcheol was indeed right; the cream became warm after being applied and had begun easing the ache in his bones. His body still screamed at him every time he moved but it was doable.

“Are you ready?” Jungkook asks from behind him. “You’re still banged up and it’s going to go right over a bruise… Are you sure you want it here?”

Jihoon turns to eye the younger boy from over his shoulder. “I’ve been through worse. It’ll be fine. Just do it.”

Jungkook looked skeptical for a little while before eventually turning on the tattoo gun. Jihoon pivots his head back around and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that all of his clan members are watching the inking process.

It’s painful and he has to bite down on a bullet to keep himself from squirming. He wanted the tattoo to be placed on the right side of his back so that it didn’t interfere with the cherry blossom splayed out on the left. He wanted it close to his spine, of course that was proving to be one painful decision. Jungkook was considerate though and would give Jihoon moments to breathe, pretending to take a minute to clean off the gun or take his time to gently wipe the blood away so Seungcheol could press a glass of water to his lips.

Nearly four hours later and the work is complete. The image of half of a wolf’s face, looking disfigured and purposely incomplete, was inked successfully into his flesh; completing the final part of the Transfer Ceremony. And as he stood to his feet to display the image, Mingyu appeared at his side with a gold silk robe in hand and held it open for Jihoon’s arms to slip through the sleeves.

“My son,” Youngwon approaches before bending to a knee with a fist pressed to his chest, “the ceremony is complete. I now officially bestow the title of clan Alpha onto you.” 

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and hollers at the presence of their new Alpha standing before them. Jihoon took it all in, chest swelling in pride, before lifting a hand to silence the noise. It does the trick almost immediately and he feels a small smile tickling his lips.

He just got handed the title and the power he already holds is comically horrific.

“I want to thank all of you for standing by my side for this long. I know you all came to Two Wolves under different circumstances though none of you knew who I was until recently. And even when you did find out, none of you turned your backs on me and I just want to express how thankful I am to have each and every single one of you here. This is your family now.” Jihoon addressed the crowd, holding his arms up in the air. “This is your home. This is  _ our _ home and I know it’s been in shambles for many years but I sincerely hope that I will continue to have your devotion so I can help rebuild from the ground up. From this day forward, we’ll start anew. Now, please, go ahead and eat to your content however I’m afraid I won’t be able to join you.”

“Soonyoung?” A voice from the crowd calls out.

Jihoon clears his throat and tries to ignore the heat spreading across his cheeks. “I’ll tell him you all said hello.”

“No need to tell him!” Minghao scoffs from his side. “We’ll just go with you.”

“Yeah, why not?” Junhui agreed with a wide grin.

Jihoon is looking at both of them in disbelief. “What—all of you?”

Hansol flings an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, mindful of his injuries of course. “Of course!”

“Yeah!” Another voice joins in from the crowd. “All of us! We all want to see him, too!”

“He’s one of us now,” someone else comments. “So we should include him in the celebration as well, shall we not?”

There’s a warmth growing beneath his skin, filling his veins and spreading through his entire soul. Seeing the way his men enthusiastically shout that they won’t take part in the feast without Soonyoung being present made Jihoon oddly emotional yet relieved; knowing they wanted him around just as much as he did.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, waving a hand, “Calm down and be ready within 30 minutes or else we’re leaving without you.”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Soonyoung asks in confusion as a couple nurses enter the room. When he spots the wheelchair, it only makes him frown even deeper. “Is something wrong? Did the scans come back bad?”

“Quite the opposite actually!” One of the nurses chimed, all friendly smiles and kind eyes. Her name was Lily if Soonyoung recalled correctly. “The scans came back positive! Your lung seems to be holding up quite well but we’ll still monitor it closely just in case.”

Soonyoung lifts a hand to slowly point to the chair and drawls quietly, “So then what’s with the..?”

The second nurse, Jasmine, smiles widely and takes both of his hands. “You’re quite popular, Soonyoung-ah. I didn’t know you had this many friends!”

_ What. _

Soonyoung must either look way too confused or he’s making a funny face because the nurses just laugh at him. He lets himself be guided out of the bed with careful, steady hands and into the chair. His limbs were like jello and he didn’t even realize just how weak his body still felt until he began moving.

The questions continue swirling numbly around in his head, only growing more intense with every turn they took. Lily was behind him, pushing the chair along while Jasmine was walking beside them, carrying the oxygen tank attached to the mask that was  _ still _ on his face. Soonyoung kept eyeing the things on the walls, looking for any type of signs that would pinpoint where they could possibly be going.

“I hope you’re hungry!” Lily jests, turning to flash him a quick smile before quickly moving forward to open a door. A peak at the sign hanging above the door provides him the intel that they’re about to walk into the cafeteria. Just when Soonyoung was about to verbally question why he was being brought here when they could’ve just handed him a platter, the sight of nearly 200 men all compressed in the cafeteria cheering loudly upon seeing his arrival has Soonyoung jumping nearly two feet in the air. Half of the men he doesn’t quite recognize though it’s the familiar faces sending warm smiles that has him shrinking into the chair, tears springing in his eyes. Jihoon is approaching with slow strides, wearing a tender stretch upon his lips and a pair of twinkling orbs.

“The ceremony is complete but they didn’t want to continue without you,” he chuckles at Soonyoung’s starstruck expression. “Honestly, neither did I. Do you care to join us?”

Soonyoung sniffles quietly and bobs his head in a nod. Jihoon gazes down at him in amusement before reaching forward to lower the mask on his face, hovering close and dropping his voice to a low whisper.

_ “Use your words, baby boy.” _

There’s a scorching heat spreading through his entire face, seeping down his neck. Jihoon has the audacity to flash a mischievous grin before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, immediately slipping his tongue past willing lips. Soonyoung is putty in Jihoon’s hands (which he feels curling into his hair while their tongues dance) and if his body wasn’t feeling so drained, he would’ve reached out to just feel the warmth emanating from the man that he loved.

When they part, there’s a thin line of saliva attaching Jihoon’s bottom lip to the tip of Soonyoung’s tongue, which was peaking out just slightly. With a soft chuckle, Jihoon breaks the line and uses his knuckle to close Soonyoung’s mouth; as tempting as it was, now is definitely not the time nor place.

It doesn’t quite dwell on Soonyoung just what the gathering is about, still dazed from the kiss, but then halfway into slurping his milkshake, he has the epiphany. Jihoon confirmed it with the quirk of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I think I already have a Beta in mind.” Jihoon whispers to him once everyone is distracted.

Soonyoung stares curiously at him. “Yeah? Who?”

Jihoon nods his head in a certain direction, urging the male to follow his gaze. Soonyoung does so and eventually lands on a tall male with a familiar mop of brown hair, gazing lovingly at the person sitting beside him while they read something aloud on their phone. Soonyoung’s eyebrows raise as his head nods slowly in approval.

“I’m also considering him as an Heir.”

He peers over to see the one being gestured to and pauses once he sees who it is, gaze lingering on the male before turning back to his lover; who was already looking at him with this unsure look, as if searching for permission.

Soonyoung questions, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods. “I don’t think anyone else is more suitable for it.”

“Not even Seungcheol?”

Jihoon’s entire face scrunches up. “Cheol? Are you kidding? He doesn’t want to be the Heir. I already spoke to him about it long ago. He’s happy being Head of Security.”

Soonyoung hum quietly and observes the crowd before them. “So you already have an Heir in mind and you already have a Beta in consideration as well.”

“And an omega,” Jihoon further added after taking a sip of his cola.

“Wait, what?” Soonyoung questions in confusion. “Omega? You never mentioned anything about an Omega being part of it all.”

“That’s because having the Omega is very, very rare.” Jihoon appeased calmly. “It's a bit of a confusing process and I still have to talk to my father about how it works, anyways. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not about to go handing out these titles willy-nilly now. There will be training involved. There will be several tests, completely unknown to the person in question. So for now, keep this to yourself, okay?”

“Of course!”

“Oh, yeah, and Soonie?”

Soonyoung turns, eyes wide and lips wrapped around the straw of his milkshake.

“I love you.”

“Disgusting,” Soonyoung playfully shoots back, “Say it again.”

Jihoon feels a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you.”

A small groan is followed by the sound of a now empty glass smacking the table. Soonyoung leans in, nice and close, and Jihoon’s smile stretches wider.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“Oo, god, I love the way you say it. Again.”

“Kwon Soonyoung, I’m in love with you.”

“Disgusting!” Soonyoung declares with a laugh, letting lithe digits curl into his hair once again. “Never stop saying it.”

Jihoon chuckles against those addicting tiers. “You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to apologize for the long wait for this update. I didn't mean to take this long - /again/ - and I wanted to thank you guys for your patience. If some of you follow me on twitter (my @ is taimehosh) then you might have seen the poll I put up a little while ago asking what rated scene should be next. People seemed to want both VerKwan and Meanie instead of just one and although I'm struggling to write those kind of scenes at the moment, I hope the VerKwan scene that was included in here was somewhat decent. If not, I offer my sincere apology.
> 
> But alas! The Transfer Ceremony has been completed. Jihoon is now the Alpha of Two Wolves and it seems he already has some things in mind. The revelation of the Heir, Beta, and the surprise rare Omega will be in the next update! I'm kind of curious to see who you guys think they could be. Comment down below or contact me via Twitter! Thank you guys for reading this fic and thank you for all the love you've been giving it. I mean... I'm blow away at the hit numbers already. I never expected this work to get so much attention and love. I love each and every single one of you (silent readers and all) ♥ Thank you.


	10. ⁰¹⁰ Good To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause you, you're my everything  
> We are a match  
> Cause you, you're my everyday  
> You also know it  
> I need you, you need me  
> Cause you, you already know  
> Everything is you, you"  
> SEVENTEEN — Good To Me

Jihoon wasn’t proud of it but unfortunately, the amount of visits to the hospital over the remainder of the week were slim. He had a lot of work to do as the new head of a mafia clan, which included several upon several meetings with other clans and gangs confiding in the city. As much as he would love to sit by the hospital bed and tell his lover all about his day, Jihoon found himself returning home alone and climbing into bed alone and waking up alone. He never knew how much it would ache to not have Soonyoung by his side — but he did know that it’s an ache he never wants to feel again.

The meetings go as smoothly as Jihoon predicted they would. If smooth was like a unpaved stone road jostling your car around violently, then yeah, they went _pretty smooth_.

Most of the clan leaders Jihoon met with adamantly refused to try to make peace or become allies. What Youngwon paved is something that can not easily be undone. Jihoon is many things and persistent is definitely one of them so it’s not like he gave up quickly when it came to trying to solve any issues that had been created. Eventually, some leaders began to show promise; they were less angry by the third meeting and seemed more willing to listen to what Jihoon had to say. Others, it would take more time.

For example: _this guy right here._

His name is Lee Ilhoon. Clan leader of a rival mafia group called Silent Cobras. The situation between Ilhoon and Youngwon was _beyond messy_ and it stemmed back years ago, practically around the time when Jihoon departed for a 7 year stay in Japan. He wasn’t present during the entire ordeal so even Jihoon didn’t really know where to start, how to start, and how to appease the furious clan leader.

“Jihoon, I only agreed to come in hopes I could talk to your father face to face but I suppose he’s still as much of a coward as he was in the past.” Ilhoon spits with venom laced on his tongue.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jihoon leans back in his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Ilhoon, with all due respect, Youngwon is no longer the Alpha of Two Wolves. I am. So whatever issues he created, it fell onto _my_ shoulders. As much as I would love to be doing something else, I need to make things right first.”

Ilhoon studied the shorter male with narrowed eyes. “You have heart, Lee Jihoon, but heart gets you nowhere these days. Especially in the job we have. I know _you_ have good intentions but the issue is between me and your father. It has nothing to do with you. If you wish to resolve it so badly, then get your pathetic excuse of a father in here and _then_ we can talk. If not, well then this meeting is over.”

Ilhoon is already getting up to his feet when Jihoon stands to his own, words of protest crawling up his throat and hanging on the tip of his tongue. Before either men could make another move, the door suddenly swung open with a little more force that the person behind it intended.

“Sorry, sorry!” Soonyoung winced, too busy trying to juggle four carry-out trays of coffees in his arms than to worry about the door banging off the wall. “As you can see, I’m a little preoccupied.”

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“Delivering coffee!” Soonyoung gleefully answers — and then all the scolding Jihoon is about to utter dissipates the second a smile is aimed at him.

“I’m in a meeting,” Jihoon sighed in defeat while sinking into his chair. “You can’t just—”

“—I know, I know. I’m sorry, okay?” Soonyoung does sound sincere when he apologizes, body busily moving throughout the room to deliver each cup of coffee to Jihoon’s men. “I tried to enter silently but no one was around to help me open the door—careful, Gyu, your hot chocolate is _really_ hot—and if there’s damage on the wall, I will pay for it! I promise! Scout’s honor!”

Ilhoon looks almost distraught with the amount of confusion on his face, eyes darting between Jihoon and Soonyoung with a furrow between his brow.

“Who is—”

Jihoon sends him a warning stare. “Soonyoung.”

The said male deflates for only a second before showing another toe-curling smile. “Shouldn’t ask questions. Got it. Sorry—here’s your coffee.” He extends the cup to the shorter male, who accepts it despite his mouth opening to protest. Soonyoung quickly swoops down before a single word could be said and kisses the male square on the mouth, letting it linger for a few seconds too long before pulling away. “And there’s your sugar.”

Jihoon feels heat crawling up his neck to his cheeks and hears the poorly contained snickering from his men. “Soonyoung, can you please just—”

“—I’m going! I’m going!”

Soonyoung makes sure to ease the door shut behind him and send a playful wink at the two men occupying the table before making his departure. Jihoon sets the cup down with a sigh and palms his face, trying to mask the way his cheeks redden with not only humiliation but endearment as well.

“Who was that?” Ilhoon asks after a long stretch of silence.

It takes Jihoon even longer to reply. “An idiot,” is all that comes out when he looks down at the coffee mug. When he sees the little message messily scribbled on the cup ( _I still find it gross that you drink black coffee but hopefully my kiss is enough sugar to make it sweet for you ♥_ ) a smile begins to tug upon his tiers.

Ilhoon takes a deep breath. “He’s your—”

Jihoon’s eyes flick up to meet the pair staring back at him, hand wrapping around the cup and eyebrow raising; almost _daring_ the man to finish that sentence. However, all Ilhoon does is swallow his tongue and slowly ease back down into the chair.

“Who is he?” He repeats. Jihoon scrutinizes him for a moment and takes a slow sip of his coffee.

“You seem to be more curious about him rather than the issue at hand so let me make something _crystal clear_ , Ilhoon.” Setting the cup down, Jihoon’s elbow presses against the table as he leans forward, eyes sharp and dark as they stare the other male down. “He’s off limits. So unless you want to end up like Choi Yesung, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself.”

“Choi Yesung?” Ilhoon exclaimed. “He went missing over a week ago—”

Realization seems to set in and Jihoon watches it drip into the male’s face with clear satisfaction. He leans back in his chair and makes a brief hand gesture to Mingyu, who immediately approaches.

“Show our guest out. The meeting is over.”

“Wait, wait!” Ilhoon protested. “I’m willing to talk!”

Jihoon scowls. “Are you willing to talk because you know I killed Yesung or are you willing to talk just so you could ogle my boyfriend?” Ilhoon sputters. “Yeah, I thought so. When you’re _actually_ ready to talk, you know how to reach me. Seungcheol, Mingyu, one of you show him out please.”

Ilhoon and his men leave without much of any protest left to offer. Seungcheol is the one to guide them out while Mingyu disappears with him only to return a short moment later. He places down two white tablets in front of Jihoon, who raises a questioning eyebrow in reply.

“For your headache,” Mingyu supplies simply.

Jihoon blinks at him before reaching for the pills. “How did you even know I have one?”

“You become less patient when you have a headache.” The taller male observed, head cocking to the side. “That and you have a tendency to pinch the bridge of your nose as well. Am I wrong?”

“I think we should start spending less time together. You’re too observant and it’s starting to freak me out.”

Mingyu barks out a laugh at the rebuttal. “Jihoon, you had me at your side when your mother still graced this earth. I don’t think you’d know what to do without me.” 

Jihoon pauses only to exhale through his teeth. “Touche.”

“Is that all the meetings for today?” Mingyu inquires, straightening his posture with a small smirk. Jihoon lifts a hand to make a _shoo_ motion.

“You’re all dismissed.”

“Sparring match?” Wonwoo offered while everyone began filing out of the room. Mingyu mulls it over for a second before eventually nodding.

“I need to work on my boxing anyways.”

Jihoon looks between the two males and raises an eyebrow. Seungcheol eventually catches his gaze and they share amused little grins.

_There won’t be much of a sparring match._

“Hey,” Jihoon calls out to Minghao before the other male could slip out, “You guys have that concert tonight, right? What time?”

“You remembered!” Minghao beamed. Jihoon made a face as if saying _get on with it_. “It’s in three hours so we have time. Soonyoungie’s probably heading to the venue here in a bit to get everything set up and do last minute touches if you want to catch him before he goes.”

“Concert, huh?” Seungcheol hums, stepping to stand beside Jihoon. “Can’t believe it’s that time already. Is that why you told the other clan leaders you were booked for the rest of the night?”

Jihoon scoffed as he stood up, grabbing the cup of coffee as well. “Like hell I was going to miss Soonyoung’s first performance. He’s been going gaga over it for the past month.”

Seungcheol gave him a flat stare. “Are you going because you feel obligated to or are you going just to see your boyfriend eat that stage up?”

“What a stupid question,” Jihoon muses with a small smirk. “I have a simple answer for that.”

“Humor me.”

“I’m going because I genuinely want to see him perform but I would be lying if I said I don’t find it _incredibly_ sexy when he pops off.”

Seungcheol snorts and rolls his eyes. “You’re driving yourself home then because I’m _not_ about to deal with you when you have a boner.”

“Good. That’s not your job.”

It takes a second for Seungcheol to understand the double meaning but when he does, he groans loudly in disgust while Jihoon walks ahead with a smug grin.

* * *

“I thought we were supposed to be sparring.”

“We are.”

“Really? Gee, I couldn’t tell with the way you’ve been pinning me to the ground for the past ten minutes.”

Wonwoo opens his mouth to reply, and Mingyu’s eyebrows raise in anticipation for an explanation that never comes because the older male clamps his mouth shut.

Mingyu makes a strangled noise before eventually seizing his squirms. “Are you planning on letting me anytime soon? ‘Cause this floor is not comfortable.”

The palm encasing Mingyu’s wrists, holding the male’s arms high above his head, only tightens. “We could move somewhere more comfortable,” Wonwoo pauses and trails his gaze along the male’s figure, “but I quite like where we are now.”

Mingyu’s expression pinches together and then his squirming instantly starts up once more. Wonwoo grins down at him and tightens his grip, using his free hand to grab hold of Mingyu’s hip to slam him back down onto the ground. The younger male winces only slightly, mainly due to the iron grip rather than the impact.

“Wonwoo!”

“Come on. We’re alone.”

Mingyu guffaws in disbelief. “Oh you can’t be serious.”

_“Dead serious.”_

“Wonwoo, _anyone_ could walk in right now.”

“Well, either they can get a free show or they can go.”

_“Wonwoo!”_

“Mingyu,” he leans down so their faces are mere centimeters apart, “look me in the eye and tell me you won’t want me.”

Mingyu swallows thickly but doesn’t break the staring contest. “W-We had sex last night _and_ this morning.”

“And you topped both times.”

“Are you saying you want your turn?”

Wonwoo rolls his hips down and thrives in the hitched gasp it earns. “I’ve _always_ wanted my turn.”

“I just,” Mingyu grunts quietly and attempts to shift underneath him, “I-I just assumed you were a—”

“—Bottom?” Wonwoo finishes as a mirthful smile overtook his face. “Honestly, so did I. I’ve been a bottom for a long time but there’s something about _you_ that makes me want to take control.”

“So… you’re a switch then?”

“If it’s you, then I’m whatever you want me to be.”

Mingyu groans and closes his eyes. “Don’t say that.”

Wonwoo chuckles before leaning down to hover right over the younger’s pulse; feeling the erratic beating against his bottom tier. “Let me take the reins, baby.”

It’s silent for a moment before Mingyu quietly asks, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I’m no pillow princess, Gyu. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.”

“Can we at least move locations then?”

“Fine.”

Despite Wonwoo finally agreeing, it took them a while to get off the floor and even longer for Mingyu to be able to pull away to gather his things. Wonwoo’s hands kept wandering, to places where he’s rarely ever been touched, and kept grabbing at him; kept trying to decrease the space between their bodies. By the time they reached the elevators, Mingyu’s cheeks were flushed a deep pink hue as Wonwoo’s palms once again made themselves home around his waist, slipping underneath the sweat soaked shirt just to feel the smooth expanse of flesh hidden underneath. This time, Mingyu leaned back and let his lover explore; tilting his head back in silent offering to Wonwoo’s mercy.

“You have such beautiful skin,” Wonwoo admires in a hushed voice.

Mingyu coursed a hand through the older male’s hair with a chuckle. “So you remind me. _Everyday._ ”

“I just want to worship you.” Wonwoo grinned against his throat. “I can’t help it. I mean, look at you. If you were me, I’m sure you’d feel the same way.”

“You talk too much.”

“Someone’s got to. You talk too little.”

Mingyu snorts quietly in amusement and glances up when he hears the elevator dinging, announcing their arrival to the requested floor. A brief glance to the button pad has him spotting the level 7 button being selected. Wonwoo had chosen the floor where his room resided while Mingyu’s room was on the floor above.

“Why did you choose your room?” He asks, allowing himself to be tugged out of the elevator and down the hall. “Mine is bigger.”

Wonwoo turns and eyes the taller male from above his shoulder. “Soundproof walls.”

“Soundproof walls?” Mingyu exclaimed in disbelief. “Why do you have—”

“—Guess the people living near me didn’t appreciate me yelling at video games at 3am.”

_“Oh my god.”_

They reached Wonwoo’s room rather quickly, since it appeared the guy was in a hurry. Mingyu watched with a smile full of mirth while Wonwoo hastily unlocked the door and shoved it open just before turning to shove him inside as well. He then finds himself stumbling backwards into the large suite room, Wonwoo advancing forward with a piercing gaze and demanding hands that shove Mingyu against the nearest wall. The kiss is searing and hungry, nothing but teeth and tongue. Whenever Mingyu attempts to try to move, either to let his hands naturally find purchase on Wonwoo’s hips or tangling into those silky locks, his hands are pinned down in an instant. Just when Mingyu is about to start complaining, he’s suddenly hoisted up off the ground and the shock factor overtakes the need to try to take the reins back. He gawks at his boyfriend, who has a _surprising_ amount of strength out of nowhere.

“You’re not the only one whose been working out,” Wonwoo teased with a small smirk.

Mingyu rasps out, “Holy _fuck_ , that was really hot.”

Wonwoo’s smirk widens as he carries Mingyu throughout the room, as if he weighs a simple feather and not a mess of limbs laced with some hefty muscle.

It’s a complete contrast now; once harsh lips were meeting his in a ginger press, once eager hands were exploring every crevice his body had to offer with soothed patience. Wonwoo had every so gently laid his lover down on to the bed before towering over him, set with kissing him slowly for now then eventually parting to get rid of Mingyu’s sleeveless shirt.

“You’re moving really slow.” Mingyu commented in a breathy sigh, watching with hooded eyes as Wonwoo’s palms trailed down his toned torso.

“I told you,” Wonwoo pauses to press a kiss on the patch of gauze on his stomach, “I have every intent to worship you.”

Mingyu emits a low snicker, “Well, you got two hours, babe. I love you but I’m not missing Soonie’s performance just so you can get your dick wet.”

A pair of nearly black eyes dart up to meet his own. “I only need one hour to have you screaming my name.”

* * *

Soonyoung had hooked all of them up with VIP front row seats to the performance, giving them a birds eye view to everything that would happen during the entire concert. It was Jihoon’s first time attending one of the events and to say that he grew more impressed by the passing minute, is an understatement. Soonyoung hasn’t even shown up on stage yet and Jihoon hasn’t been able to so much as look away from the stage for even _a second_.

Jun, Minghao, and Chan each took their time to dazzle the fans with solo stages. 

Chan was first, igniting the crowd with a fierce and powerful show with _SICKO MODE_ by Skrillex followed with _Undecided_ by Chris Brown then ending it with a serene performance of _Feeling Good_ by Avicii.

Jun came second and brought elements of China with him. He was all grace and beauty, smoothly dancing through the air with contemporary moves and red silk ribbons clutched in loose fists. He chose no actual song, just instrumental with authentic Chinese musical instruments. It created a perfect platform for Minghao to suddenly appear, blending in naturally as a tranquil melody floats through the air. Jihoon recognizes it belatedly that it was one of the songs that the pair had requested him to make as a special treat for the fans; _My I_.

Watching them in the recording booth, singing in their native tongue, had fascinated Jihoon but it was nothing in comparison to watching them dance to it.

Eventually, Jun had faded backstage and it was Minghao’s turn to take the spotlight. Minghao always had a peaceful way of dancing, alternating between ballet and contemporary was his specialty and it showed with the way he moved. _Dreams Come True, Doodle Diary,_ and _Falling Down_ were all beautiful pieces but Minghao seemed to make them into his own works of art.

His performance ended with the venue igniting in loud cheers and the lights dimmed down, silencing the noise rather quickly. Everyone seemed to know what the darkness meant and were anticipating it as much as Jihoon was. The large dual screens on either side of the stage lit up and began showing a short message, slowly displaying words that float through the darkness as if shining through a thick fog.

_And now… the moment you’ve all been waiting for._

_Please welcome our newest star, shining brighter than the one before him…_

**_Hoshi._ **

A single spotlight flicked on and Jihoon felt the vibrations of the cheers thrumming through his chest, rattling his bones and jump starting his heart. There he stood; the literal love of his life, all dressed up and looking _stunning_ as he stood in the middle of the stage. Soonyoung was wearing the same sinful outfit with the same sheer shirt as he performed _Touch_ — and Jihoon was _still_ so heavily affected by the way Soonyoung spread his legs like that. It was almost embarrassing how quickly all the blood rushed south when he saw those thick thighs spreading, the cocky grin stretching pink lips, and a dark gaze that could pierce through anything.

A short little show of _Bad_ and _By Myself_ , and then Soonyoung was leaving the stage too quickly for Jihoon’s liking.

“You know I think everyone is thirsting over our boyfriend by now,” Mingyu whispered to him once the noise died down.

“Do I need to go up onstage and kiss him to show who he belongs to?” Jihoon counters with a cocked brow. “‘Cause I’ll do it. I have the authority to do so.”

Seungkwan laughed from beside him. “At least do that when the concert is _ending_.”

“I suppose.”

The original members of _HIGHLIGHT_ had come on to the stage dressed in different outfits to talk about their newest member, giving a more detailed description of how Soonyoung came on to their radar and how ecstatic they were now that he was their new choreographer. Seeing them praise Soonyoung’s talent and efforts made Jihoon proud. Soonyoung was passionate about dancing and everyone around him took notice of it.

When the topic of discussion wandered back onstage after completing a wardrobe change, Jihoon choked on his water and nearly spat it all over the person sitting in front of him. 

Soonyoung had dyed his hair platinum blonde the second he got released from the hospital and it _really_ accentuated his caramel skin, especially now as he stood under the lights. It was styled meticulously to give a more voluminous look and his dark eyes had been outlined with a smokey eye shadow. He wore a single dangle silver earring that caught the light every time he so much as breathed. His lips look fuller, more plump than normal but that was most likely because of the gloss that had been applied. However, it was what Soonyoung was _wearing_ that made Jihoon collectively _lose his goddamn mind_.

A black suit with lace accents. 

Lace accents.

_Lace._

“You’re drooling.” Hansol jested.

“Shut up.” Jihoon shot back, refusing to so much as blink. “Mind your own damn business, will you?”

Eventually, introductions had ended and the concert continued. They performed several different songs, all of which Jihoon had created under Woozi and had submitted to other idol groups. _Hit, Fear, Fearless, Getting Closer._ Soonyoung carried on through all the songs in that ethereal suit with a see-through lace back that had Jihoon covering his crotch with the jacket he brought with him.

Minghao was giving his final ment, the last to bid goodbye after the others had gone before him. All of them were sweaty and panting heavily, but happy and content with the show they had given. Soonyoung was only half listening to what Minghao had to say while his eyes drifted amongst the first few rows, trying to find a group of familiar faces through the crowd. A smile stretched on to his lips upon managing to spot them and offered a wave, to wish it earned enthusiastic (and suggestive) whistles and cheers in return. When Soonyoung’s eyes find a certain pair, he feels something electric and scorching shoot up his spine.

Jihoon seethes through his teeth, _“Fuck it.”_

“W-What are you doing?!” Joshua exclaimed, reaching out in an attempt to stop the shorter male. He was too slow, however, because Jihoon was already moving towards security.

“Oh my god.” Seungcheol shields his face with a hand, acting as if he didn’t know the male walking up the steps. “Oh _my god_.”

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it!” Seungkwan squawks.

“And I just wanted to—oh?” Minghao suddenly cuts himself off when he takes notice of Jihoon marching across the stage. “Well, this is a surprise. Everyone, this is Woozi. He is the one who—”

Before Minghao could properly finish his sentence, Jihoon was marching his way towards a very confused Soonyoung before promptly yanking him down for a searing kiss. The startled gasp it elicits is drowned out by the loud screaming of the fans. However, Soonyoung doesn’t fight — never could, honestly. Never could fight Jihoon, never could deny him; always weak when it came to his touch, to his kisses. And Jihoon knew that. He ate that knowledge up and constantly used it to his advantage.

Like now, for instance.

They’re full on making out on the stage, slow and passionate with the obvious hint of tongue, and Soonyoung is pretty much letting Jihoon _grope him_ in front of thousands. 

A mischievous hand snakes down Soonyoung’s back, purposely slow so he could feel the warm skin under the smooth lace, and then the dancer is jolting with a loud mewl as the same hand grabs at his behind roughly. Minghao is watching the two of them with narrowed eyes and an unimpressed look on his face while Junhui is too used to it to let it bother him anymore. Chan, despite having this be a regular occurrence, is still so very much disturbed by how little restraint Jihoon has.

“Are you two done?” Minghao badgers. “I mean—are you done? I’m pretty sure there are minors watching and you guys are giving them a show.”

When Jihoon pulls away, Soonyoung chases after his lips for a few more chaste kisses. There’s a pretty flush spreading across his face and down his neck by the time Jihoon is actually able to look at him. With eyes severely dilated that they’re practically pools of midnight and kiss swollen lips, Jihoon could easily stand here and kiss Soonyoung all day if it meant he could have the other male be nothing but putty in his hands.

“For now,” Jihoon answers with a small grin.

Minghao rolls his eyes and turns to face the crowd, gesturing towards them. “As I was saying, this is Woozi and if he hasn’t made it clear by now, Soonyoung is taken. Sorry, ladies.”

Jihoon offers a small wave as the small grin he wore stretches into a smug smirk upon hearing the disappointed noises from the fans.

“He’s also the one behind our original pieces.” Junhui commented further. “Woozi didn’t want to reveal himself just yet but he’s our producer and composer.”

“Anyways!” Chan shouts, clapping his hands together. “I think that’s all the time we have today! I know, I’m _sorry_. I wish we could stay longer but unfortunately, I don’t think that’s allowed.”

“What got into you all of a sudden?” Soonyoung whispers to him as Chan continues addressing the crowd. “You came marching up looking as if you were ready to eat me alive, Ji.”

Jihoon’s eyes stop staring at the portion of exposed chest and instead raise up to meet the orbs peering back at him.

“Is it the suit?” Soonyoung inquires when there’s no reply.

“Close.”

Soonyoung’s lips pursed in confusion, a thoughtful look overtaking his expression before the realization dawned on him. “Oh… It’s the lace, isn’t it?”

Jihoon leans forward so that his tiers could brush against the shell of Soonyoung’s ear. “How do you feel about lingerie?”

The full-body shudder is enough of an answer for Jihoon to come to a conclusion.

* * *

Honestly, he set himself up. He _really_ did.

When Soonyoung was released from the hospital, it was with heavy restrictions — just like everyone predicted. The doctor insisted that he shouldn’t go on stage, that performing will only strain his lung and possibly even reopen the injury. Even after that, Soonyoung was once again taken out of work for the remainder of the month (which would explain why Soonyoung’s been keeping himself busy in Two Wolves by doing constant errands for everyone). The doctor _insisted_ that there shouldn’t even be sex involved either. 

Jihoon thought he could endure that. The no sex part, at least. However, he soon proved himself wrong when he attended the concert and he only dug himself a bigger whole when he actually went to buy his lover a load of lace lingerie pretty much _directly after_. 

It was hilariously humiliating with the way Jihoon’s sex drive has been skyrocketing as of lately. The need to touch Soonyoung, to explore his body and dig his hands and teeth into his flesh was overpowering. It was never this intense before. Maybe it was because he hasn’t actually been able to do any of that for several weeks and that the one time was just not enough to satisfy his insatiable lust.

Jihoon thought he could endure it, though. For Soonyoung’s safety, for his health. If he could hold himself back for this long, surely the next few weeks wouldn’t be _too hard_. However, the world just loved to prove him wrong apparently because the dry spell had unleashed a monster out of Soonyoung.

The fact that he looked so innocent yet acted **_so filthy_ ** just made things worse for Jihoon’s decreasing sanity.

When they were together, alone or with friends, Soonyoung would press close until their legs would touch. He would tease Jihoon’s knee with dainty fingers that danced slowly up his inner thigh, dangerously close to his dick, before pulling away abruptly. He would continuously do it, especially when Jihoon was least expecting it, and would thrive at the sight of Jihoon’s cock twitching in its confines. When their friends would leave, Soonyoung would straddle him immediately and kiss him senseless. He would grind his hips down until Jihoon was rock hard underneath him and then promptly leave him hanging when he was _so close_ to climaxing from the friction alone. Soonyoung would constantly tease him, poke and prod until he was hard and practically whining, and drag him close to the edge before pulling away before Jihoon could find his ecstasy.

It was _infuriating_.

Jihoon is so wound up that he’s torn between literally begging or just saying _fuck it_ and leave this damn meeting just to make Soonyoung a moaning mess underneath him.

But alas, Jihoon promised himself this. He promised himself that he could endure it no matter what trick Soonyoung pulled. Although it was getting increasingly more difficult by the day.

As a way to keep himself away from Soonyoung, Jihoon had shoved himself into work to take his new role head on by the horns. He scheduled even more meetings upon meetings, trying to set things straight between clan leaders and gangs. It became easier as time progressed; they began to see how persistent and genuine Jihoon was and gave him a chance to try to make amends for everything that has happened.

“You’re not listening to what I’m saying,” Jihoon sighed and smacked the stack of papers back down onto the table. “I’m offering your clan an alliance. Do you not get the weight of that, Junghyun? Two Wolves rarely ever offers that but I see potential in your clan despite how small it may be. We have resources that we can provide. Weapons, better technology, better training. We can help _build_ you into something stronger. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“It is.” Junghyun answers calmly. “But I do not need help to do it. I can do it on my own.”

“And I admire that determination. _However_ ,” he enunciates, “your clan has been struggling for the past 3 years. It’s only going downhill. I’m offering you a chance, and although I’m not going to force you into taking it, you’d be a fool to reject it.”

Junghyun falls silent for a moment before leaning forward, arms resting on the table. “Could I request to have some time to think about it?”

Jihoon nods. “For now, let’s discuss the benefits of an alliance. This is Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and Hong Joshua. They’re my Heads of Security. Seungcheol specializes in being a scout, if you will. He’s in charge of special training given to those who are bodyguards. Jeonghan is the thinker, the planner. I may be Alpha but he’s always helping me strategize things and give better ideas on what to do. How do you think I’ve been successful as Beta up until recently? Then there’s Joshua, who creates all of the technology we use. Earpieces, spy cameras, things of that nature. Seungcheol could offer your bodyguards the specialized training they need to help protect you and your family better. Jeonghan could confide with your eldest and give him better tips on strategy, planning, and knowing when it’s the right moment to strike or wait. Joshua can offer his expertise and what he builds to help put a better hold on your hideout so that you’ll be able to see an enemy from two blocks away.”

“We can teach you many things about wit and technology,” Seungcheol offered. “And we’re offering you a diamond in the rough right now.”

“This is Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon gestures to the two males beside him. “Wonwoo is my Weapons Master. He makes all of the weapons we fight with, whether it’d be guns or swords. He will find a weapon that best suits you and will make it better than none before. Mingyu is my—” _Ping. Ping, ping._ “—main bodyguard but he’s also my Combat Specialist. He’s been by my side for the longest time training me and pushing my limits to become a better fighter, to be able to harness my senses and utilize them.” _Ping._ He sighs deeply and fishes the device out of his pocket.

 _3 new text messages from_ **_🐯💕_ ** _!_

Of course.

“Jihoon?”

He quickly sets the phone down. “Sorry. It was an update about a report. Where were we?”

Jeonghan eyes him like he didn't believe a single word. “You were telling Junghyun about our roles and how we could benefit his clan?”

“Right, yes.” Jihoon laces his hands together and pivots his attention back to the issue at hand. “Hansol is under Mingyu’s wing and he quickly adapted to his teachings. In my eyes, Hansol will become an even better fighter. All of them could easily provide more tactical training and weaponry for your men. We could give you more advanced and powerful weapons that won’t break when you try to use them.”

“That does sound a whole lot better than what we got going on,” Junghyun exhales and runs a hand through his hair.

“That’s not all, though.” Jihoon says with a faint smile. “Seokmin over there is our top hacker and his prodigy, Seungkwan, is quickly gaining on him. He practically surpassed him by now. We also have something new in our clan that Chan is in charge of; infiltrating and stealth. We call him and his team Shadows. Chan can easily teach your men to blend in with the darkness, making it easier for you to attack your enemy while remaining undetected by those around you.”

_Ping. Ping._

Jihoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before snatching the phone off the table. “My apologies. Seungcheol, do you mind? I need to take this real quick.”

Seungcheol looked more amused than annoyed when he nodded. “Sure thing, boss.”

He gets out of his chair and leaves the room as calmly as he could, trying not to show any reaction to the notifications still pinging the device. Once Jihoon creates a good distance between him and the meeting room, he opens the text messages.

* * *

**[🐯💕]**

_Jihooooon~_

_Jihooooooonie~_

_Jiiiiiiiiiihhhhhooooonnnn_

_My love, my whole heart~~_

_I have a very important question for you!!_

**[Jihoon]**

_Soonyoung.._

_I’m in a meeting right now, you know that.._

_What did I tell you about interrupting?_

**[🐯💕]**

_[puppy eye emoji]_

_To not do that…_

**[Jihoon]**

_Precisely._

_Now I have a meeting to attend to._

**[🐯💕]**

_wAIT WAIT !!!_

_LEMME ASK MY QUESTION FIRST_

**[Jihoon]**

_Soonyoung._

**[🐯💕]**

_[puppy eye emoji]_

_Pretty please??_

_I promise I’ll stop bothering you.._

**[Jihoon]**

_For god’s sake.._

_Fine._

_What is it?_

**[🐯💕]**

_I’m wearing your clothes but I have a surprise underneath._

_Do you wanna see?_

**[Jihoon]**

_Soonyoung…_

**[🐯💕]**

* * *

_Holy shit._

Jihoon is thankful that he stepped out of that room because if he opened that image up with Seungcheol standing right behind him, he’d be _done for_.

He lifts his head and looks down both ways of the hall just to make sure no one was around before pressing the call button.

Soonyoung answers on the second ring. _“Jihoonie.”_

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Soonyoung.”

The other male chuckles quietly. _“That may be true but I don’t think even you can deny that you like it.”_

Jihoon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why are you wearing all of that anyways?”

When Soonyoung replies, it’s after a moment of silence and he speaks in a soft, sultry whisper, _“Do you know what today is?”_ A brief pause. _“I’m no longer on restrictions.”_

He grits his teeth. “Soonyoung, I’m in a _meeting_.”

_“And I’m in the apartment all alone.”_

There’s a brief period where neither of them speaks and then Jihoon rushes out a _‘Don’t touch yourself until I get there’_ before hanging up as quickly as he could. He pockets his phone and begins walking back towards the room when the door suddenly opens.

“The meeting is over,” Seungcheol says, “Junghyun seems sold on the idea but still requests some time to talk it over with the rest of his clan first before he agrees on anything. He just wants to know if there are any repercussions to the deal.”

“I can think of one,” Jihoon walks past him to retrieve the jacket sitting on the back of the chair he had occupied, “If you want to keep your fingers, keep your hands to yourself.”

* * *

Soonyoung lays back on the sheets and sets the phone aside as a small little grin dances upon his lips. When he was first told that there will be no sex for a whole month so his body could fully recover, he was in shambles. Sure, sex isn’t everything in a relationship but clearly no one has ever dated a fiend named Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung was so distraught that he wasn’t even able to give a blowjob and Jihoon was far too amused by his constant whining in the beginning. However, he quickly turned the tables that night when he chose the lace suit and he made sure Jihoon was wrapped around his finger from that point on.

And now? Soonyoung’s enjoying himself a little too much.

If he had to suffer with no sex, then he might as well make it just as hard for Jihoon too.

The front door to the apartment suddenly swings open, bouncing noisily off of the wall. Soonyoung can’t help but wince at the sound. Seungkwan will _definitely_ notice that mark later.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon growls the second he steps foot into the bedroom, tie coming undone. However, instead of tossing it to the ground, he keeps it in hand. “Take the hoodie off and put your hands behind your back. _Now._ ”

Soonyoung is quick to oblige; sitting up on his knees and pulling the article of clothing over his head. Once it was on the ground, Jihoon reaches out to help turn him around before using his own tie to bind Soonyoung’s wrists together.

“Ah, it’s a little tight, Ji—”

“—Shut up.” Jihoon orders, spinning him around then pushing him onto the bed. “You think this is funny, don’t you? Testing my limits. Testing my _patience_.” Soonyoung’s eyes are wide as they watch him kneel onto the bed, adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows thickly. “Just you wait, Soonyoung. All of that is about to come right back and bite you in the ass.”

“J-Jihoonie, I—”

Jihoon doesn’t allow him to speak any further, shutting him up with a harsh kiss. His hands immediately curl into the hem of Soonyoung’s (his, actually) sweats and tugs them down quickly before tossing it onto the ground somewhere to his side. He then breaks the kiss and leans back just so he could peer down at the lingerie that was hugging Soonyoung’s lithe waist. The sight of the delicate pink lace contrasting against his caramel skin has his hands trembling when they reach out to lay flat on those tempting thighs, spreading them slowly only to trail downwards and graze against the soft fabric. The outline of Soonyoung’s half hard dick is visible, straining against the cloth and making it hug his hips a little tighter.

“Do you like it?” Soonyoung asks, always considerate and never assuming. “I originally thought it wasn’t going to look okay on me…”

“You look so damn good, Soonyoung,” Jihoon’s voice comes out in a rough rasp, shaky and broken. “God, _fuck_. The sight of you in this makes me want to cum.”

Soonyoung lifts his hips up a bit, just to give a show on the tight abdomen muscles, and asks softly, “Do you think next time I should try those stockings, too?”

Jihoon tilts his head back with a loud groan. “You’re killing me.”

“So you’ve said before.”

“I hope you know you’re in for it now.” Jihoon removes his hands so careful fingers could undo the buttons of the dress shirt covering his torso. “You may have been enjoying yourself the entire month teasing me and sending those pictures and you may think now that you’re off restrictions, you can finally have what you want. You’ll get it, but I’m going to torture you before I give it to you.”

And that’s how Soonyoung ends up pressed face down into the sheets, completely naked, ass up in the air as Jihoon thrusts a vibrator (set on the highest level) into him from behind. He would’ve immediately hit his orgasm if it wasn’t for the cock ring that had been added into the mixture.

“You’re going to go through exactly what you put me through,” there’s a whisper by his ear and Soonyoung can only barely snap out of his daze to focus on what’s being said to him. “I’m going to make you have so many dry orgasms until you’re _crying_ for me to fuck you.”

His first orgasm comes at him like a tidal wave. The vibrator pressed against his prostate, a hand gripping on to his hair and a mouth attached to his shoulder brought him over the edge rather quickly. His entire body trembles and jolts as he struggles to come down from the high — but, oh, Jihoon is only getting started.

Soonyoung was then forced in a seated position, back against the headboard with Jihoon’s hot mouth engulfing him whole. He’s still oversensitive, still giving little jumps and twitches but the way a slick tongue swipes against the slit of his cock has him keening for more. Jihoon moves slowly to give languid, lazy bobs of his head all the while keeping those eyes locked on Soonyoung’s the entire time; drinking in the sight of how his nose scrunches up slightly whenever Jihoon presses down further until the head pushes against the back of his throat and how those pretty lashes of his flutter as Jihoon’s swallow-like motions offer more friction. There’s a hand working its way between his legs again, fingertips teasing the sensitive entrance.

“J-Ji, it’s too—” A finger pushes in, causing the breath to catch in his throat. “—s-sensitive!” He could feel Jihoon’s lips curl upwards before that sinful mouth is pulling away, eliciting a small whine from the boy.

“What makes you think I’m done with you?” Jihoon retorts. His voice is strained, throat rubbed a little raw from deep-throating Soonyoung’s dick so much. It is such a huge turn-on that Soonyoung is climaxing before he could even properly warn his lover. Jihoon jumps a little in surprise as streaks of white land on the corner of his mouth and cheek. It would have been a pretty sight, Jihoon’s face covered in Soonyoung’s cum, if it wasn’t for the fact that Soonyoung was _forbidden_ to cum without his permission.

Soonyoung gasps when he sees the surprised look quickly fade into anger. “J-Ji, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!”

“You’re being bad.” Jihoon scolded through his teeth as he sat up, using a palm to wipe the cum off. “Bad baby boy’s deserve punishment, don’t you think?”

“I-I’m sorry! Please, it won’t happen again.”

Jihoon ignores his pleas by sliding harsh palms underneath Soonyoung’s knees to drag him away from the headboard and then roughly flipping him over. Soonyoung only squirms around for a second or two before a palm raises down against the bare flesh of his bottom with a loud _smack!_ , eliciting a yelp, and then all movements seize.

“How many spanks do you think you deserve, hm?” Jihoon muses thoughtfully and squeezes both globes. “God, you have such a nice ass—can’t even fit it in my palms. I love it.”

“Jihoonie—”

Another smack. “What?”

Soonyoung arches his back with a low whine. “D-Daddy…”

Jihoon emits a pleased hum and caresses the irritated flesh with a soothing palm. “Good boy. Now answer my question. How many spankings do you think you deserve? Come on, baby, you can do it.”

“S-Seventeen,” the answer comes out in a harsh pant. Jihoon raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

“Why that amount?”

“For all of the weeks in this month where I kept teasing you and…” Soonyoung pauses, then turns his head to peer at him over his shoulder. “F-For interrupting all of your meetings by spamming you with photos…”

“Good boy,” Jihoon praises with a light smile. “You know what you did wrong and admitted to it. I’ll go easy on you for that, so let’s make it twelve instead of seventeen. Sound fair?”

Soonyoung bites his lip and nods softly. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

Leaning down to press a quick kiss to his cheek, Jihoon lowers his voice to a quiet whisper. “Can you count for me, baby?”

“Yes.”

With each spank, Soonyoung shakily starts steadily counting. Since he had been good just now, Jihoon gave him a few seconds between each spank to let him gather himself for the next impact, murmuring soft words of praise under his breath.

“Eleven.” _Smack._ Soonyoung’s teeth harshly digs into his bottom lip to suppress the whimper. “T-Twelve.” But it slips out anyways at the final hit. Jihoon shushes him by pressing a few kisses along the side of his face before angling Soonyoung’s head so they could kiss properly. He smooths his hands over the red, swollen globes and gently squeezes before spreading them apart; eyeing the puckered rim for a moment before, suddenly, a light bulb flicked on in his head. Jihoon turns to look behind him and grins at what he sees.

“Sit up for me, baby.”

Soonyoung sniffles softly and does what he’s told, though struggling a little since the tie was still binding his arms together. Jihoon carefully switches their positions and lowers Soonyoung down so his chest is pressed into the sheets.

“Jihoo—daddy?”

Propping his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder, he meets the boy’s eyes in the reflection of the mirrors that had been installed right in front of the bed. “I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you. Think you can do that for me, baby?”

Soonyoung clamps his mouth shut and offers the smallest of nods as pink swirls spread across the top of his cheeks. Jihoon glances off to the side and reaches for the ring then guides it to Soonyoung’s length. He’s half hard again so it’s a little difficult to push it all the way down and Soonyoung whimpers at the painful tightness. A chaste kiss is pressed to his shoulder before Jihoon is leaning away, admiring the curve of Soonyoung’s back for a short moment and then reaching out for the box of lubricated condoms.

“Keep your eyes on your reflection,” he instructs while rolling the condom down his own length, “Look away, and I won’t let you cum until I’m satisfied.”

Soonyoung frowns. “Until you're satisfied?”

“We got all night,” Jihoon pointed out with a smirk. “And I don’t think two rounds will be enough for me.”

A breathy whine is followed by a defeated mutter, _“Fuck.”_

Soonyoung does his best to stick to the order that was given to him, trying to keep his gaze up and locked on the mirror but it’s hard. It’s hard with the way Jihoon fucks him from behind with strong hands running up and down his back, nails digging irritated impressions into the smooth skin there. At one point, he begins hitting his prostate and Soonyoung’s unfocused mind slips away from reality. When his eyes flutter open after a third dry orgasm, Jihoon is staring at him in the mirror with a feigned look of disappointment.

“D-Daddy please...”

Jihoon tsks with a shake of his head. “You were being _so_ good earlier, baby. But I guess I still have to punish you.”

“No, wait, please—” Soonyoung chokes on air as Jihoon suddenly pressed the vibrator against his balls. He squirms but a hand firmly pressing into his lower back prevents him from trying to move away.

“Think both can fit?” Jihoon wonders aloud, eyeing his fluttering hole before studying the vibrator. “Can you handle both?”

Soonyoung’s jaw drops at the implication and quickly turns his head to look back at him. “Y-You can’t be serious!”

Jihoon scowls at him. “Oh, I’m _serious_ alright.”

Before Soonyoung could protest anymore, Jihoon pushes his _still_ hard length in once more and holds the vibrator in place with one hand. The other hand is flicking the bottle of lube open with precise fingers and squeezing some lube into his palm. Tossing the bottle aside and wringing lithe digits through the glob of lube, Soonyoung is almost terrified (yet excited at the same time) when a finger prods against his stretched rim. It stings, nearly borderline painful due still being so sensitive, but Jihoon carefully works him open even further and presses soothing kisses along his shoulder blades. Soonyoung clenches his eyes shut and tries to convince his body to relax, and it works after a long few moments. Jihoon is able to slip three fingers in, knuckle deep, by the time all the pain begins to fade.

“Fuck,” groans the male from behind him, hips offering a few lazy thrusts. “You’re so good to me, baby. So good to me.”

And then the tip of the vibrator (off, for now) is pressing against his entrance, making the tension return as his entire body goes rigid. Jihoon coaxes him to relax by bringing him in for a deep kiss. Both of them groan into the other’s mouth as the toy pushes past the first ring of muscle.

_“Holy shit.”_

Jihoon kisses the corner of his mouth. “You can do it, baby. Relax for me. It’s alright.”

It takes a long time for the vibrator to be fully inserted, for Soonyoung to completely relax at the feeling of being _double penetrated_ on his second time of having sex. It’s a whole new sensation and he definitely was not prepared for it, though it feels _so fucking good_.

“How are you feeling, baby? Talk to me. What’s your color?”

“Color?” Soonyoung echoes in confusion, head spinning and struggling to catch up. “O-Oh… green. It’s green.”

“Do you need a safe word?”

“Cherry.”

There’s a kiss to his cheek that’s followed by praising words that settle deep into his bones. “Such a boy—my baby boy is such a good boy. So good for me. So, so good to me. I’m going to start moving, okay? If it gets too much, use your words, baby.”

The thrusts start out careful and slow, allowing Soonyoung to get used to the rhythm before everything starts picking up. Once the tension bleeds out and Soonyoung’s body goes limp and pliant, Jihoon increases the speed steadily thrust by thrust.

Jihoon grunts softly, “It’s like you were made just for me.”

“T-Too much!” Soonyoung cries out. “So full… I-I can’t—daddy, please!”

“Do you want to cum that badly?”

“Y-Yes!”

Who could possibly say no to that?

So he’s quick to remove the tie from around Soonyoung’s wrists before an arm is wrapping around his waist and with one hefty pull, Jihoon presses his back against the headboard while bringing his lover along with him. The younger male yelps a little at the sudden motion but is quick to ease himself against Jihoon’s chest.

“Do you see?” Jihoon whispers to him. “Do you see how beautiful you are?”

Soonyoung looks up into the mirror and isn’t able to hold the orgasm back. The sight alone has him cumming so hard that he curls into himself with the impact as a loud cry bounces off of the walls. Jihoon hisses quietly and slides both hands underneath Soonyoung’s knees, holding his legs up and then spreading them nice and wide.

_“Look.”_

There’s a thick fog occupying his mind but Soonyoung opens his eyes anyways and peers meekly at the mirrors. The image their reflections paint is nothing short of erotic and sinful. Jihoon leaning back against the headboard, legs slightly bent so the heels of his feet are digging into the mattress, giving him leverage to thrust his hips up. And he looks so pretty with flushed cheeks, messy hair, and dilated, hungry eyes staring him down in the glass. 

Soonyoung, however, looks _so far gone_ ; like he astral projected into another dimension already.

His eyes are beyond unfocused, hazy and filled to the brim with fresh tears that threaten to fall any second now; eyelashes still wet from the previous tears he shed when being spanked. Scarlet cheeks glistening with wetness, kiss-swollen and teeth-bitten cherry lips, with a dribble of drool rolling down his chin. Tan skin, toned body, legs _completely_ spread by Jihoon’s hands holding them open, giving them the view of Soonyoung’s cock (now free of the ring that wrapped around the base) bouncing against his stomach. Not to mention all of the red marks Jihoon had left on his skin; all the scratch marks from his blunt nails dragging along his inner thighs, all the teeth marks stretching across his neck and shoulders, the splotches of reds or purples covering his chest, and the small bruises left along the hips from his harsh fingers (he can’t even imagine how his backside looks). Soonyoung’s platinum locks were a mess, complimented by hands gripping and tugging on them. Speaking of hands, Jihoon’s large hand looked _so good_ around his throat, gripping faintly to apply a subtle amount of pressure. The other hand was holding his waist a second ago but released its grip, instead reaching somewhere between them as if looking for something—

 _“Fuck!”_ Soonyoung’s sure his own scream could be heard from the floor up _and_ below. Jihoon had apparently found what he was looking for because the vibrator suddenly came to life inside him, violently pressing against his prostate with Jihoon’s thrusts adding to it.

“Jesus Christ,” there’s a filthy moan against his ear that has Soonyoung’s cock twitching. “Shit. Shit, Soonyoung—fuck, I’m so close. Holy fuck—oh my god.”

Soonyoung’s eyes roll back into his skull as he’s forced deeper into a state of euphoric bliss, overwhelmed by the intensity of it. He’s _shaking_ now, unable to keep the tremors down as his body is used and abused for Jihoon’s pleasure. And when he reaches the fifth orgasm of the night, Soonyoung swears he blacks out for a few moments because when he comes to, someone is carrying him bridal style towards the bathroom.

He’s in and out of it for the next little while, only coherent enough to recognize Jihoon carefully bathing him and pressing tiny, sweet kisses all over. The next time he stirs awake, they’re laying in bed now with fresh boxers and shirts on. Jihoon is climbing into the space beside him, tugging the duvet (which smelt nice and clean, so he must’ve changed the bedding too) over their figures before completely settling down into the sheets. Soonyoung gathered the last remaining sliver of energy he had left and attempted to shift closer. He doesn’t quite make it, only able to move about a centimeter before going boneless. Jihoon notices the movement and emits a low chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” careful hands are tugging him close and soft lips are pressing against his forehead, “Was I too much..? Are you okay?”

“‘M fine.” God, Soonyoung sounds as out of it as he looked. His throat felt like sandpaper. “My throat.. Was I screaming?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to receive noise complaints, yeah.”

Soonyoung emits a weak whine. “Great.”

Jihoon combs a hand through still damn hair and gently repeats the earlier question, “I wasn’t too much, right? Did I hurt you?”

“A little,” Soonyoung answers truthfully. “But it’s okay.. I actually quite liked it.”

“Even with the vibrator?”

Soonyoung emits a lazy _mhm_ sound before lifting his head to blink blearily at the man he loved. “I feel really fucking good right now but I know I’m going to be sore later and that’s okay. So stop worrying so much, Ji. I’m alright, I promise.”

Jihoon smiles adoringly at him and presses down for a soft kiss. “By the way, are you free in the next couple days?”

“I won’t be jumping back into worry immediately, so yeah, I guess so. Why?”

“The Beta Ceremony will be held in two days from now.”

At the sudden revelation, Soonyoung perks up. “So it’s final then? You really chose him?”

“Yeah, I did,” Jihoon replies and tugs him closer. “He’s passed all the tests I’ve given him, so I don’t see why he won’t be suited for the role. But I needed to see if you could come first before we set the date for it. You’re new to Two Wolves so you’ll have to undergo the inking ceremony with him, too. He gets to choose an image that he thinks best represents me while you just have to get a simple yin-yang symbol.”

Soonyoung purses his lips. “Does it need to be in a specific spot?”

“No, just somewhere visible.”

“Well, I believe I already told you where I want it.”

Jihoon cocks his head to the side before letting out a small _ah_ once he remembers. “Your left wrist. I remember now. Alright, we can do that. The ceremony is in two days and it starts at 5pm. You think you’ll be well enough to attend?”

Soonyoung lets his head fall against Jihoon’s shoulder before replying in a low groan, “Depends on how I feel waking up tomorrow. I had so many dry orgasms. You fucked me _good_ , Ji. I honestly do not think I’ll be able to move from this bed.”

“Good.” Jihoon says. “Then I made my point.”

A frown tugs at Soonyoung’s lips. “Which would be..?”

“I’m always the one in control whether you like it or not.”

* * *

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Seungkwan cheers, not even turning around as he instead focuses on the omelette sizzling on the skillet. “You woke up earlier than usual. I’m a little surprised—oh, holy shit.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him. “Expecting Soonyoung?”

Seungkwan’s jaw is practically on the floor, eyes bulging out of their sockets at the sight of the shorter male standing in the archway of the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of sweats (that are _clearly_ Soonyoung’s judging by the way they hung low on the hips despite the hem being rolled a few times).

“Holy shit.”

“Stop gawking.”

“What’s going on?” Hansol asks, wandering in from the living room then pausing when he notices Jihoon. “Oh, hey. I wasn’t even aware that you were here. By the way, nice job.” When Jihoon makes a confused face, Hansol clarifies by gesturing to his neck. A quick glance to the stainless steel fridge and the vague, wobbly reflection staring back at him, Jihoon could make out quite a few hickies littering his neck and collarbones.

“Is he presentable?” Seungkwan groans. Jihoon’s only answer is a subtle smirk as he opens the fridge. Hansol lets out a loud cackle while Seungkwan looks as if his very soul just left his body.

“I’m about to make some coffee, do you want some?” Hansol offers, opening a cupboard and pulling out some mugs. “I know how Soonyoung likes his but how about you?”

“Black is fine.” Jihoon pauses, then adds with a sigh. “Actually, can you add just a little bit of french vanilla creamer please?”

Seungkwan raises a weary eyebrow. “I thought you only drank that nasty plain black coffee. Why suddenly decide to add sweetener?”

“Blame Soonyoung, I guess.” Jihoon heaves a sigh and peers at the skillet. “Do you mind making me one too? But can you add milk in with the eggs along with bacon and ham? Preferably with pepper jack cheese as well.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Seungkwan scoffs and waves the spatula about. “Comin’ right up.”

Halfway out of the kitchen already and Jihoon suddenly turns around with a small exclaim. “Right, I don’t think you two know yet. The Beta Ceremony is tomorrow at 5pm.”

Hansol straightens up and leans off the counter. “Is it really? You finished conducting your tests?”

Jihoon nods and takes a sip of the water before continuing, “He passed all of my tests and I confided with my father to hold the ceremony without further ado. The Heir Ceremony will happen next, though we’re unsure exactly when it’ll take place since I’m still testing the person I have in mind.”

Seungkwan places his elbows on the island and leans forward. “Any progress about your decision on the Omega yet or are you still working that out?”

“Still working it out as well,” setting the glass down on to the island, Jihoon sits down on a stool then lowers his voice to a more hushed tone. “But I did get more information about it and what it means. Basically, the Omega is equivalent to a hidden ace. It’s the Alpha’s most powerful asset although the identity of the Omega is never revealed to anyone outside of the clan. The Beta is the leader’s secondhand man and will be the person everyone will look at if the Alpha is absent for whatever reason but the Omega? No one makes a decision without the Omega’s knowledge or approval or else there will be _dire_ consequences. The Omega is the second alpha of the clan and even the actual Alpha will only take action if the Omega says so. That’s the reason why having an Omega is so rare. It’s because deciding on an Omega is not just _my_ choice or the Beta’s choice. I present the nominee, sure, but it’s the entire clan’s decision in the end. _They_ get to decide if that person is worthy of being the Omega because having that kind of title comes with a lot. Not just that, but the entire clan needs to hold a singular vote and agree on one person that they think holds the most respect and dignity to be able to take that kind of leadership.”

“When was the last time there was an Omega in Two Wolves?” inquires Hansol.

“Before I was born.” Jihoon answers after a beat. Seungkwan grimaces and leans back. “Like I said, the clan has never been able to actually agree on someone being the Omega. No one has ever been worthy of it.”

Hansol raises a well groomed brow. “Until now?”

Jihoon nods slowly. “Until now.”

“So I assume you already got a nominee?” Seungkwan prompted. “Who is it?”

However, there’s no reply. Jihoon simply just eyes both of them with sharp eyes and leaves the kitchen, glass of water in hand. He glances down at the water as if trying to get a point across before raising it to his lips for a small sip before disappearing down the hall.

There’s a moment of silence before Hansol mutters in bewildered confusion, “Water?”

Seungkwan gives him a deadpan stare. “Did you honestly not get that hint?”

“That was a hint?”

For a little while, Seungkwan just stares stoically at him before letting out a dejected sigh. He gives Hansol’s shoulder a comforting pat then returns his attention to making the omelettes.

Hansol looks between Seungkwan and the direction Jihoon had gone, almost panicking. “Am I missing something? What was the hint? What? Oh god, I missed something, didn’t I?”

* * *

Soonyoung was _barely_ able to attend the ceremony. His body was still trying to recover from the ‘activity’ they did the other night but at least he was able to stand up without much help. The marks Jihoon left were still stark against his skin and Soonyoung hadn’t even bothered trying to cover them up, didn’t seem like he wanted to either, and Jihoon definitely had no quarrels with that.

The ceremony started off with the initiation inking ceremony. Soonyoung was placed on a chair in front of Jungkook, who gave a reassuring smile before turning the tattoo gun on. It hurt. A lot, honestly. Soonyoung was never good with pain in general and maybe the placement of the symbol held a factor in it but there were tears prickling his eyes by the time Jungkook had finished. A soft ointment was carefully smeared over it before a gauze was wrapped around his wrist. Jihoon cradles it in his palms and presses a few soothing kisses to the fabric before guiding him out of the chair.

“And now, the moment I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for; the moment of choosing.” Jeonghan announces and holds a hand towards Jihoon, who took it and allowed himself to be guided off the platform to stand in front of the crowd. Everyone got to their feet before bending to a knee, lowering their heads and pressing a fist to their chests. Jihoon slowly weaved his way through each row, eyeing the many familiar figures he’s grown close to over the passing years. Once he found the person in mind, Jihoon stood before them and gave a nod to Jeonghan.

“Rise.” Jeonghan ordered. Nearly 200 heads lift up and look around, curious and searching. Jihoon’s gaze remains set on the person still kneeling in front of him, who has yet to fully raise their heads; instead looking down at his shoes with wide eyes.

“Look at me.” 

The head snaps up in an instant and their eyes lock. 

“You’ve stood by my side since the very beginning. Aside from Seungcheol, I’ve known you the longest. You’ve been one of the only permanent people in my life so far and I honestly know if I’d even still be here if it wasn’t for you. You pushed me beyond my limits. You guided me to bigger heights. You held so much faith, so much loyalty, and so much devotion for not just me and this family that surrounds us, but to my mother as well. You were like a son to her, and like a brother to me. So tell me, will you accept this honor?” Jihoon asks, slowly extending a hand and opening his palm. “Will you, Kim Mingyu, be my one and only trusted Beta?”

A hand reaches out to take his. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the identity of the chosen Beta has been revealed, all that's left is the Heir and the Omega. In my eyes, the Omega is pretty obvious so I tried to be as vague as vague can be when giving a very subtle hint - in which it'll be explained in a later chapter and you guys will probably hate me for it lmao
> 
> So... I know last update I said I only had like two more chapters in mind.  
> Um.  
> Yeah.  
> Make that like at least 3 now, excluding this one. I still have so much in mind, so much planned out in my head. I'm definitely not going to leave VerKwan's wedding out of it so that's definitely going to be included in a future update as well. So this story isn't ending any time soon soon - but just know it won't be much longer. For real, this time.  
> My Twitter is @taimehosh if you want to contact me! I have two SoonHoon social media aus in my pinned that you guys can read if you're ever bored (one is finished, one is on-going). 
> 
> TW // Cupid , Jokes of Disbandment  
> However, with the thing with Cupid going on, I've been avoiding Twitter lately. The tweets I see are in support of Seventeen, no worries, but the way they're worded make my anxiety tick; it's like they're implying that Seventeen is going to disband and LISTEN......... I used to be a fan of EXO and my bias was Luhan. The very first band that got me into kpop was B.A.P. I stuck with that group even through their 2 year hiatus and I attended their last tour shortly before their disbandment was announced. There are fans on Twitter using an insensitive hashtag as a joke and it really hasn't sat right with me. I lost members of EXO back then, I lost B.A.P, and now because of the shit show on Twitter, my anxiety has convinced me that I'm about to lose Seventeen as well. So I'm avoiding Twitter as much as possible at the moment so I can try to calm down. I dedicated my entire day to typing up the rest of his update when it was originally only 2 pages on Google doc just so I didn't have to look at my Twitter feed.  
> Sorry for the rant, but honestly, if you're one of the people using that hashtag has a joke....... please just stop. It's not funny. It's really not.  
> Thank you for reading this update. Thank you for everything. I hope you guys are okay during this chaos and I hope you continue to support not just Seventeen but Jihoon as well. ♥


	11. [ author's update ]

First off, I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. Those who do follow me on Twitter have a sense of why I haven't been around much. Originally, I took a break due to an injury in my hand. However, my mental health took a spiral shortly after and I decided to take (another) break from social media and just writing in general. I couldn't bring myself to do it with how my mental space was. I feel like I am doing better however last weekend was not a fun time for me. I had a coworker tell me I was mentally insane because I have anxiety and (improving) depression. He treated me like I might "snap, go crayz, and kill him." He literally told me I was crazy and it kinda... fucked my head up. I kept having anxiety attacks that weekend. And it's ironic because before that all happened, I was ready to make a return - or at least begin writing the next chapter to this story. I'll begin writing it tomorrow, I promise. I just wanted to come here real quick and give a formal apology. I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. Thank you all for the endless patience and love I continue to get for this story. I appreciate all of it, and I appreciate all of you. Thank you, and I'm sorry again. Take care <3


	12. ⁰¹¹ Testing, testing. One, two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It won't fade away, this flame in my heart  
> For example. if this body  
> Ends up scorched and burned out  
> It'll still be in my dictionary"  
> Stray Kids — ALL IN

“You can do this.”

“No, I can’t.”

_“Yes, you can!”_

“ _No,_ I can’t!”

“Okay, listen here, Kwon Soonyoung,” Mingyu’s hands shoot forward to grab the other male by his shoulders and hold him still, “you’re going to go out there and nail this speech, okay? I did not waste two whole days making corrections to it and practicing with you for you to just turn around and try to chicken out of it.”

“But there’s so many—”

Mingyu’s gaze hardens. “If you’re seriously going to give me the whole ‘I have stage fright’ excuse, I’m going to throw you out that window right there.”

Soonyoung gasps, “You wouldn’t dare! Jihoon would have your head!”

“Have you forgotten _who_ trained Jihoon?” counters Mingyu. Soonyoung opens his mouth and Mingyu raises both brows expectantly but then Soonyoung’s mouth just ends up clamping shut. “Yeah, exactly. Now get your shit together and get out there or so help me god.”

Soonyoung huffs dramatically, blowing some loose fringe away from his forehead though it ends up falling back in place a second later. Mingyu pats his shoulder in faux sympathy before walking past him, ultimately leaving him in alone with his thoughts. He turns to face the body length mirror and inspects the reflection in the glass, palms smoothing out the lapels of his jacket. The suit he wore was a simple black and white sort of theme, though it had an additional vest while the tie was the only one a different color; burgundy, in retrospect of the color scheme set for the wedding.

Right.

_The wedding._

Specifically, Seungkwan and Hansol’s wedding.

To which he’s the _best man_ for.

“Nervous?” A familiar voice, light and playful, has Soonyoung glancing up and meeting Jihoon’s gaze in the mirror. He stands there in the doorway, leaning against the large slab of fancily carved wood with arms folded across his chest. He wore a similar suit with the same tie, though he also wore a rather amused grin.

“If you’ve come to patronize me, Mingyu beat you to it.” Soonyoung sighs while straightening his tie. He was never good with ties.

Jihoon laughs quietly and takes casual strides forward until he’s standing right in front of him, hands raising to gently knock Soonyoung’s out of the way so he could instead fix the offending tie. “No, I’m not here to patronize you. Mingyu told me you were kinda struggling back here so I figured I’d come on down and figure out what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Nothing.” Soonyoung answered all too quickly, earning a cocked brow from the shorter male. “Really, it’s just… nerves, I guess. I never thought I’d have to do something like this.”

“Consider it a first of many.”

“A first of many best man speeches?”

“No, weddings.” Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered expression Soonyoung is wearing and finishes fixing the tie. “Do you really think Wonwoo and Mingyu are going to wait even longer than they already have? I’m honestly surprised either of them didn’t get to a knee before they even began officially dating. Minghao and Junhui aren’t that far off either — actually, I think they’ve been in love for just as long.”

Soonyoung sighs quietly, “And what of Jeonghan and Joshua? Seungcheol, too?”

“That,” Jihoon pauses briefly to consider his next words as his palms smooth over the lapels of Soonyoung’s jacket, “I think is going to take a little longer. Jeonghan and Joshua eloped last year and their wedding was pretty much a secret to everyone. I don’t think either of them expected to fall for Seungcheol, much less have him end up feeling the same. So I think they all just need to adjust and have a few serious talks about what they all want. It’ll take time, however I think with good communication, something good will come of it.”

There’s a brief moment of silence and when Soonyoung speaks, it’s almost hesitantly. “And us?”

Jihoon stills, eyes immediately flicking up to meet the imploring pair in front of him. “...You want to get married?”

“Someday,” Soonyoung replies truthfully and uses his hands to see out his lover’s.

“To me?”

“To you.”

Another moment of silence passes and Jihoon sucks in a breath. “Are you sure? I mean… there’s so much to think about in regards to—”

Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon’s hand in favor of holding his face between both palms, shooting forward to swallow the words, silencing the shorter male with the abrupt kiss. There’s a muffled noise of surprise against his brims then a pair of warm, strong hands circling his waist to tug him close. The pair kiss nice and slow, no rush or haste, and take their time to get a taste of the other’s lips before finally pulling back for air.

“Look at me,” whispers Soonyoung, “Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t want to get married and I’ll drop the subject entirely.”

Jihoon exhales softly and opens his eyes, gazing up at the other male almost leisurely; far too content with the intimate closeness they’re sharing that Soonyoung could see his guard dropping. It’s silent as Jihoon studies him intently, appearing to hold his breath the entire time. A few minutes pass with no response and Soonyoung begins to feel antsy, squirming a little in his spot. The small tick at the corner of Jihoon’s mouth signifies amusement at his impatience, which only makes Soonyoung whine quietly in response.

“The idea of marriage has always seemed unattainable for me due to my… work.” Jihoon explains slowly with a sigh. “I never thought I’d be right here, holding the love of my life like this. I never thought I’d ever be happy enough to even consider marriage. I thought I was too… ugly.”

To others, those words might mean in a physical way, as if Jihoon doubted his looks and appearance. To others, who don’t know a thing about Jihoon, they might think he’s being insecure. Soonyoung, however, knows him. The _real_ him. He _knows_ Jihoon — and ultimately, he knows exactly what is being referred to.

“Listen to me, and listen carefully.” The sudden sternness in Soonyoung’s voice has Jihoon immediately raising his attention. “I love you, do you hear me? I love _you_ , Lee Jihoon. Scars and all. Imperfections and all. I love you for who you are, nothing more and nothing less. Sure, your work should deter me but if you think for one second I’m just going to pack my shit and leave you one day, then you’re in for one hell of a wake up call. I’m not going anywhere. We promised each other, remember? We promised to plan our future.”

“Together,” Jihoon sounds almost breathless when he mutters the single word.

Soonyoung smiles and presses their foreheads together as he echoes, “Together.”

The hands loosely holding his hips grip tightly before winding around him completely. Jihoon burrows his face into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck and lets out a shaky laugh. It’s riddled with emotions though there’s a lightness to it, almost as if he’s too happy to fully believe that this moment is real. With both arms looped around his neck, Soonyoung holds him close and presses a few kisses into the midnight strands, whispering sweet nothings under his breath. He holds Jihoon even when he feels the tremor in the male’s palms against his back.

“Take your time to consider it. I don’t want to pressure you.” Soonyoung coaxes in a hushed voice. “I just wanted to let you know, that’s all.”

There’s a small nod against his shoulder followed by a chaste kiss to his skin. “Thank you, Soonie… You’re too good to me.”

“As much as I don’t want to interrupt such a delicate moment—” Jeonghan’s presence startles the two lovers, making them jolt a little. “—but it’s almost time for your speech, Soonyoung. Seungkwan is getting a little antsy. I think he just wants to go on his honeymoon already.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Knowing him, he mainly wants to get Hansol out of that suit.”

“No doubt about that,” Jeonghan agreed as an amused smile stretches across his features. “Are you ready or do you need another moment?”

“No, I’m ready. I’ll be right out.” Soonyoung quickly assures. Jeonghan nods, sends Jihoon an encouraging smile then dips out of the room elegantly. Taking a breath as he pulls away to take one last glance in the mirror, Soonyoung adjusts the tie before buttoning the jacket. He turns around to face his lover and holds his arms out as if asking ‘how do I look?’

“You look gorgeous,” flattered Jihoon while glimmering eyes raked his form head to toe. “You should wear a suit more often.”

Soonyoung chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Well, it’s like you said. Consider this a first of many.”

Jihoon huffs out a fit of laughter into the kiss and watches him go with a wistful grin. He shakes his head and turns to the mirror so he could fix his own attire.

“First of many, huh?” He wonders aloud. “I think I like the sound of that.”

* * *

“If you told me three years ago that I would be here delivering a best man speech to my two best friends, then I probably would’ve said something along the lines of: ‘well, why isn’t the wedding tomorrow then?’” A few sounds of laughter ring from the crowd Soonyoung is addressing, the only one standing while everyone else sat in their respected seats. “I like to believe that the second these two met, everything just clicked into place. Maybe they couldn’t see it right away but I did. I saw that they were perfect for each other, which some of you might beg to differ seeing as they’re polar opposites. However, if my own relationship doesn't tell you that opposites attract, then I don’t know what to tell you. It’s just that—when you find the one, the _real_ one for you, you tend to forget what everyone else has to say about it. Whether it makes sense to them doesn’t matter to you anymore. What matters, is the person in front of you. I’ve had both the pleasure and curse of growing up with these two buffoons—”

“—Hey!” Seungkwan squawks while Hansol just laughs.

“—but I wouldn’t want my life to be any different. Hansol, do you remember when we first met?” Soonyoung asks the groom, who pauses only briefly before stifling a laugh behind his hand. “Yeah, it wasn’t one of my finest moments, I’ll admit. You see, at the time, I was scraping by at some dingy ol’ cafe. Hansol was a tired college student trying to find a room-mate because he couldn’t shoulder the finances anymore. His tired self, a cup of steaming coffee, and my clumsy tendencies paired with it being my first day on the job, let’s just say our first meeting was, uh… scorching. Long story short: I tripped and spilled his coffee all over his lap.”

Seungkwan grimaces while Hansol shrugs casually, slinging an arm around his husband’s shoulders.

Soonyoung continues with a similar grimace. “Wasn’t a fun time for either of us, was it? My boss began yelling at me in front of everyone. I started having an anxiety attack. You, despite my rather _graceful_ first impression, jumped up and told him to fuck off. You stood up for me, a complete stranger that just spilled coffee all over you. You were angry but not at me, which was something I couldn’t wrap my head around for the longest time. You kept coming back, too. Every day. You ordered the same damn latte and it eventually got the point where I’d close up shop yet refuse to leave until you came around so I could serve one last cup. We became pretty close after that and rather quickly, if I remember correctly. We arranged to begin living together almost immediately and you even drove me to high school before you went off to your classes. When I graduated, you were one of the few in the stands to cheer me on. You were the one who brought me flowers and said you were proud of me from coming this far, beating all odds despite what I’ve previously been through. I don’t think I could ever express how thankful I am for being clumsy and spilling that coffee. If I hadn’t, I truly don’t think I’d be as strong as I am now thanks to you. You taught me how to stand up for myself and you showed me what it was like to have someone to look up to. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you. For being the best role model, the best inspiration, and the best older brother I could ever ask for.”

Hansol shows a tight-lipped smile, though the mist in his eyes gives it all away. Wordlessly, he stands up and is quick to pull Soonyoung into a tight embrace. When they pull away a short moment later, both of them are doing their best to suppress the tears.

“In case you didn’t know,” Hansol began while reaching over to help him wipe the tears away, “you’re the second best thing to ever happen to me, too, Soonie. You were my first friend after I transferred here. You were nice to me while everyone else wasn’t. You guided me through the culture, helped me figure out the language, and introduced me to the love of my life. There is nothing that you did that I’m not grateful for.”

“Sap.” Soonyoung muttered playfully. Hansol emits a quiet snort and lightly shoves his shoulder before sitting back down. “Seungkwan,” turning towards the said male and doing his best to hold back even more tears at the sight of his misty eyes, Soonyoung takes a deep breath and continues the last part of his speech. “We met in grade school. I had just moved to a new town and was incredibly shy. You immediately took me under your wing despite our clashing personalities. We’d always bicker about the stupidest things however, in a weird way, that’s what made our friendship unique. You were my first ever friend — no one else wanted to be around me because they thought I was annoying, too talkative, and just a strange child. You were annoying, too talkative, and a strange child as well so that just made us an interesting duo.”

Soonyoung pauses briefly then adds further, “Do you remember the day I came out to you? It was shortly after you began dating Hansol. I was struggling with a lot of internal homophobia because of my parents and it always felt like there was a two sided war going on in my head on a daily basis. They were feeding me things that I wanted no part of, trying to pin me against both of you. There were so many things I didn’t understand but if there was one thing, it was friendship. Through all their anger and hate, I saw the hope and joy of friendship. I often found myself seeking solace and comfort in you and your family, Seungkwan. Originally, I had no intention of telling you guys about my situation at home. I didn’t want to tell anybody, mainly because I felt like no one would believe me. My parents were well-known as very nice people and I was well-known as their disobedient child that liked to stir up trouble. No one believed me… Except for you. The day I sat in the backseat of the car with you, crying my eyes out because I didn’t want to go home, was the day it all came forward. It was the day everything changed. You guys took me in as one of your own after that. You welcomed me into your home, at your dinner table, and on family nights. You understood me. You cared about me. You listened to me. You _loved_ me for who I was and I can’t express how immensely grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me. You’re more than just my best friend, Seungkwan. You’re the best family I could have ever asked for. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving me.”

“Get over here already!” Seungkwan bellowed through his tears, arms stretching out and tugging the taller boy into a squeezing embrace. Suddenly, there’s two sets of arms joining them in an impromptu group hug. Soonyoung lifts his head and spots a laughing Hansol and Seungkwan’s extremely emotional mother — _his_ mother — joining them.

“For the record,” Seungkwan had managed to take the mic from Soonyoung’s grip during the hug and was speaking into it now, “Our friendship was a two way street. Yes, we bickered and fought like an old married couple but at the end of the day, we were brothers. Nothing and no one could ever change that. It was me who suggested that we should take you in and it was the best decision I’ve ever made, truthfully, because I had the honor and privilege to watch you grow from this scared little boy into the strong man you are today. I got to watch it all before my very eyes and I am so proud of you, Soonyoung. I’m _so_ proud of you. And I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I love you.”

“ _We_ love you.” Their mother corrected in a wobbly voice, red lips pulled into a lovely smile. “We all love you, dear.”

Soonyoung returns the smile before reaching for his glass of champagne, raising it into the air. “A toast. For family, for personal growth, and for love.”

Everyone quickly picks up their own class and unanimously calls out _cheers_ before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

* * *

It was a bit of a shock to Soonyoung that his parents actually knew about Jihoon and Two Wolves. Turns out, his entire family was a major ally of a certain mafia group and Jihoon’s mother was a very, _very_ good friend to them. Then again, it just made so much more sense. Their wealth, their prominent status, how they always carried around such a hefty presence with them, and how the bullying towards him overall had ceased to exist the second everyone found out that Soonyoung had been adopted. It just made sense but it also made Soonyoung think; just _how many_ people that he knows are involved with the mafia?

A soft melody was playing now, alluring everyone to get up and slow dance with their respected partner. Soonyoung was still sitting at the long table with his parents when Jihoon had walked up to him, handsome and smooth in his wake, and held out a hand towards him in a silent request. He gladly accepted and was guided out to the dance floor for several slow dances, pressed close to the man that loved so dearly. If Soonyoung strained his hearing now and then, he could hear Jihoon singing along quietly to the song that was playing.

“I need to introduce you to some people.” Jihoon suddenly announced. “They’re new members of Two Wolves. Their clan leader had recently succumbed and we were in debt to them so I took in the remainder of his men.”

“Right now?” Soonyoung exclaims, eyes darting around the crowded dance floor.

Jihoon shook his head. “No, not right now. They’re back at the hideout recovering. You’ll meet them once this ceremony is over. I just wanted to let you know, though I’m sorry it’s a bit of a late notice. I was given the news just a few moments ago.”

With a concerned frown, Soonyoung returns his attention to the shorter male. “Recovering? Was there an attack or something?”

Letting out a slow sigh, Jihoon moves his head in a soft nod and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Soonyoung’s ear. “They were a very small clan and their leader was old, so it was easy for an enemy to attack. I’m just grateful a decent amount of them got out alive. They’re good people, I promise you. I wouldn’t welcome them in if I didn’t trust them.”

“And I trust your judgement,” Soonyoung assures. “If they have your approval, then I’m sure they’ll have mine as well.”

A smile slowly stretches across Jihoon’s features. “This is why I think you’re perfect for it.”

Soonyoung pauses, expression twisting in confusion, but before he could even ask what he meant by that, a rather tipsy Seungkwan stumbles into them.

“Hey, you two.” Seungkwan slurs. “We’re going to call it a night and head out.”

“Everyone else is leaving already,” Hansol further adds, hand secured around his husband’s waist. “We already have some people willing to stay to help cleanup so you guys are free to go if you want. We’ll be back in time for the Heir Ceremony as well.”

“Good,” Jihoon nods and takes Soonyoung’s hand. “Have fun on your honeymoon. You two deserve a break.”

“So do you!” Seungkwan asserted with a weak punch to his shoulder. “When are _you_ going to take a break, huh?!”

Jihoon blinks out shock before emitting a low laugh. “I’m a mafia leader, Seungkwan. I never take breaks. It’s thoughtful of you, though. Go ahead and get going on your honeymoon. I think I’ll stay for a bit to help clean up here before heading back.”

Seungkwan makes a displeased face and turns to Soonyoung, as if seeking some help. Soonyoung, however, just laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

“I’ll handle him. Just get going, okay? I’m sure we’ll manage a few days without you two.”

“Just make sure to not fuck on every solid surface in the apartment, okay?” Seungkwan bemoans while pulling him into the umpteenth hug they’ve shared this night. “I’d rather not come back and see the place in shambles because of you fiends. I know how you two can get.”

“Like you’re any better.” Soonyoung remarks with a roll of his eyes, patting his back.

Seungkwan snickered. “I know, right? Can you blame me?”

“Can you blame _me_?”

With a glance of consideration aimed at Jihoon, who looks rather perplexed, Seungkwan nods slowly and gives Soonyoung’s shoulder a pat of appreciation.

“I applaud you, dear brother of mine, for attaining a fine piece of ass. Now, the offer is still on the table. We could always, ya’know, switch for a day or two—”

“—Okay, that’s enough.” Hansol cuts in, grabbing his husband and easily lifting him up to begin carrying him away.

“—It’s just a thought!”

“A _terrible_ thought.”

“Agreed,” Jihoon mutters in response. “Let us know when you arrive safely, okay?” Hansol lifts a free hand to give a thumbs up while he carries Seungkwan out of the venue. Jihoon shakes his head in exasperation then turns to his lover to ask, “Did you want to stay and help clean up or did you want to just head home?”

Soonyoung purses his lips in thought before answering, “I kinda want to go home. I need to get out of this suit — I sweated a lot during my speech so I definitely need to freshen up, too.”

“I can have Seungcheol drive you to the apartment so you can shower, if you want?” suggested Jihoon, grabbing one of his hands to press a kiss to his knuckles. “That way when I’m finished helping out here, you two can come back and pick me up so we can head to the hideout. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine.” Soonyoung agrees and leans down for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay? I’m going to go find Seungcheol.”

“No need.” Seungcheol has good timing it seems because he’s already approaching them with a soft smile. “Jeonghan and Joshua were just talking about heading out so I was going to see what you two were going to do. We can bring you to the apartment, Soonie, it’s no big deal. Though I hope it’s okay that we borrow your shower as well.”

Soonyoung waves a dismissive hand. “Of course you guys can! There’s no need to ask, really. Do you need clothes to change into?”

Seungcheol shakes his head and gestures behind him, where Joshua and Jeonghan were patiently waiting; waving over at them once their eyes met. “They thought ahead and packed clothes for all of us to change into.”

“Alright, it’s settled then.” Jihoon turns to Soonyoung and pulls him down for a few more chaste kisses before murmuring against his lips. “I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?”

Soonyoung’s wearing this wistful grin that’s taking over a majority of his face. “Alright. We won’t be long.”

Jihoon responds by giving his butt a playful pat before giving a small nod at Seungcheol, silently communicating to take care of him while they’re away from each other. Soonyoung waves goodbye before turning towards Jeonghan and Joshua, who gleefully wrap an arm around his shoulders while guiding him out of the exit. Seungcheol gives a two finger salute then follows after them.

“Jihoon,” Mingyu says while approaching him, “Everything’s set up.”

Slipping his jacket off and handing it to his Beta, Jihoon sighs while rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. “Good. Let’s get this over with. We have to be finished by the time they return.”

“The others are cleaning up like you ordered.” Mingyu explains while gesturing over to the rest of the men. Minghao and Junhui are gathering all of the dirty dishes. Chan and Seokmin are taking care of the extra food that was left over, boxing it all up to hand out to the homeless like Soonyoung had suggested. Wonwoo is going back and forth to help out Seungkwan’s parents in regards to putting all of the tables away along with helping Iris take down the decor.

“Will Seungkwan and Hansol be able to return in time for the ceremony?”

“They think it’s just going to be the announcement of my chosen Heir,” Jihoon chuckled and walked through the door that Mingyu held open for him. “But it’s also to announce the identity of the Omega as well. I can not stress this enough but I sincerely hope that no one tells them. That includes Soonyoung.”

Mingyu chuckles softly. “Don’t worry. Wonwoo and I are good at keeping secrets. Though I think you should be more worried about Junhui and Seokmin. They enjoy gossiping as much as Seungkwan does.”

“I’ll have to talk to them at a later time. Right now,” Jihoon opens another door to reveal Yoongi waiting patiently with his signature knife in hand as a rather familiar face is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, “I have something else I need to take care of. Has he said anything yet?”

“No,” Yoongi sighs with clear annoyance glimmering in his eyes. “He seems to think he can do whatever he wants. Which is why I brought him to you, Ji.”

“Remind me what he did again?” Jihoon requests, walking over to the tied up man with a curious tilt of his head. “He looks familiar. Mingyu, have we dealt with him before?”

“As a matter of fact, we have.” Mingyu confirms from behind him. “His name is Dean. He was Soonyoung’s previous landlord.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue in remembrance. “Ah, so you’re still around, huh?”

“Still causing trouble.” Yoongi snarls, shooting up from his chair. “He’s lucky I didn’t slit his throat before you came. I heard that he harassed Soonyoung for the longest time and to think he would’ve learned his lesson after you dealt with him but I guess the apple _does_ fall short from the tree because he decided to make Jungkook a target as well.” Jihoon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned around to face his brother, wanting more information. “I’ve been trying to get Jungkook out of his apartment complex for a couple weeks because I knew what Dean was like. Jungkook is still trying to adapt to this life so he didn’t quite see the red flags as much as I did, that and he was worried that his parents might shun him for breaking the lease because they were the ones who gave him the money to afford the apartment in the first place. Apparently, they knew Dean and were super close with him so they thought Jungkook would be in good hands.”

“What did he do?” Jihoon asks. Yoongi shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone, handing over it over to him without a word in reply. Raising an bemused brow at his brother, Jihoon takes the device and looks down at the screen, only to see a single photo of Jungkook laying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth. He appears to be either unconscious or asleep. Shirtless, however with visible bandages wrapped around his torso and his left shoulder.

“I began teaching Jungkook basic self defense moves until he was ready for actual training,” Yoongi continues through gritted teeth. “I shouldn’t have waited this long. I should’ve just started training him from the get-go but I was still on edge on having him be in this life. Dean over there decided it’d be a good idea to break into his apartment late at night and try to have his way with him. Jungkook knew enough to stand his ground though he couldn’t dodge the bullets. He’s alive though even if he was or wasn’t, I swear to god I’m ready to slit this guy’s throat—”

“—Easy,” Jihoon advises, pressing the phone into Yoongi’s chest as a way to hold him back when the older male makes a move to lunge. “Let’s have our fun with this one for a little while, hm? If he wasn’t smart enough to listen to my first warning, then I suppose I’ll have to make my point clear once again. Dean, I told you that I won’t go easy on you if we ended up meeting again. Now you decided to mess with someone else in my family?”

“I didn’t know!” Dean pleas desperately. “I didn’t know he was in your clan!”

“He’s publicly dating Min Yoongi, my older brother, and you don’t have enough brain power to figure out that that boy is tied to me as well?” Jihoon counters then laughs out of bewilderment. “Man, you are dumber than I gave you credit for.”

“How do you want to go about this?” Mingyu asks curiously, walking forward with his jacket still in hand. “Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

Jihoon hums thoughtfully then nudges his head in the direction of the door. “Go entertain Wonwoo for a bit and help out with everything. I’m sure Iris will put you to work somewhere. If Soonyoung and the rest of them arrive, notify me but keep them stalled until I come up.”

With the orders given, Mingyu nods and heads back the way they came to do just as he was told. Jihoon calmly walks over to the chair Yoongi had occupied and eases down into it, making a ‘carry on’ gesture towards the other male.

“I’ll spectate and make sure he stays in line.” Jihoon clarified when given a confused glance. “For now, I think you should handle him. Jungkook is _your_ boyfriend after all. I’ve taken my anger out on him so I think it’s only fair that you do.”

Yoongi raises a well-groomed brow. “You do know that you’re the only thing holding me back from shoving my knife into his jugular, right?”

Jihoon merely shrugs and leans back in the chair. “So be it. But make it gradual, though. It’s no fun if it happens immediately.”

Grinning wickedly, Yoongi twirls the knife around his fingers and faces the third occupant in the room. “Now then, let’s get acquainted, shall we?”

* * *

“I get why you let me handle it, but _why_?”

It was such a contradicting question to ask though Jihoon knew why it was being aimed at him. Dean was under his command so, being the Alpha, it should’ve been his responsibility to handle any mistake(s) his men had caused. Their torture and their punishment would be his decision and his decision alone. However, it was placed in Yoongi’s hand instead. Yoongi, who is not the Beta or the chosen Heir or even an official member of Two Wolves.

“Because I wanted to see what you would do.” Jihoon answers simply, still sitting in the chair in such a calm poise. “You’ve been in a situation where your lover was being under fire and, yes, the circumstances were obviously different and a lot less was at stake but I wanted to see what you would do in this situation. If that makes any sense.”

Yoongi frowns at him. “It does not. Care to clarify?”

Letting out a sigh, Jihoon gets to his feet and moves across the room to admire the paintings lining the walls. “Doesn’t matter if it makes sense to you or not. It was a test of sorts. I needed to know whether or not I should trust you with handling your own problems. Sure, Dean was under my command and Jungkook’s relationship with him is his own declaration however I was curious to see how you’d act when you were in _my_ shoes.”

“In your shoes?” Yoongi parrots, still equally as confused. “I’m not—”

“Love itself is a test.” Jihoon interrupts and turns on his heels to face his brother. “It’s a test of character and it’s a test of virtue. Men like us in a field like this do not have any business dabbling in such an emotion. It puts us and other innocent lives in situations that are annoying to deal with. You lost your first lover due to carelessness and being easily manipulated. I wanted to see if _that_ test taught you anything. Soonyoung always says there’s a lesson to be learned in almost everything around you. So, do tell me big brother, what was _your_ lesson?”

Yoongi stares at the younger male for the longest time in silence before finally replying, “To never let yourself be vulnerable. To never let another human being have enough power over you that you’re rendered weak when another threatens them. That being vulnerable provides an opening for the enemy’s wolf to strike.”

Jihoon nods slowly, satisfied with what he’s hearing. “And what did you learn?”

“Instead of shunning love away like father would, we should let it strengthen us as human beings. It should be a reminder that we _are_ human beings. Instead of shielding the one we love like they’re a bane to our existence, we should strengthen them so they can protect themselves. So they shouldn’t be living in fear. We’re men, Jihoon, we’re not animals. That’s what I learned.” Yoongi stated.

“And what exactly are you going to do now that this lesson has been learned?”

“Teach him. Strengthen him. Stop shielding him like he’s not a man himself, like he doesn’t have the capability to defend himself.”

Nodding once again, Jihoon begins making slow strides towards him. “When I first told Soonyoung who I really was, he told me he wanted to fight. He told me he was done being scared and being helpless. He wanted to be stronger, not just for me but for himself because he was tired of letting people step all over him. I hesitated, just like you did, and in the end, I made excuses to avoid training him. Yesung got a hold of him because of my negligence and it was only when he was laying in a hospital bed did I take him seriously… It was, and always will be, my biggest regret. My advice?” He stops right in front of Yoongi and lets out a soft breath. “Stop hesitating. Once you learn to let go of your own worries, you’ll give him the chance to flourish. Letting my men train Soonyoung is every field we have has been the best decision I could’ve ever made and Seungcheol was right; he’s a hell of a fighter now. So let go, Yoongi. Let go and let Jungkook flourish.”

Yoongi swallows thickly and lowers his gaze, though he says nothing else. Jihoon reaches up to squeeze his shoulder before walking towards the door.

“You’re going to make him your Heir, aren’t you?”

Turning around with a look of confusion, Jihoon tilts his head to the side. “Soonyoung? No. No, of course not.”

Yoongi shook his head and stepped forward. “No, not Soonyoung. Hansol. He’s going to be your Heir. It’s a good decision, in my opinion. He was the one who chased me down a couple days before Yesung took Soonyoung.” A pinch between Jihoon’s brows lets Yoongi know that he’s curious about what he’s implying. “He found me visiting Hoseok’s grave one night. I was too busy having a war in my head about Jungkook and about Soonyoung that I just… I didn’t know what to do. My mind was too clouded. I couldn’t—I knew I couldn’t make a decision when I couldn’t even put the alcohol away. Hansol talked some sense into me. Well… he more like punched me in the face to get me to wake up but it was in that moment that I was reminded of you. Suddenly, it was all those years ago and I was laying in the slush in front of mom’s grave, cheek aching from your fist as I watched you walk away. Hansol, he… he told me to get my shit together and stop acting like a toddler without its binky. Hansol gave me the wake up call that I needed, that I _deserved_ , and gave me the opening to seek him out so we could save a life. Together; as a team, as a _family_. He’s fierce and he’ll die protecting the people he loves. I admire that — and I see why you see a leader in him. And I know that… you’re still angry even though you tell me that the past is the past. She died because of me. I aided Yesung into taking Soonyoung because I couldn’t choose a side. You have every right to be furious at me, Jihoon. I just… I want to have the opportunity to make it up to you. Not just because you’re my brother, but because you’re my leader.”

“Leader?” Jihoon echos with amused disbelief lacing his tongue.

Wordlessly, Yoongi slowly bends to a knee and tucks a closed fist to his chest as he dips his head low. Jihoon immediately straightens his posture, amusement vanishing from his gaze as he stares down at his brother in shock.

“You’ve chosen then.”

“I have.”

“And you’re pledging your allegiance to me?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll have to undergo the initiation like everyone else.”

Yoongi lifts his free hand and turns it over. Jihoon is rendered speechless when he spots the yin yang tattoo in the middle of his right palm; the same palm that always holds the knife he uses. “I know it’s customary that it’ll be done in front of everyone but Jungkook thought it would be a show of character if I secretly got it done without your knowledge. He thought it’d express my devotion to you.”

“Stand up.” Jihoon ordered in a stern voice. Yoongi immediately obeys. “You solemnly swear to obey my every command?”

“Yes.”

“You solemnly swear to protect and serve this family?”

“Yes.”

“You solemnly swear to be responsible for your own mistakes and decisions or report to me if you are unable to?”

“Yes.”

Jihoon studies the male before him long and hard before slowly lifting a hand towards him. “Ceremony or not, I hereby welcome you into this family… Welcome home, big brother.”

The glitter of tears in Yoongi’s eyes are visible and instead of accepting the handshake, he instead grabs the offered hand and pulls him into a tight hug. The sudden embrace makes Jihoon feel as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and he’s able to breathe after so long of holding his breath.

After so long of hating his brother, after so many years of blaming him this family falling apart, Jihoon has made the step towards forgiveness. He chose family over grudges over the past and opened the door for Yoongi to be able to redeem himself. It’s been so long but it feels _so good_ to indulge in this moment. So it’s needless to say that he gripped on to the older male just as tight, almost refusing to let him go as a lump bobs in his throat.

“What are we going to do with him?” Yoongi asks once they finally break away, head nudging in the direction of the limp figure still tied up.

“I’ll take care of him.” Iris assures while walking towards them, hands folded neatly behind her back. “I’ve been watching you two this entire time and I just want to tell you both that I’m proud of you. You’ve endured so much alone, so _so_ much. The traumas both of you faced led you on different paths however in the end, you found each other. Never let something like this happen again. Communicate, trust, confide in one another. That’s what family does. Now go on. I’ve received word that Jungkook has awoken and wants to know where you are since you’re not answering your phone.” Yoongi makes a choked noise and immediately digs for his phone, which must’ve been on silent during their ‘talk’ with Dean. “Mingyu is occupied with stalling Soonyoung like you had ordered though we all know how quick witted that boy is. He knows something has happened down here.”

Jihoon chuckles and takes a moment to wipe his tears away, composing himself while fixing his attire. “He’s too smart for his own good.”

Iris sends him a knowing look then nudges her head towards the door, smiling when both boys kiss her cheek before departing. Once they reached the main floor of the venue, Soonyoung could be seen bombarding a rather flustered Mingyu as an amused Wonwoo hung in the background to watch on in silence.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon calls out. Immediately, the boy silences and diverts all attention towards him. “Stop bothering him. I’ll explain later, okay? Are you ready to go back?”

“You know, you could’ve just told me that you needed to ‘tend to something’ instead of saying you were going to help clean up.” Soonyoung chided. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t just tell me straight.”

Jihoon closes his eyes and sighs, “You’re right.”

“So then why didn’t you just tell me? Do explain.”

“Because this is your best friend’s wedding, Soonyoung. I—can we not do this here? Can this wait until we get into the car?”

“No.” Soonyoung snarls, surprising even Jihoon. “No, we’re going to do this right now, right here. You’re not going to dodge this, Jihoon. This is my best friend’s wedding and _you_ decide to torture someone in the basement! What the actual fuck, Jihoon? Couldn’t _that_ have waited until you got back at the hideout?”

“This isn’t his—”

Jihoon holds a hand up, silencing Yoongi’s interjection. “Remember what we talked about, brother. I took the same oath as you did.”

Yoongi clenches his jaw and steps back while Soonyoung’s eyebrows raise, looking at him expectantly while folding both arms across his chest.

“Was he down there the whole time?” He interrogated. “Did you hold someone hostage down in the basement during my best man speech? Was he down there when we slow danced for two whole hours? Are you kidding me, Lee Jihoon? I get that you’re Alpha and you have things to take care of but I thought you’d have more dignity to not pull this kind of shit off. My _best friend’s wedding_. Out of all events, you chose this.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” apologized Jihoon. “It was careless of me to do something during such an important moment. I should’ve waited. I’m sorry.”

“As you should be.” Soonyoung spits before gesturing to everyone around them. “As you _all_ should be.”

Jihoon remains rooted in the same spot as Soonyoung storms off. It’s silent for a moment then Minghao is slowly walking towards him, both hands in his pockets with a calm look on his face.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” He asks. “That was awfully risky of you.”

“It needed to be done.” Jihoon exhales, accepting the jacket from Mingyu.

“One final test?” Junhui speculated to which Jihoon answered with a nod. “That’s a terrible test, Jihoon. Even for you.”

“I wouldn’t have done it without their permission.” Jihoon deflected with a light roll of his eyes. “Do you honestly think I’d pull a careless stunt like this without making arrangements first? Carry on. When you’re done cleaning up here, head back to the hideout.”

Chan snorts quietly. “Good luck.”

Jihoon waves a hand dismissively over his shoulder while heading out the door.

“He’s dead.” Junhui snickered.

“So dead,” Minghao agreed.

Wonwoo shakes his head in a faux solemn. “Rest in peace, Jihoon.”

* * *

The car ride back to the hideout was tense and silent. Instead of trying to wedge himself in Soonyoung’s view, he allowed the other male to be angry and only decided to try to talk to him when he seemed calm enough to do so. It was a long ride back and truth be told, Jihoon had originally hoped Soonyoung would be at least somewhat decent enough for Jihoon to attempt contact however said hopes were crushed when Soonyoung slammed the car door shut once they did arrive. Jihoon sighs, ignoring Seungcheol’s lame attempt of hiding his laughter, and quickly follows after him. He tries calling out to him though silence is the only answer he gets. Growing frustrated, Jihoon speeds up and grabs a hold of his elbow.

“Soonyoung, will you just—”

His world suddenly spins and the next thing he knows, Jihoon is being slammed into the nearest wall. Soonyoung pins him there with his forearm pressing against the back of his neck.

“Holy fuck—” Mingyu taught him well. _Too_ well.

“—I can’t _believe_ you, Jihoon!” Soonyoung’s yell echoes off the marble walls. “Why in the world would you decide to pull a stunt like that?!”

“I can’t—I know this sounds lousy but I can’t tell you, Soonyoung.”

“Why not?!”

“Because!”

“Because _why_?!”

With a low growl, Jihoon swiftly changes their positions and shoves Soonyoung against the wall. “Because you are too smart for your own good.” The taller male begins to squirm in an attempt to break free. Jihoon retaliates by pinning both of his hands above his head with one hand, the other roughly grabbing Soonyoung’s jaw to keep him still. “Because this was a test, god damn it! Do you honestly think I’d do something like this without a real reason?! Do you think I’d disrespect you and your friends like this on purpose?!”

“What test?” Soonyoung exhales, dark eyes filled to the brim with confusion and anger. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Just know that everything I do from this point on is with a reason. You just have to trust me. Am I understood?” demanded Jihoon. When Soonyoung rolls his eyes and looks away, Jihoon uses the harsh grip on his jaw to turn his head back then enunciates once more, _“Am I understood?”_

“...Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, _Alpha_.”

“Good.” Jihoon promptly releases him. “Let out the rest of your anger but you better behave afterwards.”

It’s another tense and still moment between the two as they both just stand there glaring at each other. Soonyoung, rightfully pissed off, and Jihoon, sincerely hoping this doesn’t end up blowing _way_ out of proportion.

“You have some making up to do.” Soonyoung declares.

Jihoon concurred, “Agreed. How does a date sound?”

Soonyoung scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. “A date? You think a _date_ will make up for this?”

“It can if you give me the chance.” Jihoon countered. Soonyoung exhales deeply and tips his head back, letting it rest against the wall while his eyes fall shut. Hanging back for a moment or so, just to let Soonyoung gather himself, Jihoon watches him carefully before moving slowly. He cautiously moves into his space, hands reaching to rub Soonyoung’s sides soothingly while pressing coaxing kisses against his jawline.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He murmurs. “Just… please just trust me. Please try to understand that this wasn’t done without permission.”

“They knew about it?” Soonyoung asks after a couple seconds, no longer speaking through his teeth.

“I wouldn’t have done something as risky as that it if they didn’t.”

Soonyoung inhales slowly through his nose and slides his palms over Jihoon’s shoulders, head lifting away from the wall so he could brush their lips together in the smallest of kisses. “I hope these tests are worth it…”

“Trust me, this one wasn’t fun for me either. I didn’t want to do it to begin with,” Jihoon grumbles and presses closer. “It wasn’t even my idea.”

Soonyoung kisses him once on the mouth. “Whose was it?”

Jihoon mimics his actions. “Can’t tell you.”

A groan of frustration. “This sucks.”

Chuckling quietly, Jihoon kisses him a final time before pulling back, taking him by the hand and guiding him down the hall. Soonyoung follows obediently, still a little tense but no longer shaking with fury like he was in the car. Jihoon turns to look at him, silently asking if he was ready to see what was beyond the door they’re standing in front of and opens it only when Soonyoung gives him a nod. 

The room was like any other room in the mansion they use as a hideout; suite-like interior with a detailed living area and kitchen, a small dining space along with a corridor littered with doors leading to closets, a single bathroom, and two bedrooms. This room was located primarily in the ‘guest wing’ of the building and was designed to hold at least five people if one stayed on the pullout futon. It was a living quarter, otherwise unoccupied due to the lack of a nameplate on the door.

Well, it _was_ unoccupied.

“You’ve returned!” Chirps one of the few people residing in the living area, shooting up to their feet only to wince and touch his ribs. The male was tall, more so than Soonyoung, with defining facial features and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He seemed friendly, rather excited to see Jihoon, but there was something about him that made Soonyoung hover apprehensively.

“Oh—” The male takes notice of Soonyoung and blinks owlishly at him, head canting to the side slowly. “—Who is this?”

“This is Soonyoung. The one I told you about.” Jihoon explains, wrapping an arm around the said male’s waist to tug him into his side. “Sorry, he’s not particularly keen of strangers… Go ahead and introduce yourself. One by one.”

With a smile stretching across plump brims, the tall male shoves a hand out. “My name is Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. It’s nice to finally meet you, Soonyoung.”

“Nice to meet you.” Soonyoung replies stiffly, staring him down without extending a hand in return. Hyunjin doesn’t seem deterred one bit and simply smiles even wider at him before turning towards the others that accompany him. Another male slowly rises from the couch, looking nervous due to Soonyoung’s tense eyes studying him, and instead bows respectfully at him rather than offer a handshake.

“I’m Han Jisung but you can just call me Han or J.ONE if you prefer.”

“I’m Yang Jeongin! Otherwise known as I.N but you can just call me whatever.” This boy looks young. _Really_ young. Bright and full of youth and yet he’s… _here_ , of all places.

As if sensing the rise of Soonyoung’s emotions, Jihoon squeezes his waist and presses a kiss to his ear before whispering that it’s okay. Just like Jisung did, the remaining three men stand to bow at him.

“My name is Seungmin. This is Changbin, otherwise known as SPEARB and that is Lee Minho, otherwise known as Lee Know.” Seungmin shows a sheepish smile to Soonyoung before dipping in another bow. “I know this is super last minute and we might not be welcome in your eyes but… we didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt, Soonyoung eases the tension in his mind and takes a deep breath. “Jihoon told me your clan had been attacked and your leader had succumbed. I’m sorry to hear that. Are you guys all that remain?”

“Yes and no.” Changbin answers wearily, nose scrunching up in a small grimace. “We are the only people left of our clan but there was someone chosen as the heir. Luckily, he was a survivor like us so… there’s still a chance.”

“Who is it?” Jihoon questions, eyes scanning the faces in the room.

Jisung glances nervously between Jihoon and Soonyoung before looking over at his companions, who slowly nod while exchanging looks. Hyunjin steps forward and makes a ‘follow me’ motion while walking down the corridor leading towards the bedrooms. While Jihoon frowns a little, Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to follow. Hyunjin guides them to the last door at the end of the hall although he doesn’t open it, just stands by it and watches silently as Soonyoung hovers. When he knocks, there’s no reply. He gives Hyunjin a weary glance but the guy only gestures at the door insistently. Soonyoung sighs and knocks again.

“Go away. I said I didn’t want to be bothered.”

Whoever spoke appeared to have a thick accent, giving away the fact that this country wasn’t his original birthplace. His words were slightly slurred and heavy with emotion — emotion that Soonyoung could recognize as frustration and grief. Whoever he was appeared to be mourning more so than the others were.

Regardless of the words spoken to him, Soonyoung turns the knob and opens the door. There seemed to be two people occupying the bedroom. One was sitting on a chair pulled up to the bed, back at the door, while the other was occupying the bed. The male sitting in the chair had broad shoulders that were hunched in what looked like defeat, head hanging low but soft brown curly locks could still be seen. One of his arms was in a sling while the other was stretched forward, holding one of the hands of the person laying on the mattress. Soonyoung couldn’t see the figure clearly and could only make out a pair of legs; left leg elevated gently on a pillow and visibly wrapped at the thigh and ankle under loose sweats.

“Didn’t you hear me?” The hunched male gruffed. “I said I wanted to be alone.”

Soonyoung says nothing as while approaching slowly. As he gets closer, he’s able to make out the person occupying the bed more clearly. He seemed badly injured and unconscious. There was a patch of gauze tapped just above his right brow, indicating a head injury. There were bruises on his skin too; dark splotches of purples on his throat (which looks eerily like a hand) and on his cheekbone. A hefty amount of freckles all over his face and light blonde hair. The boy also seemed just as youthful and young like Jeongin.

The hunched male, frustrated that his only wish was being disregarded, whirls around only to halt at the sight of Soonyoung. Now that they were face to face, Soonyoung could spot some light freckles dotting his skin as well. 

“Who are you?”

“Could ask you the same thing.” Soonyoung deflects with a raised brow then glances over at the unconscious male. “What happened to him..?”

After studying Soonyoung wearily, the curly haired male sighs and follows his gaze. “He wasn’t… He was just… He wasn’t supposed to be there. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him, but… I was careless. I was vulnerable, and because of that, so was he. He got caught in the crossfire when the enemy clan attacked, ambushing us when we were on a date. He… He has no idea of who I am and what I’m into. I don’t.. I-I don’t think he’ll want anything to do with me when he wakes up.”

“Nonsense,” Changbin scoffed. “Felix is the most understanding person I know. He didn’t deserve to be pulled into this situation but I have a feeling he won’t burn a grudge towards you.”

“My, my. Doesn’t this sound familiar.” Soonyoung laughs bitterly and shares a look with Jihoon before glancing back at the hunched male, who doesn’t seem to understand a single word. “My name is Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”

It takes a moment for realization to set in the stranger’s eyes, however when it all catches up to him, he gaps up at Soonyoung in disbelief and looks over at Jihoon as if searching for confirmation. Jihoon nods slightly and walks forward until he’s standing right next to his lover.

“You’re…” The male drifts off, looking between the two, appearing almost starstruck.

“I was in the exact same place as you were a year ago.” Jihoon admitted. “And Soonyoung was in the exact place as Felix. Our stories are quite alike if you think about it.”

“Do you think I can get your name now?” Soonyoung muses with a soft smile. “I think it’s only fair, right?”

The other male chuckles and shakily gets to his feet (he must have suffered a leg injury as well) then extends his free hand. “Sorry about my weariness a moment ago… It’s been a rough 24 hours. I’m not sure who I could trust but I’m hoping this will be a new beginning for us. I go by CB97 or Bang Chan but you can call me Christopher. It’s an honor to meet you, Soonyoung. Word about your effect on the almighty Alpha over here spreads fast.”

Soonyoung accepts the handshake with a merry laugh though their moment of tranquility breaks when a low groan could be heard from the one occupying the bed, who appears to be gradually waking up. Christopher quickly retracts his hand and sits down on the edge of the bed, taking one of Felix’s hands in his own then sends them a pleading look.

“Give me a few minutes alone with him. Please.”

Jihoon gives his shoulder a soft squeeze before tugging Soonyoung out of the room, silently shutting the door behind them. They all end up regrouping in the living area while Hyunjin is kind enough to wander into the kitchen to prepare some drinks for everyone.

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Minho asks hesitantly.

“In my opinion, no.” Soonyoung answers truthfully. “Our stories may be similar but Felix is a different person. He could handle the news completely differently than how I handled things — hell, I already suspected Jihoon was mafia to begin with. I’m not sure if Felix will be as… _open_ as I was. For now, no matter how that conversation ends, let’s just let them handle it. The most we can do is give Felix time and space to let him wrap his head around things. Whether he wants to stay or go can be a decision that only he can make.”

“If your stories may be similar, maybe you should talk to him.” Jeongin suggested, accepting the cup of tea that Hyunjin hands to him. “You two could relate on many things and maybe hearing from someone who went through pretty much the exact same thing as he did would help make him feel more safe, I guess.”

Jihoon notices how Soonyoung appears uneasy at the idea and reaches over to take his hand. “It’s up to you in the end but I think the kid is right. You could have an impact on him, Soonie. Having someone who understands your confusion would make you feel like you're not as alone as you thought.”

“Maybe,” Soonyoung doubted and took the offered cup of tea. “Right now, I think it’s better if Christopher handles it.”

“So we can stay, right?” Seungmin suddenly blurts out. Changbin elbows him in the ribs in scolding, making him wince and rub the offended area.

Jihoon hesitates, sneaking a glance to his lover. “Another maybe. The decision is not entirely on me but it’s more up to Soonyoung.” At the inquiring look he gets from the referred male, he further explains; “You did say that you trusted my judgement but you also did say that they needed your approval first. It would only be wise of me to trust _your_ judgement as well.”

“Thank you,” Soonyoung murmurs against the brim of the cup.

“How can we gain approval?” Jeongin questions with a frown.

“We gotta prove ourselves, of course.” Hyunjin supplied while sitting down on Changbin’s lap. “We’re strangers to them, even Jihoon. I think we gotta show everyone that we can be trusted. We’ll figure something out. We can do this!”

“You seem awfully cheerful despite what happened to you,” noted Soonyoung.

Hyunjin falters slightly and rubs the side of his neck. “I’m… not usually like this. Felix is. He has been the silver lining that holds us together and seeing that we may lose him… I feel like someone here has to keep the mood. I’m doing my best though I’m not as good as he was.”

“Well,” Soonyoung sets the cup down and aims an encouraging smile his way, “I think you’re doing a fantastic job given the circumstances, Hyunjin.”

Changbin does his best to hide the grin behind Hyunjin’s shoulder though his hands giving the male’s hips a comforting squeeze gives him away; he looks all too pleased with the praise even though it wasn’t aimed at him. Hyunjin, on the other hand, appears a little awestruck at first then he looks down bashfully with a small simper tugging at his mouth.

“In the meantime, make yourselves at home. If you need anything, I’ve instructed Minghao and Junhui to watch over you guys so expect a lot of visits from them.” Jihoon pauses briefly. “Well, from everyone actually. Two Wolves has never accepted a group of strays before so they will be curious. However, if anyone makes you uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to get into contact with Minghao or Jun.”

“Can we contact you instead?” Jisung meekly asks. Jihoon glances up at the unexpected question though he soon realizes he wasn’t the person being questioned.

“Of course,” Soonyoung soothes with a warm smile. “I’ll make sure to give you my contact information before we leave.”

Jisung seems comforted by this and sinks back into the seat with the cup of tea cradled between his palms. Jihoon’s eyes soften as they watch Soonyoung embark in a conversation with Hyunjin and Changbin, curious about their relationship. When he knows for sure that Soonyoung isn’t paying any attention to him, Jihoon leans back and sneaks his phone out to send a quick text message.

**[Alpha]**

_I’ve decided._

**[Beta]**

_And?_

**[Alpha]**

_Make the complete preparations._

_There will be one final test. It’s happening now._

**[Beta]**

_Getting right on it, sir._

_Is there anything else you request?_

**[Alpha]**

_Get a hold of Minghao or Junhui. Have them go shopping for our guests._

_They need some new clothes seeing as all of their belongings got destroyed in the attack._

_I would’ve relied on Seungkwan for this but I do not wish to bug him on his honeymoon. Minghao and Jun are our only options seeing as they have good fashion taste._

**[Beta]**

_I will contact both of them here in a moment._

_Anything else?_

**[Alpha]**

_Get ahold of someone else to stock them up on some food as well. I noticed they only have tea and water at the moment._

_Other than that, there’s nothing else that I can think of._

_Let me know what they say and I will give our guests a heads up._

**[Beta]**

_Sure thing._

_May I ask what test is occurring?_

**[Alpha]**

_A test of leadership._

* * *

The annoying noise of his alarm clock blaring through the early hours of the morning has Jihoon almost tempted to throw the damn thing across the room. His original plan of staying in bed all morning, sleeping in and catching up on some much needed sleep, is ruined due to the arrival of their guests the other night. He has to do some meetings with Christopher and make proper living arrangements for them in case things do go on the right side and they don’t end up wanting to share a space together. Not to mention Minghao had agreed and requested some help to bring in all the clothes while Seokmin would need further assistance with the groceries. So getting up at nearly 9am is not one of his pleasant ideas of spending his morning but it needs to be done.

Soonyoung is still sound asleep next to him when he climbs out of bed — he’s such a deep sleeper that Jihoon suspects a gunshot going off in the same room as him wouldn’t even make him flinch. Deciding against waking him, he lets his lover sleep in while he heads off to the bathroom to freshen up. It doesn’t take him long to shower and become presentable. When he returns to the bedroom, he sees his phone light up with a new notification. Christopher had awoken a little while ago and was requesting his presence for some advice.

“Take it the talk didn’t go as smooth as he wanted,” Jihoon thought aloud, thumbs typing away on the little keyboard as he replies that he’ll get there soon. He presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s head before leaving the room, meeting Mingyu halfway down the hall.

“I was just coming to wake you up.” Mingyu says once he’s close enough. “Minghao will be arriving shortly with the clothes he bought for them and Seokmin just left to go grocery shopping. Chan went with him to further assist—what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jihoon scrutinizes him wearily. “Something’s off. You’re never up before I am and you _never_ wake me up unless something important happened. So spill. What happened? Was there an attack?”

“What? I—no, no! No attack happened!” Mingyu rambled, flustered. “Something important happened, yes, but nothing bad. I was originally going to wait until later in the day but I know you won’t let me leave without telling you, so—” He lifts a hand to showcase the silver ring adorning his left ring finger. “—here it is.”

Jihoon’s jaw drops as he studies the simplistically elegant piece of jewelry. “He _proposed_? When?”

“This morning,” Mingyu mutters with a small grin and lowers his hand. “I woke up to breakfast in bed. Which is nothing new, he’s been doing that for the longest time, but there was a small box on the tray and.. yeah.”

“It looks handcrafted.”

“That’s because it was.”

“He _made_ you the engagement ring? Wow, congratulations, Mingyu.”

Mingyu laughs and rubs the side of his neck, still visibly flustered yet looking just as happy. “Thanks, Jihoon. Can you keep it on the low for now? I want to find the right moment to announce it to everyone without taking the limelight away from Seungkwan and Hansol.”

“Yeah, of course. No problem. Now, let’s go. Christopher texted me a few moments ago because he needs some advice.”

With a small grimace, Mingyu followed close to his side as they made their way to the guest wing. “I take it his talk with Felix last night didn’t go well?”

“He didn’t say,” Jihoon shrugged, “We’ll find out when we get there.”

“I’ll begin working on the proper preparations soon. I wanted to wait until Minghao and Seokmin returned with their supplies first so I could assist you in bringing everything in. I told them that I was more than willing to do it myself so that you could rest but…” Mingyu trails off with a sigh.

“It’s no big deal.” Jihoon disputed. “Trust is a two way street. We need to trust them as much as they need to trust us so it’ll be a good move if I’m the one to bring everything in for them.”

“You have an interesting way of looking at things.”

“Soonyoung is rubbing off on me.”

“That and you’re your mother’s son.”

A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth though Jihoon turns his head away so it couldn’t be noticed. They arrive at the guest wing a few moments later and Jihoon opens the door to find Christopher sitting on the couch with puffy eyes. Jihoon gives a nod to Mingyu before moving to the couch and sinking into the cushions.

“What happened?” Jihoon asks gently. Mingyu closes the door to give them privacy while he waits out in the hallway for Minghao’s arrival.

“Well, for starters, he says he doesn’t trust me anymore.” Christopher sniffles and looks down at his hands. “He says he feels like he doesn’t know me now even though we practically grew up together. He was angry. He yelled at me for a lot of things and then shut me out right after… I don’t know what to do.”

Jihoon inhales through his nose and leans back into the cushions. “To be honest, I feel like you asked the wrong person for advice. Soonyoung handled the news completely differently. He knew I was mafia before I even told him so he had time to wrap his head around it before something drastic happened. If I were in your shoes, I’d be persistent. Give him space and time, but let him know that your feelings for him are true. I know it’s easier said than done, but… if I knew something, it’s to fight for the people you care about and to never be ashamed for feeling something as bitter as love.”

“So I should… give him some space before trying to talk to him again?” Christopher clarified. “I should just be patient yet persistent?”

“Felix means a lot to you, yes?” Jihoon remarked. The other male sighs and nods softly. “You’re in love with him, yes?” Another nod. “Then don’t let him walk away from you. If you truly love him and want him in your life, through thick and thin, _fight_. Fight with every ounce of strength in you.”

Christopher nods once more and wipes away some stray tears. “Do you think Soonyoung could talk to him? I feel like he’d have a better chance at getting to him to be more open to this than I can right now. I'm not... very good with words.”

“Likewise," Jihoon grins before assuring, "The idea was suggested to him yesterday. I’m not sure if Soonyoung will go through with it although I do know he's considering it,” he reaching across the space to pat his knee. “Relax, Chris. I’m sure Soonyoung will end up talking to him. He’s too compassionate to ignore something like this if he knows he could make an impact. If things go well and he ends up liking you guys, I have an opportunity for you.”

“Really?” Christopher perks up a little. “What is it?”

“Well, seeing as Mingyu is now my Beta, we have no Duel Master anymore,” stated Jihoon with a gesture to the door that Mingyu was behind. “Your clan leader had always praised Changbin’s skill in combat so if you would like, I could have Mingyu train him for a while until he’s deemed worthy to become the new Duel Master. Meanwhile, I heard wind that you’re also a highly trained fighter yourself and I’ve been thinking about adding something new to the plate. You were taught in the art of stealth and assassination, am I correct?”

“I—well, yes, that’s correct.”

“Would you be interested in being the leader of that team if things go well?”

Christopher gawks at him in shock for a moment before nodding quickly, showcasing his enthusiasm for such a role. “I’d be honored! Thank you so much!”

Jihoon chuckles and lifts a hand in dismissal. “We’ll figure out the rest for the others if the time comes. For now, just focus on recovering. Things will pan out eventually and we’ll talk about the finer details then. Anyways, I gotta head out to help with bringing all the clothes. After that, Seokmin and Chan should arrive with groceries as well. Mingyu will be sticking around in the mean time so if you need anything, just grab a hold of any of us and we'll do what we can to make you all more comfortable here.”

“Thank you. Really, you didn’t have to do all that. We’re very grateful.” Christopher expressed, getting to his feet and extending a hand. “I don’t know what we could possibly do to repay you, Jihoon.”

All Jihoon does is smile and accept his hand, giving it a firm shake before heading towards the door. “What you guys can do is recover well and gain Soonyoung’s trust. That’s all I ask.”

Christopher watches him leave then walks down the corridor and opens the first door that leads to a bedroom. Everyone had refused to sleep alone, or let anyone sleep alone for that matter so Seungmin was the one who brought up the idea of staying in the bedroom together. With Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jeongin occupying the bed, Seungmin was comfortably curled up on a large loveseat in the corner of the room while Minho and Jisung had prepared a nice bed on the ground out of leftover blankets. He himself didn’t get a wink of sleep last night and stayed out in the living area after the fight with Felix.

Seeing that they’re all still sound asleep, Christopher silently shuts the door and walks towards the second bedroom. He peers in slowly and spots Felix curled up in a near ball under the sheets, looking peaceful and innocent in his slumber. Entering the room as silent as he could manage, Chris places a single rose on the nightstand that he had crafted out of newspaper clippings while he was up all night.

“I’m sorry…” He whispers to thin air. “For everything. I’ll make it up to you. I know you have no reason to trust me but if all those years of being by my side, you would know that you mean the world to me. I just hope that you’d give me the chance to show you…”

When he leaves the room, door slowly shutting behind him, he doesn’t notice the pair of eyes opening and staring at the rose sitting on the nightstand. Felix moves slowly, careful of his own injuries, and takes the rose in one hand then cradles it close to his chest as he curls up once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for your patience and undying support. I took a break for my mental health, amongst other personal reasons, and I spent all night writing up 22 pages on Google Doc just to bring you this update. Am I proud of it? No. During my break, I suppose the confidence I had in my writing faltered considerably. Once again, I feel like I'm lacking. So, I apologize if this update appears boring and considerably less detailed than the previous ones. I'm not at all satisfied with how I ended the chapter... However, I originally was going to make this chapter even longer - though I decided against it in the end. I didn't want everything to happen all at once, in on single update. I knew or a fact that it would the excitement out of everything. And, yes, in case it wasn't obvious, I'm a huge STAY so I felt the urge to add some new faces in here because ,,, well, a girl over here is dying for my ult groups to interact so what better way to have it happen than in my own story? I want you guys to hold on to the mystery of them a little longer but no worries! Things will come to light eventually. I am curious to see what your guys' opinions are of them (and about the quality of the chapter, to be honest). I am not entirely active on Twitter anymore since that's still a place I am taking a break from, but don't hesitate to contact me there @taimehosh! If I get the notification, I will reply as soon as I can. Thank you guys once again. Happy Holidays ♥


End file.
